What's Hidden Underneath
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -SEQUEL TO NEW GIRL IN MYSTIC FALLS.- Chelsea is a hybrid, but not like Klaus. She is a vamp/witch. She left with Stefan and Klaus so Damon could get the cure for the werewolf bite -Season 3 timeline- -COMPLETE-
1. The Birthday part 1

**This is the sequel to New Girl In Mystic Falls. I ended that story because no one was reading it and because I didn't really enjoy writing it anymore. When I ended it, I pictured a sequel, taking place one year after the original story. That brings it along the line of the season three timeline of the show. There was still questions left at the end of the other story, which I hope to answer in this story.**

**You don't have to read the original to understand this, but it would help as I get deeper into the story. It is going to be along the time line of season three, but changes are going to happen along the way, more than likely minor ones, but that depends when the time comes :)**

**This is kind of a short chapter, if you compare it to some of my other chapters, but I hope you enjoy it either way.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since she was last in Mystic Falls. She didn't see herself going back anytime soon, even though she wanted to. It was all up to him if they do or not. '<em>At least I'm with one person I know<em>' She kept reminding herself, '_and at least he's okay_.' Over the past eight months, she had grown to care for him, that's what got her in this spot in the first place. She kept thinking about the ones she missed while she was with them, going along with what he said. She wasn't a supporter of what he was doing, but she grew to deal with it. She had to, it was to keep them safe.

It was a lightless night as there were no stars in the sky as they waited outside for a resident of the house to come out. The only sounds they heard were the crickets and the faint voices of the people inside the house. They waited until finally a blonde woman came outside.

"Rudy" the lady yelled before she whistled "Rudy, Come on. It's too hot to make me come look for you" She was looking for her dog, little did she know, she would never see it again. She bent down to pick something up before being startled by another blonde girl. She gasped in surprise.  
>"I'm so sorry" the second blonde began to say "I didn't mean to scare you" she said in a sincere voice.<br>"Can I help you?"  
>"Yeah, my car ran out of gas a few miles back. My boyfriend is in the hospital and I was on the way to visit him" The second blonde said with her voice filled with sorrow "I was wondering if I could use your phone."<br>"Don't you have a cell phone?"  
>"Yeah, but the battery is dead." She took out a phone from her pocket and held it in the air before putting it back into her pocket. "I promise I'm not a serial killer, I just want to use your phone"<br>"Sure, you can use it" She turned around to go into the house.  
>"So, I can come in…?" The sad blonde asked.<br>"No. I'll go get the phone and bring it out here"

"I thought the southern folk were supposed to be trusting." The second blonde said with less sadness in her voice than before.  
>"I'm from Florida"<br>"Well, that explains it" The other blonde said with no sadness in her voices what so ever. She rushes over to the first blonde and grabs her by the neck, looking straight into her eyes.  
>"Now, show us a little southern hospitality" The second blonde compelled her.<br>"That's my girl." a male voice from behind the tree said. The male came out from behind the tree and into view. He walked up to the girls "Good job."  
>"Thank you Klaus." She wasn't really happy that she had to compel, let alone grab the lady's neck.<br>"You're welcome, Chelsea."

The lady invited them into the house and all three of them went in. Klaus brought the first girl into the direction of the kitchen while Chelsea waited in the front hallway, leaning on the wall. Chelsea was used to this by now. Klaus had taken the lady into the kitchen, where she could tell there was another person. Chelsea didn't want to do this half the time, but it's not like she had a choice. She did a spell to make herself invisible to the human eye, but it would only last for a certain amount of time. She has practiced this spell many times but never really used it for this purpose before.  
>"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." She could hear a lady say from the kitchen.<br>"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Chelsea could hear the pause in his voice, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" The woman he was asking didn't day anything "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you" The woman that Klaus was talking to looked at the him and the other lady before running out of the kitchen in fear towards the front door. She got in front of the door and continued to it. She couldn't see Chelsea, who kind of liked it this way. She just rested against the wall watching all of it unfold. The woman opened the door, only to find Stefan standing there. She screamed in surprise and fear an turned around to see Klaus walking just seconds before the other lady, who had tears falling down her face.

"I love it when they run." He said with a smile. He glanced over to Chelsea, who was invisible to the two humans. Chelsea ignored the urge to roll her eyes. Klaus looked at the lady who was just standing in fear near the door.  
>"He's In Tolly. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." You could hear in her voice that she was scared.<br>"Thank you my love," Chelsea stopped leaning on the wall when Klaus touched the woman's hair that he was by. "Now, may my friend come in?" He asked her.  
>"Yes." She was crying when she said it because she was scared. Stefan opened the door and entered the house. Chelsea could feel the invisibility starting to fade away so she went into the next room before the humans see her just appear in the room.<br>"Kill this one quick," Klaus said to Stefan as he pushed the lady that was near him, towards Stefan. "Make that one suffer." He said looking at the lady at the door, who was standing in terror. "I'll be in the car." Klaus said before leaving the house. Chelsea let out a breath at the same moment that the door closed. She peeked out the corner to see Stefan's face change into a murderous vampire as he bit into the girl's neck.

Chelsea closed her eyes as Stefan was sucking the blood out the girl. Soon the body flopped to the ground and she could feel the need to drink because the smell of the blood was getting into her nose. She tried to push back the urge when she opened her eyes to see the body lying on the ground. She stepped into the hallway, where the body was lying on the floor. She looked at it before kneeling down next to it, touching the blood with her fingers. She was fighting the urge to drink it but she didn't know if she could. Although, she has been a vampire-witch for almost a year and has dealt with the hunger since then, it's harder to deal with it when Klaus has Stefan killing people like this. She looked up to Stefan, who was making his way to the other woman who was the one Klaus told him to make sure suffered. She got up and appeared next to Stefan in a flash. They looked at the woman and started to think the same thing, Stefan more than Chelsea. Stefan bit viciously into her neck and fed on her blood. Chelsea watched as the woman tried to struggle, which only made it worse. Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to bury it, but it wasn't working. The second she opened her eyes she bit into the other side of her neck.

* * *

><p>Klaus was outside smiling. He could smell the blood as they bit the skin. He was slowly getting Chelsea to embrace the vampire side of her. This is almost exactly like what he's doing with Stefan, although Stefan was doing it more willingly than Chelsea. She's a tougher one than he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>They walked into the bar, Klaus going ahead of them. Stefan and Chelsea walked slower, but they were still going into the bar behind Klaus.<p>

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked the man at the bar.  
>"Who wants to know?"<br>"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." He explained to Ray on how they found him, minus the people they killed.  
>"I think I'll be going." He said to Klaus before trying to walk away. When he turned around he bumped into Stefan, who was standing next to Chelsea.<p>

"I wouldn't do that." Chelsea walked next to Klaus as Stefan pushed Ray towards Klaus.  
>Ray turned back to Klaus "Vampires."<br>"Swifty Swift Ray." Klaus said while grabbing a bottle of beer. "Yes, my friend here is a vampire," he pointed the bottle towards Stefan, "He compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help." Ray glanced at the people, who were just minding their own business… like they were compelled to do. "We however," Klaus pointed between Chelsea and him, "are something else. We both got some vampire, but I got some wolf, and her some witch."  
>"What?" Ray was surprised.<br>"Hybrids, Ray." He looked between Klaus and Chelsea, "See, I want to create more of me. And you being the first werewolf we've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray" Klaus smiled and took a sip of the beer, "I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them?"

"You can't compel me" Ray said trying to state a fact that he wasn't so sure of at the moment "It won't work." There was a second of silence before Stefan scratched his head and Klaus nodded.  
>Stefan turned around, "Can you bring some darts please?" he asked the bartender as he pulled something out his pocket. He turned back around to show what he had pulled out his pocket, it was wolfs bane. "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little game. It's something I like to call truth, or wolfs bane." Stefan crushed the wolfs bane in is hand and some of it crumbled to the ground.<br>"Oh, this is going to be fun Ray." A small sadistic smile appeared on Klaus's face. Chelsea fought the urge to scoff. She looked at the floor, not wanting to look at Ray.  
>Klaus put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get a seat and enjoy the show." He said to Chelsea, guiding her in a different direction than Stefan and Ray. Stefan got a drink from the bartender and stirred the wolfs bane in it. He thought that because they were both hybrids, they have more power and therefore should have others to the torturing while they watch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't really think of a title for this story, so I just waited until I figured what to call it before I put up. As you can tell, Chelsea went with Stefan when he went with Klaus. There will be flashbacks to the time between New Girl In Mystic Falls and this story, because that's all a blank and no one know what happened during that time.<strong>

**PLEASE review this story, add it to your favorite stories, or even your story alerts. Let me know you are reading, and I'll try and update sooner.**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	2. The Birthday part 2

**~This story is the sequel to New Girl In Mystic Falls~  
>The Birthday part 2! YAY! lol I started writing this after I finished the last one. Even though I have two other stories to write, I kept writing this chapter... lol<br>I like seeing the response on this compared to the original. I personally like this one better (even though it's only on the second chapter), mainly because of how I'm writing it... and not to mention the responses it's been getting.  
>Right now I am working on a total of three stories (if you count this one).<br>~News about updates will be at the end of the chapter.~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Hybrids sat, watching the werewolf getting tortured by the vampire on the night before the full moon. Ray was chained to the wall, struggling to break free. His screams and his efforts to break free made Klaus enjoy watching. Chelsea on the other hand, didn't like watching people getting tortured, but it's not like she had a choice. She's rather watch someone getting tortured than being the one doing the torturing. Stefan threw another wolfs bane soaked dart at Ray, which landed in his left arm, close to his shoulder. He screamed in pain as the dart pierced his skin. Stefan was indifferent to the torturing. He has done his fair share of it in his past. If this is what he had to do to keep Elena safe, then he'd do it with no problem. Klaus moved his arm to behind Chelsea, almost touching her shoulders. All three of them watched Ray struggling against the chains, which didn't do him any good. Chelsea watched as another dart pierce Ray's skin. This time it landed in his forehead, which caused his blood to be visible as it flowed from where the dart entered his skin. Chelsea closed her eyes when the blood came out, but opened them almost a minute later. When Chelsea had opened her eyes she could tell that Klaus was looking at her through the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at Klaus.<p>

"Wanna drink?" Klaus asked Chelsea.  
>"I'm not thirsty." She replied back before she turned her head back towards Ray, who was still struggling. Stefan was walking up to Ray, after throwing yet another wolfs bane soaked dart at him.<br>"Ray, you can end this right now," Ray just stared in Stefan's face, with pain on his face that was covering up any emotion. "Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."  
>"I can't." Ray struggled to say through the pain.<br>"Oh, I know you live by a code and all, but you know," Stefan pointed back to Klaus, "he's not gonna let me stop unless you tell me. And I do whatever he says so…" At that moment a woman came up to Klaus.  
>"Hello Mr. Klaus." She said to him before a look came over his face.<br>He turned to Chelsea, "Why don't you go over by Stefan for a little?" Chelsea thought about it for a little, before nodding her head. She didn't know why she would have to go to a different spot when she would be able to hear the conversation from any part in the bar. After Chelsea had walked away the lady began talking. Stefan and Chelsea both listened in.

"You told me to tell you if I saw anything," Klaus un-relaxed from his position, "I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."  
>"Thank you Claudine, just tell your friends to keep up the good work." Klaus said to her before she walked away from Klaus. The moment that the woman walked away from Klaus, Stefan appeared in front of him. For a moment, Klaus looked pissed. Chelsea could sort of see Klaus while she stood behind Stefan. She hadn't seen Damon all summer, so the fact that he was seen where they were last, made her interested.<p>

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan said while keeping a straight face. Klaus on the other had still had the same expression as he did before.  
>"He's getting closer, but I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said before he started to walk around Stefan. As Klaus got in front of Chelsea, Stefan grabbed his arm. Klaus turned around when Stefan dropped his hand off of Klaus's arm.<br>"Let me handle it."  
>"And why should I let you leave?" Klaus looked Stefan after he turned around to face him.<br>"Cause you know I'll come back." Stefan kept a straight face while Klaus was trying to examine it.  
>"Do I?" Klaus was doubting Stefan.<br>"You saved his brother's life," Chelsea said, finally adding something to the conversation. Klaus looked at her like it wasn't her conversation to add to.  
>"I'm in your service." Stefan said to Klaus which made him switch his head in his direction again.<br>"You make it all sound so tedious," Klaus put his arm out, pointing towards Ray. Ray was still chained up against the wall, feeling pain from the wolfs bane soaked darts that Stefan had been throwing at him. Because of this, he was still bleeding from the forehead. Klaus was smiling as he looked at Ray for a little before looking back at Stefan, still smiling, "aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Stefan kept a straight face. He didn't like doing that to Ray, but he needed to keep Elena safe. When Klaus had said this, Chelsea rolled her eyes. Neither of them enjoyed torturing Ray.  
>"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan kept that straight face before walking away, leaving Chelsea with Klaus, who wasn't smiling anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan was out of the building, Klaus was by Ray, and Chelsea was still where she had been before Stefan had left. Klaus was taking the chains off of Ray, so he wouldn't be chained against the wall. It has been a moment or two after Stefan left that Chelsea wanted to say something, but didn't think she should. As Klaus was removing another chain, Chelsea spoke up.<br>"I'm gonna go after him." She started to walk out the door that Stefan went out of.  
>"No, you're gonna stay here." Klaus said as he was directing Ray to a pool table.<br>"Why?" Chelsea asked Klaus as she turned to face him, "You can do this by yourself," She pointed at Ray, "And if there were two of us, there's more of a chance that Damon won't keep following us." She kept a straight face while Klaus stared at her. He was trying to figure her out, to see if there was a hidden meaning to her wanting to go behind her expression. Lucky for Chelsea she has grown to be able to control her expressions well. Klaus was thinking it over.  
>"Okay, fine." He said, "But make sure that you both come back." Chelsea nodded before heading out the bar. Klaus just watched her leave before attending back to Ray. They still haven't gotten the information he wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>When Chelsea got to where Stefan was, he was just standing, waiting for Damon. Chelsea has decided to hide behind a table that they used. She was pretty sure that Stefan knew she was there. She took a deep breath as she waited to find out what was going to happen. To be truthful, she was nervous. She hasn't seen Damon since she and Stefan ran off with Klaus to save him from the werewolf bite. She saw a ray of light, coming from the other room as the door opened. She saw and heard footsteps as she looked out the crack. She took a quick look at Stefan, who was still standing still, with the same expression as before. She turned back to the footsteps, which had just stopped.<p>

"Stefan." The voice said. They both recognized it as Damon, the one that Stefan has been waiting for.  
>"Hello, brother." Stefan had kept a plain face, trying not to show any emotion.<br>"You don't write, you don't call."  
>"I need you to stop following us. It's been causing some problems."<br>Damon scoffed, "For who, Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"  
>"What you're supposed to do, is let us go." Stefan referred to Chelsea and himself. She watched as Damon started to walk towards Stefan.<br>"Saw your lasted artwork in Tennessee," Chelsea mentally puked. Although at the time she didn't mind when she was doing it, because of the thirst for blood, but the fact that Stefan had put the bodies back together, made her regret it. Although the first couple of times she was used to it, she just wasn't used to seeing the bodies together after they have been ripped apart. "Walking a fine line there my friend, keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon finished but continued to walk closer to Stefan.  
>Stefan smiled "The thing is, I don't need any saving." 'Could have fooled me' Chelsea thought as she continued watching the two. "What I want is for you to let me go."<p>

"I got a birthday girl at home that's not going to let me do that." Chelsea just watched the two of them. She looked over to Stefan, who had nodded. It's apparent that neither side was going to budge.  
>"You know, maybe I haven't made myself clear," Stefan said before he turned his head up, towards the ceiling. Chelsea couldn't really see what Stefan was looking at, but she wasn't sure if she'd want to or not. "Hey, Andie, are you still there?" 'Andie?' Chelsea thought, trying to keep her location hidden.<br>"Andie?" She was on a ledge, above the floor. If she were to fall, she wouldn't survive.  
>"Damon?" You could tell by the sound of her voice that she was scared, "I can't move Damon. He said I can't move." She stood there, scared.<br>Damon looked up at Andie, "Andie, stay calm." He looked back to Stefan, "Not cool brother." Now, Damon was mad. Sure, Damon didn't really care deeply for Andie, but he didn't want her to die for Stefan to get a point across. Damon has started walking closer towards Stefan.  
>"Aww... come one. A little cool, right?" Even though Chelsea didn't like it, she had to admit to herself, that it was a little cool. Damon and Stefan were now face to face, with only inches between them. "Hey, Andie, you can move now." Stefan said without taking his gaze from his brother.<br>"No, no, no, no," Damon tried to tell Andie not to move as he stood in front of his brother. Andie took one step over the ledge, "No!" Damon practically shouted as he tried to catch Andie, but was stopped by his brother. Stefan has grabbed his neck and pushed him across the room, against a pillar that was holding the ceiling up. Andie fell to the ground and to her death. Damon looked over at Andie's body while Stefan had him by the neck. Damon looked back and Stefan.  
>"I said, let… me… go," Stefan said to Damon before releasing him. Once Stefan's grip was gone, Damon had rushed over to Andie's dead body. Chelsea had seen the whole thing and was shocked a little. She saw Damon look in her direction, looking for Stefan. He looked back at Andie, before Chelsea decided to come out from her hiding spot.<p>

Damon could hear the noise that was coming from Chelsea. He looked behind him to see her, with a sad expression on her face.  
>"Hey," She said in a soft tone, after what has happened.<br>"Chels," He said getting up from the ground, still by Andie's body.  
>"He's right you know," She said, with her voice still soft, "It's not safe for you to keep following us."<br>Damon walked over to Chelsea. He brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "I don't care, I want you back." He kissed her, like he's wanted to for months now. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She enjoyed this moment. Damon slowly pulled away, not wanting the moment to end and he continued looking into her eyes. "Come back." Damon pleaded with his voice and his eyes. Chelsea looked into them, wanting to be with him. Chelsea looked down but quickly looked back at Damon. "I can't Damon," A heartbreaking look appeared on Damon's face as she slowly took her arms off of his neck. She would have brought them to her side, if it weren't for Damon, grabbing her hands, holding them gently. Chelsea continued to look into his eyes, "I love you Damon, but if you keep following us, you're just putting yourself and Elena in danger." She carefully took her hand away from his. She gave him a big, affectionate hug. Even though she knew that this wasn't more than likely the last time they were going to see each other. After a couple of minutes she softly undid the hug and looked over at Andie's body. "You should take care of that." Damon looked over at Andie's body before looking back at Chelsea, "I'll miss you." She said before walking away. Damon just stood there, watching her leave. There really wasn't much he could do, but he knew he would get her back from Klaus sooner or later. Chelsea stopped and turned back to Damon, "Oh, and tell Elena I said happy birthday." She said with a soft quick smile before turning back to the door.

Chelsea could feel tears threating to spill out her eyes, but she tried her best to keep them in while Damon was in hearing distance. When she got out the building she took a deep breath to keep it all in, and to calm herself. Some tears slowly fell from her eyes. She wiped them away before going back to the bar, where Klaus was waiting.

* * *

><p>Ray was on the pool table, now chained to that instead of the wall. He had dry blood on his forehead from the wolfs bane soaked dart, and fresh blood around his lips. Klaus had fed Ray his blood and snapped his neck like a twig. He was trying to turn him into a hybrid, like himself. Klaus was standing just in front of the pool table where Ray was. He was looking towards Stefan, who was walking around the table. They were there for a couple of seconds before Chelsea walked in, standing between the two, but not directly between them.<p>

"I knew you'd pass the test," Klaus said as Chelsea got between them. "You still care for your brother, for your old life." He looked at Stefan for a moment.  
>"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Klaus and Chelsea both looked at him as he walked away from Klaus. He sat down and grabbed a glass of something and he looked at the wall ahead of him. Klaus looked at Chelsea for a moment before looking back and Stefan.<br>Klaus walked towards Stefan, "You put on a good show Stefan, I almost believe you," Chelsea walked towards them a little. Klaus had gotten right next to Stefan, "Let's hope for your brother's sake, he does," Klaus moved his head to Stefan's ear, "You never stop caring about family, do you?" Stefan just kept his head straight and tried best he could to keep a blank expression, "Every time you feed... the blood makes it easier to let go."

Klaus moved away from Stefan, to Chelsea.  
>"How come you're late?" He asked her seeing as they should have come back at the same time.<br>"I just got a bite to eat." Chelsea lied to Klaus. Klaus looked at her for a moment before he accepted her lie. She wasn't going to tell him that she spent time with Damon and that they kissed.

Stefan had gone outside and Chelsea was inside along with Klaus. Ray's dead body stayed on the pool table, as it was before. Klaus sat next to Chelsea at the bar, drinking. Chelsea was thinking about her earlier encounter with Damon. She wanted so much to go with him, but there's no clue what Klaus would do to him if she had. He still had Andie around, which annoyed her a little. She never liked the fact that Damon had her around, but there wasn't much she could do about it.  
>"I need some air," Chelsea said as she finished her drink. Klaus watched her as she got up and walked to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>When she got outside she saw Stefan hold his phone to his ear. Chelsea quietly walked over to Stefan, only hearing the end of the conversation.<br>"Never let that go." She heard from the other end. She recognized the voice to be Elena's. Chelsea felt a wave of unhappiness come over her. He could tell that Stefan loves Elena, and that he was continuously lying to Klaus about Elena. She knew that he missed her and couldn't really do anything to see her because Klaus thinks she's dead.

Stefan stood there for a moment, still holding the phone to his ear, even after the call ended. Chelsea took a small step forward, to see if Stefan would turn around. He didn't so Chelsea slowly walked in front of him only to see that he was resisting the urge to cry. He has missed her and hadn't talked to her all summer. When he finally calls her, he doesn't say anything, but she did. She is the reason that he hasn't turned it off. Chelsea looked to him as he was fighting the tears.  
>"Hey," She said softly as he looked to her, "You'll see her again." Chelsea gave him a small, comforting smile. She looked at him and she could feel sadness. She slowly moved to give him a hug, because it looked like he needed one. Stefan hugged her back even though he wanted to be hugging Elena. Chelsea helped him with the times when him and Elena would break up. Although he kept thinking about having Elena with him, he was glad that at least he has Chelsea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would have had this done on Monday, if I didn't have to go to bed for school the next morning. I ended up finishing this yesterday, and did editing this morning.<br>The writing schedule I had for myself for updates, got kinda messed up because I started this story even though I really didn't plan on it. Saying that, I have made myself a new schedule so I can update my three stories regularly (Or at least once a month for each story). The way I have it right now, I won't have an update for this story until the 17th, but if I finished my other updates sooner or if I have free time from school stuff, the next chapters might come sooner.  
>My other two stories that I'm working on are :<br>~Underneath It All-Which has two OC's and Klaus in it. It's not based on a timeline from the show  
>~ Mystic Falls on Facebook-Which is based on the last half of season two, after Rose dies.<br>I will be updating these stories, along with this one around the same time. If something happens like I said, I might be able to update sooner.**

**Now for something more relating to the story. I have sort of designed some relationships for this story, but I'm not telling you.. I'm going to keep them a secret until they happen in the story ;) lol I think at the end of each chapter, I'll tell you something relating to the story, somewhat of a spoiler, but it doesn't really spoil the story.**  
><strong>For this story I will tell you that: Anna is still alive.<strong>

**Please Review, Add to your favorite stories, and your story alerts... **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. The Hybrid Part 1

**_~Sequel to New Girl In Mystic Falls~_  
>So, this is the third chapter. It's the first part of The Hybrid from season three.<br>I am glad to see the response to this story, considering that the original didn't get as much response (in my eyes). This is almost doing better than the original.  
>I hope that you enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts in the reviews after you have read this.<strong>

_Psycho17: I wasn't thinking about a relationship between Klaus and Chelsea. That gave me some ideas for what to do in future chapters._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>They were walking in the woods with grey clouds in the sky. They were all walking to their destination, a campground where they were told the werewolves gathered. Stefan was carrying Ray's dead body over his shoulders. Klaus was walking next to him, and Chelsea next to Klaus.<br>"Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan, who was walking a few inches behind Klaus and Chelsea.  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked, trying to look at Stefan.  
>"If you need some water, or a little sit down…"Klaus mentioned to Stefan.<br>"You know, I get that we're stuck with you, but if we could just skip the chitchat"  
>"Sooo much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."<br>"Maybe because he's tired of hunting werewolves, we've been doing that all summer." Chelsea told Klaus.  
>"Thanks to Ray, we've found ourselves a pack." Klaus said as the campground came into view. They stopped for a moment to observe the pack. They looked like a normal group of people, putting up their tents, moving coolers, and trying to start a fire. They started walking into the camp. The people looked up seeing the three of them and Ray's body over Stefan's shoulder. The ones that were bent down, slowly stood up, bring their attention to the two hybrids, the vampire, and the soon to be hybrid. They all stood still and watched as Klaus, Chelsea, and Stefan walked into the campground. Stefan dropped Ray's body down and a look of relief came over his face. He didn't want to carry Ray anymore.<p>

"Ray!" A woman said in surprise as soon as Stefan backed away from Ray's body. She rushed over to his body. A man came over to her, to see Ray's body and to try and comfort her. While the man had his hand on the woman's back, he looked at Stefan who was looking at the both of them. The woman on the ground looked up at Stefan "Who are you?" She asked as she slowly got up from the ground.  
>"The important thing is, who am I?" Klaus stepped forward bringing her attention to him. "Excuse the intrusion, my name is Klaus."<br>A look of fear came over the woman's face "You're the hybrid."  
>"You've heard of me," A smile appeared on Klaus's face, "Fantastic."<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus, Stefan were sitting on a big log with Chelsea sitting between them. All the werewolves were still in their human forms, standing staring at them. They wanted to run, but knew that they couldn't because they would be dead in a second. Chelsea was the only one of them who was sitting with both her legs crossed under her as she watched the werewolves, watch Klaus.<br>"It's fascinating really, a werewolf who isn't bound to the moon and a vampire who isn't burned by the sun… a true hybrid." Klaus stared at nothing for a moment before Ray gasped for air. Ray's legs went up in the air as her tried to take in his surroundings. "Nice timing Ray," Klaus and everyone else looked over at Ray, "Very Dramatic."

Ray managed to roll over onto his stomach, with his head facing Klaus. There was still dried blood on it from the night before. "What's happening to me?"  
>"Chelsea?" Klaus wanted her to explain to the pack. She got off the log, with Stefan getting up as well.<br>"Any of you human?" Chelsea and Stefan looked around to see if any expressions changed, "He needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Chelsea stayed near the log as Stefan stepped closer to Ray. Nobody said anything. They just shifted their eyes between Klaus, Chelsea, Stefan, and Ray.  
>"Doesn't take much, just a sip," Klaus told them before slowly getting off the log, "Anyone? A boyfriend or girlfriend along for the ride." He took a couple of steps, observing the werewolves. Then he stopped at a man and turned towards him. "You." Klaus sped to the man, bit him in the arm, and threw him to the ground. Stefan went over on top of the body, so he wouldn't move. Ray looked at him, while he looked at Ray. A woman tried to stop Stefan but was stopped by Klaus. They weren't stronger than him, even with a full moon. Chelsea just sat back down and observed.<br>"If you don't, I will Ray." They looked at each other, "Problem is, I don't know how to stop." Stefan said to Ray.  
>Klaus turned to the woman after watching Stefan. "It's the new order. Either you join us, or you die." Klaus stared at her.<br>"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She almost hissed at Klaus. She stared at him which an expressing on fear and madness.  
>"Wrong choice sweetheart." Klaus's eyes turned to an amber color, veins appeared around his eyes, and his fangs came out as he bit into his wrist. He shoved his wrist into her mouth. Even though she tried to struggle, it wasn't any use, Klaus enjoyed seeing the struggle.<p>

As he was feeding her his blood, Stefan and Ray stared at each other. Stefan was still over the man's body, preventing him from doing anything. Stefan stayed there as Ray got closer to the body. He looked at the wound and just started drinking from it. As Ray drank from the man's body, Klaus took his wrist away from the woman and rubbed his hand on her head while his features disappeared. "She'll thank me fore that later." Klaus laughed a little while he said that and Chelsea rolled her eyes. Thankfully Klaus didn't see that. He then snaps her neck and her body falls to the ground. He looked at his wrist, which was covered in his blood and slowly licked some of it. "Now, who's next?" His features slowly reappeared as he said this.

* * *

><p>One of the people tried to get away. Chelsea stopped him by giving her an aneurism. The woman fell to the ground in pain, clutching her head. Chelsea didn't want to hurt them, but it's not like she really had that much of a choice. Though she didn't want to hurt them, there was something deep down inside her that wanted to, that liked doing this to people. She ignored that part, because she didn't want to think that. "Good job." Klaus said to her as he walked over to the person she had taken down. He bit into his wrist again, because it has already healed, and forced the blood into the woman. After he made sure she had enough he snapped her neck like a twig, just like the first woman he did it to. He continued to feed the pack his blood and kill them until the 11 remaining had his blood in their systems.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus was over the human's body. He fed the man his blood and looked into his eyes "There you go. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when they wake up." Klaus slowly got up while the man stayed lying on the ground. The man just stared up into the sky with blood around his mouth.<p>

Ray was sitting down on a huge stone, shivering. He was looking around at his dead friends. "They're dead. They're all dead." You could hear some pain in his voice along with sadness. Stefan and Chelsea were both leaning against trees as Klaus slowly stepped towards Ray. He looked at Ray, standing in front of him.

"He's through his transition, so he should be feeling better soon."  
>"So, this is your master plan." Chelsea spoke up. Klaus looked at her before she continued speaking, "To build an army of hybrid slaves."<br>"Not slaves, solders, comrades." A small smile appeared on Klaus's face.  
>Chelsea scoffed, but Klaus was hardly able to hear it. "They're not going to want to be you're comrades, considering you did turn them by force."<br>"You'd be surprised."  
>"Why would you build an army if there's no war? Stefan asked.<br>"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared. You build your army so big, that no one dares pick the fight." Chelsea had to agree that it was a good idea, if you look at it that way.  
>"What makes you think that's they'll be so loyal?"<br>"It's not hard to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn when you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."  
>A smirk came across Chelsea's face. "That's why you're keeping us around?" Chelsea asked with a slight confused look on her face, "So you can witness his attitude adjustment?<p>

Klaus looked between Stefan and Chelsea before he looked at Ray, who was now bleeding from his eyes. He walked over to Ray and sat down next to him, observing Ray's face.  
>"You'll know why I'm keeping you around, when I want you to know." Klaus said to both Chelsea and Stefan as he was inspecting Ray's face, trying to figure out what's going wrong. Stefan stopped leaning against the tree and walked over by Ray and Klaus. He moved Ray's head so he could inspect it.<br>"That shouldn't be happening," He looked up at Klaus "Should it?"  
>"Well, obviously." Klaus looked at Stefan. It seemed like he was mad, and why shouldn't he be? His plan was to make more hybrids like himself, that's not working, and he doesn't know why.<p>

They didn't know why Ray was bleeding from his eyes. Stefan has gone back to leaning against the tree, but Klaus was standing near Ray, looking at him. Chelsea had gotten a little bored, so she was using her magic to float some sticks in the air.  
>"You said it was going to feel better," Ray looked up at Klaus, "Why doesn't feel better?"<br>"Some master race." Stefan said, looking at Klaus.  
>Klaus looked at Stefan, and didn't look too happy. "Lose the attitude." He walked over to Chelsea. "Can you figure out why my hybrids aren't working?<br>"No." the sticks dropped to the ground and she turned to Klaus. "I wouldn't even know what to do. You're better off asking a stronger witch." There was a gasp for air that came from one of the people that Klaus has killed. Klaus and Chelsea looked over at her as she looked around at everyone else that was dead. Klaus turned his head towards the human that he had compelled before. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus had pulled out Derek's arm when Ray growled before running away. Klaus looked over at Stefan "Go get him." Stefan ran after Ray.

Chelsea watched Klaus lead Derek over to the girl before turning to her. Klaus had walked closer to her while the lady was thinking about rather or not to feed from Derek.  
>"Go after him," Klaus nodded his head in the direction that Stefan went in, "make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Chelsea nodded and sped in the direction that Stefan went in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back when I was writing the last chapter, I kept thinking about something that won't happen for another four chapters from now (It would be in Disturbing behavior part 1, which will be chapter seven or so).<strong>

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Have any idea for relationships that could happen in the story? Do you want to see flashback to the space between this story and the original? Let me know in the reviews :)**

**For this story I will tell you that: Lexi might still be alive  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update (They Hybrid part 2 will come next Monday. The more reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories, might make the next chapter come sooner (: )**


	4. The Hybrid Part 2

**_~Sequel to new girl in Mystic Falls.~  
><em>~_Along the season 3 timeline~_**

**Here is The Hybrid part 2. (:**  
><strong>I'm hoping TVD fan fiction is helping you get through the hiatus until January.<strong>  
><strong>I would have had this uploaded yesterday, but then it wouldn't end where it does. I figured it's better to work on it and finish it than to have a chapter with no end.<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>~Ray tried to escape from Klaus, Stefan, and Chelsea. Stefan went after him and Klaus told Chelsea to go after Stefan to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.~<em>

* * *

><p>Chelsea sped through the woods to find Stefan. If Ray would even take a nip of Stefan, he would die unless Klaus gave Stefan his blood to heal. Chelsea stopped when Stefan came into her view. He was standing, looking out, over the cliffs. She slowly walked to his side as she started to hear two voices.<br>"With my luck, you'd drop me."  
>"What are you guys, 12?"<br>She could tell it was Elena and Alaric. She stepped up to Stefan, just before he started to turn around. She stood there while he did this, looking out towards where Stefan was.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked as he approached them.  
>"He got away." Stefan said as he was walking towards Klaus and as Chelsea turned around. "Just forget him." Stefan grabbed Klaus's arm and tried to pull him away. He didn't want him to find out about Elena.<br>Klaus looked at Stefan's arm, "A fatal werewolf bite," Klaus looked up at Stefan as Chelsea's eyes went wide. She stepped closer to Stefan to get a better look at the bite. "Ouch."  
>"He's going to need your blood to heal," She said as she raised her eyes from Stefan's wound to Klaus.<br>"Tell you what, you guys go and find Ray, and then I'll heal him." Klaus told Chelsea before he looked at Stefan's face.  
>"You've got to be kidding…" Why would he basically deny the only cure to a werewolf bite from Stefan?<br>"You better, that bite looks nasty." Klaus told them before walking back to the camp. Stefan stood there, turning his head in the direction that Klaus started walking in. Chelsea was in disbelief and she just stood there, watching Klaus walk away.

"We should split up", Stefan spoke up, "We'll cover more ground." Chelsea nodded her head as Stefan turned around and looked at Chelsea. She looked at Stefan, trying to see if he was okay. "I'll go this way." Talking about the direction he was looking in.  
>"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked him.<br>"I'm fine. Let's just get Ray and bring him back." Some sadness appeared in her eyes.  
>"And if we happen to run into her?" She meant Elena, but she didn't want to say her name incase Klaus would hear.<br>Stefan walked closer to Chelsea, "We protect her from Ray," he whispered to her. Chelsea nodded her head. Stefan sped off in the other direction as Chelsea watched. She stood there, thinking about his words. _'We protect her'_ he still cared for her, no matter how he acted. Chelsea turned around, and sped in the opposite direction, to try and find Ray.

* * *

><p>Chelsea was searching for Ray in the direction she has sped in. She thought she heard a grunt, so she went into the direction she heard it. Chelsea slowed down and started to slowly walk when something came into view.<p>

There was a man, getting tied to a tree. She stopped for a minute, careful not to give away her location, at the moment. Elena and Damon came into view with some ropes. Alaric was behind them holding a bag, filled with weapons and ropes. Chelsea took a small step forward, but stepped on a stick. Damon seemed to have heard it and took his attention from Ray.  
>"What's wrong?" Elena asked while Chelsea stayed back.<br>"I heard something." Chelsea gulped, thinking about rather or not to alert them to her presence.

Damon stood there, trying to listen to their surroundings. Chelsea watched them and had finally made up her mind. She stepped out into their view and Damon turned his head towards her "Relax," Chelsea raised her hands. "It's only me."  
>"And that's worse than Klaus." Damon said with a smirk as Chelsea lowered her hands to her side.<br>"Hey!" She said in reply before her eyes went to the tree where Ray was tied to, "Need some help?"  
>"Won't Klaus find out?" Elena asked.<br>"It won't hurt to keep this from him." Chelsea smiled as she stepped towards them. Elena got another rope out the backpack and Chelsea helped Alaric wrap it around Ray, binding him even tighter to the tree.

Elena grabbed a rope from the backpack and started to pour vervain over it.  
>"Those ropes won't hold him for long." Chelsea said looking at Ray.<br>"Thanks captain obvious," Damon said with a smirk.  
>"You're welcome grandpa." Chelsea smile as she looked over to Damon.<br>"Can you kids not fool around," Alaric asked as he took the ropes from Elena and wrapped them around Ray. Chelsea and Damon brought their attention from each other to Alaric, "we have to hybrid to deal with." He pointed to Ray.  
>"I don't think we'll make it over the ridge before the moon rises." Elena said, looking at the moon.<br>"That doesn't matter," Chelsea started to say, "Hybrids don't have to turn when the moon is up." A look of small confusion came upon their faces.  
>"What do you mean?" Elena asked.<br>"Hybrids can turn whenever they want, at least that's what Klaus says and he hasn't turned all summer, so I figured that's true." A look of panic started to come across Damon and Elena's face as Chelsea told them this.  
>"What are we going to do now?" Elena asked as she looked at Ray. He was unconscious as Alaric, Damon, Elena, and Chelsea looked at him.<p>

They were thinking about what to do next when Ray started screaming.  
>"Oh no," Elena said in a gasp.<br>"I told you so." Chelsea said as she took a step back from Ray.  
>"Now's not the time to rub your knowledge in our faces." Damon snapped at her, "Now's the time to run." They all started running in the same direction at a human's pace.<p>

* * *

><p>They were running in the darkness of the woods, away from Ray. Even though Chelsea was also a hybrid, the werewolf bite would still affect her, like it did Damon, and like it's doing it to Stefan. Alaric, Damon and Chelsea were running in front of Elena. Next thing they know, Elena is on the ground, because she tripped over a stick. Everybody stopped and looked at her. Elena had her palms on the ground, getting ready to push herself up.<br>"Don't move." Damon said to Elena. She slowly lifted her head and gasped in surprise as she saw Ray in wolf form. Elena jerked back a little, but not enough to make Ray go after her. Ray turned his werewolf head towards Damon, then looked back at Elena, who was still on the ground. They were all standing still, trying not to provoke Ray. Fear was on all of their faces.  
>"Here, doggie, doggie." Damon said, taunting the Ray. Damon used his vampire speed and dashed away from Elena, luring Ray away. Elena got up from the ground.<br>"Come on, we have to keep moving." Alaric told Elena.  
>"We can't just leave him." Elena said in protest.<br>"I'll go after him." Chelsea said which made Alaric and Elena look at her. "I'm the only one of us that can't go back to Mystic falls with you guys." Some sadness appeared over Elena's face. "I know Damon misses me, but staying with Klaus, protects you." A small smile flickered on Elena's face. "Stefan and I are doing this for you." Chelsea had a small smile appear on her face before she turned in the direction that Damon and Ray went.  
>"Hey," Elena said, getting Chelsea's attention, "tell Stefan I love him." Chelsea nodded her head before speeding off in the direction Damon went.<br>Alaric turned to Elena. "We better go." He told her.  
>She nodded her head and they ran in the direction they had parked earlier in the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Chelsea was running, trying to find Damon. She was worrying about him. She didn't want Damon to get bitten by Ray because then he would need Klaus's blood again, and Klaus wouldn't be happy if he found out that Damon is still following him. What would she do without him? She barely made it through the last time he got bitten… she doesn't need to go through it again.<p>

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Damon and Ray. She couldn't do anything but watch because she was afraid of what would happen. Sure, she didn't want Damon to get bitten, but she didn't want to get bitten either. She let out a gasp when she saw Stefan appear behind Ray and pushed his hand into Ray, pulling out the heart. Ray's body dropped to the ground, now dead. Chelsea stepped forward, which cause Damon and Stefan to look at her.

"We should split up," Chelsea looked at Stefan, "Now, whose idea was that?"  
>"Who just killed a hybrid?" Stefan asked her. Chelsea and Damon looked to Ray's body.<br>"Good point." She looked back up, looking at Damon. "You okay?"  
>"Bite free." Damon said with a smile.<br>"What part of 'don't follow us anymore' got lost in translation?" There Stefan had to go and ruin the funish mood that was in the air.  
>"You might want to take it up with your girlfriend. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here," A look of sadness came over Chelsea's face. '<em>Not even for me?"<em> She thought ", so take it up with her. But if I were you, I'd stop with the late night phone calls." Damon finished without even looking towards Chelsea.  
>"I didn't call her." Chelsea rolled her eyes and let out a small quiet 'tshh'. Damon turned his head towards Chelsea, who had been near Ray's body. Damon had seen her roll her eyes, which made a small smile appear on his face before it went away when he looked at Ray's body. He then looked back over at Stefan.<br>"You know she's never going to give up on you." Chelsea said to Stefan. He turned his head to look at her.  
>"She's going to have to." Stefan said to Chelsea. Sadness came over her face. '<em>If she can do anything to save Damon, she would do more than anything to save you.<em>' Stefan turned to Damon. "Why don't you get her back home, and see if you can keep her there? We're never coming back."  
>"Speak for yourself." Chelsea said to Stefan which made his head turn back to her.<br>"You want to get Klaus mad?" Chelsea shook her head. '_Nobody does.'_ She thought. Damon moved closer to Chelsea, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Come back." He said pleading her to come with him.  
>"I can't Damon. You know that." Sadness appeared over Damon's face and he took his hand off his shoulder. "I want to, but I can't." She lifted her head to Damon and kissed him. Chelsea smiled a little bit before Damon slowly gave a nod. He stared at her before slowly walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Chelsea leaned against a tree while Stefan stood. They were watching Damon go to Elena down below. Sadness flickered in both Stefan and Chelsea's eyes. They watched as Elena got out the car and slowly rushed to Damon.<p>

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena had asked Damon as he walked closer to her. Damon looked at her.  
>"I'll give you ten seconds." He grabbed Elena and started pushing her towards the car. "Nine….eight…" He lifted his head up towards Alaric, who was on the other side of the car, leaning on the hood. "Hey Rick, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Alaric gave a small nod and went back into the driver's seat of the car as Damon pushed Elena closer. "Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena said as she carefully tried to break out of his arms.<p>

Chelsea had a quick smile appear on her face when Elena called Damon a caveman. Stefan started to walk back towards Ray's body when Chelsea looked at him. After a second she started to walk after him. They were out of sight by the time Elena looked up at the ledge, where they were once standing.

* * *

><p>They got back to Ray's body which still looked the same as they left it. Stefan bent down to pick it up. Chelsea rushed over to him.<br>"You're not going to carry that." She told him. "Not with the bite on your arm."  
>"It's okay. I can carry him."<br>"But you're not going to." They looked at each other before Chelsea spoke again, "I am. Technically I'm stronger than you right now, so I'll be able to carry him easier." Stefan looked at her before eventually nodding. Chelsea picked up Ray's body, draped it over her shoulders, and followed Stefan back to Klaus.

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting on a log, drinking. He was surrounded by dead hybrids. He lifted his head a bit to see Chelsea and Stefan coming back. Chelsea dropped Ray's body on the ground.<br>"We had no choice." Stefan told Klaus, "We had to take him out." Klaus just looked around at all the dead bodies that surrounded them.  
>"They all went rabid," He said as he stared at the bodies, "Some of them I killed, but the others… they just bled out." Klaus slowly got up and walked closer to Stefan and Chelsea. "In the end, they're all dead." He stood there for a minute with the same expression. Chelsea stared at him before he angrily threw a bottle of beer into the fire. "I did everything I was told!" Klaus angrily yelled out, "I should be able to turn them." He looked around at the ground. "I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." Something flickered in Chelsea and Stefan's eyes before Klaus looked at Chelsea, before changing his gaze to Stefan. "You look like hell."<p>

"Last I checked I'm dying." Stefan said moving out his arm, making the bite visible. "And you don't want to heal me." Klaus looked at Ray before Stefan looked at him as well. "I failed you." Klaus and Stefan looked at each other again. "I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Klaus stared at Stefan, trying to see if there was anything he was hiding.  
>"It should have worked." Klaus stated before he walked back to grab a bottle of beer. Klaus bit into his wrist and let his blood flow into the bottle of beer. He handed the bottle out towards Stefan. Stefan hesitated for a moment before stepping forward, grabbing the bottle. "Bottom's up. We're leaving." Klaus said before he looked over to Chelsea. "It appears that you two are the only comrades I have left." Some sadness appeared in Chelsea's eyes before Klaus slowly walked away.<p>

They stood there thinking about what had happened. Stefan looked at the bottle that he was holding that had Klaus's blood in it. He slowly brought it to his mouth and drank it, healing the bite that he has gotten from Ray. They stood there for minute before Stefan through the bottle against a tree and started walking in Klaus's direction. Chelsea started to walk in the same direction as Stefan.

"Hey," She whispered out loud to Stefan. He stopped and turned to her. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah," he stared into Chelsea's eyes. She could tell he was lying by what his eyes said. "Let's just go." Chelsea looked down but nodded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The next chapter will be The End of the Affair part 1. <strong>

**I hope you share your thoughts about this chapter and your ideas about what I could do with future chapters.  
>I like to see reviews, even if it is just someone just saying they like the chapter. I like to see your reviews, even when I don't ask you to review because there was no reviews on the last chapter...<strong>

**For this story I will tell you that: While Damon 'dated' Andie, Chelsea was dating Tyler to make Damon jealous. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. The End of the Affair part 1

**_~This is the sequel to New Girl in Mystic Falls~_  
><strong>

**This I actually finished earlier than I had planned which allowed me to edit it a little.  
>As you are probably aware, <em>'The End of the Affair'<em> was the 1920's flashback episode. In this chapter I didn't write out the flashback sequences, but I put *_Flashback* _where there would be a flashback. I did that for two of the flashbacks in this chapter. **

**Chelsea is becoming more involved with what's going on around her. She is becoming more talkative and just doing more in general. This will continue to slowly increase in the upcoming chapters because it's supposed to be focused more around her than the other characters. **

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Klaus," Chelsea addressed him as she got up from the couch. Klaus had just entered the room from the hallway. "Are you hungry?"<br>"Depends... are you talking blood bags or something more warm?" Klaus asked. Chelsea put her hand to the side, signaling someone to come in. A woman, about in her 20's walked in and stood next to Chelsea. "Oh, you have a good choice in food." Klaus gave an evil smirk and sped up to the woman. He looked at her face for a second before he let his fangs appear to Chelsea and the woman. His amber eyes appeared and veins appeared around his eyes as he lunged at the woman's throat. Chelsea watched as he drank her blood and soon joined in, drinking her blood as well. _

_They let the body of the woman drop to the ground. There was no blood left in the body as Klaus and Chelsea watched it fall. They both looked at the body with some fascination. Chelsea and Klaus looked at each other, with blood on their mouths. Chelsea's eyes looked at Klaus's mouth as Klaus took a step towards her. The space between them shortened as Klaus stepped closer to Chelsea. She looked up at Klaus's eyes as he out his hands on her arms. They stood there for a second before Klaus kissed her. They got enveloped in the kiss as Chelsea wrapped her arms around his neck. Chelsea started to think about what was happening. 'Why did I feed from the woman?' 'Why am I kissing Klaus?' _

Chelsea opened her eyes and realized that she was in a car with Stefan and Klaus. She turned her head over to Klaus.  
>"Don't do that!" She told him as he smirked at her.<br>"Don't do what?" He asked her, pretending not to know what she was talking about.  
>"You know what I meant."<br>"Well, it seemed like you enjoyed it." Chelsea couldn't really deny that, although it wasn't completely true.  
>"Do I want to know?" Stefan popped in. Chelsea turned her head to him.<br>"No, probably not." Stefan turned his head back the window, looking outside.  
>Chelsea put her head back against the seat and looked up at the ceiling.<p>

They drove into a warehouse that has a good few of Chicago.  
>"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan." Klaus said as the car came to a stop. Klaus opened the door and got out the car. While he got out he was wearing a smug smirk on his face. Chelsea got out right after him, but walked in the opposite direction that Klaus walked into. Stefan was the last to get out the car. He stuck his head out of the door and slowly got out.<br>"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked Klaus as he closed the car door. Klaus opened a door that gave them a view of Chicago. You could see all the night lights along the buildings, that gave a hint about the night life.  
>"I know how much you liked it here." Klaus said as Stefan and Chelsea walked to his side. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days." Klaus said as a smile as they all looked at Chicago's lit up buildings.<br>"Blacked out most of them. Lot's of blood lots of partying."  
>"You partied?" Chelsea asked him. Stefan nodded.<br>"Believe it or not, he was quite the party animal back in the '20's." Klaus told Chelsea. "The details are what make it legend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Chicago was magical." Klaus said as he continued to look outside at the night lights.<br>"Well, I'll take you're word for it." Stefan said as he looked back to Klaus. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan walked away, turning his back on the lights. Chelsea took Stefan's spot to look out at the night lights of Chicago.  
>"On the business then." Klaus said as he blocked the lights from Chelsea. She let him close it and just leaned against something else.<br>"Why are we still with you anyway?" Chelsea asked.  
>"Yeah, she's right. You've had your fun..."<br>"And you're hybrids failed." Chelsea finished for Stefan.

"We're going to see my favorite witch." Klaus started to walk towards the car. "If anyone can help up with our hybrid problem... it's her." Klaus got into the car, followed by Stefan, and Chelsea. She was kind of glad that she wasn't sitting next to Klaus this time.

* * *

><p>They walked into an old looking bar. It looks like it has been around for a while. Stefan walked in first, followed by Klaus, who was followed by Chelsea.<br>"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan seeing as they were the only two of them that were around in the 20's.  
>"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan looked around at inside of the place. Chelsea started to hear something, so she turned her attention to what she heard.<br>"You got to be kidding me." An elderly lady came stepping into their view. She was a middle aged looking woman, who has white hair and is African American.  
>"So," Klaus turned to the woman, "A hybrid walks into a bar. Says to the bartender..."<br>"Stop," The woman said, "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Chelsea let out a chuckle and smiled. The woman looked to Chelsea.

"Who are you?" She asked.  
>"She's a friend of mine," Klaus started to say, "Her name's Chelsea." Chelsea stepped forward and smiled.<br>"You're not with him, are you?"  
>"No." Chelsea said, "I don't want to be." Klaus rolled his eyes, but only the elderly woman saw. She turned her head towards Stefan.<p>

"I remember you."  
>"You're Gloria." Stefan said, stepping forward a bit. "Shouldn't you be..."<br>"Old and dead? If I died, who's gonna run this place?"  
>"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said to Stefan and Chelsea. He turned to Chelsea, "You could learn a thing or two." Chelsea stared at him.<br>"She's young." Gloria said to them, having Chelsea look at her. "And I have a feeling that's she's going to be like that for quite a long time." She gave a look to Chelsea, which Chelsea understood. Chelsea nodded her head thinking that Gloria knew that Chelsea was half and half. A witch/vampire. "Don't worry though," Gloria said, still looking at Chelsea, "It'll catch up to me one day." Gloria had a reassuring smile appear on her face.  
>"Stefan," Klaus started, "Why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?<br>Stefan nodded and started to walk to the bar. Klaus pulled out a chair for Chelsea to sit on, but, she didn't sit down on it. Klaus just sat down on it as Gloria sat down on a chair on the other side of the table.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus told Gloria.  
>"I didn't know you were into younger woman." Chelsea joked. Klaus squinted his eyes and looked at Chelsea.<br>"I like her," Gloria, pointed to Chelsea, "She has some spunk in her." Chelsea smiled before Gloria got down to business. "I know why you're here," She said which was directed at Klaus, "A hybrid out to make new hybrids? That kind of new travels fast. '_I wounder why'_ Chelsea thought sarcastically.  
>"What am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."<br>"Obviously you did something wrong. Look every spell has a loop hole," Chelsea nodded subconsciously. "But a curse that old... We'd have to contact the original witch who created it."  
>"That would be the original witch. She's very dead." '<em>I could have guessed that'<em> Chelsea thought, seeing how old Klaus is.  
>"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." A questionable looked appeared on Chelsea's face. '<em>Who's Rebekah?'<em>  
>"She's a bit... preoccupied." Klaus emphasised '<em>preoccupied<em>'  
>"She has what I need." Klaus had a 'you got to be kidding me' look appear on his face. "Bring her to me."<p>

"What is this?" Stefan asked, coming back from the bar with something in his hand. Chelsea looked at him  
>"I told you Stefan," Klaus said, getting up. "Chicago's a magical place."<br>"But this is me," Chelsea stepped towards Stefan, trying to get a look at what he had. "With you." Chelsea's eyes went wide. '_Stefan and Klaus?'_ She got a look at the picture. Sure enough it was Stefan and Klaus, back in the 1920's.

Stefan's arm was draped over Klaus's shoulder, and they were both smiling.

'_Stefan hates Klaus,_' Chelsea thought, _'But then why would they both be smiling?'_

* * *

><p>They walked into the warehouse. Klaus was first, then Chelsea, and then Stefan.<br>"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan said, confused. Klaus kept on walking with Chelsea behind him.  
>"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes."<br>"If you knew him, why didn't you say anything?" Chelsea asked. She was interested in it as well.  
>"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait."<p>

Stefan caught up to Klaus by picking up his pace. He grabbed Klaus's arm and turned him around. "What the hell is going on? Answer me." Klaus took Stefan's wrist with two of his fingers and took it off his arm.  
>Klaus looked at Stefan with a mix of madness and interest. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest I hated you."<br>"It wasn't to other way around?" Chelsea asked with humor behind it.  
>"No, he had funny hair, but that's not the point. He," Klaus looked over to Stefan from Chelsea, "loved my sister, Rebekah."'<br>"Your sister? I knew another original vampire?" Stefan was starting to get confused again.  
>"If you can't handle it, then don't ask."<p>

Klaus started to walk towards a coffin, with Chelsea and Stefan behind him. He put his hand on the handle for a moment before opening it up, revealing a person. She has shoulder length blond hair and veins covering her entire body. She was wearing a 1920's style dress. Klaus smiled and gently brushed his finger against her face. Chelsea and Klaus looked at her as Stefan stepped up to the opposite side Klaus.  
>"I don't recognize her." He said looking at the body.<br>"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus pulled out the dagger from Rebekah's chest, "Time to wake up, little sister." Klaus said to Rebekah's body.

They stood there for a while, looking at Rebekah's body.  
>"She's being dramatic." Klaus said as he looked to Stefan.<br>"Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? You're obviously want me here for a reason."  
>"Well, you have many useful talents."<br>"He does?" Chelsea asked.  
>"He does." Klaus looked at Chelsea before looking at Stefan, "I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I was your number one fan." Klaus said to Stefan as they walked away from Rebekah's coffin.<br>"That's hard to believe." Chelsea said. She looked at Stefan before looking at the back of Klaus's head. "Why should we believe any of this?"

Klaus came in front of a guard.  
>"When she wakes up tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer yourself to have her feed on until you die." Klaus compelled the guard. He nodded. The guard stayed there as Klaus started to walk away from him.<br>"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Klaus, trying to catch up to him. Chelsea was by Klaus's side while they were walking.  
>"You think I'm lying Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secret and now I'm going to prove it to you."<br>"How?" Chelsea asked Klaus. They stopped walking and Klaus turned around to face Chelsea and Stefan. Klaus looked at Chelsea.  
>"We're going to his old apartment." He looked at Stefan before turning around and walking out the warehouse with them following behind him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this two days before I updated the story. That's the most that I've had between the time I finished typing a chapter until the time I wanted to upload it. (:<strong>

**I hope it was fine without the flashback scenes in it. I just figured that you guys would sort of remember what happened in the so I didn't type them up. I am also thinking about one of your ideas (you know who you are) about Chelsea caring for Klaus. I hope the scene in the beginning gives you a little glimpse into that.**

**For this story I will tell you that: Chelsea helped Bonnie practice magic after her grams died.**

**Don't forget to review, add to your story alerts, and favorite this story. I love to see reviews to see how you guys are liking this and if you have any ideas that could be put into the story. **

**R&R 'till the next update!  
><strong>


	6. The End of the Affair part 2

**~This is the sequel to New Girl In Mystic Falls~  
>~Along the season 3 timeline~<strong>

**Here is The End of The Affair-part 2.**  
><strong>I think I enjoyed writing this chapter a little more than the last chapter. In here, I have a little bit of Stefan's POV. It's the first time, in any of my stories that I have attempted to do something from his POV. I hope it's good.<strong>

**I've been thinking about what I'm going to be doing when I get to The Reckoning, but I'll have more about that at the end of the chapter. For now, just get comfortable and...  
>ENJOY! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chelsea, Stefan and Klaus were all walking to Stefan's old apartment. The hallway seemed kind of boring with different shades of brown. '<em>The colors were probably popular for buildings here back then'<em> Chelsea thought as she looked at the brown shaded walls.

"What a charming little homestead." Klaus said as they walked up to a door. He looked at the doorknob. The lock seemed to have been broken. He kicked open the door and cautiously walked in the apartment with Stefan and Chelsea behind him. Klaus looked around, thinking that something was wrong.  
>"Do you feel that?" He turned to Stefan, "Is anybody here?" Chelsea felt something, but wasn't going to say anything. She felt that she shouldn't say anything to him, so instead she shook her head.<br>"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." Stefan said, He brushed his fingers over some dust that was on some books and turned his head to Klaus, "Why'd you bring us here?" Chelsea walked towards the window, to look at the view as Klaus started to answer.  
>"Your friend, Liam Grant," Klaus paused for a moment, "the one that drank his wife's blood... I could never figure out why you wanted to know his name." He looked at Stefan, "Then you told me your little secret." Chelsea stopped looking outside and turned to Klaus and Stefan. "It was all part of your little ritual."<p>

There was silence between them, as Stefan was trying to remember what he used to do. Stefan raised his head up a little.  
>"To write it down."<br>"And relive the kill, over and over again." A small sadistic smile came upon Klaus's face before he turned to a bookcase. He pulled it back, revealing a hidden closet. At first glance all you could see was liquor, but if you looked inside you would see something else. Chelsea stepped forward first, getting to the hidden closet before Stefan. She looked at the liquor before turning her head. Her eyes went wide when she saw Elena hiding in the closet that Klaus opened up to them. Elena looked surprised. '_Be quiet' _Chelsea mouthed to Elena. She nodded her head before Chelsea stepped backwards. Chelsea leaned against the wall that had the closet in it. Stefan stepped forward, to it while Chelsea closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>_

I walked to the hidden closet that my old apartment still had. I vaguely remember back then, but I did remember that I wrote down the names of those I killed. I took a deep breath and I looked into the closet. On the wall I saw that old list of names that I haven't seen in years. Sometimes I wonder how I could do all that stuff to those innocent people, but then again that's how I was back then. That is, before Lexi found me and helped me kick the habit. I couldn't see much besides the stuff that has been in there since I left this place, but I felt something and I wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Stefan turned his head to the liquor, still unaware that Elena was hiding, just a few feet from him. "Look what I found." Stefan said which made Elena hold her breath and Chelsea open her eyes. Klaus turned to him, getting a few feet closer. Chelsea turned to him as well. Stefan grabbed a bottle and gave it to Klaus. Elena let out a breath, at the same time as Chelsea which made it unknown to Klaus and Stefan. Klaus looked at the label on the bottle.  
>"1918, Single malt." He looked up to Stefan, "My favorite." Klaus gave a small smile. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus and Stefan started to walk away, leaving Chelsea to close the hidden closet.<br>"I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Chelsea said which made Klaus stop and turn around.  
>"And why would you want to do that?" He asked with a straight face.<br>"Because, I want to read the list." Stefan and Klaus took that in surprise, "And the view is nice." Chelsea gave a quick smile. Klaus studied her face.  
>"Fine." He eventually said. "Just meet us at Gloria's." Chelsea nodded her head as Klaus walked out the door with Stefan following him. Stefan looked back at Chelsea, who was waiting for them to leave. He eventually closed the door, leaving Chelsea in the apartment.<p>

Chelsea waited until she knew that Stefan and Klaus were out of earshot. She turned to Elena, who was still in the closet.  
>"What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked Elena, without even going in the closet. Elena stepped out.<br>"Trying to bring you and Stefan back." Elena said to Chelsea.  
>"Don't you know it's dangerous for you?"<br>"We don't care, besides... we're being careful."  
>"We?" Chelsea asked. "...wait. You mean Damon's here to?" Elena nodded her head.<br>"Who do you think drove here?" The stood for a minute, looking at each other.  
>"You should probably let him know that Klaus was here." Chelsea walked into the closet and grabbed a bottle while Elena called Damon. Chelsea didn't bother to listen in to the conversation as she tried to find a glass to drink from.<p>

"How come Stefan didn't see me when he was here before?" Elena asked Chelsea after she had called Damon.  
>"I did a spell that made you, or any human I would choose, invisible to any vampire." Elena looked at her with a curious look as she took a sip from the cup.<br>"I didn't know witches could do that."  
>"Not many can," Chelsea started to explain "It takes energy. When you are like me, part witch, part vampire, you can do more complicated spells without it taking a toll on your body." Chelsea took a sip.<br>"I know," Elena said, looking at Chelsea, "I'm pretty sure you've told me before."  
>"Oh, I thought it might have been Bonnie, but oh, well." Chelsea took another sip.<p>

* * *

><p>Chelsea was sitting on the floor, drinking something while Elena was standing on the other side of the doorway, holding a vervain dart. They heard the door open, but Elena reacted first.<br>"Finally," Elena said. Chelsea slowly started to get up from the ground. "I called you an hour ago" Damon threw a bag of something on a chair and lunged back onto the couch.  
>"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." Chelsea had gotten up from the ground and turned to face Damon and Elena.<br>"Well, what about me?" She asked.  
>"Chelsea." Damon said. He just stared at her while. She set down the cup.<br>"You know you keep putting yourself in danger for us."  
>"If that's what we have to do to get you two back." Chelsea scoffed. She could feel the alcohol in her system. She didn't normally drink, but she couldn't deny it's helped when dealing with Klaus and these surprises from Stefan's past.<p>

"You're only out here in Chicago because Elena wants to get Stefan back. You happened to find out that we were here, told Elena, and came here looking for Stefan."  
>"We came for you to." Damon said, getting up fast.<br>"_We,_" Chelsea emphasized. "Not '_I',_ Damon. There's a difference." Damon got close to Chelsea. He looked at her as she looked at him. "You guys are putting yourselves in danger to get '_us'_ back and it's not doing any good." Damon kissed her, hoping it would calm her. He wanted to show her that he is here for her, and not just to get Elena and Stefan back together. Damon could tell that she has alcohol on her tongue, but he didn't care. Elena watched awkwardly as they were kissing, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. She just turned away, and looked outside until they were done. Damon pulled away and looked into Chelsea's emerald colored eyes. She looked down and some sadness appeared on Damon's face. "See you later I guess." She said as she walked out of the apartment. Damon just stood there as Chelsea walked out, away from him.

Chelsea walked down the hall, feeling numb.  
>"She's just drunk." Elena said to Damon, trying to make him feel better.<br>"I heard that." Chelsea said, still walking out. She knew that Damon could hear her, and that he would tell Elena what Chelsea just said. It took a minute for Damon to snap back. He turned to Elena. "Get dressed." He said to her, sitting back down on the couch. "You're all road trippy and gross." That was the last Chelsea heard as she made her way to Gloria's.

* * *

><p>Chelsea walked in, just as Klaus raised his glass.<br>"To friendship" Stefan, who looked like he was deep in thought, was looking at Klaus's glass. He tapped the glass against Klaus's. Chelsea came up next to Klaus as he drank from it.  
>"Took you long enough." Klaus said as Chelsea sat down.<br>"Yeah, sorry." She said as she turned her head to Stefan. "I drank some of your stuff."  
>"That's a surprise." Chelsea let out a chuckle as Klaus poured some tequila in a shot glass and pushed it towards Chelsea. "Be careful, I don't want you too drunk when you meet my sister." Klaus said to Chelsea.<p>

"So, I'm confused." Stefan said which make Klaus turn his head towards him. Chelsea just listened without moving her head. "If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick that sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?"  
>"All good things must come to an end."<br>"Yep." Chelsea unconsciously said out loud. Chelsea started to drown Klaus and Stefan out while she just looked at the shot glass. She couldn't stop thinking about what she said to Damon. Sure, she had some alcohol in her, but she wasn't actually drunk. It was what she thought though, ever since that night that Stefan killed Ray. '_If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here'. _What Damon said that night made her start to think. '_Maybe he was just saying that, but why would he say that in the first place? He knows I'm only doing this because it was the only way to get him Klaus's blood so he could survive Tyler's bite. He probably thinks I'm stupid for doing it.'_

"You compelled me to forget." Stefan said which brought Chelsea out of her thoughts.  
>"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."<br>"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks, unless..."  
>"You were running from someone." Chelsea spoke up.<p>

"Storytime's over." '_Must be a touchy subject'_ Chelsea thought as something caught Stefan's eye. He turned his head, to the door, where he saw Damon standing. Chelsea saw that Stefan was looking at something, so she turned her head and saw Damon. '_Really?'_ Chelsea thought. '_This soon?_' Chelsea thought as she turned her head back to the shot glass. Stefan turned his head at Klaus.  
>"I need a drink." Stefan took a sip from his glass. "A real one." He set the glass down and walked out the bar.<p>

"You're drinking."  
>"Really? I have not noticed." Chelsea said to Klaus, not looking at him.<br>"Don't be such a downer Chelsea." She turned her head towards him. "We're going to have much more fun." Klaus chuckled a little.  
>"Like killing more people?"<br>"Well that is fun..." Chelsea turned her head away from Klaus as he smirked. "But I was thinking about other things." Chelsea scoffed and started to ignore Klaus.

It felt like a few minutes to Chelsea when she heard someone sitting next to Klaus.  
>"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Chelsea turned her head to see who he was talking to and she scoffed.<br>"Oh, honey. I've been called worse." Damon turned his head to Chelsea. "Oh my, He's driven you to drink." Chelsea couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
>"You don't give up, do you?" Damon turned his head to Klaus. Chelsea looked in Damon's eyes. She saw a flash of sadness in them before she looked down.<br>"Give Chelsea and my brother back, and you'll never have to see me again." Chelsea looked up at Damon. '_Maybe he is doing this for me too._' She thought as she looked at him.  
>"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised them that I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here."<br>"What can you say, I'm a thrill seeker."  
>"You could say that again." Chelsea muttered, but they both heard it. A small smile flashed on Damon's face.<p>

Klaus sat there for a second before he grabbed Damon's neck in a flash. Chelsea gasped. Klaus lifted Damon a few inches off the ground as Chelsea watched. She didn't want to get on Klaus's bad side, because she didn't want to end up dead, but she didn't want Damon to die. Klaus stabbed Damon with a toothpick. '_If that hits Damon's heart..."_ Chelsea thought. Klaus took out the toothpick.  
>"Oh, dear. What was that?" Klaus looked at Damon while he trailed his neck with the toothpick. "I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first couple of tries." Klaus stabbed the toothpick in Damon's stomach. Damon groaned in pain. Chelsea stepped forward, closer to them.<br>"You want a partner in crime? Forget them. I'm so much more fun." Damon managed to say while Klaus continued to choke him.

"Trading two for one, is not a fair trade." Klaus looked at Damon. Damon managed to look over at Chelsea, who stepped closer to them. "Besides," Klaus threw Damon into a table. Chelsea's eyes went wide '_OMG. Damon' _Chelsea thought as she saw Damon break the table. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus told Damon after he broke a leg off the table that he threw Damon into. Chelsea just stared... it was like she was frozen. Klaus was right over Damon with the table leg, about to stake him when it started on fire.  
>"Really?" Klaus asked after he tossed the table leg off to the side.<br>"Not in my bar." Chelsea looked behind her and saw Gloria. She gasped. "You take it outside." Chelsea smiled at Gloria, who nodded at Chelsea when she saw this. Damon tried to get up but Klaus pushed him back onto the floor. Chelsea turned her head back towards them.  
>"You don't have to negotiate for their freedom. When I'm done with them, they won't want to go back." Chelsea couldn't help but gasp, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She just stared at Damon as Klaus slowly got up from holding him down.<p>

Damon looked over at Chelsea, still on the ground. You could tell that he was surprise about this as well. Chelsea was about to step towards Damon, but Klaus appeared in front of her. Chelsea took a deep breath and looked up at Klaus.  
>"Make sure he gets out of here." Klaus told Chelsea. She nodded as he walked back to the bar. Her eyes shifted to Damon, who was just about to get himself off the ground. Chelsea sped over to him and helped him up, even though he didn't need it. Damon looked at Chelsea but she put her finger on her mouth, telling him to be quiet without drawing attention from Klaus.<p>

They walked outside, through the door that Damon had come in.  
>"You knew something like that was going to happen." Chelsea couldn't help but say out loud once she knew Klaus couldn't hear them.<br>"So, what if I did?" Damon asked then as the stopped. They slowly looked into each other's faces.  
>"You're just lucky that Gloria stopped Klaus."<br>"Why, wouldn't you have stopped him?"  
>"I..." She looked down. "I don't know, Damon." She looked back up to him. "I don't, want you to 'die, but I don't want to die either." '<em>Even though we're technically already dead''<em> she thought to herself. Damon couldn't help but have a small flash of a smile appear on his face. He went in for a kiss, and this time Chelsea didn't mind. '_This is the best thing that happened today''_ Chelsea thought as the kiss ended. Damon looked into Chelsea's eye.  
>"I will never stop trying to get you back just as Elena won't stop until she gets Stefan back." Chelsea smiled as she watched Damon walk away. She looked at the ground and took a deep breath before going back inside.<p>

When Chelsea got inside, she saw that Stefan got back. '_He must have come in through a different door.'_ She thought as she stepped closer to Stefan and Klaus.

"Nice timing." Klaus said, turning to Chelsea. "We were just about to check on my sister." Klaus got closer to Chelsea. "I take it that it went okay?" Chelsea just nodded.  
>"Time to go." Chelsea followed Klaus out the bar with Stefan behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>They walked into the warehouse. '<em>She should be awake by now.' <em>Chelsea thought, remembering the time when Elena took the dagger out of Elijah.  
>"Stay here." Klaus told Chelsea and Stefan as he continued to walk to where his sister's coffin is.<p>

Klaus walked up to the coffin and saw that Rebekah's body wasn't there. He looked over the coffin and saw that the guard was dead, which meant Rebekah was more than likely still around.  
>"Rebekah...It's your big brother. Come out, come out wherever you are." Next thing he knew, Rebekah flashed in front of him, stabbing him with the dagger.<br>"Go to hell Nick." She said within inches of his face. Klaus looked at her as she took a step back. He put his hand on the dagger, pulled it out, and let it fall to the floor. Rebekah watched as the dagger hit the ground and looked back at Klaus.  
>"Oh, don't pout." Klaus said tilting his head. "You knew it wouldn't kill me."<br>"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah said before turning away from Klaus, towards the direction that Stefan and Chelsea were in, although she didn't know this.  
>"I understand you're upset with me Rebekah..." Klaus walked alongside his sister. He put his hand on her shoulder. Rebekah stopped and looked at Klaus. "So I'm just going to let that go, just this once." Klaus looked at his sister for a second. "Brought you a little piece offering." Klaus looked in Stefan and Chelsea's direction. "You can come in."<p>

Stefan walked in first, with Chelsea a few feet behind.  
>"Stefan." She said in surprise. Rebekah chose to ignore Chelsea because the last time she was walking around, she was deeply in love with Stefan and she hasn't seen him in 90 years. Klaus walked at a fast pace, well for a human, up to Stefan. He put his hand on Stefan's shoulder and looked into his eyes.<br>"Now you remember." Klaus compelled Stefan to remember what he had made him forget in the 1920's. Stefan closed his eyes and Klaus walked back, next to Chelsea. It was not long before Stefan opened his eyes and looked straight at Rebekah.  
>"Rebekah." Stefan said in almost a whisper. He started walking to Rebekah.<br>"Stefan." Klaus said, which made Stefan turn around and look at Klaus.

"I remember you." He said looking at Klaus. "We were friends." A small smile appeared on Stefan's face but went away. Klaus stepped up to Stefan, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
>"We are friends." Klaus turned his head to Rebekah. "And now, to the reason you're here." Klaus walked up to Rebekah as Stefan and Chelsea watched. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."<br>"The original witch?" She questioned.  
>"Well, you have what Gloria needs." Rebekah moved her hand to her neck, and felt nothing there and looked down.<br>"Where's my necklace?" She looked back up at Klaus. "What did you do with it? I never take it off." Rebekah was panicking a little.  
>"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus started to have a frown.<br>"We need to find it Nik. I want it back."  
>"Tell me that's not what she needs Rebekah." Klaus was almost shouting at her as her grabbed her arms Rebekah pushed his arms off and flashed over to the coffin she was in. Klaus watched her angrily as she searched every little spot of it for the necklace. With no luck, she knocked it over in anger.<p>

Stefan and Chelsea watched as Rebekah searched for the necklace. Chelsea had a feeling and looked at Stefan. There was a look of concern on his face. '_He must know something I don't' _Chelsea thought as she turned her head back to Rebekah, who was frantically searching for the necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. I have some thoughts about the next four chapters, for what Chelsea is going to do, but I want to ask you what you think.<br>We all know that in the next two chapters (based from Disturbing Behavior) Stefan goes off on his own for a little bit. I was thinking about what to do wit Chelsea. Have her spend the whole time with Klaus and Rebekah, or have her sneak off on her own to?  
>I have sort of the same problem when it comes to the two chapters after that (The Reckoning). Should I have Chelsea stay with Stefan and Elena, or with Klaus when he does what he does (what ever that is). What do you think?<strong>

**I like reading your reviews. It makes me happy knowing that you are enjoying this story and that you want me to continue writing this. So, with that...  
><strong>**R&R 'till the next update.**

**...Before I forget, if you ever want to know what day the next chapter is coming, or what other stories I'm working on, check out my profile. I keep it updated and I will put on there when the next chapter of each of the stories that I'm currently working on will come. Please, check it out! (:**


	7. Disturbing Behavior part 1

**~Sequel to New Girl in Mystic Falls~  
>~Season 3 timeline~ <strong>

**I'm updating this a day before I had planned. YAY! If I were to post it tomorrow, it wouldn't be until eight at night, and I'd rather update it earlier. There are pictures on my profile for the outfits that Chelsea wears, so if you want to know what they look like, then check it out. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Stefan and Klaus were sitting on two red lounge chairs drinking champagne. Stefan was reading magazines while Chelsea and Rebekah were in the dressing area trying on clothes. A lady refilled Klaus's glass as Stefan took a sip from his.<br>"There's got to be more to this dress." Rebekah said from the dressing room.  
>"There's not." Klaus told her as he watched the lady that had just poured him champagne, walk away. Rebekah walked out wearing a dress that ends just before her knees. "So woman in the 21 century dress like prostitutes then? I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."<br>"You were trousers so woman today could wear nothing. Besides," Klaus sat his glass down on the glass table. "Not all girls dress like prostitutes." Almost if on cue, Chelsea walked out, next to Rebekah. She was wearing a dress about the same length as Rebekah's, except it was all black. It has spaghetti straps and a belt built in around the waist area. On her feet she was wearing high heeled sandals that were strapped around the back of her ankle. Stefan and Klaus both looked at her in the dress. Her blonde hair was slightly in waves reaching to her shoulders, very similar to Rebekah's. They are the same height and if you saw them for the first time, you could swear that they were sisters, or related somehow.

Klaus skimmed Chelsea over head to toe. Rebekah looked and Chelsea and smiled.  
>"Rebekah picked it out." She slowly twirled around.<br>"You look nice." Stefan said. Rebekah and Chelsea smiled.  
>"You look beautiful." Klaus said with a smirk.<br>"Suck up." Chelsea said to him before she went back into the dressing room. Rebekah looked at Klaus. He gave her a sarcastic '_what_?' look. She shook her head and gazed her eyes up to the ceiling.  
>"What is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."<br>"It's dance music." Stefan told her.  
>"People dance to this?"<br>"Apparently." Chelsea said from the back. "I don't see why though." Rebekah smirked.  
>"Well, somebody agrees with me." Chelsea and Klaus gave a chuckle.<p>

"Are we done?" Klaus asked Rebekah.  
>"And why are you so grumpy?"<br>"I needed on thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying. One thing, you're necklace. And you lost it."  
>"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for ninety years."<br>"I think that makes it lost." Chelsea said from the dressing room. Klaus tipped his glass as if he was giving a toast and he gave a smirk. Rebekah rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan.  
>"So, what do you think?" Rebekah asked Stefan, referring to the dress she was wearing. Stefan looked at her from head to toe.<br>"I like it." Rebekah looked at him for a moment. She rolled her eyes again, but this time to Stefan. He looked at Klaus and looked back at Rebekah.  
>"What, I said I liked it." Rebekah turned back to the dressing room.<br>"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She said before she went into the dressing room.  
>"Nice one, good work." Klaus said when she went into the dressing room. Stefan looked at him.<br>"You're the one that pulled the dagger out her." Stefan said looking at Klaus.  
>"I heard that." Klaus took a sip of champagne. Stefan looked back at this glass and put it down.<br>"Alright, I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan got up as Klaus was pouring himself more champagne.

* * *

><p>"I think my brother fancies you." Rebekah told Chelsea as she went back there. Chelsea chuckled.<br>"He hasn't been the nicest person." Chelsea said while trying to figure what to put on next.  
>"Who is?" Rebekah walked up next to Chelsea and looked what she was looking at.<br>"No one." Rebekah pulled out a pink shirt and gave it to Chelsea. "Try this one." She held it up in front of Chelsea when she turned to Rebekah. Rebekah looked at it. "The color suits you." Chelsea smiled.  
>"Pink was a favorite color of mine." She grabbed the shirt from Rebekah.<br>"You don't fancy my brother, do you?" Rebekah asked her as Chelsea went into a different area to try on the shirt.  
>"Not really. I like someone else, who is making stupid decisions right now," Chelsea smirked at the thought. "But that doesn't make me like him less." A picture of Damon flashed in her head.<br>"You should give my brother a chance." Rebekah said looking at some other clothes. "He's been around for a long time. Besides, he doesn't like many people. It'll be nice to see him with someone for a chance." Chelsea smiled a little. "Well, I don't think my boyfriend would like that." Chelsea put some jeans on that she was wearing before. "The last time they saw each other, Klaus stabbed him with a toothpick."  
>"Why?" Rebekah asked as Chelsea walked out from where she was.<br>"He was trying to get me and Stefan back to Mystic Falls." Rebekah looked at Chelsea.  
>"Why would he want to do that?" Chelsea gave a small smirk.<br>"Because, he's Stefan's brother."  
>"His brother?"<br>Chelsea smiled. "Yep. Damon Salvatore." There as a pause before Chelsea spoke again. "They must like blondes." Chelsea was joking seeing as her and Rebekah are both blonde and they both love a Salvatore. Chelsea looked at herself in the mirror.  
>"You should show my brother." Rebekah smiled as she told Chelsea. Chelsea gave a little smirk and walked out to show Klaus.<p>

Klaus had just finished taking a sip of champagne when Chelsea walked into view. He looked at her.  
>"What do you think?" She asked him.<br>"You look nice." He said. She chuckled with a small smile that appeared on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror that was out there. '_I actually do look good in this_' Chelsea thought as she looked at herself. Klaus smiled at her, but she didn't see this because she was walking back in to the dressing room.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Chelsea told Rebekah as she grabbed her stuff.  
>"You're going to leave me alone with him?"<br>"Well, you've spent more than a century with him," Chelsea put something on over what she was wearing. "I'm pretty sure that you won't get daggerd when I leave." Chelsea smirked as she walked out.

When she stepped out of the building she took a deep breath. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds she was fifteen and just a witch. Chelsea moved her head so that she was looking across the street. Her eyes went wide. Katherine was standing there. Katherine nodded her head in a direction and starting walking. Chelsea decided to follow.

* * *

><p>Chelsea walked and saw that Stefan and Katherine were standing next to each other.<br>"Tell her." Katherine nudged Stefan. A slightly confused look appeared on Chelsea's face.  
>"Tell me what?" Chelsea asked.<br>"The necklace that they are looking for," Chelsea nodded, "is the one I gave to Elena last year." Chelsea's eyes went a little wide.  
>"Why haven't you said anything?"<br>"They were always and earshot and they think Elena is dead."  
>"Do you want Klaus to find out that you haven't told him the truth all summer?" Chelsea shook her head.<br>"Well, I'm gonna go." Stefan said which made Katherine and Chelsea look at him. "There's something I want to do." Chelsea nodded as Stefan started to walk away.  
>"Be careful of that sister of his. She'll ruin you." Katherine popped up. Stefan turned around to face Katherine.<br>"Nice to know you still care." Stefan said to Katherine before he turned back around and walked some more.

"You know Klaus will kill you if he finds out that you're still in Chicago." Chelsea told Katherine.  
>"Stefan already said that. I've been around for more than 500 years, avoiding him. I know how to hide Chelsea." Katherine told her.<br>"So what's Stefan's plan to keep the necklace away from Klaus?"  
>"I don't know, he didn't tell me."<br>"Huh." Chelsea thought outloud.  
>"Nice shirt." Katherine changed the subject.<br>"Yeah, it's a nice color." Chelsea looked down at her shirt.  
>"Who picked it out?" Chelsea looked back up to Katherine.<br>"Why?" They were studying each other's faces.  
>"Must have been Rebekah." Chelsea let a small smile appear in her face. "Usually you don't wear shirts like that." Chelsea slightly shook her head.<br>"True, but it's a nice color."  
>"You're planning something too, aren't you?" Katherine changed the subject once again.<br>"If I am, it's a secret." She smirked.  
>"Right, you two are bad now."<br>"Don't get cocky." Chelsea let out a small chuckle. "Klaus is smarter than both of you."  
>"But I'm stronger than him, if not at the same level."<br>"Cause of your witchy side." Katherine said.  
>"Yep." Chelsea said with a smirk. "and the fact that I can do spells that other witches can't." Chelsea paused for a moment. "See you later." Katherine watched Chelsea as she walked away in the direction that Stefan had walked in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stefan." Chelsea yelled getting his attention. "Wait up." Chelsea caught up with Stefan at a human pace. "Are you going to Gloria's?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I'm walking with you then."<br>"Okay." They started walking to Gloria's.

"What did you and Katherine talk about after I left?" Stefan asked Chelsea as they continued to walk.  
>"Not much. Just that she knows how to avoid Klaus and that she liked my shirt."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah." Not much else was said as they walked to Gloria's.<p>

* * *

><p>"You left us." Rebekah said when she saw Chelsea and Stefan walk into Gloria's.<br>"Retail therapy was starting to make my head explode." Chelsea chuckled a little as the approached Klaus and Rebekah.  
>"Tell me about it." Klaus took a sip from what he was drinking. He turned his head to Chelsea. "What about you?"<br>"I just wanted to see something." Chelsea answered as she got up next to Rebekah

"What is she doing?" Stefan asked referring to Gloria.  
>"She's failing." Klaus answered.<br>"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on." Gloria retaliated.  
>"So, use me." Rebekah slid off the bar and started to walk over to Gloria. "I only wore it for a thousand years."<br>"See, now this one offers a solution." Rebekah sat across from Gloria at the table.  
>"Alright, now give me your hand sweetie." Gloria said. Rebekah gave her hand to Gloria who gently took a hold of it. Gloria closed her eyes and focused.<br>"She's looking for the necklace?" Chelsea asked. Klaus nodded his head to answer Chelsea.

Gloria tried to focus so she could find the necklace.  
>"I can sense something." Her expression changed. Stefan and Chelsea watched her as she tried to focus more on the necklace. Soon she opened her eyes and let go of Rebekah's hand.<br>"I found it." Klaus got up. He and Stefan took a couple steps closer to Rebekah and Gloria. He looked at Gloria.  
>"So, where is it?" Rebekah asked.<br>"It doesn't work like that doll. I get images. There is a girl with her friends…" '_Elena'_ Chelsea thought.  
>"Yeah, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Stefan switched his eyes between Gloria to Rebekah.<br>"Well, I'd have to dive back in the details."  
>"So dive." Klaus told her. He really wanted that necklace. He walked up to Gloria and leaned against the table she was sitting at.<br>"It doesn't work like that." Gloria told Klaus. "I need more time and space. You're harshing my ju-ju" She looked between Rebekah and Klaus. Chelsea had a small smile appear on her face.  
>"We can wait."<br>"I'm sure you can. That's not what I asked." Gloria looked at Klaus.  
>"Why don't we just come back later?" Chelsea asked, sliding off the bar. She walked closer to them.<br>"We'll let you pick who we're going to eat." Stefan said to Klaus as he patted him on the back. Stefan started to walk to the door and Chelsea walked closer to Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other.  
>"Come on." Klaus said to Chelsea as he turned around to face her. Rebekah got off the table and followed Stefan out the bar. Klaus put his arm around Chelsea's shoulders and they followed Stefan and Rebekah out the bar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews. Although, there was no reviews last chapter, I can't really complain because it's doing better than the original. Although, I do like to see reviews, especially when I don't ask for them. <strong>

** Let me know you're thoughts on what we could do with the story, relationships and stuff like that. The relationship between Klaus and Chelsea I got from someone who reads this (you know who you are (: ). **

**For this story I will tell you that: Katherine and Chelsea had known each other before her ****arrival**** to Mystic Falls (At the beginning of season two)**

**R&R 'until the next update**


	8. Disturbing Behavior part 2

****~Sequel to New Girl in Mystic Falls~  
>~Season 3 timeline~<strong>**

****This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it was going to be. I'm pretty sure that's a good thing, lol (:  
>So, I have good new and bad news for all of you, but I will give you the good news first, I will be starting two new TVD fanfictions next month. The bad news... you'll have to read the chapter before you find that out. This way it doesn't ruin anything. <strong>**

****Enjoy! ****

* * *

><p>The blood flowed down their throats. They were all sitting on a chair, sucking the life out of different girls. Chelsea was next to Klaus, between him and Rebekah. She let the blood flow into her mouth and down her throat. No matter how much she didn't want to, she savored the taste of the woman's blood.<p>

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah said to them. Rebekah was sitting on a crate where she had drained her girl's life out. Klaus slowly lifted his head from his girl's neck and looked towards Stefan.  
>"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Stefan raised his head from his girl and looked at Klaus. There was blood around his mouth as he spoke.<br>"It's been a long day." His fangs receded as Chelsea raised her head from her girl.  
>"Try being related to her." Klaus nudged his head towards his sister, Rebekah. He and Stefan laughed a little as Chelsea looked over at Rebekah.<br>"You're being mean." Rebekah said, directed at Klaus. "And why are you being mean, you used to love me." This time what she said was directed towards Stefan.  
>"It's been 90 years. Give him a minute." Chelsea let out a small chuckle, which was followed by a small smile that appeared on her face. Stefan watched Klaus as he answered.<br>"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked Klaus in a whiney tone.  
>"Because my dear sister, I feel pity for any man that doesn't give you want you want." Chelsea smirked.<br>"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I'm not a brat." Rebekah was close to yelling. Chelsea changed her direction towards Klaus.  
>"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus smirked as Chelsea slightly chuckled. He turned his head towards Stefan.<p>

"Well, you're no picnic either." Klaus had a slightly confused look appear on his face and Chelsea looked at Stefan. "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." '_You're not the only one who wants to blow their head off_' Chelsea thought. Chelsea and Rebekah smiled as they let out a small chuckle.  
>"Way to go, Stefan." Chelsea said, still smiling and looking at Stefan, who was smiling a little.<br>"Fantastic." Rebekah said, looking at Stefan. Klaus slightly rolled his eyes as Stefan pushed his girl off him and it fell to the floor.  
>"I need to go." Stefan said before he walked out of the warehouse. They watched him leave before Rebekah spoke.<br>"Where is he going?" She asked them.  
>"To write a name on a wall." Chelsea answered, looking at Rebekah. '<em>Then again, he could be doing something else.'<em>  
>"It's a long story." Klaus finished for Chelsea. He looked at Chelsea. "You look like you enjoyed your girl." Klaus said to Chelsea. She slightly nodded her head.<p>

"Stefan wasn't the only one that was hungry." Chelsea smirked a bit. Klaus looked into her eyes and she into his. He could sense something in her that he wanted to bring out.  
>"So," Rebekah said, breaking the concentration between the two. "How did you turn?" Rebekah asked Chelsea.<br>"Well, I just moved to Mystic Falls." Chelsea pushed the girl off of her as got into a more comfortable position. "I had just gotten home and was going to go to bed, but the doorbell rang. It was Damon, who I had found out was a vampire."  
>"The one you are dating?" Rebekah asked. Chelsea nodded her head. Klaus has a slightly disgusted look on his face.<br>"I had secretly gotten some vampire blood into my system and he had snapped my neck on my front porch. He only did it there because I didn't invite him in." Klaus smirked.  
>"You should never invite them in." Chelsea turned her head back towards him. "You'll never know what they will do." He finished in a whisper, close to Chelsea's ear. Chelsea was somewhat frozen with Klaus that close to her.<br>"Get a room." Rebekah exclaimed. Chelsea chuckled a little before collecting herself.  
>"I'm going for a walk." Chelsea said before slowly getting up from next to Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus watched as she walked out of the warehouse. When Chelsea left, Klaus gave Rebekah a '<em>really?'<em> look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked down the street, blending in with all the humans. It's been three years since I was here last, not much has changed, except now I'm immortal. The buildings were still tall, the streets were still packed with cars, and the sidewalk was packed with people going to their jobs, or whatever they were doing. All the humans with their crimson red, warm, delectable blood. I shook my head. _Why am I thinking about that?_ I thought to myself. _I'm not like that._ I stopped for a moment and looked around me. _I'm a hybrid, that's stuck with another hybrid that's homicidal. In, out._ I thought as I took some deep breaths. There was no way that I was going to lose myself to the blood if I had a choice in the matter. I stood there, when I heard some footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Katherine." I said in a gasp as I saw her.  
>"Miss me?" She smirked at me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

"So," Katherine started, "You got away from Klaus?" Chelsea shrugged.  
>"It was pretty easy." She said with a small smirk on her face.<br>"Where's Stefan?"  
>"Well, Klaus is pretty sure that he went to his old apartment a while ago, but he could be doing something about his diabolical plan." They both stood there for a moment while Katherine thought.<br>"We should go somewhere."  
>"Where?" Chelsea asked her.<br>"Just follow me." Katherine started walking, but Chelsea just stood there for a moment. Katherine stopped walking and turned around to face Chelsea. "Just come on." She gave a '_Hurry up' _look to Chelsea and she caught up with Katherine.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Kat?" Chelsea asked Katherine. "We've been walking for a good five minutes." Katherine stopped and Chelsea stopped right behind her. Katherine turned to face Chelsea. She put a finger to her lips, telling Chelsea to be quiet and then to her hear, telling Chelsea to listen. They both stood there, quietly, listening in to what was happening inside the building.<p>

"There's the girl with the necklace." They heard a voice say. Chelsea could tell that it was Gloria. "You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have." Chelsea couldn't help but smile. She thought about the things that he has done for Elena. "A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus." Katherine looked at Chelsea with a '_We have to get in there and do something_' look on her face. Chelsea nodded as Katherine reached into her purse and grabbed something.

"Here," Katherine said as she showed Chelsea the stake that she had taken out her purse. "You have to do it." Chelsea knew what she meant by that. She unconsciously nodded as she took the stake from Katherine.

"She's the doppelganger." They heard Gloria say. Katherine nudged her head towards the building and Chelsea sped in there.

"That's why Klaus can't make more hyrbids, isn't it?" Chelsea heard Gloria ask as she got behind her.  
>"Well," Chelsea said, which alerted Gloria to her presence. Gloria turned around and was face to face with Chelsea. "This isn't good." Chelsea gave a slight <em>'I'm sorry'<em> look to Gloria before stabbing her in the neck with the stake that Katherine had given her. She watched as Gloria's body fell to the ground. She lifted her head as she heard something. Katherine appeared on the other side at the table. Katherine looked at Stefan, who was restrained to the table, in pain. There were handprints on his shoulders symbolized by vervain burn marks and there was sweat all over his body.  
>"We have to get him out of this." Katherine thought out loud. Chelsea nodded and helped get Stefan off the table and healed.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan was bent down, wrapping Gloria's body in a blanket while Katherine and Chelsea gathered the candles that were scattered around the table on the floor.<p>

"So, I've been thinking about the diabolical plans that you two have." Katherine spoke to Chelsea and Stefan.  
>"Oh, really?" Chelsea asked with curiosity appearing on her face.<br>"Do tell." Stefan said to Katherine as he got up from the ground and faced her.  
>"You must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you." Katherine started to Stefan. "But the sister loves you like it was yesterday." She turned to Chelsea. "You know Klaus has an interest in you, for what we don't know." Chelsea watched Katherine as Stefan turned his head to face Chelsea. "So you are actually bonding with him, because he wouldn't expect that, which makes it the easier move. However, you're also bonding with his sister." Katherine turned her head towards Stefan. "You both are bonding with him. You," She slightly pointed at Stefan with her finger, "are bonding with him which is making his sister feel left out, which will make her want you more."<br>"So, what you mean is," Stefan took a small step closer to Katherine. "I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook?"  
>"The only question is why. I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, from your sweet Elena, but what else would you get from it.?"<br>"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything."  
>"Oh, come on, Stefan." Stefan looked at Chelsea as she said this. "At least give her something. After all she did help save you from Gloria." Katherine smiled at Chelsea who slightly smiled back. Stefan looked back at Katherine. Stefan stood there and thought for a moment.<p>

"Okay, I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone who scared them." He told Katherine.  
>"A hunter." Katherine looked at Stefan's face as realization came across hers "I heard stories about him centuries ago."<br>"Why would an original vampire hybrid, who can't be killed be afraid of a vampire hunter?" Chelsea wondered out loud.  
>"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in." Katherine told both Chelsea and Stefan.<br>"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." Annoyance started to appear on Katherine's face.  
>"It's not that we don't trust you Katherine. Well, maybe he doesn't." Chelsea nudged her head towards Stefan. "But the more people know about it, the more chances are plans can go wrong."<br>"We're doing this alone Katherine. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." Stefan picked up Gloria's body and draped it over his shoulder.  
>"I'll see you back there." He told Chelsea. Stefan wasn't going to say where, because then Katherine might figure it out, but Chelsea knew where he meant.<p>

"Don't let Klaus know where you are." Chelsea told Katherine. "We don't want you dead." She said with a slight smirk.  
>"Nice to know you care." Katherine let a small smile appear on her face. Chelsea went in to hug Katherine, who hugged her back. "Watch over Stefan for me." Chelsea nodded before Katherine sped out the bar. Chelsea stood there for a moment, taking in her surroundings. '<em>I killed Gloria'<em> she thought as she looked at where her body was before Stefan took it. Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them back up and nodding her head. She started to make her way out.

* * *

><p>Chelsea appeared in front of the warehouse two seconds after Stefan.<br>"Nice timing." She said to him. Stefan opened the door and walked in, with Chelsea behind him. They both walked in to the warehouse. Stefan slowly walked towards the coffins, he was curious to see who was in them. Chelsea walked over to the couch that she sitting on earlier and sat on it. Stefan stepped closer to the casket that he had in is sight. Chelsea was actually a bit curious on the other family members they have, besides the ones she knows about. Stefan got close enough to the casket that he put his hand on the top. He jerked it away when he heard someone coming. Chelsea and Stefan looked over to where the noise came from and say Rebekah.

"You're back, finally. Nick went to go check on the witch." Rebekah told Chelsea and Stefan. Chelsea knew that she meant Gloria, considering Chelsea was also a witch, well half witch. Rebekah glanced at the casket that Stefan almost opened.  
>"Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."<br>"Why don't you undagger them?" Chelsea asked Rebekah, who looked over at Chelsea.  
>"Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." She said with a slight, almost unnoticeable chuckle.<br>"But why do you still care for him?" Stefan asked.  
>"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." Rebekah sat down on the casket that she and Stefan were by. Not long after Rebekah sat down, Stefan sat down next to her. Chelsea watched them as she sat on the couch.<p>

"You know, when I met you two," Stefan moved his hand close to Rebekah, "you were both on the run."  
>"Also exhausting." Rebekah pointed out<br>"Who were you running from?" '_You really just asked that?'_ Chelsea thought as she continued watching the two, not joining into their conversation.  
>"What do you mean?" Rebekah let a slightly confused look appear on her face.<br>"The last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed," Stefan tried to find the right word, "afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." '_You did just ask that.'_ Chelsea thought.  
>"No one person in the world is truly fearless, not even Niklaus."<br>"Who was that man?" Stefan asked  
>"I can't, please." Rebekah go up off the casket with a worried look on her face. She faced Stefan. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence.<br>"No, I'm sorry." Stefan got up from the casket and faced Rebekah. He rubbed him hand on her arm. "Just forget I asked. Ok?" Rebekah looked at him for a moment before slightly nodding her head.

"He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died." '_But came back'_ Chelsea thought. "He also told me that you two only with him because he saved your brother." Chelsea smiled. '_That's the only reason.'_ Chelsea thought.  
>"Yeah." Stefan said.<br>"I think he secretly admires that about you." A confused look appeared on Chelsea's face. "You'd sacrifice anything for family, and for the ones you love." She glanced over at Chelsea for a moment before looking back at Stefan. "Don't tell him I told you that." She finished in a whisper.  
>"Your secret is safe with me." Chelsea said, with her hybrid hearing, she was able to hear the whisper. Rebekah looked over at her and smiled a little.<br>"And me." She turned back to Stefan. Rebekah looked into his dark shaded green eyes. She gave into her own uges and went to kiss him. Chelsea went wide eyed in surprise. That was one thing she didn't expect to happen. She awkwardly watched as Stefan seemed to enjoy the kiss between him and Rebekah. Rebekah slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes again. '_What will Elena think if she ever finds out.'_ Chelsea thought.  
>"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked Stefan as she got a little farther away from him.<br>Stefan took a moment to think about what he was going to say next "One day, maybe." He said quietly to her.  
>" I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She said straight to his face. Confusion appeared on Stefan's face.<br>"What? I'm not..." Stefan tried to tell Rebekah.  
>"Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away." Stefan looked at her surprised. He didn't know what was going to happen next.<p>

They stood there for what seemed forever until they heard a noise. They turned and saw that Klaus was walking in. Chelsea got up from the couch and took a few steps closer to Rebekah and Stefan.  
>"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find another witch immediately." Klaus looked pissed. He looked at Chelsea for a moment before looking at his sister and Stefan.<br>"What's going on?" Klaus asked Rebekah with the look still on his face. Stefan looked at Klaus, hiding the worry.  
>"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael." '<em>So the hunter's name is Michael?'<em> Chelsea thought "He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah said, keeping her eyes on Stefan.  
>Stefan looked at Klaus. "She's wrong. Klaus..." Before he could even finish Klaus used his hybrid speed to reach Stefan and snap his neck. Chelsea let out a gasp as Stefan fell to the floor. Klaus turned to Chelsea after Stefan's body hit the floor.<br>"Did you have any idea?" All Chelsea could do was shake her head. Klaus studied her face, to see if she was lying or not. He decided to let her be and not to do the same thing to her as he did to Stefan.  
>"Help me with him." Klaus told Chelsea.<br>"Okay." Chelsea said before taking a breath. She stepped up to Stefan's body and picked it up, over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked over to Stefan's body and slightly kicked him in the foot to wake him up. He stepped over to a casket and sat down on it. Chelsea was sitting on the floor, next to where Klaus sat. They both watched Stefan, waiting for him to wake up. Stefan opened his eyes and sat up in surprise.<p>

Stefan looked over at Chelsea for a moment before looking up at Klaus. "Just give me a chance to explain myself."  
>"No need. I'm not mad," '<em>Surprisingly'<em> Chelsea thought, " I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life." '_Elena'_ Chelsea thought. "The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural." Klaus bent closer to Stefan. "So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus got up and walked to the end of the trailer. Stefan looked over at Chelsea and gave a '_What's going on'_ look. Chelsea retuned it with an '_I don't know'_ look. Klaus bent down and brought the door of the trailer up, revealing a town. Klaus looked back at Stefan with his signature smirk.  
>"Welcome back to Mystic Falls." Stefan and Chelsea both slowly got up from the ground only to look at Mystic Falls. Worry appeared on Stefan's face, but Klaus didn't see this. He was standing behind Chelsea and Stefan as they looked at the town that they had left behind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the third longest chapter of this story so far. So far, I think this has been my favorite chapter to write, but that's probably because I really want to write the chapters for The Reckoning. Which goes into the bad news that I mentioned at the begging. This story is going to go on a holiday hiatus until January 8th. That is almost two weeks with no new chapters for this story, however... I will be updating some of 3 of my other stories and starting the two that I mentioned earlier. I hope that's not too long without a chapter for you, lol<strong>

**Please don't forget to review this story. It would make me happy to as many reviews as there can be on this story over the holiday hiatus that this story will have. It will tell me that you want to read the next chapters. Also, (if you want to) share this story with other people, add it to your story alerts, and to your favorite stories. **

**R&R 'till the next update!**

******Happy Holidays!  
><strong>


	9. The Reckoning part 1

**~I was typing this up almost all day. I was debating making this a shorter chapter, just so I could get it up sooner. I decided not to because then I would have to make the next one longer and I liked the way I wrote down how I wanted this chapter to end.  
>~This is the first entire chapter that I have written in Chelsea's POV since the original story. I haven't written an entire chapter in first person for a couple of months (I think). Seeing as this story is more about Chelsea, I think that it will give you more on an insight into Chelsea because this entire chapter is her POV.<strong>

**Hope You Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

Klaus has brought us back to Mystic Falls which truthfully, had made me a bit nervous. '_What if he finds out that Elena is still alive? What about Damon? How will he react?' _ I thought about these things as I quietly sat on a casket that was in the trailer. The back of it was open, letting the air of Mystic Falls flow in it. The air stopped me from freaking out too much. It always did calm me down. I looked at Stefan's body that lay on the floor of the trailer. Klaus was and still is pissed at him for lying, although Klaus doesn't know that he's been lying about Elena. He broke Stefan's neck which killed him, but he will come back. That part didn't worry me much.

I looked over at Rebekah, who was standing outside of the trailer. She was probably taking it harder than Klaus. According to Klaus, back in the 1920's she had at thing for Stefan, and she probably still does. She has been stuck in the casket for ninety years and a lot has changed since then. I looked back at Stefan, who was still on the ground, dead. Well, for now anyway. I heard some footsteps coming from outside, so I turned my head towards it. I did my best not to show any expression as I saw Klaus come into view.

"Rebekah, sistah, watch over Stefan will you?" I saw Rebekah slightly nod her head, accepting his task. "I'm taking Chelsea with me to find out what Stefan has been hiding." Klaus turned his head towards me and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. He nudged his head like he was saying '_Come with me'_. I slightly nodded to him before standing up from the casket. I looked at Stefan again before walking to Klaus, following him to his destination.

* * *

><p>We walked into the school. I could hear the faint talking of some of the people who were here. '<em>Senior Prank Night'<em> I thought when I heard someone say 'Prank'. I slightly smiled when I thought of the reaction of the teachers when they find out. Then I thought about missing prank night because I was with an ass of a hybrid whose master plan is failing. I huffed a bit, but I wasn't aware I did it out loud until Klaus stopped in his tracks. I took a small gulp of air as he slowly turned to me.  
>"Something wrong?" He asked me, looking directly at my face. I shook my head, not wanting to say anything. "Are you sure? Better you tell me now than me finding out later." '<em>Should I tell him?'<em> I internally shook my head. "I just would have liked to be part of senior prank night is all."  
>"Their prank night won't compare to what I have planned for us." He said to me with a small sadistic smile which made me feel slightly uneasy inside.<p>

He took a couple of steps forward while I stayed where I was standing. There were footsteps that were coming from the other side of the doors that were right in front of us. They got louder until eventually the door opened. My eyes got wider as I saw Elena walk from the other side of the doors, bumping into Klaus. He slightly tipped his head to the side as a look of fright came across Elena's face.  
>"There's my girl."<br>"Klaus." She said with surprise in her voice. Elena took a quick deep breath before I saw her attempt to run as she turned around and went back into the other hallway. I didn't know what to do as Klaus appeared in front of Elena in the other hallway. She stopped in her tracks, careful not to bump into Klaus again. I could tell from where I was that Klaus was giving him his pissed off look. "You're supposed to be dead." He squinted his eyes at her. "What are we going to do about that?" He slightly moved his head to the side, looking at Elena.

Klaus forcefully grabbed her arm and started to force her towards me. He forced her to come with him as he walked down the hall, and I followed them.  
>"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart." He told Elena as we went down the hallway. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." I could hear anger in his voice. "I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." We turned a corner and I could tell Elena was afraid, by the slight quiver in her breath.<br>"If you're going to kill me just do it." Elena said to Klaus.  
>"Not until I know I'm right." Klaus turned his head towards Elena as he faced her, still holding her arm. I made a groanhuff noise and Klaus seemed to have heard it. He moved his gaze towards me. I swallowed a breath of air when our eyes met. I quickly looked at the back of Elena's head, which made Klaus look back at her. "I do have ways of making you suffah." I looked at where we were headed and I saw Klaus back into the gym door, bringing Elena with him. I just followed as they entered the gym.

There were a good ten or more people filling up red plastic cups with water with using water guns. I smiled a little, but Klaus didn't see that. Some people were bending down, putting cups on the gym floor, others were giving cups to people to but on the floor, and of course, there were the people that were filling the cups with water.  
>"Attention seniors." Klaus announced to the gym. I couldn't believe the difference between his American accent and his normal accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over." I could hear some murmurs of disappointment throughout the gym. "Head on home." He said to the seniors that were trying to prank the gym. I saw Klaus move his head towards two students. I recognized the two of them. They were Chad and Dana.<p>

"You two." They looked at Klaus. "I remember you."  
>"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked Klaus with a look of slight confusion on her face. The last time she saw him, he was in Alaric's body.<br>"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." I could tell by the look in her eyes that Klaus was starting to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." I watched her as she slowly lifted up her right foot. Klaus moved his head and faced Chad. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He slightly nodded his head. I rolled my eyes because of the fact that Klaus is compelling them.

"Don't, Klaus." I could tell that Elena tried to start and plead with Klaus. "You don't have to hurt anybody." Klaus moved his head towards Elena. He looked straight at her.  
>"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do."<br>"No you don't." I blurted. '_I can't believe I just did that.'_ I thought as Klaus looked at me with a menacing look. I did my best not to show any reaction to his stare, but he must have been able to tell that I was starting to get afraid of him. "Be Careful what you say Chelsea. I'm not in much of a forgiving mood." I swallowed some saliva and slightly nodded my head. '_You're never in much of a forgiving mood.'_Elena looked at me and I'm pretty sure she could figure out some of my thoughts. I moved my eyes from Klaus to Elena who was also afraid of Klaus.

* * *

><p>A few minutes past while we stood in the gym. Dana was doing her best to keep her keep her foot up off the ground. I could tell that she was struggling to not let her foot touch the ground.<br>"Keep it up." Klaus told her. I think he was getting pleasure from watching her keep her foot up.  
>"Where's Stefan? What did you to him?" Elena asked Klaus.<br>"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus told Elena with only moving his head slightly towards Elena. There was a noise coming from the door that we had entered from. I shot my head towards the door just before it started to open. Two people walked in. My eyes widened as I noticed it was Matt and Bonnie.  
>"Bonnie." Elena and I exclaimed at the same time.<br>"Get out of here." Bonnie warned her. Bonnie's eyes noticed Klaus and I. We were right by Elena. Klaus flashed just behind Bonnie, making her turn around. She let out a surprised gasp.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get this party started." I could see a small smirk on Klaus's face as he looked at Dana, who was still struggling to keep her foot off the ground. "Dana, why don't you and Chad sit tight?" With that, Dana almost fell, but Chad caught her. They both sat down on the ground as everybody brought their attention to Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason that Elena's still walking around alive?"  
>"That's right." Bonnie said straight to Klaus's face.<br>"She isn't the only reason." I popped up, which made Klaus turn to me. He looked pissed.  
>"Nice to know Stefan's not the only liar." He said looking at me, which made my undead heart beat a bit faster. He turned back to Bonnie.<br>"If you're going to blame someone, blame us." Bonnie said to him.  
>"There's no need for blame love. It's just the witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects." He looked back to me. I did my best to keep my expression straight, but he must have seen something in my eyes. "Since you and Chelsea caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." '<em>Why not me?'<em> I thought just before I noticed Rebekah dragging in Tyler.

"Tyler." I exclaimed out loud which made Klaus look at me again.  
>"Get off of me." Tyler told Rebekah.<br>"Hush now." Rebekah forced Tyler closer to Klaus.  
>"I'd like you to meet my sister Rebekah. One word of warning, she can be quite mean." He looked over at his sister.<br>"Don't be an ass." She said to Klaus as she tossed Tyler to him.  
>"Leave him alone." Elena and I both managed to say at the same time. Klaus gave me that glare that he's been giving me all day. I stood still, as he brought Tyler closer to the center of the gym, where all of us could have a clear view of them.<p>

"I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus said as he and Tyler faced all of us. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition." My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. "It's quite horrible, actually." The next seconds of thoughts seemed like minutes. '_I can't let Tyler die for Klaus. There is no way. I don't know what's going to happen if I try to stop him though.'_ My thoughts took over the actions of my body as I rushed towards Klaus, trying to get him to let go of Tyler.  
>"Chelsea!" I heard from behind me as I tried to get Klaus to let go of Tyler. He pushed Tyler off to the side and his sister rushed over to make sure that Tyler wouldn't get away. Elena, Bonnie, and the rest of them watched as I tried to fight with Klaus. I gasped for breath as he tightly held my throat with his hand.<br>"You'd still side with them after I saved your precious Damon?" He looked straight at me with a very pissed off look. If I wasn't scared of Klaus before, I was right there and then. He looked straight into my eyes and I knew what was coming. I shook my head "No." I whispered, but I don't think it would do any good.

"You will do what I say when I say it with no second thoughts." I felt a wave of obedience flow through me as he said this. No matter how much I tried to fight it, the compulsion was winning. I could start to feel my body relaxing and my thoughts to fight Klaus dimensioning. "Let me do this." Klaus told me, still holding me by the neck. I slightly nodded my head as much as I could and he let go. I gasped for a breath of air and caught a glance over at Elena. There was a slight look of fear on her face as she looked at me. '_I can't believe that just happened.'_ I thought before I looked over at Klaus, who once more had a hold on Tyler. "Now to finish what I started." Klaus said to Tyler. Klaus bit into his wrist and let blood ooze out before he forced it against Tyler's mouth. Klaus looked up at Bonnie, still with his wrist against Tyler's mouth "I need you to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake," Klaus took his wrist away from Tyler's mouth. "You better hurry." Elena, Bonnie, and matt all gasped when they saw Klaus snap Tyler's neck like a twig. I watched with them as Tyler's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Klaus looked at them and slowly let a sadistic smile appear on his face

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting on the bleachers with me sitting next to him. Rebekah was sitting on the other side of him. We watched as Elena paced back and forth whole Matt and Bonnie slightly freaked out about Tyler being dead.<br>"He killed him." Matt said as he looked at Tyler's body. I did like Tyler and I didn't want him to die because Klaus is an ass, but I couldn't help it.  
>"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a hybrid." '<em>Or he will die during the transition like the rest of the ones he tried to turn.'<em> Klaus stood up from the bleachers and walked towards Elena with his sister following him. I decided to stay sitting on the bleachers. If there was really any need to get up, I would.  
>"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus looked over at Bonnie. "Go on then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not." He told Bonnie as he walked closer to Elena. Klaus grabbed Elena's arm. "I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Klaus looked at Elena, who slightly moved her head towards his. She looked back at Bonnie who at looked at me for some reason. I gave a slight not because I didn't want him to die, then she looked back at Elena. Elena gave her a nod and Bonnie left the gym with Matt.<p>

Rebekah got closer to Elena, looking over her appearance.  
>"So this is the latest doppelganger." She looked up to Elena's face. "The original one was much prettier." '<em>They all look the same'<em> I thought to myself.  
>"Enough Rebekah." Klaus said to his sister. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" I could slightly see a smile on Rebekah's face as she looked at Elena's face. Rebekah walked towards Tyler's body, grabbed his arm, and started to drag him out the gym. Elena tried to walk forward, but Klaus grabbed her arm.<br>"Just ignore her." Klaus told Elena into her ear. "Petty little thing." I watched with Elena and Klaus as Rebekah opened the gym doors and dragged Tyler with her.

* * *

><p>I had walked across the gym and was now sitting next to Klaus. Elena was bent down next to Dana, trying to calm her down. The gym doors opened once more, but this time it wasn't Bonnie, Matt, or Rebekah. We all looked at the door to see who had opened them.<br>"Stefan." Elena said as she slowly stood up next to Dana. He looks at her for a second then looks at me and Klaus.  
>"Klaus." Stefan said as he took a couple of steps into the gym.<br>"Come to save your damsel mate?" Klaus asked Stefan.  
>"I came to ask for your forgiveness and to pledge my loyalty." I looked at Stefan, who showed no emotion on his face. Out the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but see a slight look of interest on Klaus's face.<br>"Well, you broke that pledge once already."  
>"Elena means nothing to me anymore." He glanced quickly at Elena before looking back at me and Klaus. I glanced over to Elena and I don't think that she believed Stefan when he said that. "Whatever you ask of me... I will do" I looked over at Klaus, who seemed to be thinking about what Stefan had just said.<br>"Fair enough." Klaus got up off the bleachers and I decided to get off as well. He walked almost arm's length from Elena. "Let's drink on it." He moved his arm so that it guided mine and Stefan's eyes towards Dana and Chad. He looked at Dana and Chad, who has slowly stood up from the floor. Klaus looked back to Stefan. "Kill them." Stefan didn't do anything. I could tell that Klaus started to get suspicious. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't." Elena started to please with Stefan. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Just then I saw Klaus step closer to Elena and smack her right in the face. He smacked her so hard that she went falling to the floor. I knew Stefan was mad when his vampire features showed and he sped towards Klaus. Elena managed to move enough to see what was going on. They fought for a moment before Klaus grabbed Stefan the way he had managed to grab me before. He held strongly held Stefan away from him, by the neck.  
>"She means nothing to you?" I could tell Klaus was angry by hearing his voice as he asked Stefan. "Your lies just keep piling up."<br>"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" I looked at Stefan and I swear that he was getting more afraid of Klaus. Who blames him? When you're being held like that by someone, you should be scared.  
>"Your word doesn't mean much anymore. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I didn't have to resort to this." I didn't have to see where Klaus was looking to know that he was going to compel Stefan. "Stop fighting." Stefan stopped trying to struggle from Klaus's grip.<br>"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan tried to plead with Klaus. '_It won't do any good.'_ I thought as I watched everything unfold.  
>"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."<br>"Don't...Don't..." I know that Klaus looked straight into Stefan's eyes again, compelling him.  
>"You will do exactly as I say when I say it." I could see Stefan's expression start to change. It looked like a mix of calmness and struggle. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus slowly let go of Stefan's neck. I could see Stefan relax a bit, but I could see worry. '<em>Maybe Klaus can't see that'<em> I thought.  
>"Stefan, No!" Elena exclaimed as she watched Klaus let go of Stefan's neck." Klaus turned to me and out of reflex I took a gulp of saliva again. He stepped closer to me before standing behind me.<br>"Stefan." Klaus said to Stefan from behind me. "I want you to kill the lovely Dana." I could feel him get closer to my ear. I felt a shiver of anxiety flow down my spine. "While he kills Dana." He whispered in my ear. "I want you, to kill Chad." I slightly nodded my head as I looked over to Chad and Dana with Klaus still behind me.

I could feel my veins appear around my eyes and my fangs drop down. With no hesitation I sped towards Chad and viciously bit into his neck with my fangs. At first the taste of his human blood was disgusting, but the more I drank, the more I started to enjoy it. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but moan from the taste of his blood. There was a part of me that hated doing this, that didn't want to kill him. But there was another part of me, a more dominant part that enjoyed sucking his blood out. That sick part of me was starting to take over me. I didn't think about that much as I savored in the taste of Chad's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>~For some reason, I really enjoyed writing the ending of this chapter when she is feeding on Chad.<br>~I remembered from 3.09 The Homecoming, Mikeal said to Klaus that the vampire part of Klaus's Hybrids could still be compelled by him. I wanted to put that into here, with regarding to Chelsea.  
>~For those of you that have read the original and there was compulsion in there (with Chelsea), it actually wore off eventually with her. I will eventually have more into that later in the story. Starting with a little bit in the next chapter.<br>~Since the new year, I have started two new stories. One is a facebook formated story. It's funny but OOC. The other story is called Deep Within. Please check those out.  
>~The next chapter for this story will be uploaded on Thursday. <strong>

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	10. The Reckoning part 2

**~So this Chapter is officially the longest in this story. It went 2,000 words longer than I wanted it, but I wanted it to end at the Salvatore house. I did change some of the stuff that I was going to put in this chapter, but I think it all works out.  
>~This chapter is also in Chelsea's POV. I felt that because I wrote the last one in her POV, that I should also write this one in her POV as well.<br>~I don't know what you guys were thinking when you read the last chapter because I didn't see any reviews. I know it sort of sounds a little bossyish, but if it's not too much, do you think there could be at least one review on each chapter? Is that too little or too much to ask?**

**Please enjoy The Reckoning part 2!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I felt the blood flow down my throat. It started to run low as I raised my head from Chad's neck. My fangs were still down and his blood was around my mouth.  
>"It's always nice to see a vampire in its true element." I heard Klaus say to Elena before I turned around to face them after my fangs went back in. Out the corner of my eye I saw Stefan, who was just finishing up Dana. "The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus was bent down next to Elena who was sitting down, their eyes on me and Stefan.<br>"No." She said to Klaus without taking her eyes off of me and Stefan. I could tell by her expression that she was disgusted by the fact that we both were feeding off of people that she knew, and right in front of her. "You did this to them."  
>"I invited them to the party love." Klaus said to Elena, as she started to slowly stand up. "They're the ones dancing on the table." I could see a smile appear on Klaus's face as he and Elena stood up completely from the ground. They stood there looking at us. Elena kept her eyes mainly on Stefan Klaus did the same, but with me.<p>

I looked over to the gym doors that opened to reveal a pissed off Rebekah. She stormed up to Klaus and Elena and Stefan and I watched.  
>"Where is it? Where is my necklace?" Rebekah asked Elena while yelling.<br>"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked his sister.  
>"She has my necklace, look." I saw Rebekah hand Klaus a phone, he touched the screen with his fingers, like he was zooming into a picture. His expression slightly changed as he looked up to Stefan and I. "Well, well. More lies." I looked at Klaus for a moment before looking over to Rebekah and Elena.<br>"Where is it?" Rebekah asked Elena. I could tell that there was an expression of anger on her face.  
>"I don't have it anymore." Elena asked.<br>"You're lying." Rebekah raged. I saw her vamp out and bite into Elena's neck. I slightly gasped when it happened. Out the corner of my eye I could see Stefan stepping forward, like he was going and try to stop Rebekah. Stefan stopped when Klaus pulled Rebekah off of Elena. I watched as Elena fell to the floor covering up the bite mark that Rebekah just gave her. The smell of blood slightly wafted through the gym, but I held back. I tried to distract myself by looking over at Klaus and Rebekah.

"Knock it off." Klaus yelled at Rebekah.  
>"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" She angrily yelled back at him. <em>'What is so important about the necklace?'<em> I thought as I watched Klaus go over to Elena and bent down next to her.  
>"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." I swear I could hear a slight hint of compassion in his voice, but then again, that's basically the opposite of Klaus.<br>"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." '_Of course'_ I thought. Elena was looking straight at Klaus, who had moved his head downward a bit.  
>"Katarina Of course. Well, that's unfortunate." Klaus said out loud as he stood up, facing me and Stefan. "If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch," He looked down at Elena, but then looked back and Stefan and I. "but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" I watched Klaus as he walked over to the table at the other side of the gym. He did something and then we heard a buzzer go off. I looked up at the scoreboard which was now on, and had a time of twenty minutes on. Out the corner of my eye I could tell that Stefan looked over at Klaus, and then to Rebekah.<br>"20 minutes." I looked over to Klaus, who was starting to walk to me and Stefan. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again." He was in front of Stefan. "Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena." He then looked at Elena and back at Stefan. "You know you want to" Stefan just stared where Klaus was once standing. He didn't even bother to look at Elena.  
>"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena said to Klaus, still covering up her wound.<br>"No one leaves." Klaus took a step closer to me. "If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus exited out the gym doors with his sister following him. He left the three of us in the gym. I took a deep breath and looked at Elena, who was looking with slight fear in her face at Stefan. '_I can't believe that this is happening'_ I thought. '_All we have to do it wait and hope that a solution is found.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~8 minutes left on the clock~<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>Eight minutes'<em> I sighed. '_Where's Damon_?'I thought. He should be here, protecting Elena or at least trying to stop Klaus. I shook my head at my thoughts as I slowly paced back and forth. Stefan passed me as we were both pacing. Elena wasn't pacing, she was just standing there holding a rag against the neck wound.  
>"How can you be so calm?" I asked her. She has remained calmer than either me or Stefan, then again it's she's only human.<br>"I'm not." She looked at me when I stopped pacing. "I just hope that it won't end the way Klaus wants it to."  
>"We've been compelled to do what he says Elena. How can it not go his way?" I asked her. It sounded like I was almost yelling, but I couldn't help it. By the expression on Elena's face it looked like she was thinking about something.<p>

"Caroline's dad." Elena said in a soft whisper. "Caroline's dad." This time she said it louder. "He was able to resist compulsion." '_What?'_ I thought to myself. "I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible."  
>"Yeah, maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training." Stefan walked away from us and I looked at Elena<br>"No big deal." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I saw Elena slightly roll her eyes and look over at Stefan.  
>"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just…" Elena paused for a moment, like she wasn't sure what to say"... just drink from me." Stefan turned around and faced Elena. I thought that he looked either mad or angry.<br>"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper!" Stefan turned back towards us and I swear I saw a light amount of disgust appear on Elena's face. "A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body." Now that he mentioned that, '_No!'_ I thought to myself. '_Don't think about that'_

"When that clock ticks down" Stefan pointed to the clock and we all looked at it"… I'm going to have to feed on you." Elena looked back to Stefan and I just looked at the cups that were on the floor." And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." I looked up to Elena. Her mouth opened a bit and she just stood there.  
>"I don't believe that. You can fight it." Stefan looked at Elena. "You just have to want it bad enough."<br>"Why, because I love you?"  
>"Yeah! That's right, Stefan, because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena turned to me. "You owe it to Damon. After everything that you two have been through, you should at least try." I couldn't help but let a small smile appear on my face. '<em>Even Damon's name does that to me.'<em> I started to think about what she said._ 'Elena is right'. _I dealt with everything. He used Andie, Caroline, and the fact that he is the one that killed me in the first place. I got over that because I found that I love him. To my surprise, he loves me to. What makes it worth it is he doesn't care for many people. To be one of those people is an extraordinary feeling.  
>"You know what," Stefan broke me out of my thoughts and brought me back to our situation. "You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off." I felt a small smile come onto my face. That means that it should last for a long time. "But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." I looked at Elena's face. There was fear written all over it, no matter how slight it was. Sure, she loved Stefan, but she never saw this ripper side of him. There was no reason not to be afraid of him or anyone like that. I looked over at Stefan and he was pacing again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Seconds left on the clock~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan was on the ground, on all fours. It looked like he was physically fighting against the compulsion. <em>'That shows how much he loves her.'<em> I thought before I looked up at the scoreboard. A breath of air escaped my lips as I saw that there was only about fifteen seconds left. Now I started to get nervous. "Elena, you're going to have run." Stefan raised he head, looking at Elena.  
>"But Klaus said that if I run..."<br>"Then I would have to fracture her spine…" I said looking at Stefan.  
>"I know what he said," Stefan looked at me and then to Elena. ", but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. There's no other way." '<em>Well, Klaus said to fracture her spine if she tried to run.'<em> I started to think about what he said. "20 minutes." I said out loud in little more than a whisper.  
>"What?" Stefan asked.<br>"He said that I would have to fracture her spine if she tried to run. He basically said, only if she does that in the 20 minutes, not after." I looked at Stefan who looked over at Elena when I moved my head towards her. She let a small smile appear on her face. Elena looked at Stefan, with the concern appearing on her face again.  
>"Stefan, you have to fight it." Just then the buzzer went off, which made all three of us look up to the scoreboard. '<em>Times up'<em> I thought as I saw that there was no time left on the board.

Elena looked back at Stefan. "Stefan..." He turned his head towards her. "I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." I couldn't help but look at Stefan who looked like he was sweating.  
>"I can't hold it." It was very clear that he was struggling against Klaus's compulsion. Stefan must have not been able to hold it anymore. I gasped as I saw Stefan show his vampire features and rush at full speed at Elena. She moved and he just grabbed onto the bleachers and hard as he could.<br>"Elena, run! Go!" I looked over at Elena, who had slight hesitation all over her face. Elena turned around and ran as fast as she could away from us, towards the hallway.

* * *

><p>Elena was in the hallway by the time that Stefan ran after her. I watched him as he ran at full vampire speed. He ran against the wall, grabbing it as hard as he could. <em>'I'm going to follow him'<em> I thought as I raced after him. Stefan tried as hard as he could to fight the compulsion that Klaus has put on him. He ran against lockers, trying to hold onto them instead of going after Elena. Crash after crash I saw him grab onto something. I stayed behind him, so I wouldn't be in his way. He disappeared into the cafeteria and I followed him. I got into the cafeteria and the first thing I saw was Stefan, breaking a broom in half. My eyes went wide as I saw him stab himself with it.

"Now this is fascinating." '_Klaus'_ I thought before I turned around and saw that he has entered into the cafeteria. My eyes went next to him, where he was dragging Elena with him. I let my eyes go a little wide in surprise when I saw her next to him. "I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this," Klaus looked at Elena, "one girl." He looked back at Stefan. "Why don't you turn it off?"  
>"No!" I heard Stefan manage to say through the pain of the stake in his stomach.<br>"Come on." I watched as Klaus walked over to a table and sat down. "Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting." I couldn't help but swallow a gulp of air. "Turn it off."  
>"No!" <em>'He just doesn't want to stop loving Elena.'<em> I thought.  
>"Stefan..." I looked over to Elena when she said this with a '<em>please, it's going to be okay<em>' quiet tone in her voice.

"You're strong." I watched as Klaus stood up from the table and walked towards Stefan. "But you're not that strong." He pulled out the broken part of the broom that Stefan has stabbed himself with it and he threw it off to the side. "Turn...it... Off." I felt my heart starting to beat faster when Klaus basically demanded Stefan.  
>"No!" Stefan shouted at Klaus. My eyes widened when I saw something I didn't think I would see. Stefan pushed Klaus away from him. '<em>I can't believe he did that'<em> I thought when Klaus pushed him at the wall that was behind Stefan.

I couldn't see what Klaus was doing, but I did have a guess.  
>"Turn it off!" Klaus yelled again at Stefan and his expression started to change. He tilted he head against the wall behind him. Elena took a couple of quick steps closer to them while I just stood where I was before, watching. "What did you do to him?" She managed to ask Klaus. He turned around and faced me and Elena.<br>"I fixed him." Out the corner of my eye I could see Elena just standing there in slight fear and questionable wonder on her face. "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" He walked towards Elena and I. "Wait in the hall." He told me and I sped into the hall. '_Why would he want me to wait in the hall?'_ I thought as I stood there. He didn't say I couldn't listen in, so I focused my hearing on the cafeteria.  
>"Ripper..." I heard Klaus say, which means he was probably addressing Stefan. "Perhaps you'd like a drink… from the doppelganger's neck." I felt my eyes widen. '<em>This isn't good' <em>I thought. I heard some footsteps coming from the room, so I turned to see Klaus coming out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I walked next to Klaus to wherever his sister is. He had gotten some of Elena's blood and put it into a vial that he had me carry with us. '<em>I hope it doesn't last long'<em> I thought, thinking about the compulsion that he had put on me. Klaus put his hand around my shoulder as we kept walking. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder to his hand that was lying on my shoulder. I kept as calm as I could as we ended up walking into the biology room, where I saw Tyler, Caroline, and Rebekah. Caroline looked at me and gave me a '_What's going on'_ look, probably referring to the fact that Klaus has his arm over my shoulder. I looked over to Tyler, who was in obvious pain. I gave him an '_I'm sorry'_ look and he very slightly nodded his head probably meaning '_Thanks'_ or '_I know'_.

"The verdict's in." Klaus slowly took his arm off of my shoulder and brought it to his side. "The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead." Rebekah stepped closer to us, but stayed behind Caroline. "Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked her brother. I could hear a hind of hopefulness in her voice. She would obviously want Elena dead because she loves Stefan and Stefan loves Elena.  
>"No," Rebekah frowned. "I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."<br>"What?" Rebekah grabbed Caroline and pulled her away from Tyler.  
>"Call it a hunch..." Klaus looked at me and nodded his head towards Tyler. I walked over to Tyler and showed him the vial of Elena's blood. Tyler looked at the vial and then to me.<br>"It's Elena's blood. You need to drink it." I told Tyler, who looked back at the vial.  
>"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline said to Tyler.<br>"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love." Klaus said to Caroline. "Consider this an experiment."

Tyler looked at the vial and took it out of my hand. He just looked at it, debating rather or not to drink it. I watched him as he slowly brought it closer to his mouth. I watched with wonder. '_I wonder if it's actually going to work'_. Tyler opened his mouth and drank Elena's blood out of the vial.  
>"Good boy." Klaus said and I stepped backwards from Tyler. I widened my eyes when Tyler looked like he was going to puke. He took a couple of steps and fell to the floor, knocking over some items that were on the table.<br>"Tyler!" Caroline screamed a little, but Rebekah held her back, away from Tyler. Tyler rolled over, screamed in pain. Elena's blood was still showing on his teeth as he managed to get onto his knees. He bent down, clutching his head in pain. Tyler raised his head and I couldn't help my eyes from widening. His eyes were the werewolf amber color, veins were around his eyes, and he had fangs. '_I can't believe it _worked' I thought as Klaus bent down to get a look at Tyler's face.  
>"Well, that's a good sign." He said out loud. Klaus looked up to his sister.<p>

* * *

><p>I was leaning against a car that Rebekah was sitting on the hood of with Klaus in front of us.<br>"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah said out loud.  
>"Yep." I said to her but looking at Klaus.<br>"How did you find out?" She asked.  
>"You know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" I watched Klaus turn around and take a couple of steps away from us.<br>"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Klaus turned around and looked at me and then to his sister.  
>"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."<br>"Then you couldn't use her blood to create a new species." I said to him.  
>"Leaving me alone for all time." I looked at Klaus and swear I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. I think I started to feel a little sorry for him. '<em>He's been alone for ninety years. It's only natural to feel at least a little bit alone.'<em> I thought.  
>"Is that what this is about?" I looked up at Rebekah, "Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" I looked at Klaus after Rebekah stopped talking. For some reason there was now some slight anger in Klaus's expression.<br>"What I want is to take my girl," He walked closer to me, "take my doppelganger, my sister, and my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town." Klaus stayed close to me when he looked at Rebekah. "You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? We'll get Elena." Rebekah looked at him and slid off the top of the car. She walked away from us.

"At least Tyler didn't die for good." I said to Klaus and he looked at me.  
>"Even with your failed attempt to save him in the first place." He said to my face.<br>"I had to try." I told him in a way that sounded like I was joking with him. Klaus looked into my eyes.  
>"You don't have to do what I say." I let out a breath after he looked down at my lips.<br>"Why did you do it in the first place?" I asked him referring to the compulsion. Klaus stepped closer to me. "Why did you compel me in the first place if you were just going to take it off?" I looked at him.  
>"I just wanted to turn Tyler. I wasn't going to have you compelled forever."<br>"What about Stefan?" Klaus let out a breath of air.  
>"He's a different story." He looked at me and I felt like we stood there for minutes. I started to hear some footsteps, which broke my concentration from Klaus, and I looked to see who was coming.<p>

"Damon." I said. Damon was walking closer to the both of us. He slightly showed some worry and caring on his face when he looked at me.  
>"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party," Klaus turned to Damon, getting his attention.<br>"Where is Elena?" Damon asked Klaus.  
>"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." Out the corner of my eye I could see a smile appear on Klaus' face. Damon started walking towards the hospital, to get Elena. Klaus stepped in front of him and stopped him.<br>"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."  
>"Damon." I whispered. Damon looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I sort of saw Klaus look at Damon's expression and then he looked at me.<br>"You know what?" Damon and I looked at Klaus. "I'll show you why you can't interfere." I held my breath when he said this and started to walk towards me. I looked up at Klaus's face and the next thing I know he's kissing me. For the careless person he is, the kiss felt pleasant and it felt passionate. '_But he doesn't care…'_I thought before the kiss ended. Damon had pulled Klaus off of me and Damon looked pissed. Klaus pushed Damon at Hybrid strength against the car that I was once leaning on. Klaus was holding Damon against the car by the neck and was about to punch him but Damon interrupted him.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" Klaus's punch stopped in mid-air.  
>"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked Damon with fear on his voice.<br>"Just that he knows you're here."  
>"You're bluffing." Klaus said out loud. I'm sure he was just trying to tell himself that.<br>Klaus went into punch Damon again. "Katherine and I found him." He stopped his punch again. "Consider it our leverage." I watched Klaus as he threw Damon, in an angry rage, against the car that was behind him and speed off. Damon hit the car then fell to the ground.

"Damon." I said as I stepped close to him. "Are you okay?" He got up and looked me in the eyes. I could tell that he was angry and hurt, that's not a good combination.  
>"Why did you let Klaus kiss you?" I slightly gasped. '<em>He's going there so soon?'<em>  
>"Was I supposed to fight him Damon? He could take away my freedom by compelling the vampire part of me? Do you want that to happen?" I almost started to yell at him. "He could make me hurt you and not in the way that just happened." I stared at him and he just looked at me. "It was either let him kiss me or risk him making me turn against you. So if you look at it that way, I did you a favor." I didn't want to argue with him anymore so I sped away.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my old house. It still looked the same, despite everything that's happened. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes as I just stood there. I missed them but I don't know if going back is a good idea. They probably know I'm back, or at least my mom does. She's probably sensed me. '<em>I'm not going to put them in danger.'<em> I turned to run away but I stepped back in surprise when I saw Stefan standing there.

"I thought I would find you here." He said.  
>"Yeah, well know I'm leaving." I told him.<br>"Klaus says we have to stay in Mystic Falls to protect Elena. Just in case he wants to make more hybrids."  
>"I take it we're just going to stay at your house? Stay there with Damon?"<br>"That's the idea. He will want to protect Elena too, but because he loves her." I gasped.  
>"Let's just go." I said before I sped towards the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>I appeared there with Stefan at the boarding house. I didn't know if I wanted to be here so soon or not, but I wasn't gonna go back to my house. We were silent. Stefan didn't want Damon and Elena to know we were here until he wanted to.<p>

"I shouldn't have left." I heard Damon say. I didn't want to believe who I knew who he was saying it to. "I promise you... I will never leave you again." I had to take in a gulp of air. '_Why would he say that to her? I thought he loved me? Then again, he is Damon.'_  
>"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan said which broke me out of my thoughts about Damon. I looked between Damon and Elena. Damon just looked at me with hurt written on his face. I just looked at him, even though I didn't want to.<br>"What are you doing here?" Damon asked. I didn't know if he was asking me, Stefan or the both of us. No matter what one it was, I just walked upstairs to the room I used to stay in.

* * *

><p>I took a shower to try and get my mind off of things. I killed Chad, Klaus kissed me, and Stefan tells me that his brother loves Elena. I know that Damon cares for Elena, but I always thought that he cared for me more. After what I saw tonight, I'm not so sure. Damon's going to say that it's because of Klaus that I'm thinking this, because Klaus kissed me and I'm second guessing everything. He never wanted to blame himself for relationship problems. Not as long as I've known him. '<em>I should have asked Anna about him when I had the chance'<em> I thought as I washed the shampoo out of my hair.

I wrapped a towel around my head and around my body. I realized that I didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom to change into, so I just walked into the room. It was the same as I left it. The pictures were still on top of the dressers, the bedding was the same, and it even almost smelled the same. I walked over to my drawer and hoped that I still had some clothes in it. There was still some, so I just grabbed some pajama pants that I used to wear, and the shirt that I always would wear with it. I went into the drawer next to it and grabbed some undergarments that I was surprised were still there.

"Am I going to see you naked?" I heard a voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw Damon behind me.  
>"Not tonight Damon." I told him and walked back into the bathroom, leaving him there. '<em>Is he going to pretend that nothing happened today?'<em> I thought to myself as I changed into my clothes that I haven't worn since I've been back here in Mystic Falls. '_Should I pretend that it doesn't matter? Pretend that I shut it off?'_ I didn't want to hurt Damon too much, but I didn't want him to get drunk, angry, and then he does something stupid. '_What should I do?'_ I thought before finally stepping out of the bathroom.

Damon was sitting on my bed and I couldn't help but sigh.  
>"Damon." I said to him walking closer to my bed.<br>"Chelsea." He said in a playful tone.  
>"I don't want to do anything tonight Damon." I said to him as I tried to get him off the bed by pulling the sheets, but he wouldn't get off. I looked at Damon, who was staring at me. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother." I said out loud and just climbed into the bed with Damon above the blankets. Damon being in the bed made me think about what he said to Elena earlier.<p>

"Why did say that to Elena earlier?" I couldn't help but ask him.  
>"She needs to know someone is going to protect her." He told me. "She needs to feel safe. Stefan's off the rails. Sure, he will protect her, but he obviously doesn't care about her anymore." I smiled a little.<br>"You know," I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him this but, "Stefan told me that you love her." I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. A little bit of shock appeared in his.  
>"I do love her." He told me and I started to feel tears swell in my eyes. "But I love her like she was my younger sister." He said to me. I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was telling the truth. A little smile appeared on my face.<br>"Do you still love me?" I asked, still looking into his eyes.  
>"Of course I do." He must have noticed a tear falling down my cheek because he gently wiped it away with his finger. Damon slowly got closer to me and gently kissed me on the forehead.<br>"Good night Chelsea." He gently said to me.  
>"Good night Damon." I said to him before I closed my eyes. His body didn't move which made me feel a little better. '<em>He still loves me'<em> I thought. I tried to think good thoughts as I let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p><strong>~I don't know how many of you like andor hate the kiss with Klaus and Chelsea. I just wanted Klaus to kiss her just to get Damon mad.  
>~I wasn't thinking about having Klaus remove the compulsion from Chelsea, but for some reason, it just came out that way.<br>~PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. I look at all of the reviews. If you think of something that I could do with the story, or something that any of the character should do, please leave your idea in the reviews. If you ask a question or anything in the reviews, that grabbed my attention, I will answer the question, or let you know I like your idea in the authors note's of the next chapter. **

**~The next chapter, I'm sorry to say, is coming in two weeks. January, 27th to be exact. That is a special day (well for me anyway.) And that day I will be updating this story, another story, and be putting up a TVD music video up on you-tube that day. If you want to know why the day is special, try to get the total of 13-15 reviews on this story.**

~**I hope enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see some reviews.**

**R&R 'till the next update **


	11. Smells Like Teen Spirit part 1

**~So, I know I said in the last chapter that there wasn't going to be a new chapter until the 27th, but I rearranged my schedule and was able to get this chapter out earlier :) lol  
>~I had planned some stuff in this chapter, that I ended up putting in here.<br>**

_~grapejuice101: That may not be the only reason Klaus kissed her.  
><em>_~susl: Since this is based on the timeline of the show, there won't be any actual scenes between Chelsea and Klaus until chapters 17 and 18, which would be for The Homecoming episode. But before then, I can have nightmares/dreams/day dreams of Chelsea where the two are together._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on my bed, reading Breaking Dawn, the fourth book in the Twilight Saga. I've actually enjoyed reading the series, even though the vampires sparkle in it. Everyone knows that vampires don't sparkle. Well, except for Stephanie Myer. I decided to take a break from reading it, so I put a bookmark in it, so I wouldn't lose my place. I set it on my bed and walked downstairs to grab a blood bag.<em>

_While I was walking down the stairs I felt like something was strange. 'Something's wrong'. It was just a feeling, but it made me worried. I carefully walked down the rest of the stairs and through the hallway. There was a sound of something breaking, so I rushed towards the sound. _

_My eyes widened when I saw Damon on the floor and Klaus standing over him. Damon looked over to me with pain and worry on his face. Klaus on the other hand was looking at me with his usual look. I sped next to Damon as he was slowly standing up from the ground. "What's going on?" I asked him before looking over to Klaus. "What are you doing here?" Klaus stepped closer to Damon and me. Damon tried to go into a protective stance in front of me. "Damon." I whispered. He looked at me with slight worry in his eyes while I was pleading with him in mine. I don't want him to get hurt. Klaus took a step closer to us, which made me and Damon look to him. _

_Klaus stared at me, without even glancing towards Damon. 'What does he want?' I thought to myself.  
>"I'm here for you." Klaus said. 'What?" My body slightly tensed up but I couldn't help it. Damon must have sensed it because he pulled me closer to his body. "Do you really think that Damon still cares for you?" 'Why is he doing this?' I thought.<br>"What are you getting at?" Damon asked Klaus. I looked up at Damon's face and I could tell that he was starting to get angry. "You know what I mean." I looked to Klaus, who looked to me. "You think while you were spending the summer with me that he would obsess over finding you. He was here in Mystic Falls with Elena." Damon sped after Klaus, who kicked him, sending him flying. I watched as Damon hit the book shelf, which made multiple books fall as he fell to the ground. I felt Klaus speed close to me. I couldn't help but bring my attention to him. _

"_You've always known there was something between him and Elena. Did you think that while you were gone, that he was just going to forget about that? He's probably started to move in on Elena already." 'No.' I thought. "No." I said out loud to Klaus. I could tell by Klaus's expression that Damon had gotten up. Klaus just looked at Damon for a moment before looking back at me. "You knew the second you left Mystic Falls that it wasn't going to be the same between you and him. Or even him and Elena." I couldn't help but think that he was right. Well, at least about one thing. It wasn't going to be the same between me and Damon. I left Mystic Falls to protect Damon, not knowing what was going to happen. He could have given up on me, could have moved onto someone else. I mentally shook my head. "Even if it's not the same," I started to Klaus. "I still love him." Klaus's expression stayed the same, but he looked back at Damon. I turned to look at Damon, who changed the direction of his eyes towards me. I could tell by the expression on Damon's face that there was some truth to what Klaus was saying. _

"_Get away from her." Damon said looked at Klaus's face. Klaus didn't move away, instead he did the opposite. He walked to my side and turned me to face him. Klaus looked me straight in the eyes and I could see a sense of caring in them. He slowly moved his head closer to mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes as he put his lips onto mine. The kiss between me and Klaus felt like kisses I would have with Damon, sweet, soft, and passionate. I pulled away from Klaus and just looked at his face. I couldn't help but let an almost unnoticeable smile appear on my face. Damon sped towards us tackling Klaus onto the ground. They exchanged a few punches before Klaus through Damon off of him. "Damon!" I exclaimed. I felt like I couldn't move as I watched Klaus speed towards Damon and rip his heart out. "NO!" I yelled as I sped towards Damon. Tears were falling down my eyes as I bent down next to him.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and noticed two dead girls that were lying at the bottom. I rolled my eyes and continued walking until I got to the living room.<p>

Stefan was sitting on the couch looking down at something and there was a good four girls trying not to fall over. I walked closer and saw that they were playing twister.  
>"Twister, huh?" I said getting Stefan's attention.<br>"Wanna join in the game?" He asked me and I just rolled my eyes.  
>"No." I said to him as I walked into the living room and sat on the couch that was across from him. He nodded his head at one of the girls. She walked over to me and I looked at Stefan. "What? I can share." He said to me and I knew what he meant. "Doesn't mean I want to share." I told him.<br>"Oh, come on Chelsea. It's better than the blood bags that Damon wants you to feed from." '_He's not wrong there.'_ I looked at the girl and held out my hand and she grabbed my hand. She sat down next to me and I slowly brought her wrist closer to my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt my fangs slowly come down and I bit into the girl's wrist.

I could feel the blood flow down my throat. I couldn't help think that Stefan is right. Drinking straight from a person tastes better than getting it form the blood bags. I could hear Stefan say something but I didn't really focus on the words he was saying. It wasn't even a few second later before I started to hear faint footsteps. I was curious, so I lifted my head and looked, still showing my fangs.

I saw Damon by the archway, looking at me. His face looked slightly shocked as he stepped closer to us. My fangs retracted and I wiped the blood off of my mouth. Damon looked over to Stefan.  
>"Hey, the 2 brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Stefan looked to Damon.<br>"You mean they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?" He held up the twister spin board. I looked to the girl that was sitting next to me and nodded my head towards Stefan. She got up and walked towards Stefan.  
>"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon walked in closer to Stefan. I stood up from the couch and started to walk closer to Damon.<br>"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan told Damon. Damon and I looked at Stefan before we heard some knocking from the front door. "I'll get it." I told them.

I walked up to the front door and opened it. Rebekah was standing on the other side holding four shopping bags.  
>"Where's Stefan?" She asked me. I nodded my head towards where he was. I watched her as she walked in and I saw Damon turn towards us. Damon had a slightly concerned look on his face.<br>"Who the hell are you?" He asked Rebekah as I walked back into the living room.  
>"He left me here." Rebekah said to Stefan. "My brother actually left me here." I could tell that Rebekah really didn't want to be here and that she was surprised that he actually did leave her here.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry." Damon walked closer to me. "Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." I walked closer to Damon and he put his arm around my waist.  
>"You're Klaus's sister?" He asked Rebekah.<br>Rebekah turned her head towards us. "Rebekah, Pleasure, I'm sure." She said to Damon before switching back her gaze to Stefan. "Which one's my room?"  
>"You're not staying here." Stefan told Rebekah with an emotionless smile on his face. Rebekah turned to me and Damon. Damon didn't do anything so she looked at me. I tried to stay still, but I shifted my eyes towards the stairs.<br>"Rude," She turned to Stefan, "Both of you." Rebekah turned back to me and Damon. "Chelsea can help me pick a room then." She said as she walked towards me. I just nodded my head before watching her walk towards the stairs. I looked at Damon, who gave me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled before following Rebekah upstairs.  
>"So I guess she's staying here." I could hear Stefan say to Damon.<p>

I walked up the stair with Rebekah before she stopped.  
>"This bag is for you." She told me as she handed a bag to me.<br>"Thanks." I said to her. I didn't bother looking in it before I sped to my room and left it there. I sped back to Rebekah. "There are some empty rooms that way." I pointed in the direction of two empty rooms. Then I pointed in a different direction. "There are also some rooms there as well." I started to walk back towards the stars.  
>"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked me. I turned to her.<br>"School." I started to walk back down the stairs and off to school.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the school parking lot. A lot of things have changed since last school year. I started to remember that during the beginning of last year I actually dated Tyler a little, but now he's moved on to Caroline. That's okay to me because I have Damon now.<br>"Hey." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Tyler walking towards me.  
>"Hey." I said back to him as we started walking together in the parking lot. "How are you doing?" I asked him.<br>"I've never felt better." Tyler said with a smile I could see out the corner of my eye. "So, um…." Tyler started, "Thanks for trying to save me on prank night." I couldn't help but let a small smile appear on my face. "No problem. Being a hybrid isn't all it's cracked up to be." I told him. Sure, we aren't the same time of hybrid, but it's still the same. "On the bright side," I looked more at Tyler, "You don't have to turn on the full moon anymore."  
>"Yeah, that's a good thing." Tyler said before I started to slow down.<br>"I'll see you later?" Tyler nodded his head.  
>"See you later." He said to me as I walked into the school.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the history classroom to see Elena sitting down across from Caroline. They just looked at me and I looked away. Nobody knew that Klaus took the compulsion off. To be honest with myself, I didn't even think he was going to. It was unexpected. Not wanting to go past Elena, I sat down in an empty seat in the front row. I felt like Elena was looking at the back of my head. I took a deep breath to brush it off. At the same time I saw Stefan walking into the classroom.<p>

Stefan walked to a seat that was next to Elena, but it had somebody sitting in it already.  
>"You're in my seat." He said to the student, standing over him. The student got out of the seat and Stefan sat down in it. I looked back to the front of the class. Alaric turned around facing the class.<br>"Welcome back, seniors." I slightly smiled. '_I'm a senior.'_ I thought. Sure not how I thought of my senior year, but still. "Let's turn our brains back on," Alaric looked at the class after looking down at his book "starting with this country's original founders... Native Americans."

I turned my head towards the door as I saw something stop by it. Rebekah was standing there.  
>"What about the Vikings?" She asked walking into the classroom. Rebekah took an empty seat next to me. Rebekah smiled a little at me before turning her head towards Alaric.<br>"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric looked at Rebekah.  
>"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." '<em>That's because you've experienced most of it.'<em> I couldn't help but think about Rebekah.

* * *

><p>After class I walked to my locker to switch out books.<br>"Hey." I turned my head to see Rebekah. ""Try out for cheerleading with me." She said.  
>"Why would you want to try out for cheerleading?" I asked her as I pulled out a book from my locker.<br>"Because, I've been in a casket for ninety years. I haven't been able to do a whole lot of things."  
>"Like school?"<br>"Are you going to try out with me or not."  
>"I'm not that much of a cheerleader type." I started to tell Rebekah. "Tried it once, didn't really like it." I told her.<br>"Such a party pooper." I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
>"I just don't want to join cheerleading again." I told her before closing my locker. "I have to get to my next class." I said to her before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you even like the fact that I got it up sooner than I said.<br>~The next chapter will come this week, but I'm not going to say when :) lol I might say a day and then it becomes a different day, but I know for sure that it will come out this week.  
>~I hope you review, favorite, and all the other good stuff.<br>**

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	12. Smells Like Teen Spirit part 2

**Before I say anything, the day that this is uploaded is my birthday :) lol I just would like to see reviews on this story about your thoughts and ideas.  
>~Almost the same with the last chapter, there were some parts that I had planned to put in this, but I didn't. I hope that it doesn't effect how good the chapter is much.<br>~I have a flashback at the begging of this chapter of when Chelsea first meets Klaus. Which would have occurred in 2.20 The Last** **Day.**

_grapejuice101: (Your user name is going to be easy to remember... lol)  
>~I wasn't originally thinking about letting the others know that the<em> _compulsion was lifted from her, but I put a little bit into this chapter about that. I also have planned to do something with letting the others know within the next two chapters.  
><em>_~When I saw that you want more Damon and Chelsea scenes, I looked at what I had planned for this chapter. I had Damon and Chelsea scenes planed, but I actually didn't write them how I planned._

**~Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I walked into the Mystic Grill looking for Damon. I knew he would be there considering what he must be feeling after what happened. Drowning his guilt in alcohol_ _is what he does best. I scanned the Grill 'Yep, at the bar.' I thought when I saw him sitting at the bar. I rolled my eyes before walking up to him. _

"_Hey, Chelsea." Matt said to me getting my attention before I made it to Damon.  
>"Hey." I said, turning to him.<br>"Do you know where Caroline might be? I've been trying to call her but she won't answer."  
>I slightly smiled. "I don't know where she is Matt." I lied to him. He nodded his head and I continued towards Damon before Matt could say anything else. <em>

"_Damon." I said as I walked up behind him. "You're right you know." He turned his head towards me. "He just didn't have the guts to do it." He slightly smiled at me. It went away though as he took a drink from his drink. I couldn't help but want to put my arm around his shoulders to try and comfort him, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. I just sat down next to Damon instead of just walking out of there. "Try not to feel bad Damon." He turned his head towards me. "I would have done it to." The bartender gave me a drink even though I didn't ask for one. "It's on the house." He said to me. 'Well, that's nice, I think' I thought putting my hand around the glass. Before I even brought it to my mouth I could tell that somebody came up next to Damon. _

_I looked to the other side of Damon and saw Alaric leaning against the bar.  
>"I'll have the same." Alaric said to the bartender. 'He must be referring to Damon's drink' I thought as the bartender gave him a drink. Alaric looked at me with a concerned look. I just shrugged a little and looked at Damon.<br>"I screwed up." He said looking into his glass.  
>"Yeah." Alaric said to Damon. "Yeah, you did." I looked at Damon with a slightly sympathetic look. <em>

_I couldn't help but let my body tense up as I felt someone walk up next to the bar behind me. "Gentlemen," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned my head to see who it was, "beautiful," He said to me when I turned to him. I looked at him with a slightly confused look on my face. He looked back at Damon and Alaric. "Why so glum?"  
>"Ugh," I heard Damon say. "Klaus I presume." He said. I couldn't help but look at Klaus's face.<br>"In the flesh." Klaus looked back to Alaric. "Thanks for the loner mate." Then Klaus looked back at me. "You look ravishing by the way." He gently took my hand and kissed the back of it. I couldn't help but blush. I am a girl after all. Damon got off his seat and stood next to me, looking at Klaus.  
>"Any reason stopped by other than to flirt with my girl?" Damon asked Klaus in a slightly threatening and pissed off tone. He put his arm around my shoulders and looked at Klaus.<em>

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house after school. It was quiet '<em>They must be all out'<em> I thought as I dropped my backpack on a chair before walking to the basement to get a blood bag.

For some reason, the basement felt weird. It could be because it's a basement or it could be because of everything that's happened down here. '_It's probably just my imagination'_ I thought as I reached into the freezer and grabbed a blood bag.

I walked back upstairs and grabbed one of Damon's empty liquor glasses '_He wouldn't miss it'_ I thought as I poured the blood into it. I took a sip from it before grabbing my backpack and carrying it upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>I plopped my backpack on the floor, by my bed before setting the glass down on the nightstand.<br>"You can't be away from me that long, huh?" I asked out loud. I turned around and saw Damon standing at my doorway. He let that signature smirk of his appear on his face before walking in.  
>"I have something for you." He said to me before reaching his hand into his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a box that was longer than it was wide. Damon handed me the box and I slowly opened it.<p>

Inside the box was a necklace. The necklace was silver with a crescent moon on it. I smiled at it before looking up at Damon.  
>"Thank you." I said to him. I handed Damon the box and walked towards the mirror so I could put it on.<p>

After it was on I looked at its reflection. The little diamond, crystals, or whatever they were shined and made the necklace sparkle. Damon walked up behind me and I smiled. I turned around and he kissed me. '_I should probably tell them'_ I thought as I slowly pulled away from him.  
>"Damon." I whispered. "I have something to tell you." I said a little louder. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "It's about yesterday." Damon looked into my eyes and his expression changed.<p>

"Yesterday, when I was in the gym, Rebekah forced Tyler into the gym." I started to explain to Damon. "Klaus was going to feed Tyler his blood, so he could turn him and," I took a deep breath, "I tried to stop Klaus from doing it. It wasn't worth it though." I paused for a moment, taking time to breath. "Klaus had compelled me to follow his directions." Damon looked at me. There was a mixture of sadness and madness in them.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.<br>"Because, Damon, he took the compulsion off of me." Damon's eyes went a little wide. "It was before you started walked into the parking lot of the hospital. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered, but I felt like I had to tell you Damon."  
>"Do the others know?"<br>"Only Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Rebekah know that I was compelled. Only you, Klaus, and I know it was taken off." Damon's expression changed '_He must be thinking'_  
>"You tried to save Lockwood?"<br>"Well, yeah. He was going to die and I didn't know if he was going to stay dead." I looked into Damon's slightly hurt expression. "I was going to think it over, but it was either take a couple of minutes and think about it, in which case, Tyler would die. Or it was either try to get him to live longer and risk being compelled." I took a pause. "I took the risk Damon. The thing is, I'm no longer compelled to do what he says. Which is how I prefer it." Damon just shifted his head over my face. "I still love you Damon. That's not going to change." I said looking into his eyes. We kissed again, but he pulled away after a little bit. I slightly smiled at him and watched him turn around and walk towards the hallway.  
>"I'll see you at the bon-fire." He said to me. '<em>He's going?'<em> I thought before watching him walk out of my eyesight.

I walked over to the glass of blood and slowly drank the rest of it. It calmed me down, even though I didn't need it that much. _'Damon's just being Damon'_ I thought.

"Knock Knock." I heard from the hallway. I turned to see Rebekah walking into my room.  
>"Hey." I said to her. She walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.<br>"Nice bed." I slightly smiled. I set the glass back on the nightstand. "Are you going to the party?" I plopped on to my bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Thinking about it." I said to Rebekah.  
>"Come with me." She said. "On the way we can talk about boys." I chuckled a little. I sat up and looked at her. "You mean you want to talk about me and your brother." I said to her with a small smile. She didn't even have to speak for me to know what she's thinking about. "Why not." I said outloud, answering her question from before. I got off my bed and grabbed my jean jacket and turned to Rebekah. "Well, if you want to walk, we should go now I guess." I said to her. She got up from the bed, walked into the hallway, and I followed her. We walked until we left the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>"You and Damon are cute together." Rebekah said to me as we were walking to the woods for the party.<br>"I'd like to think so." I smiled a little. "He can be Damon though." I let out a little chuckle.  
>"All boys are like that." She said. "But not my brother." She popped up.<br>"Ugh." I complained out loud. "You're trying to set me up with your brother." Out the corner of my eye I saw her smile a little. "At least think about it if you and Damon ever break up." I didn't say anything the rest of the walk to the party. I couldn't help but start to think what it would be like with me and Klaus, not to mention Damon's reaction.

* * *

><p>Rebekah tried to pump out some beer, but was struggling. "I could help you, you know." I told her before taking a sip from my drink. "I'll get it myself." She said, still struggling to get it out.<p>

"You all right there?" I turned to see Stefan walking up next to Rebekah. He grabbed the empty cup from Rebekah's hand and started to pour himself some beer. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rebekah.  
>"I thought Tyler would be here." She said, ignoring the fact that Stefan stole her cup.<br>" You're into Tyler now? It's kind of a Fickle."  
>"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has<br>needs." I slightly smiled when Rebekah said this to Stefan.  
>"What's wrong with Tyler anyway?" I asked Stefan. He didn't get a chance to answer because Elena walked up to us.<br>"Excuse me." She said as she started getting herself some beer.  
>"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked her.<br>"I'm having fun, Stefan." I slightly smiled. "You got a problem with that?" Elena started to take a sip from her cup, and ended up drinking the whole thing of beer.  
>"All right, take it easy." Stefan started to say. "We both know you're kind of a lightweight."<br>"Uh-huh. Really?" She started to pour herself some more beer. "You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little before Elena walked away from us.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against a tree, across from Elena watching Damon and Rebekah by the fire. I couldn't help but feel jealous of how Damon was acting with Rebekah. He was licking his fingers as she was trying the gooey inside of her marshmallow. '<em>Marshmallows are good' <em>I thought_ 'Now I want a smore_.'I couldn't help but think. I took a sip of my beer and felt that Stefan was over by Elena.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked Elena. She sighed when I looked over to them.  
>"What look?" She asked, not even bothering to look at Stefan.<br>"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous." Stefan turned his head to me. "You both are.  
>"I'm not jealous." Elena said to Stefan. She glanced a little over to me and I tried to study her expression.<br>"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled." I couldn't help but scoff at what he said to Elena.  
>"She's not jealous, Stefan." I said to him.<br>He turned to me and said, "All right. That's my mistake." He looked back at Elena.  
>"Whatever." She shrugged a little "I'm out of here." I had turned my head back towards Damon and Rebekah, but I was able to see Elena walk away through the corner of my eye. I could see that Stefan stood there for a moment then walked after her.<p>

I stood there for about a minute, still watching Rebekah and Damon. Of course I'd be jealous and I could see why Elena would be, but why would Damon be flirting with Rebekah? What was he thinking about after I told him about what happened yesterday? I finished my cup and decided to walk back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>I was in my bed, sleeping when I felt something gently rubbing against my face.<br>"Damon." I said through my sleep. I lazily tried to open my eyes to see what was out there. My eyes weren't even all the way open and I could make out who it was.  
>"Hey." Damon said quietly to me. I smiled a little before I started to yawn.<br>"I saw you earlier," I said tiredly to him. ", flirting with Rebekah." I didn't have to be looking into his eyes to know that he probably had a hurt look in them. "I know," I yawned again, "Elena told me." I could feel Damon trying to lie down next to me on my bed. My eyes opened a little more and I started to be a little bit more awake. "We were trying to lock Stefan up." He said.  
>"Damon…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>'<em>I love you'<em> I thought even thought I didn't say it. "I'm tired." I said to him closing my eyes.  
>Damon didn't say anything and his body didn't move as I drifted back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be out in two weeks. I have plans to update this story every other week. On the weeks that I don't update this story, I update my other ones. Please check out my profile for more information on when the next chapters are coming.<br>~I hope to see your reviews, thoughts, ideas, and possibly more in the reviews. Right now there is 13 total reviews on this story. I would like to see maybe at least 15 (which is only two more) by the next update. I would like to see more reviews because (like I said in the beginning) it's my birthday the day that this chapter is uploaded, so it would be nice to see more reviews on this story. **

**~R&R 'till the next time. **


	13. Ghost World part 1

**~ I actually put more putting into than I had planned. When I was watching Thursdays' episode I had and idea on where to put Chelsea into it. Now the thing is just writing from now to then with making it work.  
>~ This chapter starts with a flashback. It occurs right where the original story left off. It's something that I think fits the beginning of the story.<br>~ I know when what happens in the episode, but I'm going to be tweaking it a bit so I can write it how I have planned.  
>~ One thing before I let you read the chapter... How come there wasn't any reviews on the last chapter? I know it wasn't my best chapter but you could tell me what I could do better, or what parts you liked. Please, keep that in mind.<br>**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

_Anna was looking at Chelsea's body on the porch swing where she had moved it to. She was waiting for Chelsea to come back after Damon had killed her. Anna couldn't help but worry. 'When is she going to wake up?'_

"_What happened?" Chelsea's mom hurried to Chelsea's body. She turned her head to Anna, "Is she going to be okay?" Anna didn't know what to say for a moment. She didn't exactly know herself.  
>"Someone came over and wanted to talk to Chelsea. They talked for a moment before Chelsea came back inside. She must have felt that something bad was going to happen, so she asked for some of my blood." Chelsea's mom looked at Anna in slight surprise. "I let her have some from my finger," Anna held up her finger. ", and then she went back onto the porch. They talked for a little bit and then he snapped her neck." Anna looked at Chelsea. "I waited until he was gone before going outside and calling you about it. I moved her on the bench," Anna looked at Chelsea's mom, "she's going to need something to walk in the sun and to be invited in again." <em>

_They both looked at Chelsea when she made a gasp for air. Chelsea's mom and Anna looked relieved. Chelsea hugged her mom and then looked at Anna. "Am I?" She asked. Anna shook her head.  
>"Not yet. You'll need human blood or you will die." Chelsea looked at her mom. Chelsea's mom thought for a moment before looking at Anna. "Can you pull her away if she gets too crazy" Chelsea looked at her mom with slight confusion.<br>"No." Chelsea said quietly to her mom. "Not from you." She said. Her mom looked back at her.  
>"It's better than some random person on the street." She took a deep breath. "I trust you Chelsea," She smiled at her daughter. "You're my daughter, no matter what you are." Chelsea smiled at her mom. Her mom held out her wrist and Chelsea held it with her hand. Chelsea took a deep breath, hesitating for a minute before biting into her mom's wrist.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~End Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I laid in my bed with my eyes closed. My body felt asleep but my mind wasn't. I couldn't help but think what happened last night. Damon looked upset that I didn't tell him about the compulsion until yesterday, but Damon could get upset over the little things. I took a deep breath before slowly opened my eyes. I felt something by my leg so I moved my head in and my eyes went wide.

"Mom." I said in a whisper. She sat by my legs, smiling at me.  
>"Hello Chelsea." I moved into a sitting position, looking at her.<br>"How did you get in?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious.  
>"I was here since you got back." I looked at my mother with a confused look on my face. "I have to tell you something, that you might not want to here, but you have to hear it." There was a flicker of sadness in her eyes before I nodded my head. My mom took a deep breath, "Your father and I are," She took a pause, "we both are dead." As my eyes went wide in disbelief, I gasped.<br>"Wha…?" I was confused, "What do you mean dead? Like a vampire?" I looked at her. She slightly shook her head.

"It happened after you left Mystic Falls."  
>"How did you know I left?"<br>"A mom has her ways." My mom slightly smiled. "It helps when you're a witch. Long story short, Katherine came over and told your father and I that you left with Stefan and Klaus to get the cure for Damon's werewolf bite."

"Oh." I said in slight disbelief. There was a pause between us. "How did you?...uh…"  
>My mom looked at my hand and then looked at me. "There are things you should know." I looked at my mom. "After you left, your father and I got into an accident. It was horrible and we didn't survive." Tears were starting to form in my eyes.<br>"How are you here if you're not a vampire? If you didn't survive then how can you be here?" My mom moved closer to me and gently held my hand.  
>My mom took a sigh before she started to speak. "There is this place, where spirits who aren't at rest go."<br>"Like purgatory?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"Something like that. I came back, with some help, to tell you. Not just about your father and I, but about Klaus, and Anna."<br>"What about Anna?" My mom rubbed her thumb on the back of my hand, but I couldn't feel it.  
>"She got staked." My eyes went wider than they were before.<br>"What? By who?"  
>"Something is going to happen, Chelsea. I can feel it. Soon you will be able to ask Anna yourself." She did her best to give a comforting smile. "Just be careful Chelsea. I have a feeling that what has happened is just the beginning."<p>

We sat there for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I just found out after my second day back that my best friend and my parents are dead.  
>"Didn't you say that you had something to say about Klaus?" I asked my mom in realization.<br>"In the other side, there is someone of great power and knowledge. She is one of the most powerful witches I have met over there."  
>"The Original witch?" I couldn't help but ask, before my mom could even continue. My mom nodded.<br>"She says that Klaus has been existing for over a thousand years and that you have to be careful around him." My mom moved her head as if she heard something. "Damon does love you." She said before turning her head towards me again. "Even at times if it doesn't seem like it." I couldn't help but slightly smile. I watched as she stood up from my bed. "Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up beside her.  
>My mom looked at me and said, "I can't stay." She said sadly, "The Original witch only could get me a little time with you." The tears were starting to form in my eyes again. "There is so much you need to know, but you'll find out."<br>"Don't go." I tried to plead with her.  
>"I have to Chelsea." She held my hand. "If you ever need me, all you have to do is meditate and connect with nature. You'll hear me." My mom said with a smile at the end. I couldn't help but rush against her to give her a hug.<br>"I love you mom." I said, letting the tears fall freely.  
>"I love to Chelsea." She said, gently rubbing my head. I sniffled and slowly stood back from her. She smiled at me and the next thing I knew, she vanished.<p>

I let out a breath of air as I wiped away my tears.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill with talking to Damon in mind. You think he would have told me about Anna and not to mention my parents. '<em>Why didn't he tell me?' <em>I accidently bumped into someone while I was distracted by my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I said before looking up. My eyes went wide when I saw who was standing in front of me. "Lexi?" She smiled at me. "You're here to?"  
>"Obviously."<br>"Why?"  
>"Stefan's off the rails." '<em>That's true'<em> "I'm going to help Elena by showing how to help him." Lexi turned her head behind me, "Speaking of Elena." Lexi stepped to the side and I turned around to face in the same direction.

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena." Elena looked at Lexi in surprise.  
>"Lexi?"<br>"Mm-hmm."  
>"She's here to help." I said to Elena. Elena looked at me with a slight surprised look on her face. "You don't want Stefan to be under the compulsion that Klaus put on him forever, do you?"<br>"How are you not surprised by Lexi being back?" Elena asked me.  
>"Because I saw my mom this morning." I told Elena while trying to remain calm. Surprised appeared, again, on Elena's face. I swear I could also see slight guilt. "Did you know my parent's died?" Elena looked at me and didn't say anything. "Thought so." I said quietly even though Elena didn't say anything. I turned to Lexi. "I hope you get Stefan better." I said with a slight smile before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Damon at the bar with Alaric. There was another person, but I couldn't really tell who it was from the back. I walked straight to them hoping I could find out why they didn't tell me about my parent's death.<p>

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon said to the person next to them.  
>"There's a line for that now?" I couldn't help but ask out loud. I turned to see who the other person was. "Oh, it's only Mason." I said with a small smile on my face that disappeared when I turned to Damon.<br>"Only Mason?" Damon asked me. "That's your response when you see his ghost?"  
>"It's not like it's the only one I've seen today." I said, trying not to sound mad or sad.<p>

"I'm not here for revenge." Mason interrupted out banter. I turned my head towards him to listen to what he has to say. "I want an apology." Alaric laughed.  
>"Good luck with that." Alaric said to Mason.<br>"Don't you have a family to haunt?" I couldn't help but feel sad for a little bit. My mom came back to visit and I didn't even know she was dead. "You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion."  
>"That's why I'm here, to help Tyler." Mason looked between Damon and I.<br>"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive." Damon said in a '_matter of fact'_ tone. "Which is, like, always….."  
>"Impossible." I finished for him.<br>"Not necessarily." I looked at Mason with a slightly confused look. "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."  
>"There is no weapon that can kill him." I said.<br>"What do you know?" Damon popped up towards Mason.

"I know you need to apologize." Mason said to Damon. I couldn't help but chuckle and roll my eyes. '_Good think Damon couldn't see that.'_ I thought.  
>"You got to be kidding me." Damon said with a slightly pissed of tone to his voice.<br>"Are you incapable of remorse?" Alaric angrily asked Damon. "Just apologize!"  
>"You're right." Damon started to say stubbornly. "I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." I turned my head toward Damon. I could tell he didn't mean it, but I couldn't help but think about what he just said. Damon looked at me. '<em>Is that sadness in his eyes?'<em> I asked myself. We brought our attention back to Mason when we heard him chuckle.  
>"That's good enough." Mason said as he slid off the stool he was sitting on. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel." He said before looking between Damon and I. "You can bring her if you want." Mason said to Damon. "But nobody else."<br>"What, you're going to bury us alive?  
>Mason just stared at Damon. "Don't tempt me." He said to Damon before walking away.<p>

I turned to face Damon. "We need to talk." I said to Damon while doing my best to stay calm. Damon looked into my eyes and must have sense something. "Okay." He said. Damon turned to Alaric before he got off of his stool. I nodded at Alaric before following Damon out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>"Did you know my parents died?" I asked Damon almost as soon as we got out of the Grill. We walked a little bit away from the Grill before Damon stopped and turned to me.<br>"How did you find out?" Damon asked me with a confused, surprised and worried tone.  
>"So you knew." I said before taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked into Damon's eyes with tears threatening to spill out my eyes.<br>"You just got back, I wanted to spend time with you. Then you told me about the compulsion."  
>"So why didn't you tell me?"<br>"What do you want me to tell you? That I missed you and didn't want to get you upset? That I was angry when you Klaus kissed you? That you were compelled by him?" Damon was almost yelling, but keeping quiet, being careful not to draw attention.  
>"I thought you would tell me if they died."<br>"I thought you would be happier if you didn't know."  
>"You thought I would be happier if I didn't know about my parent's death? What did you think was going to happen? That I'd spend all of eternity wondering about them? Searching for them?" I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "You know what?" I swallowed and did my best looking into Damon's eyes without breaking. "I'm just gonna go and think. I'll meet you at the Lockwood cellar." I said with a small smile before walking away from Damon. I didn't bother to look back. Damon was probably looking at me with a hurt expression, but it was best if I didn't look back at him in that state.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know I said at the beginning of the story that Anna was going to be alive, but that got me thinking. It's going to be along the story line of the show and in the show one of the main parts (especially in this episode) where Anna being a ghost is important.). I'm tweaking some of the stuff, like with Anna and maybe in what order some stuff happens compared to the show, but It's still staying along the timeline of the show.<br>~ Please tell me how you like this chapter or anything you would like to see happen. Seeing the reviews is nice and makes me want to write more to this story. So, if you want to see more (which is inevitable reviews or not) please review.  
>~The next chapter will be up Thursday, hopefully before TVD is on my TV. <strong>

**R&R 'till the next Chapter.  
><strong>


	14. Ghost World part 2

**Yay! Ghost world part 2.  
>~I wanted to put a flashback scene in the beginning of this chapter, but I didn't know what to put, so I just started it where the last chapter left off.<br>~ I want to see more reviews. Tell me what you think of the story. Tell me if there is anything you don't like, anything you want to see more of, or just say whatever about the story. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I took a deep breath before entering the boarding house. '_Damon just wanted me to be happy_' I tried to convince myself. He should have told me though, anyone should have. They are my parents. I have a right to know if anything happened to them. I just couldn't help but think about it. '_Where they even going to tell me?'_ I sighed as I opened the door to my room and just flopped backwards onto my bed. I just stared at the ceiling thinking about my mom. '_I can't believe they're dead.'_ I let tears escape my eyes. After holding them back in front of Damon.' _I was going to be strong_ in front of him.'I thought. I spent the whole summer, well most of it, holding back the guilt and sorrow from all the people that we killed. '_I don't know how Damon does it.'_ I thought. I sighed at my thoughts as I stayed on my bed.

There was a sound of something rustling. I sat up and lightly focused in on the sound. '_It's coming from Damon's room'_ I thought. Against what I was thinking, I got up from my bed and slowly walked to Damon's room to see what was causing the noise. Carefully and Slowly, I opened the door to his room and peaked in with my head.

"Chels?" I heard a voice ask. '_I recognize that voice'_ I thought as I stepped into Damon's room.  
>"Anna?" I asked out loud. '<em>It was her voice. I know it.'<em> I heard some footsteps and ended up turning to the side just to see her standing there. She was looking at me with a smile on her face.  
>"Anna." I said with a smile before I went to hug her. "I just found out this morning." I told her as we came apart from the hug. "Who, killed you?" I asked.<br>Anna's expression changed, like she was deciding what to say. "I think it's best if you don't know." Anna told me rather calmly.  
>"But I want to know." I told her.<br>"I know, but it's best if you don't know right now." She said with some sadness in her eye. I slightly nodded my head.  
>"How long are you here?" I asked. '<em>Maybe I would have more time with her'<em> I thought.  
>"Not much longer." I did my best to stop the tears that were threatening to gather in my eyes. "If I'm lucky, a couple of hours." I looked at her with a sad smile on my face. "I have to get back to Jeremy." Anna said to me. I nodded my head at her a little. "I'll miss you." I said with a small smile. "Best Friends?"<br>"Forever." Anna said which made me smile. I looked at her as she disappeared. '_Just like my mom did.'_ I thought.

I took a deep breath and just stood there for a moment. It felt strange being in Damon's room again. The last time I was in here was before the werewolf bite. It was the morning that I met Klaus. '_I should probably go'_ I thought. For some reason, I wanted to get to the Lockwood cellar before Damon did. I don't know why thought. I sped into my room, grabbed a hair tie, and put my hair into a pony tail before walking out of my room.

On the way out, I saw Caroline and Bonnie coming up the stairs. I slightly smiled at them before I passed them. '_Wait a minute'_ I thought when I stopped in my tracks.  
>"Hey, guys?" I turned around to face them. "Thought you should know, I'm not compelled anymore."<br>"How do we know for sure?" Bonnie asked.  
>"I would be acting like Stefan if I still was." I said to them before turning around, continuing to walk out of the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Lockwood cellar to see Mason setting two lanterns on the ground.<br>"Didn't think you'd come." He said, turning around to face me.  
>"I have nothing better to do." I said as he bent down to light the lanterns.<br>"Neither do I." I heard Damon say from behind me. I turned to see him walking up to us carrying a shovel. He looked at me with a slightly worried look on his face. I kept my expression as straight as I could.  
>"We hit a snag in our only other Klaus lead. Let's just say we're highly motivated." Damon said to Mason as he stood up from the ground holding the lanterns. He traded one lantern with Damon for the shovel he holding.<br>"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Mason asked Damon.  
>"How do you know so much?" I asked Mason.<br>"There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up." I felt heart beat a little faster. I couldn't help but think of my mom seeing all the things that I did over the summer and Anna. All the things that she has possibly seen me do.  
>"What are we looking for?" Damon asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.<br>"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire." Mason hit a brick wall. He turned to me and Damon. "Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason tried to hit the wall again but didn't even make a mark.  
>"Let me do it." I said as I walked up, taking the shovel from Mason. "I want to try something anyway." I said before standing still in front of the wall.<p>

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All my feelings, all my thoughts on the wall. The wall was pictured clearly in my mind. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. On the exact moment I opened my eyes, the wall exploded. A piece hit me in the leg while other pieces flew in other directions. My leg stung a little but it quickly went away.  
>"Hey!" I heard Damon say. I turned around to see Damon looking at his leg.<br>"Sorry." I told him as I looked at his face. "I can't control where they fly. It's the first time I did a spell like that on a brick wall." I set the shovel against the wall and looking into the tunnel. I took a deep breath and took one step into the tunnel.  
>"Be careful." Damon said. I could hear Damon and Mason stepping closer to the opening. I stopped and turned around towards them.<br>"Go for it." Mason said to Damon. Damon turned his head towards Mason.  
>"You first." Damon looked back into the tunnel.<br>"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason asked Damon with a slightly confused look on his face.  
>"The thought crossed my mind." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.<br>"Would one of you go first? I don't want to be standing here all day." I told them. Mason ended up squeezing between Damon and the wall and entered the tunnel. Mason took a few steps past me before Damon entered the tunnel.

* * *

><p>I was walking next to Damon through the tunnel as Mason was leading us. For some reason I was starting to feel a little weaker from breaking the brick wall. '<em>Why?'<em> I thought to myself thinking about it. I had to stop walking for a moment. Damon turned to me just as I started to lean against the wall.  
>"Are you okay?" Damon asked me. I took a deep breath before looking at Damon.<br>"I'm fine." I said, but Damon didn't look convinced. Mason stopped and turned to us as Damon stepped closer to me. I looked at Damon's face and concern was all over it. "I'm fine." I said a little bit more convincingly with a small smile. I slowly stood on my own again instead of the wall to show Damon that I was okay. "Let's keep going." I said before starting to walk through the tunnel again.

"Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon ended up saying to Mason. '_Must to get his mind off of things'_ I thought. '_He doesn't want to worry about me.'_  
>"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother and Chelsea." I couldn't help but look at Damon. "You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda." Mason finished.<br>"To kill Klaus." I said turning my attention back to the front of us.  
>"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" I rolled my eyes. '<em>There you go again.'<em> I thought. Damon and I stopper because we didn't know where to go. There were different directions in front of us and we didn't know which one to go through.  
>"All right. Which way?" Damon asked out loud.<br>"I don't know." Mason said.  
>"Flip a coin?" I asked to Damon, tying to add a little humor to all of this.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked turning to Mason.  
>"I'm a ghost. I'm not God." I chuckled a little. "Go left." Mason suggested, looking in that direction. Damon and I looked left, but it was a dead end.<br>"Or not." Damon said.  
>"You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" Mason asked Damon.<br>"Once or twice." He said looking at me. I couldn't help but let a small smile appear on my face before Damon took a couple of steps forward.

Damon yelled as stakes started to shoot from the walls and pierce his body. I gasped as the lantern fell from his hand and onto the floor. I watched as Damon tried to pull one of them out but couldn't.  
>"Mason," I started to say turning to him. ", get the shovel." I said before he went back to get it. I turned back to Damon. "I'm going to help you get out." I said getting closer to Damon.<br>"You can't." He struggled to say. "They're covered in vervain."  
>"I blew up a brick wall. I'm pretty sure I can get vervain soaked stakes out of you." I said to Damon. He looked at me just before I started to focus on the stakes. "No pain, no gain." I said out loud before putting my hands on the stakes. They burned but I broke it, trying to ignore the pain. Instead of pulling the other's out, I tried something else. I focused on the other stake, picturing it in my mind. A crack appeared in it just as Mason appeared back with the shovel. The stake broke and I couldn't help myself from leaning against the wall again. Mason used the shovel to break the rest of the stakes out of Damon. As soon as they were all out, Damon came up next to me.<p>

"What were you thinking?" He asked me with slight anger in his voice.  
>"You would have done the same for me." I kind of snapped at him. "Besides, it wouldn't be good if you were stuck there." I said to him before taking a deep breath and trying not to rely on the wall. Damon gently put his hands on my waist to hold me up. "I'm okay Damon."<br>"Don't try." He said, looking into my eyes. _'Whatever' _I thought. There is no use arguing with Damon.

"You know what the other side is like?" Mason asked after we started to walk a little farther. "We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions." I started to feel sad for Mason and myself. He's watching Tyler become a hybrid because of Klaus, and I have my mom watching me, do what I have been doing. "That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler." Mason looked between the both of us. "I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." Mason said before he started to walk further into the tunnel. I started to walk by myself, but Damon kept his hands on me.  
>"Damon," I said, looking at him. "I can walk by myself." I said adamantly. He looked into my eyes for a moment before slowly backing away from me. I took a deep breath and slowly started to follow Mason on my own, with Damon not far behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>I was following Mason with Damon still behind me.<br>"Ouch." I said out loud after hitting an invisible barrier.  
>"This is not happening." Damon said as he got to the barrier and discovered he couldn't get past either.<br>"What now?" Mason asked after he turned around to face us.  
>"We can't get through. It's like we're not invited in." I said to Mason. He stood there for a moment before turning back around.<br>"Wait!" Damon said to Mason.  
>"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find." Mason said as he tried to examine the walls.<br>"Yeah, but..." Damon started to try and complain.  
>"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me" Mason said without turning back to us.<p>

I watched Mason as he examined the walls. He stopped at one wall and just looked at it with widened eyes.  
>"So?" Damon asked Mason as he stood, staring at the wall. "What'd you find?"<br>"It's in..." Mason started to say before he disappeared. The Lantern that he was holding fell to the ground like Damon's did earlier.  
>"No." Damon whispered. "No, where'd you go?" He asked to where Mason once was. "Mason, Mason!" We both stood there for a moment, staring at where Mason once stood.<br>"Maybe, you should…uh," I started to say to Damon. "Call someone? You know, someone that can get in there." I suggested to Damon. He slightly nodded his head and pulled out his phone.  
>"I know just the person." He said before dialing.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I were sitting on some steps waiting for Alaric to come. To me, it felt awkward between us. He should have told me about my mom and Anna no matter how he wanted me to feel. I felt like I should say something to Damon but my mouth couldn't open.<br>"What was that back there?" Damon asked me. I slowly turned my head towards him. "Why did you have to lean against the wall?"  
>"Big spells takes its toll on me. I just never did that spell on a brick wall before." I paused, looking at Damon. "And it doesn't help that I didn't have anything today." Damon looked at me with a concerned look for a moment before we heard footsteps coming from behind us. <em><strong><br>**_  
>We turned our heads to see Alaric walking in.<br>"You're here." Damon said to Alaric before he stood up. I took a deep breath and stood up, making room for Alaric. "It's about time."  
>"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked Damon.<br>"No, actually, I don't. 'Cause we need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only human I trust."  
>"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." For some reason, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.<br>"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?"  
>"What else don't I know?" I whispered out loud, but I think Damon only heard me. They both looked at me before Alaric looked at Damon.<br>"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."  
>"Well! Sometimes... " Damon started to say to Alaric. "I do things I don't have to do." Then Damon looked at me.<br>"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Alaric.  
>"Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him." Damon smiled at Alaric and then looked at me again. I took a deep breath and looked at Alaric. Alaric looked down in the direction where the cave is and then started to walk in that direction.<p>

Alaric was walking in front of me and Damon. I tried to avoid looking at Damon, but it didn't help that I could see him out the corner of my eye. '_Turn it off'_ A voice whispered inside of me. '_No.'_ I whispered back to it. '_I won't do it again.'_  
>'<em>It'll be easier.'<em> It said to me. '_You can always turn it back on.'_ It said to me.

I leaned against the wall as I brought my attention to Alaric, who was now standing where Mason was.  
>"So was Mason screwing with us, or is there something in there?" Damon asked Alaric. '<em>It'll be easier'<em> the voice said inside me again. '_What would happen though if I did?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. I just stared into the area where Alaric was standing. My thoughts wanted me to turn it off, but from every time that's happened, nothing good came from it. '_You won't care if you turn it off' _The voice said to me.

"Ric." I heard Damon say which made me slightly come out of my thoughts. "Ric." I heard Damon say again. I took a deep breath and moved my eyes towards Alaric. He was looking at the wall that Mason was looking at before.  
>"I found something." He said.<br>"What is it?" I asked calmly.  
>"I have no idea." I took another deep breath and although I couldn't see it, I could tell that Damon was looking at me. '<em>Should I just pretend?'<em> I asked myself. It seemed to have worked for Damon when he first got here, but then he surrounded himself with compelled girls. '_Maybe I should.'_ I couldn't help but think.

"Damon?" I ended up asking as I turned my head to him. "Were you ever going to tell me about my parent's or Anna?" '_I have to know the truth'_ I thought. He just started at me, like he was trying to decide rather or not to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>~I wanted the chapter to end with Damon's answer, but I decided to be mean and make it a cliffhanger. I know it's not the best way to leave a chapter, but Damon's answer will determine rather Chelsea gives in the voice inside her. I am leaning towards making Chelsea do one thing, but I would like to see your ideas and thoughts about what she could do.<br>~I know that Anna had to be at the boarding house at some point because she had the necklace, so I decided to write that in and so Chelsea could see her one more time.  
>~ So, thoughts? Questions? Ideas? leave them in the reviews. <strong>

**~Chapter's 15-16 will be on Ordinary People. (Chapter 15 will be uploaded on the 20th).  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update  
>PS: Who else besides me is already freaking out about tonight's episode? lol <strong>


	15. Ordinary People part 1

**~The beginning of this chapter is more of a flashback to how the last chapter ended.  
>~ I sort of have the next few chapters roughly planned out, along with some of the new episodes (like Dangerous Liaisons) roughly planned for this story.<br>**

_Grapejuice101: Thanks for the review. I have all my stories planned so I can update them regularly or semi-regularly. This story will always be updated twice a week (1 episode a week) every other week. That might change come late April, early May, but I'm not exactly sure yet. (By change, I mean more updates)_

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I leaned against the wall as I brought my attention to Alaric, who was now standing where Mason was.<em>

_"So was Mason screwing with us, or is there something in there?" Damon asked Alaric. 'It'll be easier' the voice said inside me again. 'What would happen though if I did?' I couldn't help but ask myself. I just stared into the area where Alaric was standing. My thoughts wanted me to turn it off, but from every time that's happened, nothing good came from it. 'You won't care if you turn it off' The voice said to me.  
>"Ric." I heard Damon say which made me slightly come out of my thoughts. "Ric." I heard Damon say again. I took a deep breath and moved my eyes towards Alaric. He was looking at the wall that Mason was looking at before.<br>"I found something." He said.  
>"What is it?" I asked calmly.<br>"I have no idea." I took another deep breath and although I couldn't see it, I could tell that Damon was looking at me. 'Should I just pretend?' I asked myself. It seemed to have worked for Damon when he first got here, but then he surrounded himself with compelled girls. 'Maybe I should.' I couldn't help but think._

_"Damon?" I ended up asking as I turned my head to him. "Were you ever going to tell me about my parent's or Anna?" 'I have to know the truth' I thought. He just started at me, like he was trying to decide rather or not to answer…."Damon?" I asked him. Damon looked at me with a mix of emotion on his face.  
>"You would have found out anyway." I shook my head in disbelief. 'I can't believe this.' I thought before turning away from Damon to walk out.<br>"Chelsea!" Damon grabbed my arm and I turned around. I kept cool as I looked into his eyes.  
>"Not now Damon." Disappointment, sadness, and slight shock appeared on Damon's face as his hand dropped from my arm. "I can't right now." I said to him before turning back around to exit the tunnels. <em>

_I stood outside the Lockwood tunnels and took a deep breath. 'Be calm' I thought to myself as I pushed the emotions down, doing my best not to lose it._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Last night everything seemed overemotional and rushed but now, I don't know what it feels like. Everything feels weirdly calm, unpredictable, and different. I got out of bed and took a quick shower.<p>

I don't know what to expect to day. What to expect with Damon. I don't know if he will still be with me, if he'll day drink or what's going to happen. I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to anything today. I took a deep breath and walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my body and hair.

"I didn't know when you were going to get out of there." I heard Damon say. He was lying on my bed watching me as I picked out some clothes to wear for the day. I picked out some clothes without speaking to Damon. It's going to be hard on him, but he's just going to have to deal with it.

"You're going to ignore me know?" Damon asked as I walked out of my bathroom again.  
>"Maybe." I said as I started to fix my hair. My hair fell into loose curls before I looked at Damon.<br>"I'm going back to the Lockwood tunnels later. You should come. It's only fitting since Mason showed the both of us." I paused for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say.  
>"Why not." I said before turning away from Damon.<br>"Come with me." Damon said as he stepped closer to me from behind. "You and I can meet Alaric and Rick in the tunnels."  
>I sighed. "Okay." I said as I walked over to my closet to find something to add to my outfit.<p>

I took a thin belt from my closet and put it around my shirt.  
>"Are you ready now?" Damon asked me as I turned around.<br>"Just wait a minute." I said to Damon. '_I'm not in a rush'_ I thought as I grabbed a beanie hat from the dresser. "Now I'm ready." I said to Damon before turning to him.  
>"Let's go then." He said turning to the hallway. I stood there for a moment as I took a deep breath and then following him out.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked together to the tunnels. We didn't really say anything to each other. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Damon and I'm pretty sure he was preoccupied in his thoughts. We walked into the tunnels behind Alaric and Elena, but they didn't know we were in there.<p>

I could hear Elena and Alaric talking within the tunnels.  
>"So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked. I could tell that she was shining a flashlight through the tunnels.<br>"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." I could hear Alaric say.  
>"Wait, what?" Damon sped in front of me to behind Elena. I was only a couple of feet behind.<br>"Elena." Damon whispered. Elena turned around and jumped back when she saw Damon.  
>"Ah! God Damon!" Elena slapped Damon and I couldn't help but smile. It was either because Damon scared Elena or because she hit Damon.<br>"Scaredy-cat." He said to Elena as I walked closer to them.  
>"Just ignore him." I told Elena.<br>"That's what I do." Alaric added.  
>"So the both of you really can't get in?" Elena asked Damon and I.<br>"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.  
>"Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood was anti-vampire." Damon said to Elena.<br>"What do you mean ancient?" She asked Damon.  
>"You'll see." I said to Elena.<p>

Damon and I looked at each other for a moment before we continued following Alaric and Elena deeper into the tunnels.  
>"Well this is as far as we can go." Damon said as we got to the cave. He sat down onto a rock while I stood, watching Alaric and Elena.<br>"What is all this?" Elena asked out loud as she looked at all the drawings.  
>"As far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms…" Alaric started.<br>"It's a really, really old story." I finished for Alaric.  
>"That right there," I watched Alaric shine his flashlight on a spot. ", is the moon cycle, a man, a wolf." Alaric shined his light at each symbol.<br>"A werewolf." Elena said out loud as she shined her flashlight on the drawing of the werewolf.  
>"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries." I looked at Damon "Pictionary edition." Damon looked at me for a moment. I took a deep breath through my nose and turned my attention back to Alaric and Elena.<p>

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the original founders in the 1860s." Elena said as she turned around to face Alaric.  
>"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."<br>"How long?"  
>"A very long time." I said which made Elena look to me.<br>"It gets better. Show her, Rick." I looked at Damon before looking back at Alaric and Elena. Alaric walked closer to Elena and shined his flashlight back at the wall. The light showed the some writing.  
>"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, Viking script." I looked at the names that Alaric was shining his flashlight on.<br>"Vikings?" Elena asked.  
>"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus."<br>"Who we better know as Klaus." I said.  
>"Elijah." Alaric said as he shined his flashlight onto Elijah's name. "And Rebekah."<p>

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena asked in disbelief.  
>"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls." Alaric looked at Elena. "Or even the entire New World for that matter."<br>"This has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes!"  
>"That's what we said." I told Elena. She looked at me and Damon.<br>"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said whick made Elena look back at him.  
>"What's the name?" Alaric shined his flashlight onto a name that was carved into the wall.<br>"Mikael." Alaric turned his head towards us.  
>"Mikael? Mikael as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" I could tell that there was disbelief in Elena's voice.<br>"Yep." I said to Elena.  
>"I like to call him 'papa original'" I looked at Damon for a moment before my phone went off. Alaric and Elena looked at me and so did Damon. I took my phone out my pocket.<p>

'_Wanna hang later?'-Rebekah  
>'Why not?'<em> I texted her back and looked at Damon and ended up giving him a '_What?'_ look.  
>"Who is it?" Damon asked.<br>"Not that anyone needs to know, but it was Rebekah."  
>"You're hanging out with her?" Elena asked.<br>"Well, yeah. I've been stuck with two guys all summer, I need some girl time." I looked at Damon. "And so far she is the only one that hasn't kept anything from me." I could tell that there was something in Damon's eyes before I looked back to Elena. "See you later." I said to Elena before turning around and walked out of the tunnels.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the school, where they were having cheerleading practice.<br>"You're here." Rebekah said to me as she saw me walk up next to her.  
>"I needed something else to do." I said to Rebekah.<br>"Damon problems?"  
>"Sort of."<br>"I was wondering about something." I said to Rebekah. I was going to ask about her family, but then I saw Elena walk up behind Rebekah.  
>"You! Goody!" Rebekah said, less than enthusiastic.<br>"I was hoping we could talk." Elena looked over at me and then back to Rebekah.  
>"About what? Stefan? Don't worry - I'm off him until he starts treating me better." I couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on my face. "In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest."<br>"Actually, I'd rather talk about this." Elena pulled out a picture. It showed Rebekah's name that was carved inside the cave. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father. Rebekah opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then she closed it.

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming is right around the corner." I stood as I watched Rebekah start to walk away from us.  
>"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena said which made Rebekah stop in her tracks. Rebekah turned around and walked back towards us.<br>"You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does." I think I could sense some fear in Rebekah's voice.  
>"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?"<br>"More stuff I don't know." I said in a whisper, but both Rebekah and Elena heard me.  
>"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" Rebekah almost yelled at Elena, but being careful not to draw any attention.<br>"So then tell me!" Elena persisted with Rebekah.  
>"Why do you wanna know?"<br>"Why don't you want me to wake him?"  
>"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah turned to me. "See you later." I slightly nodded my head and watched as Rebekah walked away from us.<p>

"I could have gotten her to tell me." I said as I turned to Elena.  
>"I'm sorry." Elena said to me which made me a bit curious. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin your time back while it lasts." I let a small smile appear on my face.<br>"Thanks." I said.  
>"I'm going back to Rick's to look over the photos if you want to come with." I thought about it for a second.<br>I shook my head a bit. "I think I'm just gonna go back to the house and relax or something." I said to her before walking away from Elena.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in the living room playing with my phone. Rebekah had music playing while she was in the other room. I lifted my head from my phone as the front door opened, revealing Elena. I turned my head to see Rebekah walking in with a champagne bottle and three glasses.<p>

Rebekah poured some champagne in a cup and handed it to me. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed it from her. "Hey! What's up?" She asked Elena.  
>"You invited me over? To talk?" Elena asked as she stepped closer to Rebekah.<br>"All right girls, have at it!" I stood up and faced towards Rebekah to see six girls walk in wearing dresses. "O.k. now turn please." The girls took a 360 turn and then stood still.  
>"You compelled your own private runway show?" I asked Rebekah.<br>"We need a Homecoming dress." I let out a little chuckle. "So, what do you think? Pick one!"  
>"I'm not going to homecoming." I told Rebekah before she faced Elena.<br>"Then Elena can pick two." Rebekah said with a smile. I slightly rolled my eyes.  
>"I'm not here to help you shop!" Elena stepped closer to Rebekah. "I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." I looked at Rebekah, who sped towards the girls. She pulled the neck back of one of the girls and let her vamp features appear.<br>"I said 'pick two', Elena." She said threatening Elena by having her fangs near the girl's neck.  
>"The…..red one and the bright green one." Rebekah's features went away and she rubbed the girl's hair.<br>"Yeah. It wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah turned to the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing." Rebekah walked closer to Elena as the girls walked away. "You do not threaten me! You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Elena nodded her head and Rebekah walked behind her. Elena looked at me and I just shrugged a little before following Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Elena walked behind me as I followed Rebekah up the stairs and into Stefan's room. Rebekah opened the door to his room and walked in.<br>"How fun is this...?" Rebekah said as she walked closer to Stefan's dresser. I went straight for Stefan's bed, wanting to lay on it.  
>"We shouldn't be here..." Elena said as Rebekah started to look through Stefan's drawers.<br>"Of course we should!" Rebekah looked at Elena before turning her attention back to his drawers. "Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah pulled some stuff out of Stefan's drawer. "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed from the twenties." She put them back and I couldn't help but smile in my mind.  
>"Are you going to tell us your story?" I asked Rebekah.<br>"You're no fun. " Rebekah turned to me.  
>"I never am." I said with a small smile on my face.<br>"What do you want to know?" She asked me and then turned to Elena before walking towards Stefan's table, looking at the stuff that was on it.

"Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked  
>"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. " Rebekah said as she looked at some papers of Stefan's. "They lost a child to it." She looked at me for a moment before looking back at the papers. "They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." Rebekah put the papers down and started to walk around the table.<br>"So, how did you end up here?" Elena started to walk into the room. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."  
>"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blasted by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." Rebekah told us while she continued to look through Stefan's stuff.<br>"The werewolves?" I asked.  
>"To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."<br>"It sounds so normal."  
>"It was. Once a month my family retreated in caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home..." Rebekah took in a breath and continued. "One full moon Klaus and my youngest brother Henrick snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrick paid the price." I felt sad for Rebekah. She lost a sibling that still had things to experience.<p>

"Ayanna wasn't able to heal Henrick without bringing imbalance to the balance of nature. So that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors… and one of the last moments my family had together as humans." I didn't know what to say. One accident and then their whole lives change. I almost reacted when I heard my phone start to ring.  
>"You better get that." Rebekah said to me, holding back any tears that were threatening to show. "That's gotta be Damon checking up on you." I took my phone out of my pocket and got off of Stefan's bed, walking away from Rebekah and Elena.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Hey beautiful." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. '<em>Good thing he can't see that'<em> I thought.  
>"What do you want?" I asked him.<br>"Just wanted to hear your voice." Damon said to me.  
>"Are you drunk?"<br>"Not yet."  
>"Where are you?"<br>"No idea, but I'm pretty sure, I'm overdressed." There was a pause between the two of us "You and Elena still standing?"  
>"If you wanted to know if we were okay, you could have called her." I looked at Elena. "I'm busy." I told Damon before hearing a voice.<br>"I'll at the bar."  
>"You broke Stefan out?" I asked him. I could tell that Elena and Rebekah heard me and<br>"Yeah, he looked like he needed a drink. Don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves." Damon said to me.  
>"I'm not going to."<br>"I have to go." I said to Damon before hanging up on him.

"Stefan's out of his cage." I said to Elena.  
>"Why did he let him out?"<br>"I don't know Elena. Maybe he wanted some fun." I said to Elena before laying back onto Stefan's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~I know it's not the best ending, but I didn't want to put too much in one chapter and then have less in the other.<br>~ I have been thinking that I might put little spoilers about future chapters at the end of each chapter. The spoilers won't ruin anything (I would hope) but just give a little info on what is going to happen. Just a warning, if you don't want any spoilers, don't read them. **

**_*Spoiler*  
>~In Chapter(s) 27-28 (Based from Dangerous Liaisons, Chelsea will dance with Kol, Klaus, and Damon. <em>**

**~I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review this story and check out my other ones as well.  
>~The next chapter will be up Thursday.<strong>

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	16. Ordinary People part 2

**~ I hope you guys like this chapter.  
>~ If there is anything that you would like to see happen with Chelsea, please don't be afraid to leave your idea in the reviews. I look at all of them and take your ideas into consideration when I'm planning chapters. I am trying to plan them ahead of time so then I can spend more time typing the chapter. <strong>

_grapejuice101:_ _Thanks. Elena knows how Chelsea feels when it comes to secrets. I'm thinking that they might stay friends...sort of._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I was laying on Stefan's bed, looking through pictures on my phone. I didn't want to go through Stefan's stuff like Rebekah was doing. She was going through one of Stefan's diaries while Elena sat at Stefan's table, watching us. There was a picture that made me stop and look at it. It was of me and Damon. Elena had taken at the last decade dance. I had to be persistent with Damon to get him to be in a picture with me. To my surprise, he actually smiled. It's not something you see often from him, even back before the whole Klaus ordeal.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet?" Elena said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Can we get on with the story?" I could tell that Rebekah looked at Elena from Stefan's diary and then got up from the end of Stefan's bed. I slid my phone into my pocket, hoping to hear more about Rebekah's family. Rebekah had stepped up to the table Elena was sitting at and picked up something.  
>"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah said to Elena.<br>"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Rebekah bent closer to Elena.  
>"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species." My thoughts momentarily went back to the summer. All the things that I saw, that I did, it wasn't me. But there was something, deep inside of me, something sick, that enjoyed it. "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Rebekah said to Elena.<br>"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the Homecoming Dance?" Rebekah stood up still. Elena glanced back at me and then looked at Rebekah. "You know, I'm just gonna go." Elena stood up from the chair and started to walk out of Stefan's room. I got off of Stefan's bed and stood towards Rebekah and Elena.

"We haven't even heard half the story." I said to Elena.  
>"She's not going to tell it." Elena said, turning around to face us. "She's just bored and looking for someone to push around." Elena looked at Rebekah. "Find someone else to play with! Maybe you can hang out with Chelsea all day or you can compel yourself a friend." I watched Elena as she looked at me before turning to leave.<br>"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." Elena stopped in her tracks and I took a couple of steps closer to Rebekah. "It belonged to the original witch." Elena turned around after a second and faced Rebekah.  
>"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" I asked Rebekah.<br>"Not just the hybrid curse." Rebekah said turning her head to me and then she turned it back to Elena. "She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah paused for a moment before she started walking towards Elena. "I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah walked past Elena and exited Stefan's room. Elena looked at me and I shrugged before following after Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking down the stairs next to Rebekah and I was following.<br>"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked Rebekah as we walked down the stairs.  
>"What else would it be?"<br>"A curse." I said, answering Rebekah's question. At time it does feel like a curse but at other times it feels like the best thing in the world.  
>"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." Rebekah said to us.<br>"But why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Pride..." Rebekah turned around and faced me and Elena. "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster." Rebekah looked over to me. "Agility, strength, senses... my father wanted everything heightened so we could protect ourselves. Ayanna wouldn't help my parents protect us because it would a crime against nature. The situation was left in my mother's hands." Rebekah told me and Elena as we walked down the hallway.<br>"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asked Rebekah.  
>"Because my mother was also a witch."<br>"What?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"The witch of the original family."<br>"The original witch." I couldn't help but whisper. Rebekah slightly nodded her head before walking into the Salvatore's library. I looked at Elena before we followed Rebekah.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked as she bent down, looking at the liquor.  
>"Damon hides the good stuff." I said when Rebekah pulled out a big bottle.<br>"If your mother was a witch, then..." Rebekah grabbed a glass and held it in her hand before turning to me and Elena.  
>"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant and a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both." Rebekah turned to me. "Which is why you are so interesting. Obviously you're the exception to the rule."<br>"Could it have to do with my bloodline?" I asked Rebekah. If I am an exception, I'd like to know why.  
>"It shouldn't come down to a witch's bloodline. Besides, it's something that we can leave for a different day." Rebekah looked to Elena. "My mother did this for us. She did not turn."<br>"How did you turn?" Elena asked Rebekah. Rebekah started walking around the table and towards the fireplace.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality." Rebekah took a slight deep breath. "That night my father offered us wine laced with blood… and then he drove his sword through our hearts."  
>"He killed you?" I couldn't help but ask. I took a couple of steps towards Rebekah who turned around.<br>"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah broke the top off the glass bottle and threw it into the fire before pouring some of the liquor into her cup. "We had to drink human blood to complete the ritual. My first taste of human blood was euphoric," Rebekah looked at me, "the feeling of power was indescribable, but the witch Ayanna was right. Nature turned against us and fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun had become our enemy and kept us indoors for weeks and although my mother found a solution there was still other problems. Our neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion."  
>"Vervain?" I whispered. Rebekah nodded her head, started walking towards the living room and continued with her story.<br>"The spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated, the hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We couldn't control it and with that the predatory species was born." There was quietness between us as we walked into the living room.

"So, why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked Rebekah as she walked away from us.  
>"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame..."<br>"Yeah, Elijah told us this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son." Elena said to Rebekah.  
>"She tried to make it right." Rebekah turned around and faced me and Elena. "She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride." Rebekah took a brief pause. "As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."<br>"Mikael killed your mother?" I couldn't help but ask Rebekah. I took a couple of steps closer to her.  
>"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nick stayed so he could help me bury her, he knew I had to say goodbye to my mother." I took a step closer to Rebekah, knowing how she felt. "Elijah also stayed. We promised we would never turn our backs on each other that we would be together 'always and forever'."<p>

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asked Rebekah.  
>"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik." Rebekah looked to me. "Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him." She looked back to Elena. "Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."<br>"But you still love him?"  
>"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" '<em>Why would anyone want to be alone if they live forever?' <em>I thought. We all stood in silence while Rebekah composed herself. "You've heard the story, it's time to go!" Rebekah walked past Elena towards the front door. Elena turned to her but didn't budge from her spot "I said 'Leave' Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along!"  
>"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."<br>"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid." Rebekah said stepping close to Elena.  
>"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine!"<br>"Do you always think about you and Stefan? What about Chelsea? It's clear she has feelings for him."  
>"Hey." I said to Rebekah, stepping up to her. "Don't bring me into this." I said, not wanting to really comment. Rebekah took a deep breath and then looked back at Elena.<br>"Do what you need!" She said after turning to Elena. "Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake! If you come after my brother I will rip you apart!" Rebekah threatened Elena to her face. "And I get my temper from my father!" Rebekah stepped back and gave room for Elena to leave. "Now leave!" Elena stood for a moment before walking out of the house. Rebekah turned around and faced me. "Need a drink?" I asked to her before pouring some drinks.

* * *

><p>Rebekah went to pour herself a drink as I leaned against the edge of the fireplace taking a sip from mine. I looked at the front door as it opened, revealing Elena.<br>"I thought I told you to leave. Twice!" Rebekah said without turning to Elena. I stopped leaning and took a couple of steps closer to Rebekah.  
>"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked Rebekah. Rebekah turned her head towards Elena.<br>"Nik was there. He told me."  
>"He lied to you." Elena told Rebekah before taking a few steps closer to her.<br>"And how do you know?" I asked Elena before taking a few steps closer to Rebekah and Elena.  
>Elena looked at me. "The cave where she carved her family's names," Elena looked at Rebekah, "it's covered in symbols. The story of your family: how your parents arrived," Elena put a picture onto the table, "how they made peace," Elena put another picture on the table, "the spell that turned them into vampires, and this." Elena showed a third picture. "This is the symbol of a hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol." '<em>and a fourth picture'<em> I thought," And this is the one for your mother."  
>"Her necklace." Rebekah whispered.<br>"And this is the story of her death." '_The hybrid symbol.'_ I thought when Elena put the picture on top of the others. "The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus."  
>"No!" Rebekah looked at Elena. "No, he wouldn't!"<br>"She put the curse on him." Elena started to say to Rebekah. "She made it, that he was the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you!" '_Maybe Damon didn't want to lose me, and that's why nobody told me. Maybe he thought I would go crazy or something, But I really don't know what he was thinking.'_ I took a deep breath and watched Rebekah grab the pictures off the table.

"These mean nothing!" She said angrily. "They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea how my family was!" I followed Rebekah with my eyes and watched her toss the pictures into the fire place.  
>"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked Rebekah, taking a couple of steps towards us.<br>"Elena…" I said in an almost soft whisper.  
>"Why are you doing this to me?" I stepped a bit closer to Elena, the angrier Rebekah got. "I've done nothing to you!"<br>"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on Chelsea, on everyone he has for a thousand years." '_Bringing me into this again?' _"We have to make it stop!"  
>"Shut up!" My eyes widened when I saw Rebekah take Elena by the neck and held her against the wall. "Shut up! Don't talk anymore. Nothing!"<br>"Rebekah." I said, trying to get her attention as I got over to her and Elena. "Let her go." I said putting my hands on Rebekah wrist and looking at her eyes. Rebekah slowly loosened her grip on Elena and I let go of her wrist. Rebekah fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. I looked at Elena. "Maybe you should leave." Elena slightly nodded her head before leaving the boarding house. I kneeled down next to Rebekah and tried to look at her. She moved towards me, putting her arms around my neck while she cried.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bathroom and into my room wearing a pink tank top and some pajama shorts.<br>"Seriously?" I asked Damon when I saw him laying on my bed.  
>"Nice pj's." Damon said with a small smile. I walked to my bed and just slipped right next to Damon, knowing that he wouldn't move anyway.<br>"How did your day with Stefan go?"  
>"So, you're not ignoring me then." I looked up to Damon, who had a smirk in his face. "I knew it wouldn't last." I rolled my eyes.<br>"It was not even a day." Damon put his hand on my head and gently pet my hair.  
>"We got Mikael."<br>"I thought that was a dead end."  
>"Well he is a vampire that hunts other vampires."<br>"Don't see that every day."  
>"Nope." Damon said popping the 'p'. "I guess Katherine came through. The plan's in motion!"<br>"What plan?" I turned my head up and looked at him.  
>"I'll tell you in the morning." I moved my head up against Damon's chest. I wasn't really in the mood to sleep with him but I couldn't deny how it felt.<br>"You know what? My brother is an even bigger dick than I thought. But now he's a dick that's on our side. I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, because he mentioned something about it."  
>"I think Rebekah is on our side."<br>"Really? What did you just learn from her?"  
>"She's just a girl who lost her mom too young." I looked up at Damon. "I'm not mad at you for not telling me about my parents. It's just….. I didn't think that I would have to deal with their death so soon. I thought maybe in fifty years, but not now."<br>"Death happens. When you're immortal you have to get used to people dying."  
>"I guess." I said before I snuggled against his chest. "I'm going to sleep." I told him.<br>"Good night Chelsea." '_What should I do?'_ I thought before Damon laid a gentle kiss on my head. I let the darkness fall over me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chelsea is pretending with her emotions for the most part. She has conflicting thoughts about things at the moment.<br>~ Like I said in the last chapter, I am planning chapters in advance. I have things written down, but if you think of something you would like to see Chelsea do, or something that could happen, then please leave your thoughts in the reviews. Everything is helpful. **

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
>~In Chapter 30 (All My Children part 2), Chelsea is with Klaus when he takes out the dagger from Kol. <em>**

**~The next chapter will come March 5th. (Please don't forget to check out my other stories while you are waiting for updates for this story)**

**_R&R _ 'till the next update**


	17. The Homecoming part 1

**~ One day before I said I would have it up :) I've been wanting to type this chapter since around the time I posted the chapters for The Reckoning.  
>~ I have some idea for what I want to happen at the end of the next chapter, but I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to do it or not. <strong>

_MissMusic89: Thanks for your review. I'm happy to say that I didn't make you wait until the 5th. _  
><em>Altough it's only the 4th, it's still before I said I was going to post the next chapter.<em>

_HoneyGee08: Thanks :)_

_**~Enjoy!** _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

The smell of blood started to flow up my nose. I slowly opened my eyes to see a glass of blood being held close to me. I looked up to see Damon holding it.  
>"Morning sleeping beauty." He said to me. I just rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed. Damon handed me the glass before picking another one up from my bedside table. "We have to go over the plan to kill Klaus." I took a sip from the blood Damon gave me before sitting it on my bedside table. Damon watched me as I slowly got out of my bed. I stood up next to Damon and he kissed me on the cheek. "Are you okay?" Damon asked me as he looked into my eyes.<br>"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him before I grabbed the glass from my table. "We're going to kill Klaus, right?" I took a couple of steps around Damon.  
>"That's not what I ment Chels." I stopped and turned to Damon.<br>I hesitated for a moment before talking again. "Ask me later." I said to Damon before walking out of my room.

* * *

><p>I walked into the parlour following Stefan and Elena with Damon behind me.<br>"Okay, so let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan stopped and turned to us.  
>"And you what? Vervained him?" Elena asked Stefan.<br>"We vervained him." I said, which Elena turned to me. "He's an original, we have to make it realistic."  
>"Okay, fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger."<br>"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." Elena started  
>"We drove it through his heart." I finished for her before turning my head to Stefan. "What happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?"<br>"Good point!" Damon gently rested his arm on my shoulder, using it as an arm rest, while pointing to Stefan. "You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him. the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied."  
>"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here."<br>"Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." I said.  
>"Then I shall be dead." I turned my head to see Mikeal, setting some items onto a table.<p>

"What if he wants to see you in person?" I asked, taking a few steps away from the group and towards Mikeal.  
>"Well that means our plan is working." I could tell that Stefan and Elena started to walk closer to Mikeal. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body." Mikeal revealed a dagger. "You lure him here and I will kill him."<br>"With what?" Stefan asked. "Those daggers won`t work on him."  
>"Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." I watched Mikeal as he picked up a little bottle with ash in it.<br>"Where is it?" Damon asked Mikeal.  
>"Not here." '<em>Should have known that'<em>' I thought. "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."  
>"Against what?" Stefan asked Mikeal as he dipped the dagger in the ash.<br>"You leaving this in my hands." Mikeal said while looking at Stefan. "You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying." He said to me before looking to Elena. "So it falls to you." Mikeal handed the dagger to Elena.  
>"You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena asked in slight disbelief, while slowly taking the dagger from Mikeal.<br>"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust."  
>"If we want this to work, you're going to have to watch her dagger him." I said to Stefan, who nodded. I watched him walk over to a chair and sit down in it. Damon walked up behind be as Mikeal and Elena walked in front of Damon. I watched Elena as she slightly hesitated before sticking the dagger into Mikeal. His body slowly started to cover itself in grey veins before he fell to the ground.<p>

Damon gently grabbed my hand as Stefan pulled out his phone. Stefan put his finger on his lips, signaling us to not make a sound. I couldn't help but look Damon's hand holding mine before looking back at Stefan.  
>"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people is it truly a breading ground for werewolves." I could hear Klaus say when he answered the phone. Times like this, it's good to have vampire hearing.<br>"Your father is dead." Stefan said to Klaus. There was a moment of silence before Klaus spoke again.  
>"What did you say to me?"<br>"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael." Stefan looked at Mikeal's body. "Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"  
>"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."<br>"Mikeal tried to get to Elena so he could use her against you, but we vervained him. We discovered he had a dagger on him, that he was going to use on Rebekah, but Elena snatched it away and stuck it through his heart."  
>"I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."<br>"Well, he is here." Stefan stood up from the chair and stepped up to Mikeal's body. "Come by whenever." Stefan said looking at Mikeal's body before looking up to me and Damon.  
>"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?"<br>"It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan said as he looked at me. '_You're welcome'_' I couldn't help but think.

"I wanna talk to Rebekah." My eyes went to Rebekah, who was just looking at Mikeal's body, doing her best from letting any emotion show.  
>"That´s not a problem. She is right here." I saw her eyes move up to Stefan, who walked up to her, handing her his phone. She held it out for a minute as if she was rethinking the whole thing. Rebekah slowly brought Stefan's phone up to her ear.<br>"Hello Nik."  
>"Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic running with the dagger?" Rebekah's eyes went to me and I just nodded a bit.<br>"It´s true." Rebekah took a couple of steps closer to Mikeal's body. "He´s finally out of our lives for good." '_Is that a smile?''_ I couldn't help but ask myself. It was only there for a second, but I sware I saw it. "I miss you. I´m miserable here."  
>"I´ll be home soon."<br>"Good. I see you then brother." I watched Rebekah as she hung up and handed the phone back to Stefan after looking up from Mikeal. "He bought it." She said looking at Elena. "He´s coming home." She looked at me before she walked out of the room.  
>"Now, was that easy or what?"<br>"Don't get too cocky." I said, looking up at Damon's face before looking back at Stefan and Elena.  
>"Let´s just get this over with." Elena said before she bent down and pulled the dagger out of Mikeal's chest.<br>"Come up stairs with me." Damon whispered to me before he let go of my hand and started to walk upstairs. I looked and Stefan and Elena for a moment before walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>I walked into Damon's room, where he was standing, waiting for me.<br>"Chelsea," Damon said which made me turn to him. He was standing near his window and his bead. "Can you distract Klaus tonight?" '_Did he want to talk about Klaus?'_ I thought to myself. I took a couple of steps to Damon. "If that's what my part is, I will." I looked into Damon's eyes, which looked concerned. "I want Klaus dead just as much as you guys." I saw Damon's eyes soften a little. "If he didn't make me part of his deal, then my parent's my still be alive."  
>"The deal to save my life." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.<br>"Are you going to make this about you? because it's not about you. It's about killing Klaus." Damon turned his head off to the side. I forced him to look at me by putting my hands on his checks and moving his head to look at me. "It's not your fault you got bit Damon, that's Tyler's. I saved your life by going with Klaus. Yeah, my parents died, but it's like you said, death happens." Damon just looked into my eyes. "I saved you Damon and if I was given another chance, I'd do it again." I stared into Damon's eyes while he did with mine. There was a mix of emotion in them. I let out a breath before kissing Damon. I moved my hands around his neck and he gently put his around my hips. We slowly came apart and I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face as I looked into his eyes. "We should probably start getting ready for tonight." I said to Damon, which slightly ruined the mood. After a moment Damon slightly nodded his head.

* * *

><p>I stood next to Damon, in his bathroom, helping him with wolvebane grenades. Elena was next to his bed, fixing up the other weapons.<br>"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena said to us.  
>"Oh really, 'cause those Original vampires are usually so reliable." Damon said sarcastically to Elena.<br>"I'm pretty sure we can trust her." Damon looked at me. "She wants revenge because he killed their mother, it's understandable."  
>"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but he is her brother."<br>"Her lying, mommy- killing, dagger- happy brother." Damon said.  
>"Excatly." I interrupted him as Elena brought the grenade containers in the bathroom.<br>"Wolvesbane is ready." He finished.  
>"There are too many things, that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong." Elena said as she started preparing a grenade, although I could feel her look at me for a moment.<br>"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan."  
>"Really? What is it?" I asked Damon.<br>"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." Damon nodded his head to the door, before Stefan walked into sight.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan said to Damon.  
>"You have your own ties." Damon told his brother.<br>"I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance." Stefan said as he leaned against the doorway. "I need better ties."  
>"You could not go." Elena lifted her head to Stefan as Damon handed me a grenade.<br>"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look your track record at High school Dances, it's pretty tragic. My luck you go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen." Stefan said before leaving Damon's room. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Elena grabbing a grenade from out the corner of my eye.  
>"Ah ah! No," I turned my head to see Damon try and get Elena to let go of the grenade.<br>"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me." She told Damon  
>"Elena, it this thing blows of in our face, just remember, only two of us heals quickly." Damon said to Elena, which made her slowly let go of the grenade.<p>

Stefan started to walk in when Damon put the grenade next to the other finished ones.  
>"Ah, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolvesbane grenades." Stefan said as he looked in the mirror, holding up ties to his collar.<br>"Never your mind, brother. Less you know the better." Damon said without lifting his head as he handed me another grenade.  
>"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." I could see Stefan slightly smirk in the mirror. "How are we going to distract Klaus?"<br>"Me." I said before turning around to face Stefan. "I'm the only one that he won't expect and won't feel threatened by." I couldn't help but smirk. "Although he should be."  
>"Now who's cocky?" Damon asked me before turning his attention back the the wolvesbane grenades.<br>"You might want to be careful brother, Klaus might try and steal her away." I rolled my eyes before turning back to helping with the grenades. Stefan started to walk away before Elena spoke.  
>"You're the one we should be worried about." Stefan stopped and looked at us. "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart."<br>"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way." Stefan stared at Elena before she went back to helping me and Damon. Then Stefan looked to me.  
>"Don't look at me." I simply told him without really adding anything.<br>"Well, if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan finally walked out of Damon's room, leaving me, Elena, and Damon preparing the rest of the weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>~I think I actually enjoyed typing this chapter for the most part.<br>~ I didn't plan the Chelsea and Damon kiss, but it just came out as I was typing. I'm not exactly sure that it goes with the chapter and the next one, but I'm keeping it in because I just don't want to take it out. **

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
>~In chapter 19, Chelsea will be at the Salvatore's when Klaus pays a visit to Damon. <em>**

**~The next Chapter will be March 8th, or the day before.**

**R&R 'till the next update **


	18. The Homecoming part 2

**~ OMG, So I got two chapters done before their dates in a row :) That's exciting for me.  
>~ I couldn't stop writing this chapter and plus I wanted to get it up before I went to school, no matter how late I ended up staying up.<br>~ I don't want to say anything about the chapter, but what I can say is that I don't think I've ever liked writing a chapter more than when I was writing this one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked up to Stefan's doorway to see Rebekah standing in front of his mirror with her dress on.  
>"Getting a head start?" I asked Rebekah. She turned around to face me. At the same time I could sense Elena walking up behind me.<br>"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." My eyes went a little wide with what Rebekah said.  
>"Ever?" I wondered out loud. Rebekah turned around to the mirror and I took a couple of steps into Stefan's room.<br>"I didn't really have time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance." Rebekah took a pause as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
>"You look nice." I said with a smile. Through the reflection in the mirror I could see Rebekah smile.<br>"Have you heard anymore from him?"  
>"No." Elena said from behind me.<br>"When he does return he'll do it with flair." I couldn't help but say with a smirk.

"And Damon and my father are all served with their plan?" Rebekah asked us.  
>"Yes." Elena said at the same time that I nodded. Rebekah started to turn towards us.<br>"Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just," Rebekah took a couple of steps towards me. ", I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael." She picked up a bracelet and put it on her wrist.  
>"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town." Elena said as she stepped closer to Rebekah.<br>"Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted." Rebekah turned her head to me. "No one in my family can." I looked at Rebekah, seeing her expression.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked, seeing the emotion in her eyes.<br>"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure." She took a deep breath. "I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She slightly shook her head before turning around to the mirror. "No tears, I don't want to ruin my makeup." I slightly smiled.  
>"You look amazing." Elena said with made me turn my head to her in slight disbelief. "But you're missing one thing." Rebekah turned around to see Elena, holding the necklace.<br>"My mother's necklace." Rebekah said.  
>"You should wear it."<br>"I'll take that as my cue." I said to them. "I'll see you at the dance." I said to Rebekah before using my vampire speed to go to my room.

* * *

><p>The first thing I did when I got into my room was connect my phone to my speaker and basically blasted Ke$ha. I liked the beat to her music. As her music played, I took my time setting my stuff on my bed. The light green dress that Elena had picked out, Rebekah had snuck into my room while we were preparing the weapons. I set some green earrings, to match the dress, next to it and I also put a group of silver bangles next to the earrings. I started to sing the lyrics in my head as I went into my closet to find some shoes to with the dress.<br>"Looking for something?" Damon whispered into my ear.  
>"Just some shoes." I said to him without turning around.<br>"Look on your bed." He said which made me turn around. I looked at my bed and there on it were a pair of black, high heeled, strap sandals. I looked at Damon.  
>"More gifts?" I asked him.<br>"Well, if you don't want them..." He said with a smirk.  
>"I never said I didn't want them. Thanks."<br>"You're welcome Chelsea." Damon kissed me on the cheek. "You should hurry and shower..." Damon started to whisper in my ear. "I can't wait to see you in the dress." I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at the same time. "Unless you want me to join you in the shower." '_Typical Damon'_ I thought.  
>"No." I looked at Damon. "I'd rather shower and change by myself."<br>"Party pooper."  
>"I know." I said with a smirk before walking around Damon and into my bathroom. Even with the door closed I could still hear the music.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bathroom with a towel around my body and one holding my hair up. I went over to my phone, turned off the music, and then set in on my dresser. My hair fell down to my shoulders after I tried to dry it with the towel. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tyler.<p>

"Hey Ty." I said as I answered it.  
>"Hey, Chelsea. I have something to tell you."<br>"Okay, can you wait a minute? I wanna put you on speaker phone."  
>"Why? Is anyone else with you?"<br>"No. I'm actually still getting ready."  
>"Okay." Tyler said before I put him on speaker phone. I set my phone back on my dresser.<br>"So..." I started as I looked in one of my drawers. "What did you want to tell me."  
>"The gym is flooded."<br>"What?" I asked him as I pulled a couple of things out of my drawer. "Does this means the dance is canceled?" I picked up my phone and carried it with me into the bathroom."Yeah, you wish." I slightly smiled as I set my phone down on the counter.  
>"You know me so well Ty." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.<br>"I'm moving it to my place." I started to put my undergarments on.  
>"That's good I guess."<br>"You sound so excited Chelsea." I could hear Tyler chuckle a little.  
>"Hey, I originally didn't want to go." I said as I picked up my phone and took him off of speaker phone. "But Rebekah is kind of forcing me to go so..."<br>"So it's not about seeing me in a suit?"  
>"You wish." I smirked. "I'll see you later." I said to Tyler before I ended the call and tossed my phone onto my bed. I stood for a second, looking on my dress before I picked it up.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into Tyler's house and there was a lot of people there. '<em>There has to be more than who just goes to our school'<em> I thought as I managed to squeeze my way out to Tyler's back yard. '_Wow'_' I mouthed when I saw how the yard looked.

"Hey, Chels." Tyler said as he walked up behind me.  
>"Hey." I said as he stood next to me. We stood there for a minute, watching the band, before Stefan walked up behind us.<br>"Nice party." Stefan said to Tyler.  
>"Thanks man, but I'm not the one throwing it." Tyler turned to face both me and Stefan. "I'm just doing what Klaus wants."<br>"What do you mean?" Stefan asked Tyler.  
>"It's not a party, man. It's a wake." Tyler turned to face the stage again.<br>"Should have figured that." I whispered out loud as I watched Klaus walk up to the mic.  
>"Good evening everyone." The crowd spoke as Klaus spoke into the mic. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming." Klaus looked at me and Stefan with a smirk on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus walked up to me and Stefan with two beer bottles in his hands.<br>"Want a drink?" Klaus asked me and he held out a bottle.  
>"Why not." I took it from his hands and took a sip.<br>"Quite a homecoming." Stefan said to Klaus, who had taken a sip from his bottle.  
>"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years." Klaus started to walk, so Stefan and I started to follow him. "Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea."<br>"So, what now? Stop running?" Klaus slowed down a bit and eventually turned around to me and Stefan.  
>"Now I reunite my family."<br>"You mean the people you carry around with you in caskets?" I asked  
>"None of that matters anymore." Klaus said as he looked at me before looking at Stefan. "Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." There was a pause as Klaus watched a person walk by us. "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here." Klaus looked between me and Stefan. "Where is she?"<br>"I don't know." I told Klaus. "She should be here." Klaus turned to Stefan.  
>"Where is my sister, Stefan?"<br>"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt."  
>"Oh, be honest now, Stefan."<br>"I said I have no idea." '_Where is she?' _I thought. "Now how would you like me to take you to your father?" I took another sip from the bottle  
>"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it?" Klaus smirked. "Bring him to me."<br>"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me?" I looked up to Stefan, slightly confused. "My freedom from your compulsion?"  
>"Oh, you want your freedom." I could tell that Klaus has smirked a little. "Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back." Stefan nodded his head and walked away. '<em>Well, this is going to be an interesting night.'<em> I thought.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Klaus asked me.  
>"Honestly? No clue." I answered him before taking another sip.<br>"I take it that there's trouble in paradise?" I couldn't help slightly roll my eyes.  
>"Yeah, but why would that matter?" I asked Klaus, looking at him. I could tell that his eyes were studying my face.<br>"What did he do?" I thought for a moment, debating rather or not to tell him.  
>"Why would you want to know?"<br>"Curiosity." He said with a smirk.  
>"Fine." I finally said. "He hid my parent's death from me." I told him calmly before taking another sip. "You, know what? I need a real drink." I said to Klaus.<br>"Follow me." Klaus started walking through the crowed and I decided to follow him. '_At least I'm keeping him occupied.'_ I couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p>I had followed Klaus behind the stage. He turned to me.<br>"Wait here." Klaus went back out into the crowd only to returned with a person. I looked at the person before looking to Klaus. "You wanted a real drink." He said to me with a smirk.  
>"I would have been fine with a blood bag, but..." I didn't finish my sentence. Instead I bit into the neck and drank some blood. I lifted my head from the neck, without taking enough to kill and wiped the blood from my mouth.<br>"Interesting." Klaus said as he looked at me.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing." '_You expect me to believe that?' _ I thought before starting to walk away.

Klaus walked up behind me.  
>"Why did you do it?" Klaus asked me.<br>"Do what?" I asked him as we continued to walk through the crowd. Klaus grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
>"Why did you turn it off?" '<em>He believes it.' <em> I thought.  
>"Same reason Damon and I are having problems." I lied. "Nobody told me about my parent's until after I found out. Now, if you let me go, I have to talk to Tyler." I continued to lie to Klaus.<br>"What a coincidence, so do I." He said with a smirk before I turned around and started to walk away from him, but he followed me.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tyler." I said as I spotted Tyler by some of his stairs in his yard.<br>"You with Klaus now?" He asked me as Klaus and I walked up to him.  
>"No, he's resorted to stalking me." I couldn't help but say with a smirk.<br>"You know my mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here."  
>"Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends."<br>"What you're talking about?" I asked before Tyler had the chance.  
>"I want you to look around." Klaus said to Tyler before pointing behind us "There is Bonnie, there's Elena and Matt," Klaus pointed to Elena and Matt. ", and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline." Tyler and I turned to face Klaus. "Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal." Klaus smirked before raising his hand in a circular motion. "But who are all these other people here?"<br>"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."  
>"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own."<br>"You don't have friends." I couldn't help but say out loud to Klaus. He glared at me for a moment before turning around to show us some people. "That`s my friend Mindy, picked her up along the way in Kansas." Klaus looked at Tyler and I. "Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland?" Klaus pointed to someone else. "That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."  
>"Hold on, are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked Klaus.<br>"And they also love a good party. And they're like you sired by me, they wish to serve their master." Klaus looked between Tyler and I. "So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to return it. You're free to warn your friends." Klaus turned to me after Tyler walked away from us.

"Care for a dance?" He held out his hand.  
>"I've never danced at a wake before." I said to Klaus, looking at him.<br>"First time for everything." He said with a smirk before I grabbed his hand. Klaus pulled me close to his chest and placed his hands on my hips. He started to sway me to the slow song that was starting to play.  
>"If it means anything, I wouldn't have kept your parent's death a secret." I looked at Klaus. "That's not something that should be kept secret." I almost didn't know what to say.<br>"Doesn't matter know, does it?" I asked him as we danced. Klaus didn't say anything. I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell that he was looking at my face.  
>"I have to go to the bathroom." I ended up blurting out before we stopped dancing and I started to walk away from Klaus. I needed to get a way from him for a little bit.<p>

As I walked up to the door I bumped into someone.  
>"Sorry." I looked at saw it was Elena, but it didn't seem like her.<br>"It's okay Chelsea." I stared at her for a moment before looking back at Klaus and then looking back at her. I brought my head closer to her ear. "I know it's you, Kat." I said in a whisper. I looked at her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell." I said with a smirk before walking into Tyler's house.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath before looking at myself in the mirror. There as still a little smudge of blood on he corner of my mouth, so I wiped it away. <em>'It should be over soon<em>' I thought before looking at myself in the mirror again. _'I can do this'_ I thought, trying to reassure myself. I slightly shook my head before walking out of the bathroom.

I slowly walked down the stairs. '_Where is everyone?'_ I thought as I looked around.  
>"Ba-Boom" '<em>What?'<em> I thought before almost rushing down the stairs. I stood still when I saw Stefan over Damon and Klaus just laying on the floor. He was looking at a stake '_Must be Mikeal's'_ I thought before Klaus quickly picked it up and sped towards Mikeal. I took the time to go to Damon and Stefan.  
>"Chels." Damon managed to say as he saw me stand about him and Stefan. Mikeal's screams could be heard from where I was, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Damon.<br>"Get off of him Stefan." I said before I tried to push him off. After a few tries I got him off.  
>"What the hell did you do?" Damon angrily asked Stefan as he sat up. I went to put my hand on Damon's back but he just pushed it away.<br>"He`s earned his freedom." I looked up to see Klaus walking in. He looked at me with slight curiosity on his face. I turned back to Damon, but he was already gone. '_Why?'_' I couldn't help but think before I looked back to Klaus. Stefan was standing next to him. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Stefan turned around and looked where Damon once was. Klaus looked at me and I looked at him. I just got up and sped out of there.

* * *

><p>I took my time walking back to the boarding house. The plan was ruined, Mikeal is dead, Klaus is still alive, and not to mention ripper Stefan has freedom. The day couldn't get any worse. I can't wait until I get to my room and sleep.<br>I walked up to to door, but before I opened it, I stopped. I could hear Damon and Elena talking inside.

"Where`s Katherine?" I could hear Elena ask Damon.  
>"She ran hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her? Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Elena.I had Klaus! This could have all been over!" I heard the sound of glass breaking.<br>"Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me! We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."  
>"We`re never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?"<br>"Then we`ll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go. Him and Chelsea." I couldn't help but gasp. I pushed open the door, which made Elena and Damon look at me.  
>"Chelsea." Elena said in surprise as she dropped her hands from Damon's neck.<br>"Oh, by all means, continue. You two have fun together." I said angrily before speeding up to my room.

* * *

><p>I had taken off my dress and changed into a tank top and pajama pants. Damon was standing at my doorway as I walked out of the bathroom.<br>"Go away." I said as I walked to my bed.  
>"We need to talk." Damon said as I sat on my bed.<br>"We don't need to talk Damon. You and Elena have decided to let me go, even though I didn't do a damn thing." I said angrily at him.  
>"Chelsea, let me talk to you." He said, trying to plead with me.<br>"Why? What do you have to say that will make it better?" I looked at Damon, while it seemed like he was thinking about what to say. "You know what? I'm just gonna go to sleep and pretend this day didn't happen." I focused on Damon, pushed him out with my magic, and closed my door. I pushed back my tears by pushing everything that I was feeling down. I laid my head down on my pillow, closed my eyes, and slowly let the darkness of sleep come over me.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I figured that one of the only ways for Chelsea not to hear the 'Rebekah getting daggered' part is for there to be music. Chelsea has an I-phone, so that's how she can see pics on it, play on it, and connect it to speakers that play it.<br>~ I don't know, right now, if I'm going to have Damon and Chelsea make up, but I know I am going to have more Klaus and Chelsea scenes. Leave your thoughts about that in the reviews, it will help me write better. **

**_* Spoiler Alert*_  
>~<em>Chelsea knowsfinds out that Stefan has the coffins. _**

**~Please, leave any and all thoughts about the story in the reviews. I'm thinking, that if the story can reach a total of 25 reviews before the 19th (when the next chapter is scheduled) I might do a filler chapter. I'm thinking because, on the show, there is a few days between the two episodes. I could have a couple of things happen, that is IF I were to type it up and post it. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	19. Wake Up

**So, six reviews on one chapter is the most I've ever gotten, believe it or not.  
>~ I actually started writing this chapter when the story had 24 reviews (which was yesterday). There is some stuff in here that I wanted to but in here and a little bit of it actually came from what the reader's want. (As I read in the reviews.)<strong>

_LillianaKay2011: I am definatly having more Klaus and Chelsea. I think this chapter will show a little about how Damon __feels about Chelsea and Klaus._

_kari10: I wanted to create a little rift between Damon and Chelsea. She didn't know that if Klaus would die, Damon would die along with him. Her part was only to keep Klaus occupied, but what Damon told Elena before Chelsea started to listen in, might explain why Elena said what she said. I'm not going to say much about Elena's motives, but I can say that they will start to come to light within the next 2 - 4 chapters. I know Chelsea and Damon will, eventually, be on speaking terms, but if they get back together will just depend on much interaction Chelsea has with him and not to mention Klaus._

_Avid reader: Thanks so much. I was thinking that Chelsea get's along with Kol. Kol might flirt with Chelsea, and Klaus won't like that. That won't really be until Dangerous Liasions and All My Children. Thanks for the suggestion._

**~ It might seem like some of it is rushed, but it's what got typed.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling, just doing nothing. Nothing felt important enough to jump out of bed for. I lazily reached for my phone, which was sitting on my bedside table, to check the time.  
>"6:30?" I mumbled to my phone. '<em>I have to get ready for school.' <em> I thought before setting my phone back down. My eyes blinked a couple of times before I got out of bed.

After I took a quick shower I went into my closet. I picked out some jeans and a happy bunny T-shirt that says '_It's cute how you think I'm listening'_ with the bunny wearing headphones over its ears. I put a side bang in my hair, because I haven't done that in a while, and then put it back into a ponytail. I took a deep breath before grabbing my backpack, purse, and phone before heading downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to see Damon pouring himself a glass of liquor.  
>"Morning." Damon said to me as I set my stuff down on a chair by the front door and slipped my phone into my pocket.<br>"Morning." I said to him before going to the basement so I could have some blood before school.

* * *

><p>I reached into the freezer and pulled out a blood bag before hearing Damon's voice behind me.<br>"Getting some blood?" He asked. I turned around to face him with the blood bag in my hand.  
>"I'm not looking for ice cream." I said to him before walking around him. I started to drink from the bag on my way up from the basement.<p>

"Chelsea I'm sorry about what happened last night."  
>"You didn't seem sorry." I said as we walked through the hall. Damon grabbed my arm, turned me around, and looked me in the eyes.<br>"I am sorry Chelsea. I was pissed off and you know how I get…"  
>"Is this going to take long? I have to get to school." I could see the hurt in Damon's eyes.<br>"Fine." He said before taking a deep breath. "Then after school, at the grill, four o'clock."  
>"Fine with me." I said before taking another sip from the blood bag and turning around.<p>

I didn't even get to my stuff before Damon appeared in front of me. He leaned in, bringing his head closer to mine, and our lips touched. Damon filled it with passion, although I could feel his regret in it as well. He ended the kiss and looked into my eyes before handing me my purse and backpack.  
>"You don't want to be late for school." He said in a quiet tone before I traded the blood bag for my backpack and purse.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking into school, when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that Stefan texted me. '<em>Why would he text me?'<em> I thought before I unlocked my phone to read the text.

'_Where are you?'  
><em>'_At school.'_ I texted Stefan back.  
>"Hey, Chelsea." I heard Caroline say as I walked closer to my locker.<br>"Hi Caroline." I said as I opened my locker.  
>"Did you know what happened last night."<br>"Yeah. Klaus killed his father," I started to say ", and Elena got to Damon." I said as I took some books out of my locker.  
>"What do you mean got to Damon?" Caroline asked at the same time as my phone vibrated again.<br>"It doesn't matter." I said as I shut my locker. "I got to get to class." I said to Caroline before walking away.

* * *

><p>I walked into history and went straight to the back. Alaric wouldn't be able to seem me text with people in front of me. I pulled out my phone to see that Stefan had texted back.<p>

'_Are you busy?'-Stefan_  
>'<em>Well, I'm at school, so I'm going to say yeah.'<em>  
>'<em>I have something more important to tell you.'-Stefan<br>'What?'  
><em>'_Meet me at the witch house after school.'-Stefan  
>'Can't. I'm busy then. I'll meet you there at lunch.'<em> I texted Stefan before putting my phone in my pocket. I looked up to see Elena and Bonnie walking into the room. They looked at me for a moment before sitting down in their seats.

* * *

><p>Lunch seemed to come pretty quick. I put my books into my locker and then texted Stefan.<p>

'_Leaving school soon.'_ I slipped my phone into my pocket and made my way towards the door.

"Chelsea." I rolled my eyes and turned to see Elena walking up to me.  
>"What do you want?" I asked.<br>"Why didn't you help Damon last night?" She asked me.  
>"I did. I got your boyfriend off of him."<br>"Why didn't you help him try and kill Klaus?" I couldn't help but scoff.  
>"My only part was to distract Klaus, which I did. How was I supposed to know that Katherine was going to pretend to be you or that Stefan was going to ruin the plain?" I looked at Elena before continuing. "I'm not told anything anymore so how was I supposed to know what was going to happen?"<br>"Chelsea…" Elena looked at me with a slightly sad look.  
>"Hey, I'm not complaining. I don't have a problem with what happened." I looked over her face, trying to study it. "Interesting, you haven't said sorry about what happened last night. Can't wait to hear what Damon thinks about that." I said before turning around to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up to the witch house, slightly wondering where Stefan was.<br>"Hey, Stefan." I said as I took a step into it. Stefan flashed in front of me. "What's so important?" I asked him.  
>"Remember what Klaus carried with us all summer?"<br>"His coffins. Why?" Stefan nodded his head towards a part of the house.  
>"Follow me." I looked at him before following him.<p>

I followed Stefan down the stairs to the basement.  
>"You still want to kill Klaus?" He turned around to ask me.<br>"That's the one thing that hasn't changed since last night." I said to Stefan. He turned around and I continued to follow him. We walked into a room that had four caskets.  
>"Are those Klaus's?" I asked Stefan.<br>"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. "I stole them. You can't tell anyone." Stefan turned to me. "Especially Elena."  
>"I won't tell anyone." I said before looking at the coffins. "It's not like Elena will be talking to me anyway." I said.<br>"It's not better you know," I looked at Stefan ", without emotions." I looked into him, into his eyes.  
>"Says the vampire who's flipped the switch."<br>"I don't have anything else to lose. It doesn't matter for me. You don't need to end up like me Chelsea. The only thing going for me is revenge."  
>"Why would you care what's going on with me if you flipped your switch?"<br>"I owe you one. You helped save me on multiple occasions. I'm just returning the favor." I gave Stefan a little smile.  
>"I don't have much to lose anyway." I said to Stefan before walking out of the room. Before I left I turned back to Stefan. "But thanks." I said before walking out of the witch house.<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to school, I just went to the grill. By the time I got there it was only 2 in the afternoon. Only two hours until Damon wants to meet me at the grill. I could kill some time. I walked into the grill and sat a table near the pool tables. I ordered a soda, but spent my time looking at the menu.<p>

"What a pleasant surprise." I looked up to see Klaus was standing next to the table. "May I sit with you?"  
>"I don't see why not." I said to him<br>"You seem different from last night." Klaus said as he observed me.  
>"What gave you that clue?" I asked him as I put the menu down. I looked him. "I'm not any different than I was last night."<br>"I don't believe that Chelsea."  
>"Then what do you believe?" I asked him. I was curious to hear his answer.<br>"I believe that you take things too seriously. You've flipped the switch."  
>"Really? Please tell me more." I couldn't help but say sarcastically. Klaus looked over my expression.<br>"Over a game of pool." Klaus said with a smirk. I slightly squinted my eyes at him.  
>"I'm good at pool."<br>"I've had more practice." Klaus said to me with his smirk still there.  
>"We'll see who's better." I said before grabbing my soda and bringing it with me to the pool table.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're cheating." Klaus said as I got another pool ball into a pocket.<br>"Can you prove it?" I asked him.  
>"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes and watched as he tried to pocket a ball, but failed.<br>"I'm not cheating." I clarified for him. "It wouldn't be fun if I did." I said to him, imitating the tone he had before.  
>"Seems like your boyfriend is here." He said as he lifted his head. I looked and saw that Damon had walked into the Grill and had spotted me and Klaus playing pool. I looked at Damon before I watched him walk up to the grill. I turned to Klaus.<br>"We'll finish this later." I said laying my pool stick onto the pool table before walking over to Damon.

"So, you're playing pool with evil hybrids now?" Damon asked as I walked up behind him.  
>"I needed something to do while I waited for you." I said as I sat down next to him.<br>"Why did you turn it off?" I looked back to see that Klaus was looking at us, no doubt listening in. I turned back to Damon.  
>"Last night." I simply said to Damon. "And by the way, Elena doesn't seem sorry about what happened." I said before stealing a sip from Damon's drink.<br>"Let's not talk about Elena." Damon looked at me.  
>"Then what?"<br>"About why you turned it off."  
>"Which brings us back to Elena and you, and last night."<br>"I don't have any plans to let you go." I looked at  
>Damon and he looked at me. I could see the truth in his eyes. "I love you." I looked at Damon and saw his expression before I leaned in to him.<br>"Do you really want Klaus, the evil hybrid, listening in on our conversation?" I whispered to Damon, hopefully Klaus didn't hear that. I pulled back from Damon.  
>"Fine, we're leaving." Damon said to me before finishing his drink.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house and dropped my stuff down on a chair and walked to Damon. He was pouring two drinks. I walked over to him and he handed me one. I took a sip from it but set it down. Damon looked at me.<br>"Chelsea, what is the real reason you did it." He asked me.  
>"Everything that happened in a short period of time." I answered honestly to Damon.<br>"That never stopped you before."  
>"True, but it's not like it was before." Damon looked at me as he took a drink from his glass before setting it down.<br>"I love you Chelsea. No matter what anyone tells me, you will always me be mine." I looked into his eyes. There was a mix of love, sadness, and determination in them. I took a deep breath and gave him a genuine smile. He smiled too.  
>"I'm happy." I said as I felt some of it rushing back. Damon leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back. '<em>It happened faster than before'<em> I couldn't help but think. The last time I shut it out, it took longer than this for anything to show, to leak out.

The next thing I know Damon and I were in his room, still together.

* * *

><p>Damon and I lay next to each other, with a sheet covering us. I turned to him.<br>"I love you." he said with a smile.  
>"I think," I took a little break. "I still love you." I couldn't help but say with a small smile. ", but I think we may need a break." Sadness appeared in his eyes.<br>"We could just slow it down and still be together." Damon said to me.  
>"That would mean, no making out in public, keeping it a secret from the evil people," '<em>Meaning Klaus.'<em> I added in my head ", and no sex." Damon nodded his head in agreement. I started to get out of Damon's bed.  
>"Wait." I turned to face Damon while holding my clothes. "You're just going to leave me in my bed by myself?"<br>"No sex, remember?" I clarified for him.  
>"I thought you meant starting tomorrow." Damon pouted.<br>"Nope." I said with a smirk before leaving Damon's room.

* * *

><p>I changed into my lazy clothes, which is basically my pajamas. I went into my pants pocket and pulled out my phone and put it on my bedside table. '<em>Today was interesting'<em> I thought before speeding downstairs to grab my stuff off the chair. Then the doorbell rang, so I answered it.

"Damon's upstairs if you want to talk to him." I said as the door revealed Elena.  
>"Actually, I want to talk to you." I nodded my head towards the living room, letting her know she could come in.<br>"I wanted to say that I never meant to have you turn it off." Elena turned to me.  
>"Then why did you say what you said last night?" I asked her.<br>"We were both upset, surprised, and I know Damon loves you. I guess, I might have been," Elena took a deep breath ", jealous. I'm sorry."  
>"Apology accepted, I guess." I looked at Elena for a moment. "If you're done, I have homework to do." I lied to Elena. She nodded her head and left.<p>

I walked up to my room and placed my stuff on the floor, at the edge of my bed.  
>"I take it you listened in." I said out loud. I could tell that Damon was by my door as I walked around my bed.<br>"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here." Damon sped up behind me and started kissing me on the neck.  
>"Can we not do that the rest of the night?" I asked him quietly.<br>"Sure." He whispered in my ear. I slid into my bed, just wanting to relax. I didn't say anything as Damon slid into the bed with me. "Hey, you said no sex. You didn't say anything about being in the same bed together." I let out a small chuckle.  
>"There's always a loophole." I said before closing my eyes with my head against his chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I hope you like the chapter and the fact that I got it up in a day. I guess that's what happens when you have almost no RL. lol<br>~ I don't know exactly how the emotion switch works, so I kinda made some of it up. As you can probably figure out, I take your idea's and thought into consideration when I'm writing chapters (that goes for all my stories).  
>~ So, let me know what you think about the chapter.<br>~ There is going to be no spoiler at the end of the chapter, because if you read carefully at the top author's note, there is a bit of a spoiler. **

**R&R 'till March 19th. (Unless you REALLY, REALLY want me to write another extra chapter for the story before then, even though I don't have many ideas that would go into that chapter... lol)**


	20. Falling apart

**~I hate you guys, but in a good way. I love that you don't want to wait until the 19th, but you're talking away time from the RL** **that I don't have. Don't get me wrong, this is my favorite story that I'm currently writing and if it was the only one, I would be ** **updating it as much as I could. But I can't. This is one out of four (soon to be five, again) that I am working on. However, if I ****were to end another story (even thought I don't want to do that) or just lessen the updates for a story, I might be able to ****update this story more often. **  
><strong>~I might soon be able to update this story four times a week, every other week (which would be two episodes that week.) I'm <strong>**not compleatly sure if I'll be able to do that, but the week of the 19th is when I'm going to try it out and see if I can.**

_LillianaKay2011: I wounder too._

_susl: they might eventually get to gether *hint hint*_

_HellSin666: It may have not ended like that in this chapter, but it doesn't mean that it still might not happpen._

_Avril Katrina: Thanks for saying 'please, please, pretty please'. Sometimes I wonder what's coming next to, and I'm the one _  
><em>writing it... lol<em>

_Let's just say that I'm a fan of Damon and Klaus, but a bigger fan of Klaus. With that said, I'm also a fan of Damon being __happy, but also somewhat evil. I have it written down who I want Chelsea to go with (between Damon and Klaus), but she will __also have scenes with the other one._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I woke up with my head on Damon's chest. He was still sleeping. I slowly tried to get off the bed, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed.  
>"You were sleeping." Damon went on top of me.<br>"I was pretending." He said with a smile before he started to kiss my neck.  
>"You're evil." Damon looked at my face.<br>"I know." He said with a smirk before kissing my lips.  
>"Okay, I need to get ready for today."<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"I can't say." I went close to his ear. "It's a secret." I whispered before trying to push him off of me. He fought me a little but he eventually let me push him off of me.<p>

I sat on the edge of my bed, looked at my phone, and saw that I got a text from Tyler.  
>'<em>Wanna hang later?'<em> I decided to text him back.  
>'<em>depends. What do you have in mind?'<em> I set my phone back down before getting off of my bed. Damon stayed on my bed and watched me as I shuffled through my drawers for clothes to wear. I heard my phone vibrate so I flashed next to it and saw that Tyler texted back.  
>'<em>I'm ditching school today. wanna join me?'<em> '_I was thinking about meeting with Stefan later.'_ I thought before texting Tyler back.  
>'<em>Why not. What's the plan?'<em> I texted Tyler before going into the bathroom with my phone. Knowing Damon, he would probably check the messages if I left it in the room. After taking a quick shower, I changed into a blue tank top and jeans before checking my phone again.  
>'<em>Hanging out at the grill. I could beat you at pool.'<br>'Sure. And you won't beat me at pool.'_ I texted Tyler back before walking out of my bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to grab a banana.<br>"If anyone asks, I'm skipping school." I said when I could feel Damon walk into the kitchen.  
>"Why?"<br>"No particular reason." I lied to Damon before taking a bite from the banana. I walked out the kitchen and felt my phone vibrate. It was Stefan.

'_Need your help with the caskets.'_ I finished the banana and then replied to his text.  
>'<em>Why?'<em>  
>'<em>Come to the house later and I'll show you.'<em> Stefan replied as I got to the front door. Damon walked up behind me.  
>"You're going to forget something." I turned around to see Damon holding my purse. I reached out to grab it, but he pulled it away.<br>"One thing first." Damon said before he started leaning in to kiss me. I put my hand up to stop him.  
>"You can wait." I simply said to him before grabbing my purse from him. He looked with hurt in his eyes as I left him alone in the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>I got to the Grill and saw that Tyler was waiting for me outside.<br>"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked me as I walked up to him.  
>"Damon." I said before we entered the Grill.<br>"At least I'm not the only one having problems."  
>"Caroline?" I asked as we found a place to sit.<br>"Yeah, she's overreacting about what I did the other night."  
>"What did you do?" I asked him.<br>"I injected her with vervain and got her out of danger."  
>"She's mad about that?" I looked at Tyler. "She's alive, so what's to be mad about?" I asked. Tyler shrugged.<br>"I'll be right back." Tyler walked over to the bar while I sat at the table.

"So, this is what you're doing." I looked up to see Damon. "Spending time with the hybrids."  
>"You followed me." I said to Damon.<br>"How else am I supposed find out what you're doing?" Damon asked with a smirk. Tyler walked up next to me.  
>"What's he doing here?" Tyler asked me as he handed me a drink.<br>"He's stalking me." I said to Tyler as I looked at Damon. Damon watching me as I drank from what Tyler gave me.  
>"Come on." Tyler started to say to me. "Let's play pool." Tyler said to me before I stood up next to him.<br>"You can't beat me." I said before we started to walk to the pool tables.  
>"We'll see." Without looking back, I could feel Damon watching us.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler successfully got a pool ball into a pocket.<br>"I'm winning." He said with a smirk.  
>"Oh, please. I'm letting you win. "I said to him as he tried to get another ball in.<br>"Keep telling yourself that." Tyler said as he was about to hit the ball. I looked at the ball as he hit it with his pool cue. The ball didn't go in, but it knocked one of mine in.  
>"I will." I said when the ball didn't go in. I started to get ready to take my shot.<br>"What's up with you and Damon?" Tyler asked when I got a ball in.  
>"Just stuff."<br>"I don't believe that Chels." Tyler said when I got another ball in. I looked at him. "What? It's not like we dated at one point." He said with a smirk.  
>"Fine." I said after looking at him. I put my pool cue on the table and faced Tyler. "The stuff that happened on the night of Homecoming, not to mention the secrets of my parent's death, and Anna's death." I picked up the pool cue and started to aim at a ball. "That's what's up between us." I said to Tyler before hitting the ball, which didn't go in.<p>

I could feel Tyler looking at me.  
>"Why don't we go to my place after I win?" I looked at Damon, who I knew was listening in on us.<br>"What makes you so sure that you're going to win?"  
>"Well, I only need to get two pool balls in, and you have four."<br>"Okay, so I have more balls than you." I said to Tyler, who smiled.  
>"You know what I mean."<br>"I know." I said to him as he got ready to shoot another pool ball.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you win." I said to Tyler after he got the eight ball in.<br>"I told you." Tyler said to me with a slight smirk.  
>"Nobody likes a bragger." I said as I took his pool cue and put it on the rack. I could feel Damon's eyes looking at him before I turned in his direction. "Hey, Ty. I'll meet you outside." I said before walking over to Damon.<p>

"What are you doing with the evil hybrid in training?" Damon asked as I walked up behind him. I sat down next to him.  
>"Hanging out, passing time." I leaned in closer to Damon. "And whatever Tyler knows, you have to assume that Klaus knows." Damon looked at me. "Look," I started to explain to him. ", if they think that we aren't talking to each other, that will distract Klaus. If Klaus is distracted… it'll be easier to plan against him. Especially when there is a secret plan formulating in the shadows." I said with a smirk.<br>"What secret plan?"  
>"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." I stood up. "See you later." I walked out of the Grill, leaving Damon inside to wonder.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler and I were sitting in his living room his Xbox 360.<br>"How are you beating me?" He asked as my character kicked his.  
>"That's a secret." I said before the match ended and I won. "That's payback." I said with a smirk at Tyler.<br>"Nobody likes a bragger." Tyler repeated what I said earlier today.  
>"Nobody like a sore loser." I said to Tyler before my phone vibrated.<p>

'_Still need help with the coffins.'-Stefan  
>'Relax, I'll be there soon.'<em> I texted Stefan back.

"Damon jealous?" Tyler asked me after I slipped my phone in my pocket.  
>"Yep." I said to Tyler popping the 'p'. I wasn't about to tell Tyler that it was Stefan. "I gotta go." I stood up from his couch. "Good luck with Caroline."<br>"Good luck with Damon."  
>"Yeah." I said with a less than enthusiastic tone before leaving Tyler's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"What type of help do you need with the coffins?" I asked Stefan as I walked into the room of the witch house where he hid them. Stefan walked over to the one that was separate from the others.<br>"This one," He turned to me ", won't open."  
>"Then how can I help?"<br>"Whatever is in the coffin could be the key to kill Klaus. We just need to open it."  
>"How can I help?" I asked Stefan, talking a few steps closer to him.<br>"There should be a spell or two that you could try." I sighed and walked over the coffin. There was a thin layer of dust on it, despite the fact that Stefan moved it. I went to place my hand on the coffin, and when I did I felt something.  
>"It's spelled shut." I whispered as I took my hand along the coffin.<br>"Can you open it?" I turned to Stefan.  
>"I could try, but I don' think that I will be able to."<br>"Well, try." Stefan said with a slightly threatening expression. I turned back to the coffin and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't open it Stefan." I turned to him. "None of the spells I've tried worked."<br>"Try some other ones then." Stefan said to me.  
>"None of my spells will work, none that open things anyway. I'm guessing that you want whatever is in there," I pointed back to the coffin ", in one piece. That is unless you want me to blow it up and risk damaging whatever is inside."<br>"We need whatever is in there to kill Klaus." Stefan said as he stepped up to the coffin.  
>"Well, then I'm stuck." I turned to Stefan. "Unless you want to bring another witch into this."<br>"Bonnie will just tell Elena and Elena will tell Damon."  
>"We don't want Damon in on our plan, now do we?" I asked Stefan.<br>"Nope." Stefan said as we looked at the coffin.  
>"I should go." I turned to Stefan. "You don't want them to suspect anything." I said with a smirk before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>"Were you spending all day with Tyler?" Damon asked as I entered into the boarding house.<br>"Not the whole day." I answered him truthfully. "Why, are you jealous?" I asked him as I walked up behind him. He turned around and looked at me.  
>"I don't do jealous." I smirked.<br>"Sure you don't." I said with a slight sarcastic tone before walking up to my room.

* * *

><p>I connected my phone to its charger and turned around. Damon was standing behind me. He leaned in and our lips touched.<br>"I wanted to finish what I started this morning." He said, looking into my eyes and brushing some of my hair behind my ear. Damon leaned in and started kissing me again. I slowly started to pull away from him before looking into his eyes.  
>"You do get jealous." I said in a whisper before giving him a peck on the cheek. I started to walk away from Damon before he pulled me in, my back against his chest.<br>"Only with you." Damon whispered into my ear. "It's our secret." He kissed me on my neck.  
>"I know." I said with a small smile on my face. I slowly got out of Damon's arms walked into my bathroom.<p>

When came out of the bathroom I saw that Damon had left. I was slightly relieved. He couldn't keep his hands off of me. '_Probably making sure that I don't give into the feelings for Klaus.'_ I thought as I shifted through my drawers for some pajama pants. There is no denying that there is something between me and Klaus, but there is still something with me and Damon. I don't know if Klaus was telling the truth, that if he knew about my parent's death, he would tell me. That should make a difference, right? I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head.

I went to my bed, laid on it, and covered up with the blanket. My thoughts started to drift back to homecoming, when I was dancing with Klaus. He held me close to his chest, there was something with him when it came to me, I could tell. But he is the bad guy here. Although falling in love with TV villains is okay, this is real life. No one is supposed to like the villain in real life except for other villains. Sure, Damon was the bad guy when he first came to town, but he's not bad anymore. He was never truly bad, just obsessed with Katherine, and misunderstood. '_Maybe Klaus is just misunderstood.'_ I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. He's not misunderstood. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but my thoughts of Damon and Klaus continued.

* * *

><p><strong>~Okay, so this time (for sure) the next update won't come until the 18 or 19, depending on how fast I type. I feel kind of evil for making you wait that long, but just think of it as a TVD hiatus deal. We want more, but make us wait for it. <strong>

**~Okay, so as I mentioned in the last chapter, I don't know exactly how the emotions switch works. Although, thinking to the show, no matter how much Stefan denies feeling anything, he still cares for Elena. I might find a way to work in the story, but for Chelsea (if you haven't picked it up from this chapter).  
>~There are two reasons why Tyler asked Chelsea asked him to hang out at the grill with him. One is that he was skipping school to get away from Caroline for a bit. The other reason, I don't think I'm going to say, I'm just going to let you guess. :)<strong>

**~I'm going to be starting a new story next week called 'The Salvatore Sister'  
><strong>**The story is that Stefan has a twin sister and his with him when he returns to Mystic Falls in the beginning of the series.  
><strong>**(The first chapter won't be up until the 15th.)**

**~I hope you share your thoughts in the reviews like you have been doing. **

_***Spoiler Alert*  
><strong>**Chelsea is at the witch house when Bonnie arrives there in the next chapter.**_

**R&R until the next update. **


	21. The New Deal part 1

**Thanks for reading the last two chapters. I didn't originally have them planned, but you guys convinced me to write them. Thanks for your support on the story so far, I hope you continue to stick with the story.**

**I tried two new things in this chapter. The first thing is like a day-dream scene. The other one is a little bit of the story from Damon's Point of View. I never tried either of them before, but I wanted to try. I'm actually more concerned about what I wrote for Damon's POV. I hope you like it though.**

**Here is The New Deal part 1!  
>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I freely through the Lockwood mansion thanks to the invitation in from Tyler. I stood on the stairs, looking at everyone dancing in the backyard. 'Oh, my gosh.'<em> I thought when I saw Damon walk up to me. I turned my head, pretending not to see him.  
><em>"Chelsea, how nice to see you alive." He said as he walked up to me.<br>"I'm alive as much as you are." I said, not looking at him.  
>"Hungry at all?"<br>"And you care why?"  
>"I don't." Damon leaned his head closer to me. "I just want to know how much their jugulars are calling you." He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and then turned to Damon. "Care for a dance?" I squinted my eyes at him, trying to figure out what he's up to.<br>"My date is busy, so I guess. Not that I want to dance with you, but I'm a little bored." I took his hand and walked onto the dance floor._

* * *

><p><em>Damon kept looking over my shoulder at Elena and Stefan dancing.<br>"You love her, don't you?" I asked him before he looked at me. "Let me be more specific," he looked at me with slight confusion ", Katherine." Damon's eyes slightly softened.  
>"What do you know about her?" He asked as we continued to dance.<br>"I know you loved her in 1864. Is she why your back?" Damon didn't answer as his back started facing Stefan and Elena. 'I'm going to regret this' I thought before looking to Damon. "I'll help you."  
>"What makes you think I need your help?"<br>"Your brother hates you, you're in love with Katherine, and I want you to leave." I went closer to his ear. "After all, you did kill me." I whispered. Damon squinted his eyes at me before I spoke again. "It's not like you can do it again so easily." I said with a smirk towards him.  
>"Cocky now, aren't we?"<br>"There is my date." I said as I spotted Tyler. "Think about it." I said to Damon before leaving him alone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning knowing that Stefan stole the coffins. It was about time I was involved with something.<p>

I walked out of the bathroom to see Damon leaning on my doorway.  
>"Hey." He said to me.<br>"Hey." I said with a small smile before checking my phone. I had been expecting a text from Tyler. '_Not yet.'_ I thought before putting it down. I turned to Damon. He was looking over my face. I gave him a hug, just because.  
>"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I just took a deep breath and snuggled into Damon. I wanted to pretend things were the same. That we were back when we didn't know about Klaus, back when Stefan was still eating animals, and when I didn't question my feelings. '<em>It's never going to be like that.'<em> I thought before looking up at Damon. He looked at me with a mix of emotion in them.  
>"When can we go back to before?" I accidently asked out loud. Damon brushed some of my hair behind my ear.<br>"I wish I knew." He said with a sympathetic look. We stood there, Damon with his hand holding my cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on my face. My hand held his other hand as I looked at him. '_Why is it so hard to stay mad at him?'_ I thought as I looked into his deep, sexy, blue eyes.

'_I slowly went closer to him, bringing our lips closer together. "Damon." I whispered before our lips touched. The feeling of happiness started to flow through me as my arms went around his neck and his hands went to my waist. "I love you." I whispered to him as his hands roamed my body.  
>"I love you to." He said before we looked into each other's eyes.'<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's POV<strong>_

I held her beautiful face in my hand. Her eyes, filled with emotion as she looked into mine. I held myself back, no matter how much I wanted to lay one on her. The tension between the two of us at this moment was getting to be a little too much for me. I started to go closer to her, almost tasting her lips. Then her phone went off and it brought both of us out of the moment.  
>"I'm just gonna check that." She said quietly before going to her phone. Why is it that phones always ruin a moment?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I took a deep breath, trying to shake what I was feeling before I picked up my phone.  
>'<em>Wanna hang with me and Jeremy?'<em> Tyler texted me.  
>'<em>Maybe.' <em>I texted Tyler back before slipping my phone into my pocket. I turned around to Damon.  
>"I'm curious." I said, taking a step to Damon. "What happened to Rebekah?" A flash of disappointment appeared in Damon's eyes when I mentioned her.<br>"She's in the basement with a dagger in her back." I opened my mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say. '_Elena must have daggered her when I had the music blasted.'_ I thought before taking a step closer to Damon.  
>"Damon, I…" I didn't finish before my phone vibrates. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. '<em>Just my luck'<em> I thought.  
>"I'll meet you at the Grill." Damon said to me rather calmly. I stood as Damon looked at me before walking out of my room.<br>'_Oh, Damon'_ I thought before checking my phone.

* * *

><p>I walked in the woods where I could hear Tyler and Jeremy. Jeremy knocked over a can by shooting it.<p>

"Nice shot." Tyler said to Jeremy as he bent down and picked up the can.  
>"So what's the point of this again?" I snuck up behind Jeremy.<br>"To scare you." I whispered in ghostly voice into Jeremy's ear which made him jump and turn around.  
>"What the crap?" Jeremy almost screamed while he tried to catch his breath.<br>"Nice one." Tyler said. I gave him a slight nod before turning back to Jeremy.  
>"Thanks." I said with a chuckled to Tyler.<br>"You are…"  
>"Evil." I finished for Jeremy. "I know." I said with a smirk before walking towards Tyler.<br>"The point," Tyler handed me his beer before turning to Jeremy ," is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff."  
>"Profound." I said before handing Tyler his beer back.<p>

"Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me." Jeremy said as he reloaded the crossbow.  
>"So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?" Tyler asked Jeremy.<br>"Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us."  
>"Do you like him?"<br>"Yeah. Yeah, I like him." Jeremy raised the bow up towards me and Tyler. "You wanna move out of the way?" Jeremy asked us.  
>"We're hybrids. You can't hurt us that easily." I told Jeremy.<br>"You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart." Tyler added.  
>"You are making it so tempting Tyler." I said with a smirk. Tyler rolled his eyes at me before looking at Jeremy.<br>"You're not gonna kill me with that lame ass crossbow." Tyler said pointing to it. "Go ahead. Take a shot. Unless you don't think you can hit me." Jeremy aimed the crossbow Tyler and shot it. Tyler dodged it but caught it in his hand.  
>"Cheater." I said to him with a smirk.<br>"I didn't cheat."  
>"Yeah, you did. You moved." I felt my phone vibrate.<p>

'_Come to the Grill. I don't want to get drunk alone.' _I rolled my eyes before slipping my phone back into my pocket. "I gotta go." I said walking away from them.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Damon and Alaric at the bar.<p>

"Come on Ric, I can´t drink all this by myself." I walked to the other side of Damon. "I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked." Damon turned to me with a smirk on his face.  
>"Don't even think about it." I said to him.<br>"You're no fun." He complained before turning back to Alaric.  
>"Come on Rick, It´s the eve of Klaus-ageddon. Join us in a drink." Damon said to him.<br>"This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you." Alaric lifted his head. "I´m here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift." I kept quiet. I'm not going to say anything about Jeremy.  
>"Kids today... Where are their values?" Damon said. I looked at Alaric. He showed me and Damon Jeremy's paper.<br>"That´s his mid- term paper. He copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it." Alaric told us.  
>"Somebody is getting grounded." Damon said before drinking a shot.<br>"He's not gonna like that." I said.  
>"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy, as in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bartender stopped and asked Alaric.<br>"Yeah." He answered.  
>"He was fired last week." The bartender said before walking away.<br>"Oops." Damon said before having another shot.

* * *

><p>I sat at a table, eating fries, near Damon while he was playing darts. He took a step closer to me and stole one of my fries.<br>"Hey! Get your own fries." I said to him.  
>"Why would I get my own where there are perfectly good ones right here?" Damon asked me with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile a little before he went back to throwing darts.<p>

I couldn't help my eyes from wondering over to Elena, who was pacing back and forth as she left a message for Jeremy.  
>"Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me." She hung up and started to walk over to me and Damon.<br>"Unbelievable." She said out loud.  
>"Relax Elena. It's only a job." I said before eating a fry.<br>"He's not your brother." Elena said to me.  
>"He can survive, Elena." I told her. She started to pace between me and Damon.<br>"He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, and he's not really talking to anyone."  
>"That shows he's a typical teenager." I said before eating a fry.<br>"A typical teenager who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about."  
>"Not everyone. He still has you." Damon said to Elena.<br>"You okay?" Elena asked him. I took a deep breath before looking away from them, by still listening.  
>"What makes you think I'm not okay? Damon asked.<br>"Well, you're day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look." I made a fake coughing noise. Out the corner of my eye I could see Damon and Elena turned to look at me.  
>"It seems someone disagrees with you." I looked to Damon as he took a couple of steps towards me. I couldn't help but let a small smile appear.<p>

"Don't mind me." My eyes widened a little before I stood up next to Damon, looking behind Elena.  
>"Klaus." Elena and I said at the same time.<br>"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone?" Damon and I took a couple of steps closer to Klaus. "It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon finished asking Klaus.  
>"I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus stepped closer to us. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus looked behind him. "Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus looked back at us.<br>"Let me guess, hybrid?" I asked Klaus. He smirked at me.  
>"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said to Klaus.<br>"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus said. '_I'm not going to tell him.'_ I thought.  
>"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." '<em>In the basement.'<em> I thought after Damon talked to Klaus.  
>"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town." Klaus stole one of my fries. "Think I might fancy a home here." He ate it before stepping to Damon, stealing a dart out of his hand. "I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is, not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus said before tossing the dart. He turned back and faced Elena.<br>"What more could you possibly want?" She asked.  
>"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."<br>"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon said to Klaus.  
>"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."<br>"You mean your family?" I asked Klaus. Damon and Elena looked at me with confusion on their faces.  
>"Do you know where Stefan is?" Klaus asked as he got closer to me.<br>"Maybe, maybe not." I said with a smirk. "Either way, I'm not telling you."  
>"Then you will share Stefan's fate if I don't get what I want." Klaus threatened me. I stood my ground in front of him as he stared at me. He studied my face before walking out of the Grill.<p>

"You know where Stefan is?" Elena asked me. I turned and looked at her.  
>"If I did, he would want me to keep it a secret." I said to Elena. My phone started to vibrate. '<em>Well, speak of the devil.' <em>I thought when I saw Stefan had texted me.  
>'<em>Meet me at the witch house'<em> I slipped my phone back into my pocket.  
>"Is that him?" Elena asked me.<br>"Nope." I lied popping the 'p'. "You can have the rest of my fries." I said to Damon before leaving the Grill.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that Damon's POV wasn't too bad. I don't really do POV's other than General and the main character. (Depending on the story). <strong>

**~I figured out that Chelsea would have to know about what happened to Rebekah sooner or later. I chose sooner.  
>~There are still somethings I'm unsure about for the next chapter. Mainly the Delena kiss. I personally loved it in the episode, but I'm thinking about rather or not to include it in the next chapter. If I do, it would make things happen with the DamonChelsea/Klaus triangle. What do you guys think? **

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>_Damon get's jealous in Our Town part 1._**

**R&R 'till the next update**

**~I have a new story up. **_The Salvatore Sister. The story is about Stefan's twin sister. She is with him when he returns to Mystic Falls during the season one timeline.**  
><strong>_**If you haven't read it, please check it out**_**. **_


	22. The New Deal part 2

**~I am trying to update this story four times this week, so far so good. I'm done with the 11th episode, which means the story is halfway through the season! Can you believe it? lol **

_JasmineChyanne: I'm not going to say who she ends up with. Right now I have who I want her to end up in my head, but seeing as the season isn't over yet, that might change. (Although I'm not excatly sure how it will yet) _

_Psycho17: Damon getting jealous is a good thing... I think. lol I like it when he is jealous, in the show and fanfiction. (: (him being jealous will happen within the next two chapters and I might make it happen after that as well)_

**Before I get carried away with this author's note, ENJOY the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I stood in the corner with Stefan. The darkness hid us from anyone that would walk in. He told me that he knew about Bonnie coming here. I didn't question him on how he knew. The witches probably sent her a message in her dreams. They are crafty like that.

I didn't move or make a sound when I heard steps coming closer. She walked in and faced where the coffins would be if the witches weren't hiding them.  
>"Hello Bonnie." Stefan said which made Bonnie turn to us.<br>"Stefan. You followed me here?" Bonnie asked Stefan.  
>"Not exactly." I stood up next to Stefan.<br>"Chelsea." Bonnie said as she saw me. "What do you mean not exactly?"  
>"We were kinda here first." I said to her.<br>"We've been waiting." Stefan said.  
>"Way to not sound creepy." I said to Stefan.<p>

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked Stefan.  
>"Relax. I just need your help." Stefan said to Bonnie as he took a couple of steps closer to her. I stayed standing where I was.<br>"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life."  
>"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times, daggered, stored in coffins. And now I have them."<br>"We have them." I clarified, taking a step closer to Stefan and Bonnie.  
>"I…we, need you to help keep them hidden." Stefan said. '<em>He didn't forget about me this time'<em> I thought.  
>"Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier." Bonnie said to me and Stefan.<br>"Bonnie," I started ", His family is his weakness. Do you know how many weaknesses a thousand year old hybrid has? Not many."  
>"As long as I have his family, I can ruin him." Stefan said.<br>"Or we," I looked at Stefan before looking back at Bonnie ", can just kill him."  
>"I don't have enough power to hide four originals." Bonnie complained to Stefan.<br>"You don't need enough power." Bonnie looked at me. "The witches are back." I took a step closer to her.  
>"I know you can figure something out." Stefan said to Bonnie.<br>"I have more power than her and I couldn't get it open." I said to Stefan.  
>"The witches don't exactly like you." Bonnie said to me.<br>"That's right I forgot." I said with a slight sarcastic tone. "Just because I'm half vampire. That's not my fault."  
>"We'll figure something out." Bonnie said before my phone vibrated.<br>'_Come to the house_, _I miss you.'_ I took a deep breath after reading the text from Damon.  
>"I gotta go." I put my phone back into my pocket. "You can't let the other's know about this." I said to Bonnie before leaving her with Stefan.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house and went straight into the library. Damon was pouring a drink. I sped up behind him and grabbed the drink.<br>"Thanks, I needed one." I said to him before he turned to me. "What? You took some of my fries, I take your drink. I think it's a fair trade." I said with a smirk before walking around and sitting on the couch. I leaned against the arm rest and put my legs onto the couch.  
>"You could have gotten your own drink." Damon said as he poured another drink.<br>"Why would I have gotten my own where there was a perfectly good one already poured?" I smirked at Damon before looking behind him. "Oh, No." I groaned before turning my head away.  
>"Don't be so mean love." Klaus said before taking a few steps to Damon. "I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?"<br>"I´d say we´re overdue." Damon said. I could tell out the corner of my eye that he had turned to Klaus.  
>"Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming."<br>"You know us. We never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." I said without looking back at them. Klaus walked to Damon's liquor and poured himself a drink.  
>"Don´t be so hard on yourself." Klaus walked around the couch and sat down. I brought my feet close to me so he wouldn't sit on them. Damon walked around and stood in front of us. "Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus asked Damon.<br>"Well, we did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon said smirking at Klaus.  
>"Yeah, well she´s fickle that one." Klaus leaned back against the couch. "And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" He asked Damon before taking a sip from his drink.<br>"That´s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they`re gonna do." Damon looked at Klaus before looking at me. I stayed quiet, deciding not to add to the conversation.

"What's up with you two love?" Klaus asked me as I took a sip from my glass.  
>"Why don't we just stay on the topic of Stefan stealing your family?" I said to Klaus, looking at his face.<br>"Fine." Klaus said looking at me.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us. I tried to avoid looking at either Damon or Klaus.  
>"You know we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I." Klaus said to Damon, breaking the silence.<br>"Beside the fact you two have daddy issues?" I raised my and looked at Klaus.  
>"We both fancy you." Klaus looked at me while I looked at Damon. Damon looked at Klaus.<br>"Maybe we can just bond over our mutual loathing of my brother." Damon took a couple of steps closer to me. "Why are you so mad at him? He stole your family?" Damon asked Klaus.  
>"The Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up waiting the day when I saw fit to wake them." Klaus put his arm on the back of the couch. "And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."<br>"I certainly didn't expect that," Klaus looked at me ", but I guess that's what you get when give a ripper his freedom." I said with a slight smirk before taking a drink from my glass.  
>"He's such a buzz kill my baby bro." Klaus looked at Damon "Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is... I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon said to Klaus before they both looked at me.<br>"It's not like I know where he is." I held back a smirk.  
>"You know, your drinks stink of vervain, so I can't compel you." Klaus looked at Damon while I looked at Klaus. "There is no point in killing you because you two have the best chance of helping me getting what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order." Klaus stood up and took a step closer to Damon. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan." Klaus looked at me for a moment before looking back at Damon. "Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" I looked at Damon while Klaus pulled out his phone. "There he is." Damon looked at Klaus. "So, that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" There was no voice on the other end of the phone. Klaus hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket before sitting back onto the couch.<p>

Five minutes later Damon was sitting on the chair, watching me and Klaus.  
>"So," I started to say ", are you planning on staying longer or are you going to leave?" I asked Klaus.<br>"Well, you know how much I love your company love." I rolled my eyes. "But he is buzzkill." I looked at Damon with a smirk on my face. '_Klaus isn't wrong much about that'_ I thought as Damon gave him a stare.  
>"You should go." He said to Klaus, not taking his eyes off of him.<br>"You're right. I've stayed long enough." Klaus looked at me. "I'll see you some other time love." He said with a smirk before getting up from the couch. He patted my knee before setting down his glass and leaving the house.

"I don't like him" Damon said to me after we couldn't hear Klaus anymore.  
>"Of course you don't. No one really does." I said to him as I stretched my legs out on the couch again.<br>"You do." Damon just looked at me.  
>"Wha…no I don't." I said in surprise that he actually said that.<br>"Why else would you want him to think we're fighting?"  
>"It's a strategy. I know where the coffins are. If he knew that and he didn't think that we were fighting, then he could go after you to get them back." I got up and set the glass on the table next to the liquor bottles. "You know maybe we are fighting and I just don't know it." I said, looking at Damon. He just stared at me before he phone started ringing. "Saved by the phone." I said before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through the woods to the witch house. There he was, standing outside.<p>

"I take it you're listening in on Elena and Stefan." I said as I walked closer. Damon turned around and looked at me.  
>"Chelsea." He said when he saw me. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.<br>"Let me guess, Bonnie told you he was here."  
>"How did you know?"<br>"Stefan texted me." I looked behind Damon. "Doesn't look like you have to eavesdrop anymore." Damon turned around to see Elena walking out.

"Don't even start Damon." Elena said as she walked past us. I looked at Damon before walking to the house. I leaned on it, watching Elena and Damon.  
>"Let me talk to him." Damon said to Elena.<br>"You can't get in. The witches won't let you." She complained to him.  
>"If only you knew someone that could get in." Damon and Elena looked back to me. I just looked at them before Damon turned back to Elena.<br>"Here," Damon reached into his pocket and gave Elena something ", take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine." Damon started walking in the witch house.  
>"Watch out for the sun." I said to him before he sped in. I looked to where Elena was, but she was already gone.<p>

I listened to Damon speed through the house.  
>"Wow! That was impressive." I heard Stefan say. '<em>He must be in the basement'<em> I thought. "But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now." Stefan finished.  
>"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk."<br>"Ok, let's talk."  
>"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Damon said. Before I knew it, Damon had pushed Stefan out of the house onto the ground. Stefan got up, but Damon kicked him in the stomach, sending back onto the ground. Damon sped to the nearest tree, broke off a branch, and stuck it in Stefan's stomach.<br>"That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family. Why? Doesn't make sense." Damon twisted the branch. "Answer me." Damon pushed the branch into Stefan, who groaned in pain.  
>"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from us."<br>"We're doing the same to him." I finished for Stefan.  
>"But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?" Damon asked Stefan.<br>"I did it to save you." Stefan threw Damon off of him.  
>"Can't you two try and behave?" I asked as I walked closer to them. Stefan sat up and I pulled the branch out of him.<br>"There's no way you did this for me." Damon said as he sat up.  
>"He is always one step ahead." I said to Damon as he and Stefan stood up.<br>"If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you." Stefan explained to him.  
>"I want you to get it through your head." Damon picked up the branch and shoved it in Stefan's stomach again. "Stop saving me."<p>

Damon turned to me after I had watched him with Stefan. I took a deep breath before watching him leave.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I were still at the witch house by the time it got dark out. We were both leaning against the pillars that were in front of the door.<p>

"Do you know what I can´t figure out?" I lifted my head to see Damon walking towards us. "Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?"  
>"Don't you have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asked.<br>"Reflection." Damon smirked. "That´s not gonna work on me. I invented that."  
>"We´re done. Can´t you just go away?"<br>"Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that."  
>"I don´t owe you anything."<br>"Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?"  
>"Klaus´s family is one weakness that we can use against him." I said to Damon before Stefan could. Damon looked at me.<br>"Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him, you know how I know?" Damon looked over to Stefan. " ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."  
>"You´re wrong Damon. Klaus isn´t just get to just live forever."<br>"There´s another way. There has to be." Stefan finished for me.  
>"Fair enough. But whatever you´re doing I´m on in." Damon said to Stefan before looking at me.<br>"We don´t need your help." Stefan told him.  
>"The more people involved the more people Klaus can go after to get his family back. " I told Damon.<br>"We´re in this by ourselves Damon." Stefan said before Damon looked at him.  
>"Really? Last time I checked you´re hiding in a haunted house." Damon looked between the two of us. "You go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I´m so much better at that than you two."<br>"Don't underestimate us Damon." I said with a smirk.  
>"Come on." Damon started to take a few steps closer to us. "What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason." He looked at Stefan.<br>"You want in?" Stefan asked as Damon stepped closer to us.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Then it´s just the three of us." I said which made Damon look to me.  
>"Elena stays out of it." Stefan said. Damon didn't even look at Stefan.<br>"Deal."  
>"Follow me." Stefan said before he and I started walking into the house.<br>"Wait." I stopped and turned to Damon. "I´m not so...welcome in there."  
>"You worry too much." I gave Damon a little smirk. "They'll be nice as long as we all want the same thing." I turned back and walked into the house.<p>

I walked into the basement with Damon following me.  
>"Have a look." Stefan told Damon as we stood still. I looked where the coffins are. The witched were hiding them.<br>"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" I let out a chuckle. Damon looked at me.  
>"Look again." I said and Damon looked. All the coffins were visible.<br>"The witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins." Stefan told Damon.  
>"So even if he comes in the house..." Damon started.<br>"...he won´t be able to find them." I finished for him.

* * *

><p>I decided to take a walk through Mystic Falls. In the dark everything seemed calm, like there was no secret plot to destroy one of the oldest living vampires. I decided to walk down Elena's street, knowing that Damon was there. He told me that he was just going to check up on her and Alaric.<p>

"I feel something with you and I know you do with me." I stopped and listened when I heard Elena say this. I could barely see them as I hid behind a tree.  
>"I do." Damon admitted to Elena. "But it doesn't matter because I'm in love with Chelsea." I smiled a little. "Isn't there some sort of girl code for liking your friend's boyfriend?"<br>"Yeah, and I know I shouldn't feel guilty about this but," I could see Elena looking at Damon ", I can't help it Damon." There was a pause between them. I was still watching from behind the tree. "But, if I'm going to feel guilty about something…" My eyes widened when I saw Elena press her lips onto Damon's. Damon didn't pull away, he didn't fight it. I took a deep breath and decided to walk in front of them.  
>"I guess you couldn't help yourself." I said, now standing in front of Elena's house.<br>"Chelsea." Damon pulled away from Elena. "It's not what it looks like."  
>"So, you weren't just kissing Elena." I looked at Damon before looking to Elena. "How was it? Was it good?" I turned my head back to Damon. "I guess we were really fighting if you think you could kiss her and not have me find out." I said, taking a deep breath. I turned around and sped away from Damon and Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor, looking into the fireplace. The bright flames danced and distracted me from my own thoughts. Every thought was telling me that what I saw didn't matter, that it was going to happen eventually. They're right. It doesn't matter, but it doesn't mean it was going to happen.<p>

I heard the door open but didn't bother to look away from the flames. The footsteps stopped.  
>"Chelsea." I heard Damon say. There was clear sadness in his voice. I didn't even budge or acknowledge him. He stepped closer to me.<br>"Go away Damon." I finally said to him.  
>"We need to talk." I still didn't take my eyes off the fire.<br>"What's there to talk about? You kissed Elena, end of story." I said.  
>"Just let me Explain." I decided to stand up and face Damon. Damon's eyes were filled with emotion, looking into mine. Every emotion of mine was pushed back, deep beneath the surface.<br>"What's there to explain? I mean, unless I'm missing something, it's obvious you were preoccupied." Damon stared in my eyes. He was clearly concerned, hurt, and worried. I started to walk past Damon, to go to my room. Damon grabbed me by the arm, turned me around and kissed me. He kissed me with everything he felt. I didn't care. "You've got some nerve." I said with a monotone. "I see you kiss Elena, and then you kiss me?" Damon's eyes filled with hurt. I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a slight writer's block when it came to Chelsea finding out about the delena kiss. I wasn't exactly sure that I was going to have that in her, but you guys sort of convinced me. I was going to have Chelsea find out about it, but I wasn't quite sure if I was going to have her see it happen until I saw the reviews.<br>~ I'm going to ask this ahead of time, so I can plan it. Do you think, in a future chapter, that I should have Chelsea get bitten by a hybrid? Specifically Tyler? I don't know if I want that to happen, if it would, it might be in Ties That Bind, but unless you can convince me otherwise...  
>~Review with your thoughts and ideas about the story. <strong>

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
>There are going to be more Klaus and Chelsea moments.<em>**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	23. Our Town part 1

**So the only reason that this is up today, is because I didn't have internet connection for the day. I just wrote this chapter because I had nothing else to do. **

**The chapter starts with a flash back to what happened the night before, which is how the last chapter ends. I added some stuff to it, so you could see more into Chelsea's thoughts about what happened. **

_HayatoxAkemi: There is going to be more Klaus and Chelsea moments int he next chapter and addition to a jealous Damon :)_

_HoneyGee08: That would be a good idea, but I was going to have Chelsea be with Klaus at the time Caroline get's bit by Tyler. I won't say what else happend involving that, only because that's in the next chapter and I don't want to spoil it._

_Psycho17: Chelsea wasn't going to admit her feelings for Klaus in front of Damon because (at that moment) Chelsea loved Damon. There might be some relataiation on Chelsea's end. I haven't exactly decided what, but it might envolve both Chelsea and Klaus._

**I didn't have plans to put it up until tomorrow, but I guess it never hurts to be ahead of yourself :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I sped away from them, thinking I could run away from the pain. I felt hurt, betrayed, jealous, but most of all I felt hungry. On the road back to the boarding house there was a car. I stopped and observed. A man was changing a tire. The smell of something started to flow to me and up my nose. 'Blood' I thought before locking my eyes on the person. <em>

"_Do you need any help?" I asked the man after speeding behind him. He turned his head back towards me. 'Same hair and eyes' I thought as he looked at me. "I'm just about done, but thanks." He turned back around and finished changing his tire. I stayed, standing behind him, watching him. He got up and turned to me. "So, why are you out here all by yourself?" He asked.  
>"I'm hungry." Before he could even reply, my fangs descended and I bit into his neck. The blood flowed down my throat. I continued to drain him until his body fell limp onto the pavement. I looked at the body, slightly regret killing him, but I shook it off and sped away. <em>

_I walked into my bathroom, to wipe the blood off of my mouth. My eyes went to my necklace in the reflection. Damon had given it to me after I returned back, before I knew about my parent's. I ignored my thinking as I wet a rag and rubbed the blood off of my mouth. _

_I went into Damon's bedroom, took the necklace off, and placed it on Damon's bedside table before going downstairs. _

_I sat on the floor, looking into the fireplace. The bright flames danced and distracted me from my own thoughts. Every instinct was telling me that what I saw didn't matter, that it was going to happen eventually. They're right. It doesn't matter, but it doesn't mean it was going to happen. _

_I heard the door open but didn't bother to look away from the flames. The footsteps stopped.  
>"Chelsea." I heard Damon say. There was clear sadness in his voice. I didn't even budge or acknowledge him. He stepped closer to me.<br>"Go away Damon." I finally said to him. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't need to talk to him.  
>"We need to talk." I still didn't take my eyes off the fire.<br>"What's there to talk about? You kissed Elena, end of story." I said easily hiding the hurt I felt.  
>"Just let me Explain." I decided to stand up and face Damon. Damon's eyes were filled with emotion, looking into mine. Every emotion of mine was pushed back, deep beneath the surface.<br>"What's there to explain? I mean, unless I'm missing something, it's obvious you were preoccupied." Damon stared in my eyes. He was clearly concerned, hurt, and worried. I started to walk past Damon, to go to my room. Damon grabbed me by the arm, turned me around and kissed me. He kissed me with everything he felt. I didn't care. "You've got some nerve." I said with a monotone. "I see you kiss Elena, and then you kiss me?" Damon's eyes filled with hurt. I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked up to my room. _

_I went straight to my room and onto the bed. My mind couldn't help but go over what I saw. Damon and Elena kissed. To be true, I knew it wasn't the first time. When Katherine first returned he had kissed Elena. He was drunk and Elena didn't care for him like that at the time. That didn't matter. This kiss, the one I saw, does matter. At least it did, why else would I have killed the innocent person on the road?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I took my time in the shower, letting the water flow down me. It's not like I was in a rush.<p>

I walked out of the bathroom, with a robe around my body. There he was, leaning at the doorway.  
>"Good morning." Damon almost whispered to me. I didn't even look at him.<br>"'Morning." I said to him as I shifted through my drawers for clothes to wear.  
>"We are supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes." He said to me.<br>"Relax, Damon. You don't want your hair to fall out." Damon stepped into the room, closer to me.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Why wouldn't I be?" I said before turning around to look at Damon. '_He's clearly trying to hold emotion back.'_ I thought. I could see through him though. His eyes were filled with sadness and concern, the same as last night. I looked behind Damon as I heard Stefan walk up behind him. He stood where Damon was leaning.  
>"Would you two hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct." Damon turned to look at his brother and I flashed into the bathroom.<br>"Be with you in a minute." Damon said to Stefan. I could hear Stefan walk away. Knowing Damon, he turned his head back, only to notice that I wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>I flashed to the witch house to avoid Damon.<p>

"Bonnie." I said when I arrived in the basement. She turned to see me. "Need any help? Two witches are better than one." I said to her. She nodded her head and I walked closer to her. I walked next to her as she pointed in her grimiore.  
>"This is the spell that I'm doing." I nodded my head before looking to Bonnie.<br>"Seems simple enough." I said before we both started saying the spell. Bonnie stepped up to the coffin and tried to open it.  
>"Why won't you open?" Bonnie yelled in frustration.<br>"Maybe it just doesn't want to open." I suggested to Bonnie before the coffins disappeared. Bonnie looked at me and I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. I sped through the house, but didn't find anyone, before returning to the basement. Bonnie and I looked at each other. My head shot behind me as I sensed something. I quickly turned around and pinned him against the wall, baring my fangs. '_No doubt one of Klaus's hybrids'_ I thought before he stuck a stake in my stomach. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Bonnie rushed next to me.  
>"Chelsea." She said with worry.<br>"He missed." I managed to say as I looked at the stake. Stefan and Damon rushed to me. Damon grouched down next to me. I pulled out the stake, threw it away, and looked at the wound as it healed itself. "This is one of my favorite shirts." I said as I stretched it out, getting a good look at the hole.  
>"You were almost killed and you're worried about the shirt?" Damon asked me with slight anger in his voice. I stood up, not answering him.<br>"Where is he?" I asked Stefan.  
>"Dead. Damon ripped his heart out."<br>"Well, I'm going to get a different shirt." I said, changing the subject. I looked at Damon for a moment before speeding out of there.

* * *

><p>I slipped into the boarding house to change my shirt. '<em>Stupid hybrids' <em>I thought before picking out a plain t-shirt. It wouldn't matter if I get staked while wearing this shirt. I made sure I had no dried blood left before speeding back to the witch house.

When I got there, Damon was hitting the hard-to-open-coffin with a shovel.  
>"You're wasting your time." Damon stopped and looked at me. "It won't open. " I stepped into the room. "If Bonnie and I can't get it open with magic, you're certainly not going to open it by hitting it with a shovel." Damon and I looked at each other. I could tell he wanted to talk about it, maybe to apologize, but he couldn't do that here without Stefan finding out he kissed Elena. My eyes moved from Damon to the coffin. Damon took a deep breath, to relax himself before he started talking.<br>"Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three," Damon looked at the coffins that we can open ", sleeping originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?"  
>"No idea." Stefan said to Damon. "But whatever is in here, Bonnie and Chelsea seem to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner we can get this open, the sooner we will know if their right." I smirked a little before Damon turned around.<br>"Oh you think spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible," He said looking at nothing, as if he were talking to the witches ", would have figured out how to open one." Nothing happened. "Fine, don't help."  
>"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrids find our hiding place." I said to Damon. He looked at me for a moment before his brother spoke.<br>"They need to go away."  
>"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it." I smirked at Damon's remark. He looked at me and smirked himself. "How about we keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the very thing we are trying to hide." Damon took a few steps closer to me.<br>"Well I'm not gonna play defense when we have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or we'll dump his family to the bottom of the ocean." Stefan said to Damon.  
>"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me." Damon looked at me.<br>"No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." I said to Damon.  
>"You sure about that?"<br>"Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right?"  
>"We'll just have to call his bluff." Stefan finished for me.<br>"The only way to call someone's bluff." Damon stepped closer to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "You have to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." I looked into Damon's eyes, doing my best to keep my emotions buried. I turned around and walked outside of the house.

I stood outside, thinking. '_Am I really ready to lose everything if Klaus is bluffing?'_ I thought to myself. I already lost a lot. The ability to have a family, my parent's, one of my best friends, and not to mention my relationship. What else to I really have to lose? I took a deep breath before I felt a hand on my arm, turning me around.

"Damon." I said as I looked into his eyes.  
>"Chelsea, I need to apologize." He said to me with sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't mean for her to kiss me. It wasn't something I was expecting. I love you Chelsea."<br>"I know she kissed you, I saw it remember?" Damon started to brush some of my hair behind my ear. "That doesn't change anything." Damon looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I hate it when he's sad, but it's his own fault. Or at least, that's what I'm telling myself. "You love me and yet you let her kiss you. So unless you were drunk, I don't see a reasonable explaination." I held his hand that pushed my hair behind my ear.  
>"Will you ever forgive me?"<br>"I don't know Damon." I said, avoiding his eyes.  
>"I won't give up on you." I looked up at Damon. "Not until we are together again." I looked in his eyes. '<em>He's telling the truth'<em> I thought before hearing Stefan's footsteps behind him. I let go of his hand, realizing that I was still holding it. Stefan started to walk away from us. I took a deep breath before following him, not looking back at Damon.

* * *

><p>I followed Stefan to one of the biggest houses in Mystic Falls. We were silent as we walked inside. Stefan leaned against the wall while I stood still, near him.<p>

Klaus took a couple of steps before raising his head to us.  
>"I'm surprise you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere." Klaus said, looking at Stefan.<br>"I live here Klaus." Stefan replied.  
>"Well if we're playing this game, then, I was here first." I chuckled a little, which made Klaus look to me.<br>"You know, I don't like your hybrids." I took a couple of steps closer to Klaus. "Especially the ones that stake me in the stomach." His eyes slightly widened.  
>"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around." Klaus stepped closer to me. "Tell me what one staked you and I'll take care of it "<br>"A little too late for that. He's already dead." I said to Klaus before he turned his head behind me to Stefan.  
>"You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I free you, we pick where we left off." Stefan walked up to me and Klaus. "But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure." Klaus raised his glass. "So much for friendship." He took a drink from it.<br>"Friends don't strip friends of their free will." Klaus looked at me.  
>"Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings." Klaus looked at Stefan. "Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?"<br>"Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls and maybe we'll consider it." I said to Klaus with a slight smirk.  
>"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again." A small evil smile appeared on Klaus's face.<br>"Do whatever you want, we don't really care." Stefan said.  
>"You know what? Maybe we do. Maybe we care so much, that we'll drop Elijah in the Arctic." I said for Stefan.<br>"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." He threatened Stefan. '_That's right.'_ I thought. '_He's doesn't know about mine.'_  
>"Try me, let's find out." Stefan and Klaus were staring each other down, waiting for the other to do something.<br>"Is everything ok?" Mindy asked as she walked into the room. '_I remember her'_ I thought.  
>"Everything is fine, Mindy." Klaus said, looking at her before looking between me and Stefan. "Stefan and Chelsea were just leaving after failing to make their point." Stefan looked at me and I took a step back. I knew what he was going to do. In the blink of an eye, Stefan grabbed a tool off the nearby work bench, and used it to chop off Mindy's head. Klaus let out a light gasp as Mindy's body and head fell to the ground.<br>"Well, one down." I said to Klaus.  
>"You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again." Stefan tossed the tool back onto the table, turned around and left.<p>

"Now it's just the two of us." Klaus said to me.  
>"Really? One of your hybrids just got killed, and you're already trying to flirt with me?"<br>"Well, I couldn't while Stefan was here." Klaus set down his cup. "And I certainly couldn't do it yesterday where your boyfriend could get jealous."  
>"Oh, you don't know?" I asked Klaus. "You're going to like this." Klaus looked at me with slight confusion. "Damon and I aren't together anymore." A smile started to form on his face. "So I guess now you could flirt all you want." I said before turning away from Klaus.<br>"What about tonight then?" I stopped and turned to him. "At the fundraiser. You could be my date." I couldn't help but squint my eyes at him.  
>"Maybe." I said to him before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, is it a good chapter for being internetless? I was actually surprised that I got this chapter done in a day. I hope you guys like it. <strong>

**If you have an idea on how Chelsea could get back at Damon, if she were to, please share it. Also, I'm still thinking of a way to maybe get Chelsea bit by a Hybrid. You're idea's are appreciated if you don't mind sharing.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>**_**There is a Klaus and Chelsea moment near the end of the next chapter**. _

**R&R 'till the next update**


	24. Our Town part 2

**~Okay, so I lied there isn't going to be a Klaus and Chelsea moment at the end of the chapter. There is going to be one sooner. ****The whole chapter is almost mainly Klaus and Chelsea. Damon, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, and Stefan also make an appearance, but** **Chelsea and Klaus are in most of those scenes together. I would like to say that this chapter will start making the** **Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle moving, if it hasn't started to moving already.**

**~There is actually a mention about Kol in this chapter. :)**

~**This is one of those chapters that I start writing and don't want to stop. So, I ended up staying up late just to finish it. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing... lol**

_Psycho17: I won't be able to have Chelsea get bit by Tyler in this chapter (because I kinda said in the last author's note)_ _that I'm having her with Klaus at the time it happens. She might get bit within the next two or four chapters, depending on __how the chapters go._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I decided to go to the fundraiser. What harm could it do? I was getting ready in my room, while putting on a pink dress, some earrings and black slip on shoes. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair reached to my shoulders in loose curls and the dress ended just above my knees. I couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that I was wearing a dress. I knew deep down, that wasn't really the reason, but that's what I decided to go with.

I went into my closet and my eyes went straight to a purse that Damon had got me. I took a deep breath before taking it out the closet. The purse was one of the things that Damon got me for my birthday. Even though I told him not to get me too many things, he didn't listen. I smiled a little before my phone started ringing.

I picked up my phone and saw that it was Tyler.  
>"Hey Ty." I said to him as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder.<br>"I have to tell you something." He said to me.  
>"Okay. What is it?"<br>"Klaus wants me to bite Caroline."  
>"Wait." I held my phone with my hand. "What? You're not going to do it, are you?" '<em>Why would Klaus want him to do that?'<em> I thought.  
>"No!." Tyler sounded slightly offended. "I told him that there is no way I'm going to do it."<br>"Standing up to Klaus, huh." I let out a little chuckle. "Well, that's either smart or stupid." I tried to joke with him to lighten the mood.  
>"Wouldn't brave be one of the choices?"<br>"Nope." I said to Tyler, popping the 'p'.  
>"Well, anyway, I just called to tell you that. Nobody else is really talking to me."<br>"Well, that's their fault." I looked up at the clock. _'It started ten minutes ago_' I thought. "I gotta go. Tell me how it goes with Caroline." I hung up and slid my phone into my purse. I took a deep breath before I started to leave the boarding house. '_I'm going on a date with Klaus.'_ I thought in disbelief. '_What could really go wrong? It's not like he is going to try anything with most of the town there_.' I tried to shake the thoughts as made my way to the founder's hall.

* * *

><p>When I got to the founder's hall, it was filled with people. I actually found Klaus in no time. He was talking to Carol and Damon. '<em>Why does Damon have to be here?'<em>I complained in my thoughts. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. I took a deep breath before walking over to them.

"There she is." Klaus said as I walked up to him. He put his arm around my waist. "What took you so long beautiful?"  
>"Looking this good takes time you know."<br>"Do you have to steal the town's most eligible bachelors all the time Chelsea?" Carol asked me.  
>"I do have standards." I smirked before looking at Damon. His free hand was in a fist and he was looking at me. I just couldn't bring myself to look at his face, knowing what it must look like.<br>"Carol and I were discussing about whether Damon would be the other big benefactor." Klaus said.  
>"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation." Carol said to Damon.<br>"Carol, don't take this the wrong way," I looked at Carol while Damon spoke to her ", but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?"  
>"Oh, come now." Klaus started to say to Damon. "Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business." Klaus looked at Damon, then to me, and finally to Carol. "I've never had to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic." Carol looked to Damon.<br>"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town."  
>"From who?" I asked.<br>"His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from." Damon said.  
>"Well, that's something we both can agree on." I said, finally looking at Damon. I took in a small breath.<br>"Well, I'd have no use for them if Stefan and Chelsea would kindly return my family." Klaus looked to me and I looked at him.  
>"Not gonna happen. That is unless you get your hybrids out of town." Klaus smirked.<br>"If you can get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends, then I'll consider getting them out of town." I looked at Klaus before Carol started to speak.  
>"Please Damon, just get them under control," '<em>I'm right here' <em>I thought ", or the council will be forced to take action against them"  
>"You've gotta be kidding me." Damon said to Carol.<br>"If you take action Carol," I started as I looked at her ", Stefan and I will end up making it twenty times worse. And if you want to be mayor next year, you should stay out of it." Carol opened her mouth, but then shut it before walking away.  
>"Are we threatening the mayor?" Klaus asked as he looked at me. "You really are evil."<br>"So I've been told." I said with a smirk before looking at Damon. He was looking at me with slight surprise in his eyes.  
>"Give peace a chance mate." Klaus said to Damon. Damon didn't take his eyes off of me.<p>

* * *

><p>I was still at the fundraiser, but I was standing outside. Klaus didn't want me to get away from him, but I was able to slip away from him. I couldn't get it out of my head how Damon was looking at me earlier when I was with Klaus. '<em>He has a right to be jealous.'<em> My thoughts told me. '_Why is Damon, Damon?' _I took a deep breath and looked at the trees.

My phone started to ring, so I pulled it out of my purse and answered it. I looked at the caller ID.  
>"Tyler?" I asked.<br>"I am in sooo much trouble." He said to me. It sounded like he was freaking out.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I bit her." I let out a small gasp.  
>"What?"<br>"I don't know how it happened. We were making out in the woods and then I just…" Tyler was almost on the edge to hysterical.  
>"Calm down Tyler." I tried to tell him.<br>"How can I calm down? I just bit Caroline." He snapped at me.  
>"Just try and calm down Tyler," I told him calmly ", I'll deal with it." I hung up and slipped my phone back into my purse. '<em>Better find him.<em>' I thought before I started to look for Klaus.

I finally found Klaus before I walked up to him.  
>"Why, hello love. Where have you been?" He asked me before I grabbed his arm and started dragging me.<br>"You're coming with me." I said as I pulled him towards a room.  
>"I didn't know you liked to play rough." I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I pulled him into a room. I let him go as I closed the door behind me. "I didn't know you wanted me all alone love." I turned to see Klaus with a smirk on his face.<br>"Tyler bit Caroline." I said to him seriously. His smirk dropped.  
>"I did warn you." He took a step away from me. "It's a shame, Caroline had her whole eternity in front of her."<br>"You're going to heal her." I stepped closer to him. He turned around to face me.  
>"And why would I do that sweetheart?" He stepped up closer to me.<br>"Because if you don't, I'll drop your one brother in the ocean." He looked at me with a slightly mad expression. "You know, the cute young one that looks like Elijah." I looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

Klaus and I were staring at each other as Damon entered the room.  
>"Stefan just grabbed Elena." Klaus and I turned to him.<br>"Well, he's getting desperate." I looked at Damon.  
>"They're gonna try and use her against you." He looked at me for a moment before I looked away. Damon looked at Klaus. "Do what they say, get rid of your hybrids."<br>"Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her." Klaus looked at me. "And Chelsea wouldn't let a friend die."  
>"You sure about that?" I said to Klaus calmly, no matter how uneasy it was making me.<br>"Stefan just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party and Chelsea threatened the mayor." I looked at Damon. "They're operating on crazy right now. I have no clue what they're going to do next." Damon looked at me and I gulped.  
>"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing."<br>"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't," Damon took a step closer to Klaus ", but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I don't know about Chelsea," He said glancing to me ", but I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink."  
>"And if you don't give me the cure, I'm dropping that one brother I mentioned in the ocean." Klaus looked at me with a slightly pissed off look.<p>

Klaus and I were looking at each other and Damon was looking at me. Klaus's phone started to ring and he put it on speakerphone.

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." You could hear the roar of the engine over the phone.  
>"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus." Stefan said.<br>"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus said to Stefan.  
>"Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge." My eyes slightly widened. '<em>He won't do it'<em> I thought. He didn't say that he was going to do this.  
>"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her." Klaus said to Stefan. You could hear the sound of Elena struggling and then coughing.<br>"What's going on?" Klaus asked with slight panic in his voice.  
>"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she is a vampire."<br>"You won't do it."  
>"Try me, because your coffins are next to go." Stefan's tires screeched over the phone. "Say goodbye to your family Klaus."<br>"Stefan slow down!" Elena yelled to Stefan over the phone. Klaus looked at me with slight panic on his face.  
>"Tell Stefan to stop and I'll give you the cure." I let out a breath.<br>"Stefan stop." Damon, Klaus, and Elena all sighed in relief. "Stop playing around if you want the hybrids to leave." I ended up blurting loud to Stefan. '_Wait. Did I just say that?'_ I thought to myself in disbelief. Klaus and Damon looked at me in surprise. Elena started to scream as Stefan continued to speed his car.  
>"Stop the car Stefan." Elena yelled.<br>"Fine, I'll send them away, you win." Klaus said to Stefan. Stefan continued driving the car. "Stop the car Stefan!" Klaus almost yelled before the car finally came to a halt. Klaus hung up at looked at me, slightly pissed off.  
>"She was going to die." Damon angrily said to me.<br>"She wasn't going to stay dead." I said to Damon as calmly as I could.  
>"Who are you?" He asked me before turning around and leaving the room. I stood there, still looking where he stood in disbelief. '<em>I'm not that bad, am I?<em> _I can't be.'_ I thought to myself before Klaus brought be out of my thoughts.  
>"So, what happened with you two?" I took a deep breath.<br>"Never you mind." I said to him. "Let's just go heal Caroline." I said, holding back my emotions.

* * *

><p>I brought Klaus to Caroline's house and knocked on the door. Matt opened it and stared at Klaus.<p>

"Chelsea made a case for me to come. Tyler talked to her, quite distressed the poor chap." Klaus said to him.  
>"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this." Matt angrily said to Klaus.<br>"I'm here to help Matt." Caroline's mom walked around the corner, into our view. I looked at her.  
>"His blood will heal Caroline." I said to her. "You have to invite him in."<br>"I know how this game works. You want something in return." Liz said to Klaus.  
>"Just your support." I looked to Klaus.<br>"You're getting nothing." I said adamantly.  
>"Come in." I slightly smiled before entering the house with Klaus. As we walked to Caroline's room I saw a thing that said "Happy Birthday Caroline." '<em>I forgot her birthday?'<em> I thought as we approached her room.

Caroline was lying on her bed, slowly opening her eyes. She looked like she has given up.  
>"Hey, Caroline." I said in a whisper.<br>"Are you going to kill me?" She quietly asked as she looked at Klaus.  
>"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?"<br>"Yes." Caroline said to Klaus. He slowly stepped closer to her and pulled back the blanket. Her bite looked bad. I looked away for a moment.  
>"It looks bad. My apologies, you are just collateral damages, it's nothing personal." Klaus gently touched the bracelet that she was wearing. "I love birthdays."<br>"Yeah, Aren't you like… a billion, or something?" Klaus and I both chuckled at Caroline.  
>"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."<br>"No, I'm dying." I looked at Caroline as Klaus sat on her bed.  
>"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning."<br>"Caroline," I said as I kneeled down next to Caroline's bed. "We have to live with the fact that we are vampires. We need blood to survive. We'll never grow old while our families age and move on with their lives." I took a small pause. "Our emotions are heightened, making the smallest thing seem like a big deal. We'll say and do things that we'll regret for the rest of our existence." I took a deep breath to keep the emotion in. "But if they are the only things that we think about, then we don't have much of a chance. By the time everybody is dead, we could be on the beach of a foreign country with hot guys surrounding us." Caroline smiled and Klaus chuckled a little.  
>"It's your choice." He started to say to Caroline. "I thought about it myself," I looked at Klaus ", once or twice, over the centuries, truth will be told." I looked back at Caroline.<br>"We all have at one point." I admitted to Caroline.  
>"I'll let you both in on a little secret." Klaus started as he looked between the both of us. "There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays." He looked into Caroline's eyes. "All you have to do is ask."<br>"I don't wanna die." Caroline said with tears threatening to leave her eyes. I moved back as Klaus moved Caroline in a position where she could get his blood. She bit into him.  
>"Happy birthday Caroline." He whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus and I walked out of Caroline's house together.<br>"Have you really thought about it?" He asked me as we started walking away from her house.  
>"About what?" I asked.<br>"Ending it all." I stopped and took a deep breath before looking at him.  
>"A couple of times. Mainly over the summer."<br>"Am I really that bad?" I let out a little chuckle.  
>"I'm not going to say." I smirked. "I just realized something." My eyes went back towards Caroline's house.<br>"What?" He asked me with slight hopefulness in his voice.  
>"I forgot to get Caroline a birthday present." Slight disappointment appeared in Klaus's eyes. He reached into his pocket and brought out a box. Klaus handed it to me.<br>"I was going to give this to you, but if you want to give it to Caroline," I opened it up and looked at it ", all you have to do is change who it's from." I looked up to Klaus.  
>"It's beautiful." I said with a smile. Klaus let a smile appear on his face.<br>"It fits you." I couldn't help start blushing. I changed it so it said '_From Klaus and Chelsea_' instead of just from Klaus. I handed the box and pen back to him. "Could you give it to her?" He nodded his head.  
>"Can I ask you something?"<br>"You just did," I smirked ", but go ahead."  
>"Why are you pretending?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I thought you really did turn it off, but after looking into your eyes tonight," Klaus stepped closer to me, brushing some hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but take a deep breath. ", I could see the emotion in your eyes. The regret, sadness, you can't fool me Chelsea." I looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say.<p>

Before I knew it Stefan had pulled up to the curb.  
>"I gotta go." I said to Klaus before starting to walk to Stefan's car.<br>"I would have saved Caroline even if you didn't ask." I looked at Klaus before getting into the car.

"Do I want to know what happened back there?" Stefan asked me as he drove. I just shook my head. "I'm moving back."  
>"Good." I said as I looked out the window.<br>"Do you miss me that much?" I looked at him after letting out a little chuckle.  
>"Oh, Stef. You wish." I looked back out the window. '<em>I left my purse at Caroline's'<em> I thought. It doesn't really matter. I'll just get it back tomorrow or something.

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house with Stefan to see Damon standing by the fireplace. He turned around and looked at me. We didn't say anything before I walked up to my room.<p>

I walked into my room and saw my purse, just sitting on my bed. I walked over to it and opened it up. Inside there was a paper. I rolled it open to see a drawing of me. At the bottom it was signed by Klaus. I let out a little gasp as I looked at it. It was beautifully drawn, like a professional artist. I set the picture on the dresser before quickly changing into pajamas. The purse went back into the closet, only after I took out my phone.

I took a deep breath before going into my bed and closing my eyes. No matter what I tried to think about, the drawing that Klaus drew for me always came up.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I didn't really plan the ending, but when I realized that I written she brought a purse, she would have to have it by the end of the chapter. I just thought a way to put her getting it back, into the chapter.<br>~ There was some parts that I was slightly unsure about things I made Chelsea say, but I think that it kind of helps make the chapter.**

**~There isn't going to be a new chapter until April 1st. Since writing four chapters worked this time, I'm going to do it again that week as well. The episodes will be (if you don't really remember, lol)_ The Ties That Bind_ and _Bringing Out The Dead_.**

**_* Spoiler Alert*  
>Chelsea and Damon more than likely have a scene together in the next chapter.<em>**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	25. The Ties That Bind part 1

**This chapter is a bit shorter than past chapters. I think mainly because I want this chapter and the next chapter to be equal in length. **

_Psycho17: I want her to get bitten. Is that mean of me? lol I just don't know exactly how I'm going to make that happen. But I want it to happen at least in the next chapter._

_flowergirl123: Damon is going to get a little jealous in this chapter and seeing Chelsea and Klaus together._

**I hope some of the stuff at the end will make up for the fact that it's a little shorter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I laid on my bed, hoping that what happened last night was all a dream. There was no way I acted like that, is there? I couldn't have been like that. Why is it so hard for me to believe that it happened? Is it because of what I said? The fact that I am actually caring for Klaus? That I hurt Damon? I took in a deep breath and slowly got out of my bed.

I took my time in the shower, letting the water flow down me. It felt calming. Once I got out though, the unsureness came back. I took a deep breath and decided to go into my closet. There was a hidden box that I had put in there. I sat down, in front of my closet, with the box. For a moment, I just looked at it. I took a deep breath before taking the top off. Inside was a photo album that I created when I moved here. I moved against the wall, with the album in my lap.

The first picture was of me, in front of the house I used to live in. There was also me and my parents. We were so happy. After a few pages I came across a picture of me and Anna, after Damon had killed me. It was the first picture I had taken after I turned. I could feel tears threatening to gather in my eyes. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then continued looking at the photos.

After a few pages I came across a picture of me and Damon. We were at the 1950's decade dance. I had asked Elena if she could take a picture of me and Damon. It was our first actual date. Sure, it ended with killing a vampire, but still it was still a date. I know he was still stuck on Katherine, even though she wasn't in the tomb. She never wanted him. I know he wanted her, but he moved on. There was a picture of us, at the carnival, the day we found out about Caroline. He had won me a big teddy bear. I had that in my room, at my other house. I looked at the picture, trying to remember all the things that we went through. We managed to be together after the time with Rose, and somehow we managed to kind of be together when he was using Andie. It's really amazing after everything Damon did, he really tried to make up for it.

"Hey." I heard, in almost a whisper. I looked up to see Damon standing at my doorway.  
>"Hey." I said to him before putting the album back in the box.<br>"I looked at that almost every day while you were gone." I said to me as I put the box in the closet. "The pictures aren't that much of a substitute for the real thing." I said as I turned around to face him. He looked at me with a small smirk. His eyes quickly had sadness appear in them.  
>"Damon…I…." I started to say. Truth is I really didn't know what to say. I took in a deep breath and looked at Damon. "You know, last night… Stefan wasn't gonna go through with it. He just needed Klaus to believe it." Damon just looked into my eyes. Stefan walked in front of my doorway, but stayed in the hall. He looked at me.<br>"We have to go." I gave him a slight nod before looking back at Damon.  
>"See you later." I said almost quietly before I started to walk out the room. Before I turned the corner, I took on last look at Damon. He was looking at me as I left.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan and I didn't speak on the way to the witch house. I know he heard what I said to Damon, but I don't think he minded. He loves Elena too much to force her to be a vampire. If only Damon really believed that.<p>

We stepped into the witch house and I could hear voices coming from the basement. I looked at Stefan, who glanced at me before we walked into the basement. Bonnie and Elena were there, looking at the coffins.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked Elena after taking a deep breath.<br>"I needed her to know about the coffin." Bonnie said to me.  
>"And we needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie." I said with a slightly threatening look at her. I liked Elena, but after what I saw her doing with Damon, I really no longer liked her.<br>"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?" Elena asked as she looked between me and Stefan.  
>"Sounds like a great Idea." I said. Elena glared at me. <em>'If it keeps her hands off of Damon.'<em> I thought.  
>"I think I know who can open the coffin and I need Elena to help me find her." Bonnie stepped closer to us. I could hear her tone, trying to stop anything that might happen.<br>"Find who? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.  
>"I couldn't place her face at first." Bonnie reached in her pocket and pulled out something. "Then I realized..." She showed it to Elena.<br>"Oh my god, Bonnie." Elena said quietly as she looked at it. Stefan took it from Elena and showed it to me. It was a picture of two people. A child was sitting on a swing and an older woman was smiling.  
>"Who is this?" Stefan asked.<br>"It's my Mom." I looked up at Bonnie.  
>"Your mom?" She gave a slight nod. "How are you going to find her?"<br>"I'll ask Caroline's mom to search for all the Abby Bennett's in the country." Bonnie said to me.  
>"I could always do a locater spell if you want, or use some compulsion to speed up the whole process." She gave me a small smile.<br>"I think we'll do without that." Bonnie said to me.  
>"Okay, while you're doing that," I looked at Bonnie ", I'm heading to the Grill." I gave a slight smile to Bonnie before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill and went straight to the bar. I just wanted to sit on one of the stools.<p>

"Has living with the Salvatore's driven you to drink?" I turned my head behind me to see Klaus approaching me.  
>"No." I honestly said to him. "I just needed to get away from Elena."<br>"Care to explain?"  
>"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.<br>"Well then," Klaus and I looked at each other ", shall we talk about something else?"  
>"Like what?"<br>"You. If you enjoyed yourself last night." I looked at Klaus for a moment. I glanced behind us and saw that Damon was sitting with Alaric. Damon was staring at me and Klaus. I slowly looked back at Klaus.  
>"A little bit." I answered Klaus's question.<br>"Only a little?" I looked away from Klaus as I rolled my eyes.  
>"Well I did have to threaten you to heal Caroline." I could feel him lean in closer to me.<br>"And I bet you loved it." He whispered into my ear. I looked at Klaus. "You know you did." I slightly shook my head.  
>"You wish." I said to him before taking a deep breath.<br>"I'd hate to leave you alone," I looked at him with slight confusion on my face ", but I have some business to attend to." Klaus stood next to me. "I'll see you later." He whispered into my ear before walking away.

As soon as Klaus left Damon had walked up to me. He sat where Klaus had sat before.  
>"What were you doing?" He asked me.<br>"I had to go with Stefan and meet Bonnie." I said to Damon, avoiding the subject.  
>"I meant with Klaus."<br>"We were just talking." I said to him.  
>"But why with him?"<br>"I can talk with who I want Damon." I turned my head to him.  
>"You can't talk to him." Damon said adamantly.<br>"And why not?" I took a deep breath.  
>"He's the enemy."<br>"Really? I had no Idea." I said to him with a sarcastic tone. "I can talk to who I want Damon. You're not the boss of me." I stood up from the stool and was about to walk away from Damon. He grabbed my arm, which made me turn back towards him.  
>"You know... I still love you." I looked into Damon's eyes. There was a part of me that wanted to say it back to him, but there was another part of me that just wanted to slap him.<br>"I know." I said after taking a deep breath. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I walked away from him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~I was going to add the scene where Klaus is at the boarding house, but that will be in the next chapter. I had to have a Klaus and Chelsea scene in here. Damon had to see it, because I'm evil ;)<br>~I would have posted this yesterday, but I wanted to add more at the end. I didn't know what to add, so I just kept this ending.  
>~I can pretty much garentee that Klaus, Damon, and Chelsea will all be in a scene together in the next chapter.<strong>**

****~The next chapter will be up April 3rd.****

****_*Spoiler Alert*  
>Chelsea will lose her witch powers for a couple of chapters (or four, depending how the storyline goes). (I'm thinking from Dangerous Liasions to All My Children)<em>****

****_R&R 'till the next update.  
><em>  
><strong>**


	26. The Ties That Bind part 2

**~ First of all, 50 reviews? This is the longest story that I have written so far. Thanks for reviewing it.  
>~ So in this chapter, Chelsea get's bitten by Tyler. A majority of you sort of agreednudged me to her getting bit. I had to edit the the Klaus/Chelsea/Damon scene for it, but I think it's still good.  
>~ There might be a little bit of stuff involving Chelsea's 'feelings' towards Klaus. Mainly after he leaves the boarding house in the beginning of the chapter.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. There were a lot of things to deal with and I didn't want to deal with them. I took my keys out the car and started walking into the house. There was something that sounded faint, coming from inside. I took a couple of steps in and saw him relaxing on a chair. '_Great. I have a stalker'_ I thought before I took a couple of more steps in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Klaus as I walked in front of him.  
>"Just waiting for Stefan." He said as he looked at me.<br>"So it has nothing to do with me living here?"  
>"That's just a plus." He said with a smirk. I gave a scoff and walked into the basement.<p>

I walked to the freezer and grabbed a blood bag. For a moment I considered grabbing two, but Klaus probably has his own supply. I closed the freezer and started walking back to the living room.

I walked into the living room and saw that Stefan was standing in front of Klaus.  
>"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked Klaus as I sucked some blood from the blood bag.<br>"I asked him that same thing." I said. Stefan turned his head towards me. "He says that he wants to talk to you, but I think the real reason is to flirt with me." I looked at Klaus who was looking at me.  
>"You knew he was here?" I gave Stefan a nod.<br>"I'm just enjoying our stalemate." Klaus said as he looked at Stefan.  
>"What do you want?" Stefan asked Klaus.<br>"The question is what you want?" Klaus said as I took a step closer to them. "My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back."  
>"Well, see... Klaus...I'm not negotiating." Stefan said to Klaus as he sat down on a chair.<br>"Well, maybe you're not." Klaus turned his head towards me. "Maybe Chelsea is." He said with a smirk.  
>"I'm with Stefan on this one." I said to Klaus as I stepped closer to Stefan. Klaus stared at me for a moment before looking over to Stefan.<br>"You understand that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean." Klaus said.  
>"No, No." Stefan started to say. "You leave Mystic Falls and then give us a call in a few years and then we'll talk." Klaus looked at me. I didn't have to even say anything. He knew I was siding with Stefan.<br>"I can give you both another chance." Klaus said as he looked from me to Stefan. "Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal."  
>"Or what? You make one move and I will drop..." Klaus started to laugh, interrupting Stefan.<br>"Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you?" Klaus looked Stefan. "Any friends left?" Stefan leaned back in his chair.  
>"Besides me you mean?" I asked Klaus. He looked at me.<br>"That's right." Klaus said. "You two are in this together." He stood up and walked up to me. "I wonder how long that will last." Klaus smirked at me as I drank from the blood bag. We stared at each other before Stefan stood up and stepped towards us.  
>"Maybe you should go." Klaus looked at Stefan before looking back at me.<br>"Maybe I should." He smirked. "I'll see you later love." He said with a smirk before walking out of the boarding house.

"What's up with you two?" Stefan asked. I turned to face him.  
>"He thinks he can flirt with me because Damon and I broke up…again." I said before drinking from the blood bag.<br>"What was it this time?"  
>"I saw him kissing another girl."<br>"That didn't stop you two before." He said to me.  
>"Yeah, well..." I looked up at Stefan's face. "This time is different." I took a deep breath. "I thought you don't care?"<br>"I don't." Stefan said. It seemed like he was trying to reassure himself that he turned it off. "I'm just interested. If you're with Klaus, it might become a problem when we kill him."  
>"Even if I do like him Stefan, I still want him dead. If it wasn't for him coming into Mystic Falls in the first place, my parents would still be alive, Anna would still be here, and I would still be with Damon." I let out a breath. "I still could want a person dead after I possibly start liking them." Stefan gave a small nod.<p>

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.  
>"Caroline?" I asked when I answered it. "Why did you call?"<br>"Tyler wanted me to call you. He wants you to meet us at the cellar where he turned the first time."  
>"Um…okay. Why?"<br>"We'll explain when you get there." Caroline hung up and I looked at Stefan.  
>"Gotta go." I said to Stefan before walking out of the boarding house. I stood outside and took a deep breath before deciding not to use my car.<p>

* * *

><p>I stopped running and decided to walk the rest of the way to the cellar. It wasn't far from where I was. '<em>Why would Tyler want me to meet him there?'<em>I thought.

_**General POV**_

Chelsea walked down the stair while sucking from the blood bag. She started to hear voices coming from within.  
>"Own your pain then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you will be free." She heard. Chelsea didn't recognize the voice.<br>"But how can he turn? It's not a full moon." Caroline said.  
>"He doesn't need one." Chelsea said as she stepped in where the voices were coming from. "Vampirewolf hybrids don't need the full moon to turn."  
>"Who are you?" The unknown man asked Chelsea.<br>"Chelsea. Tyler's ex."  
>"I called her." Caroline said. "Chelsea, this is my dad."<br>"Bill." Caroline's dad said to Chelsea. "I see you're a vampire as well."  
>"Only half. I'm also a witch." Chelsea turned her head to Tyler. "Why is he in chains?"<br>"In order to get him free from his sire bond with Klaus," Bill turned to Tyler ", he has to turn."  
>"That make sense, I guess." Chelsea said.<br>"But I don't know how to just… start." Tyler said as Bill put more chains on Tyler.  
>"Have you tried?" Tyler looked at Chelsea.<br>"Of course not." Tyler said to Chelsea.  
>"You're making excuses." Bill said to Tyler.<br>"You don't understand! When I turn, I break every bone in my body." Tyler complained to Bill.  
>"You asked for my help. This is the only way. How badly do you want your freedom?" Bill looked to Caroline. Tyler looked between Caroline and Chelsea before looking back at Bill.<br>"Okay."  
>"Okay." Bill walked next to Caroline. Chelsea finished up the blood bag as Tyler stepped back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When Tyler opened his eyes, but now they are an amber color.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler was on the ground with a hand bent behind his back. He was screaming in pain as he attempted to turn. Chelsea was leaning against the wall, watching him. Caroline was standing next to her dad, looking at Tyler with a concerned look. She worried about the pain that Tyler was going through. They all watched as Tyler's arm bent backwards, almost turning into a wolf leg.<br>"I can't. I can't." Tyler managed to say. He didn't want to endure the torture of turning.  
>"Try harder." Bill said with a calm tone.<br>"Can't he just rest for one second?" Caroline asked as she stepped towards her father. She was concerned about the pain that Tyler was going through.  
>"We're doing this my way, Caroline." Her father told her.<br>"If you can't handle it, you should go" Chelsea said to Caroline. Caroline turned to face Chelsea.  
>"She's right, Caroline." Caroline turned to Tyler. "Just go."<br>"What?" Caroline was slightly surprised. "No! Tyler…" She said in a soft tone to Tyler.  
>"Go, Caroline." Tyler basically commanded Caroline. She looked at him before leaving. Bill watched Caroline as she walked away.<p>

Bill walked in front of Chelsea, picking up an axe.  
>"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked Bill before he hit Tyler with the axe.<br>"What the hell, man?" Tyler yelled.  
>"Does it bother you?" Bill asked. He cut Tyler with the axe again.<br>"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked again. Bill turned to her with the axe still in his hands.  
>"If I make him angry, he'll turn." He turned back to Tyler. "Your bound to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger." He hit Tyler again. Tyler lunged at Bill, but he stepped back.<br>"Tyler, if you really want to break the sire bond, you have to." Chelsea said.  
>"I can't." He said to her. Chelsea rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Tyler.<br>"Tyler," Chelsea bend down ", do you really want Klaus to control you for eternity? Just imagine the things you could do a hundred years from now." Tyler looked up at Chelsea. "You could be in Paris with Caroline but not if you have this sire bond with Klaus." Chelsea stood up. "What happens if he wants you to bite her again? No matter how much you don't want to, you wouldn't be able to fight against that urge."  
>"Either you turn or I'll kill you right here, right now." Bill added. Tyler backed away and crouched on the ground. In less than a minute, he started to turn. All that came out of his mouth was screaming.<br>"Oh my god." Bill gasped. Tyler was pulling the chains, which started to loosen.  
>"The chains aren't strong enough." Chelsea said.<br>"You need to leave." Tyler managed to say. Bill didn't move, but Chelsea took a small step backwards. "Run!" Tyler yelled before crouching. Chelsea turned to Bill.  
>"Go!" She told him. Bill took a deep breath before turning around. Chelsea watched as Tyler's limbs started to change. They got hairier and started to form into a wolf's limbs. Tyler managed to pull the chains out of the wall. He looked at Chelsea. Tyler was no longer himself. Now he was the wolf. Chelsea turned around and tried to speed from Tyler. He lunged at her and managed to catch her by the leg. She screamed as she dropped to the floor. Somehow, she managed to turn over. Tyler was in complete wolf form, growling at her.<br>"Tyler." Chelsea let out as a gasp. Tyler went straight for her and managed to latch his jaw onto her leg. "Get off!" She yelled as she tried to shake him off her foot. After failing, she managed to fling him back, using her magic. She slowly got up and looked at Tyler for a moment before speeding past Bill to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Chelsea ran away from the cellar, away from Tyler. She ran, even though she didn't know where she was running to. Chelsea stopped for a moment, after a wave of pain shot thought her leg. She fell to the ground and looked at the bite. It felt as bad as it looked. She took a deep breath and as she managed to stand up. Chelsea looked around and managed to make out the witch house. There was voices inside that she could barely make out.<br>_**  
>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

Even though the pain was bad I managed to make my way to the basement. I tried to act as if there was no pain as I stepped into where the coffins where.  
>"Chelsea." Damon let out. "What happened to you?"<br>"What makes you think anything happened?" I managed to ask him before turning my head to the other person in the room. It was Klaus. "You managed to find our hiding spot." I said to Klaus before he took a step closer to me. His eyes searched my face. '_He said I can't fool him.'_ I thought. I looked behind Klaus to see the coffins. "You got your coffins." I said, holding back the pain. For some reason, being in the basement, made it hurt a bit less.  
>"All but one. Which brings me to you." Klaus turned to Damon. "What did you do with it?"<br>"Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time to get all of them out, but I did have time to get one." Damon said to Klaus.  
>"I will tear you, limb from limb." Klaus said before I groaned in pain. They both turned their head to me.<br>"What happened?" Klaus asked me.  
>"Nothing." I managed to say through the pain the shot through me.<p>

_**General POV**_

Chelsea fought to keep her balance against the doorway. Klaus and Damon both looked at her. Damon was showing more concern than Klaus.  
>"I.." Chelsea tried to say before she started to drop to the ground. Damon sped to Chelsea, catching her.<br>"What did you do?" He angrily asked Klaus.  
>"It wasn't him." Chelsea managed to say. "I need your blood." She said a bit more clearly to Klaus. Klaus stepped closer to Chelsea.<br>"Stay away." Damon said to Klaus, while holding Chelsea. Klaus's eyes went to Chelsea's leg. He finally saw the bite, even though he could tell she had it.  
>"She'll die. You don't want that to happen do you?" Damon took a deep breath before looking at Chelsea.<br>"Let him." She managed to say to Damon. Klaus bent down, on the ground. Chelsea slowly managed to move closer to Klaus. He held her like he did with Caroline the night before. His wrist was right in front of her mouth. Chelsea looked at his wrist, momentarily thinking about not biting into it. She let her fang drop before she bit into Klaus's wrist. Damon couldn't help feel a sliver of jealousy. He knew that if she didn't, she would die. There was no way he would let that happen. His eyes went to Chelsea's leg. It was healed now. Klaus slowly pulled his arm away from Chelsea's mouth.  
>"I wanna go home." Chelsea quietly said.<br>"I'll take you." Klaus said.  
>"No you won't." Damon said before bending down next to them. He carefully took Chelsea from Klaus. "I'm going to. You have your coffins to worry about." Damon sped out of the basement, leaving Klaus alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

My body felt tired. I felt like I ached all over, but all I remember clearly was Tyler biting my leg. There was something underneath me. I didn't know what it was but I snuggled against it. It made me feel safe at the moment. Something slid down my head. It went down to my cheek and started again. I moaned as I slowly started to open my eyes. The room around me started to register. "What happened?" I managed to ask.  
>"You were bit." I heard a voice say. "You managed to find your way to the witch house."<br>"Damon." I said, knowing it was him under me.  
>"Don't worry. I'm here." He said quietly.<br>"I was…"  
>"Don't worry. You're healed. That's all that matters." I let a small smile appear on my face. "You should sleep." I slowly nodded and closed my eyes. '<em>So it happened.'<em> I thought before letting sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know that with the bite come hallucinations, because of how I wrote it, I'm thinking that they would have came her. That is, if Klaus didn't heal her.<br>~ Klaus was sincerely going to bring her back to the boarding house, but Damon wouldn't let him. Chelsea might start feeling something more towards Klaus after he saved her life. I'm thinking that they might have a scene together in the next chapter.  
>~ Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and Chelsea will all have a scene together in the next chapter and most of the chapter after that.<strong>

**~The next chapter will be April 5th.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>Chelsea's not going to like Sage.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	27. Bringing Out The Dead part 1

**~ Two updates in two days :) That only seems to happen with this story.  
>~ I enjoyed writing this chapter for the most part. I think I might show a side of Damon and Chelsea's relationship that I haven't before. This doesn't mean that they are back together. She is not really with anyone right now. <strong>

_susl: There is defenatly a Chelsea/Klaus scene in this chapter. I'm not going to say if it's real or a dream. ;)_

_Psycho17: First of all, I love reading your reviews :) Klaus and Damon are both protective of Chelsea. I wasn't exactly sure about the blood drinking scene, but glad you liked it._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

_Chelsea was lying down, on the couch. She was on top of his chest as he watched her sleep. It was the first time that she fell asleep on him. Chelsea snuggled against him with a small smile on her face. A hand of hers was intertwined with his, gently set on the couch. She started to moan, as she started to become more awake. He let a small smile appear on his face when she rubbed her head against his chest. _

_Chelsea slowly opened her eyes.  
>"Good morning." She mumbled to him.<br>" 'morning love." He gently kissed o her head. "Did you dream about me?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
>"Of course I did Niklaus." Chelsea said with a smile. She reached up with her head and they kissed. "Best way to wake up." She smiled again at him. "I love you." Klaus smiled and started kissing her. Chelsea was wide awake as she moved so she was clearly on top of him as they made out.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes and realized that I was in my room. I could vaguely remember what happened last night, but there was one thing that I knew. Tyler bit me. My hand was gently squeezed. I looked up to see that I was on Damon's chest. '_So I didn't dream that part.'_ I thought before slowly sneaking off of Damon. He held my hand tighter. "It's okay." I said quietly. "I'll be back." He loosened his grip enough for me to be able to take my hand away.

I closed the door to the bathroom and took a deep breath. '_Why did I dream of Klaus if I was with Damon? Maybe it has to do with his blood?' _I thought as I looked at where Tyler bit me. It was completely healed. I slowly brought my fingers to my lip and looked at myself in the mirror. It was almost like I could feel him on my lips. I took a deep breath and tried to push Klaus out my mind before taking a shower.

* * *

><p>I wrapped a towel around my body before walking out the bathroom.<br>"Are you okay?" Damon asked me. He was sitting on my bed, against my pillows.  
>"Completely healed." I said to him before going to my closet. I could hear Damon get off the bed and step up behind me. He put his hands on my waist and I let out a breath.<br>"I was so worried." He whispered into my ear. "I almost thought I lost you." Damon gently kissed me on the neck.  
>"You didn't." I said, without turning around. I tried to focus on what to wear. Damon stayed behind me, with his hands on my waist as I pulled out a purple tank top.<br>"You look so good in that one." He said to me.  
>"But I haven't worn it yet." I said to him.<br>"You look good in anything you wear." Damon whispered in my ear.  
>"Damon," I let out in a whisper ", I need to get dressed."<br>"I'll help." Damon whispered to me. I took a deep breath before slowly turning around to face Damon.  
>"By myself Damon." A flicker of something appeared in his eyes. "Just because I was bit doesn't mean I need help with everything." He looked into my eyes before giving me a slight nod.<br>"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Damon said in a whisper as her brushed some wet hair behind my ear. I gave him a small smile.  
>"I'll be okay." I said to him before taking a deep breath. I slowly started walk away from Damon. His hand dropped down to my hand, holding it. I looked at him.<br>"I love you." He said to me. I gave him a smile before gently removing my hand from his. I grabbed a random pair of jeans out of the drawer of my dresser before going back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the bathroom and Damon wasn't in my room anymore, but there was something else. A small box was lying on my bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. For a moment I thought it was another thing from Klaus. When I opened it, there was a note inside.<br>'_I hope you'll wear this again ~Damon'_ Underneath was the necklace I put in in his room after I saw him kissing Elena. I picked it up and looked at it in my hands. It felt like a symbol that we were together, that we couldn't be broken apart. We weren't together though. It sort of felt like it though. The way he held me earlier and the way he talked to me. I don't know if we could be together like we were before. Everything is different now.

"Chelsea." I turned to my doorway and saw Stefan standing there. I slipped the necklace into my pocket and tossed the box onto the bed.  
>"Hey." I said to him. He took a step into the room.<br>"Damon told me you got bitten." I took a breath in. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head.  
>"Yeah."<br>"When Damon gets back, he's gonna want to talk to us."  
>"Okay." I said before he walked away.<p>

I picked up the box from my bed and folded the note inside of it. I brought it over to my dresser. The drawing that Klaus drew me caught my eye. '_I wonder if Damon's seen it.'_ I thought as I looked it over. '_He drew me with the necklace.'_ I thought when I noticed it drawn on my neck. I smiled a little before putting the box next to the picture.

* * *

><p>I was walking into Stefan's room when my phone started to ring.<br>"Hello?" I answered it as I walked to Stefan's bed.  
>"Hello love."<br>"Klaus." I said when I noticed it was him. "What do you want?"  
>"I just want to make sure that you were okay."<br>"I'm fine. Perfectly healed." I took a deep breath. "Thanks."  
>"No problem Chelsea."<br>"Can I ask you something?" I asked Klaus as I sat on Stefan's bed.  
>"Anything."<br>I took a deep breath. "Are there any side effect from a bite, after it's healed?"  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, I was just wondering." I lied to him, not mentioning the dream I had.  
>"You've asked me something. It's only fair that I ask you something as well."<br>"Um… okay. What is it?"  
>"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Okay, so I was slightly speechless.<br>"Just the two of us?"  
>"Unfortunately not."<br>"I'll think about it." I said to him.  
>"See you tonight." Klaus said before hanging up. I sighed before slipping my phone into my pocket.<p>

I took a deep breath and pulled up my pant leg. Where Tyler bit me was completely healed. I lifted my head when Stefan walked out of his bathroom only wearing jeans.  
>"It's not going to come back." He said to me.<br>"I know." I let go of my pant leg and took a deep breath.

Damon walked in carrying two shirts.  
>"Get dressed. We're going out." He said to Stefan as he held up the shirts.<br>"Yeah, sorry. Not interested." Stefan said. "I'm spending the day with Chelsea."  
>"You can't." Stefan and Damon looked at me. "I already have plans."<br>"No, you don't." Damon said to me. "You're staying here."  
>"Why?" I asked him.<br>"You got bit. You need to rest."  
>"I'm healed Damon. It's not like I'm dying anymore."<br>"I don't care. You're staying where you're safe." I rolled my eyes before Damon looked to Stefan. "Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashion sit-down with you and Klaus."  
>"Wait? Elijah's undaggered?" Damon looked back at me. "When did this happen?"<br>"Last night before I brought you home."  
>"I say go with the black." I said, changing the subject. I looked at Stefan. "Makes you look villainy."<br>"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." Stefan said as he put on the black shirt.  
>"He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our Bonnie and her mom a chance to pop-up the top of the coffin."<br>"If Bonnie and I can't open it, what makes you think that she and her mom can?"  
>"There are both full blooded Bennett witches." Damon turned his head to me. "You on the other hand are half vampire and,"<br>"Not exactly as powerful as a full witch, I know." I interrupted Damon. "I could have just blown it up if you guys weren't so picky about what's inside of it."  
>"So, that's your plan?" Stefan said to Damon. Damon turned to face him. "Stall Klaus?"<br>"If you didn't go postal on his hybrids then maybe we'd have some options." Damon said to Stefan.  
>"So you unleashed an original to help him out?"<br>"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. Perfect."  
>"There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon." Stefan said.<br>"He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." I said to Damon.  
>"Yeah, the way you to have been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you two." '<em>Ouch.'<em> I thought. Stefan looked at me and then back at Damon.  
>"Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?"<br>"Oh yes this is about Elena kissing me. Just remember; if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened." Damon looked at me. "We would still be together." I took a deep breath as he looked back at Stefan. "So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up." Damon looked at me for a moment before walking out of the room. Stefan turned to me.  
>"Change your plans." He said to me.<br>"Why?"  
>"You've got a dinner to crash."<br>"It's not crashing if you've already been invited." I smirked at Stefan before getting off his bed. "Just don't tell Damon." I said before walking out of his room.

I walked into my room and took the necklace out my pocket. The necklace was simple, but beautiful. I slowly brought it behind my neck and clasped it. It sparkled in the reflection in my mirror. Although it was just a necklace, it felt good wearing it again.

* * *

><p>I managed to sneak out of the boarding house without Damon finding out. I walked up to the door of Klaus's mansion and knocked on the door. For a moment I thought Klaus was going to answer it. The door opened and revealed Elijah.<br>"Nice to see you again Chelsea." He said to me.  
>"It's been too long." I said with a small smile. "Why'd you cut your hair?" He smiled a little.<br>"I needed a change." He said before stepping back. I walked in and he closed the door behind me.  
>"Nice." I said when I saw the inside. "Better than the last time I saw it."<br>"Glad you like it." I heard Klaus say as he walked into the room. I walked down the mini stairs and stood in front of him.

There was another knock at on the door. I turned around to see Elijah opening it.  
>"Niklaus, they have arrived." Damon walked in and faced us. His eyes went straight to me and didn't move. Stefan walked in after him.<br>"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" He took a few steps backwards, towards the table. Elijah started to walk past Damon and Stefan.  
>"It's better to indulge him." He said as he walked towards the table. I could tell that Damon still didn't take his eyes off of me.<br>"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus." Stefan said and he and Damon started walking closer to us. "Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to," Stefan glanced at Damon ", because you would hear us out." I heard Klaus chuckle. I turned to him, not looking at Damon anymore.  
>"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Klaus had a smirk on his face as he looked between Stefan and Damon. He looked to me and the smirk almost disappeared. I walked over to the table and sat down on the seat next to Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ First of all, I can promise that the chapter will be up Friday or Saturday, tomorrow if I am very lucky.<strong>

**~ Damon is worried about Chelsea. He doesn't want her to get bit again.**  
><strong>~ I had to have Chelsea dream about Klaus. She thinks it's just an effect of his blood being in her system. One of the reasons I had Klaus invite Chelsea is because I wanted her to say 'It's not crashing if you've already been invited.' <strong>

**_*Spoiler Alert* (If you haven't seen the trailer for 'Heart of Darkness' this might be a spoiler)  
><em>~_ It is possible that Chelsea might go with Damon and Elena to Denver when they go to see Jeremy_.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	28. Bringing Out The Dead part 2

**~ I would have had this chapter done sooner but I was distracted by my TV and editing TVD videos.  
>~ There's some Damon and Chelsea moments in this chapter, but more towards the end.<br>~ I hope that the chapter is good. I had slight writer's block, but I think that I made this a good chapter.  
><strong>

_Psycho17: It's possible that Klaus doesn't know about the dream. If the dreams are a side effect, that means Damon would have dreamed of Klaus. I liked Elijah's long hair, but his new hair looks better. As far as the Originals, I'll do more of that in the next chapter (a week or two from now). Without spoiling the end of the chapter, I can say that Chelsea gives Kol and Finn a first impression to remember._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I was sitting at the table between Damon and Klaus. Damon kept glancing at me, while I tried to avoid looking at him. I just kept focused on my food, even though I ate it slowly.  
>"You two lost your appetite." Klaus said. I looked up from my plate to Klaus.<br>"I'm not that hungry." I lied to Klaus before he looked to Stefan. I looked and saw that Stefan barely touched his plate.  
>"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said to Stefan before glancing at me. Stefan slowly picked up his fork and put it in his food.<br>"That's the spirit." Klaus looked between Stefan, Damon, and I. "Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat." He looked to Damon. "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" I looked to Damon, avoiding his eyes.  
>"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." There was a smirk on Damon's face before I turned back to my food.<br>"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."  
>"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said. I looked up to him as he stared at Klaus.<br>"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said to Stefan.  
>"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon said to Stefan.<br>"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." I couldn't help but smirk and let out a small chuckle.  
>"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon said to Stefan.<p>

"Stefan." Elijah started to talk. "Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Let's not talk about her." I said to Elijah before glancing to Damon. There was a slight flash of sadness in his eyes.<br>"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan said without taking his eyes off of Klaus. I looked towards Klaus when he started laughing.  
>"I'm sorry, you've missed so much." He said as he looked to Elijah. "Uh, trouble in paradise."<br>"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over."  
>"I agree." I mumbled, forgetting that they could all hear me. I could feel Damon staring at me.<br>"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said.  
>"One thing we can agree on." I said, looking at him.<br>"You're probably right." Klaus said. I let out a breath and took bite of food.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong." I reluctantly looked at Damon as Klaus spoke. He could see the sadness in my eyes that I tried to hide. "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"  
>"Now why should we," I looked to Elijah ", discuss matters long since resolved?"<br>"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina," I took in a breath. "I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus finished.  
>"I'd like to know." I said, looking at Elijah.<br>"We're not going anywhere." Damon said.

Elijah sat back in his chair. "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." I looked at Klaus.  
>"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus said before looking towards his brother.<br>"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan said. I looked at him before looking between Klaus and Elijah.  
>"Our mother was a very powerful witch." Elijah said, ignoring Stefan's question. "She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her." I looked at Klaus. "Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires." I swear I could tell that Klaus pushed something back, that he didn't want to surface. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah looked towards Klaus.<br>"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus said as he looked at Stefan.  
>"Family above all." Elijah said as he grabbed his glass.<br>"Family above all." Klaus grabbed his glass and clinked them together.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asked.  
>"That's very simple." I looked at Damon as he started. "Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Chelsea," Damon glanced at me before looking between Stefan and Klaus ", Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."<br>"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah quickly said.  
>"I don't think you understand." Klaus started to say calmly. "Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me." He looked up to Stefan. "I will never leave her behind."<br>"Take her with." I mumbled. Damon kicked me under the table. I looked at him as he glared at me. Klaus gave a quiet chuckle before grabbing his glass and standing behind his chair.  
>"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire?" I looked between Damon and Stefan. "Or how long before Chelsea kills her." I rolled my eyes. If I killed her, I would never hear the end of it. "You are simply living in a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." Damon looked at me in silence.<br>Damon took a deep breath. "I'm gonna get some air." He got up from his seat and walked out the door.  
>"Let me deal with this." Elijah said before getting up and following him out.<p>

"All this talk has made me thirsty." A blond female waitress walked in next to Klaus. "Care to join in a drink?" He asked as he looked at me. Now that he mentions it, I do feel thirsty. A little more than normal.  
>"Sure." I said without getting up. Klaus motioned and a brown haired man walked next to me.<br>"What do you say Stefan?" Klaus said as he looked towards Stefan. "Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Klaus bit into the girl's neck and I looked at the man's wrist. I didn't want to, but I felt like I needed to. I took a deep breath before biting into his wrist with my fangs. The blood flowed down my throat, slightly satisfying the hunger. I raised my head from his wrist, stopping myself from going too far.

Klaus was holding the woman that he was feeding on as he looked at Stefan.  
>"Delicious." He let the body drop dead to the ground. "Aged to perfection." Klaus looked at the man that I had fed on. He motioned him and he walked out of the room.<br>"Well," Stefan started as he stood up from his chair ", I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother."  
>"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because your problem with humanity and Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." I decided to stand up, next to Stefan.<p>

"What do you say, Klaus?" Damon asked as he walked up to my side. "It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter."  
>"Okay." Klaus sat down where Elijah sat before. "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player," Klaus looked up to Elijah ", you know the blond one?"<br>"Matt Donovan?" My eyes flickered to Damon. "Really?"  
>"Yeah, why not?" I looked back at Klaus. "They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."<br>"They'll have a kid, which will continue the Petrova line." I said.  
>"Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said.<br>"Consider it a small return on my investment in her wellbeing. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Klaus stood up. "Besides, the last person that fell in love with Damon, died because of it." Klaus looked to me.  
>"That's not true." I said. "I died because he was being a dick." I looked to him, hiding a smirk from appearing. A small smirk flashed on Damon's face.<br>"So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?" Damon and I looked back to Klaus after he asked Stefan. Stefan took a few steps closer to Klaus.  
>"What are you doing?" Damon asked him quietly. Stefan grabbed the hand that Klaus held out. Klaus smiled.<br>"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Klaus's smile dropped. He broke Stefan's arm, kicked him behind the knee and held his hand in the fire. I sped to Klaus, to try to get him to let go. He pushed me and I flew across the room. When I hit the floor, Damon tried, but was pushed away Elijah.  
>"What are you doing?" Damon angrily asked Elijah as I slowly stood up from the ground. Stefan's hand burned in the fire. "Stop!" He angrily yelled to Klaus.<br>"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus said to Damon as I walked up to them.  
>"I'll get it." Damon said before looking to me. He bumped Elijah before walking out of the room.<br>"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest." I looked from Elijah to Klaus. "And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Elijah eventually walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Klaus held Stefan's hand in the fire. Chelsea stood, watching them. She didn't want to be pushed across the room again.  
>"Go ahead and kill me." Stefan said through the pain. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Klaus pulled Stefan away from the fire and pushed him towards the table. Chelsea took a couple of steps closer to them.<br>"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus pushed Stefan. Chelsea took a step closer to them before Stefan pushed Klaus away from him. Klaus looked at Chelsea for a moment before looking behind her. "Elijah." Stefan and Chelsea turned to see Elijah and Damon in the room. "Why haven't you left?"  
>"Where are you manners, brother?" Elijah replied. "We forgot dessert." Elijah revealed two daggers. Chelsea and Stefan looked between Damon and Elijah.<br>"What have you done?" Klaus asked with slight panic in his voice.  
>"No, what have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Chelsea, Stefan, and Klaus's eyes went between Damon and Elijah. A man walked in.<br>"Kol." Klaus said with fear on his face. He stepped back.  
>"Long time, brother." Kol said as he walked into the room. Klaus started to step backwards. Another man appeared. He grabbed a dagger and stood in front of Klaus.<br>"No. Finn, don't!" Klaus said before Finn stabbed Klaus in the hand with the dagger. He pulled it out and Klaus ran away.  
>"Rebekah." He said when he noticed Rebekah standing in his way.<p>

Kol, Finn, Rebekah, and Klaus started clutching their heads in pain. They let out screams as they fell to the ground. Stefan and Elijah looked at them with confusion. Damon looked at them for a minute before looking at Chelsea. She was staring at Kol as Damon walked up next to her.  
>"Chelsea." He said, trying to get her attention. Damon put his hand on Chelsea's shoulder and she looked at him. The pain stopped for the Originals that were on the floor. Chelsea looked at Damon.<br>"Damon." She said before taking a deep breath. Her eyes started to droop before Damon reached his arm around Chelsea's waist, to make sure that she didn't lose her balance. Chelsea looked at the Klaus, who was looking at her with slight surprise on his face.  
>"Did I…?" She whispered. Klaus gave her a slight nod.<br>"You're free to go." Elijah said after taking in a breath.  
>"Come on." Damon whispered to Chelsea before guiding her out of Klaus's Mansion.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked in the woods with Damon's arm around me. I didn't even remember why I sent four Originals to the ground.  
>"Are you okay?" Damon asked me quietly as we came to a stop.<br>"Yeah." I said with a deep breath. "I think so."  
>"You know what you did back there was incredibly stupid." He said to me.<br>"Really?" I said sarcastically to him. "I had no clue." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
>"Why don't you check on Bonnie and her mom?" Damon said to Stefan. "I'll bring Chelsea home."<br>"I'm okay Damon." I said, trying to reassure myself and him as well. "I can go myself." He looked sadly in my eyes.  
>"I'm taking you home." He said to me. I didn't say anything. There wasn't any use trying to argue with him. I gave him a small nod. He picked me up.<br>"I can walk."  
>"Don't argue." Damon said to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Check on Bonnie and her mom." He said to Stefan before speeding off with me in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house with me still in his arms.<br>"I can walk to me room from here Damon." I said to him. He reluctantly let me stand on my own.  
>"What happened back there?" He asked, still close to me.<br>"Apparently I sent them to the ground." I said before looking to Damon. "I didn't exactly know that I was doing it, okay?" I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I'm just gonna go to bed." I said to him before slowly walking away from Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Three chapters ago, I mentioned that Chelsea is going to lose her powers. It will be explained why within the next two chapters. That will also lead into why she got weak when sending the Originals to the ground.<br>~ The next chapter will be April 15th.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>_Chelsea and Esther will have a talk within the next two chapters. _**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	29. Dangerous Liaisons part 1

**~ So I got this done a day early :) Actually, at my time zone, really only minutes before the day I wanted to post this.  
>~ I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think that there will be questions when you get to the end, but they will, more than likely, be answered in the next chapter. <strong>

_Psycho17: Have you been somehow magically peaking at my notes for future chapters? jk, lol How did you know about Kol and Chelsea? lol Klaus finds out about the dream, but he won't be as surprised as you might think. Chelsea really did die because Damon was being a dick, because when he killed her, they didn't love each other._

_storylover3: Thank you :)_

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

_I stood with nothing but the color white around me. I was the only person there that I could here. My eyes widened when I saw her. She appeared in front of me.  
>"Mom?" I asked. She gave me a small smile. "Is that really you?" She nodded. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you."<br>"I know." She whispered. "I have to tell you something." I stood in front of her, looking straight into her eyes. "She arose last night and took it from you."  
>"Who is she? What did she take from me?"<br>"I can't tell you. You must find out for yourself." My mom let out a breath. "I have to tell you something else." I let out a breath. "When it's real, you can't walk away." I couldn't help but smile.  
>"That's what Lexi says." I paused for a moment. "But…"<br>"No but's Chelsea. You must decide for yourself, but never forget that." I felt tears gathering in my eyes.  
>"I love you mom." I said before hugging her.<br>"I love you to." She kissed me on the top of my head._

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, with my eyes closed. Something felt different, but I didn't know what it was. I don't know if I should worry about it or not. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. My body felt a little sore. '<em>A blood bag should make it better.'<em> I thought before opening my eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly at up on my bed.

"You're awake." I heard before turning my head. Damon was sitting in the chair, with a coffee cup in his hands.  
>"Yeah." I said quietly. Damon got up from his chair at sat on my bed, looking at me.<br>"Here." He said as he handed me his cup. "It's a mix of coffee and blood." I looked at him. "I thought you might need it." I gave Damon a small smile before taking the cup from him.  
>"Thanks." I said before taking a drink from it.<br>"No problem." He said quietly as he looked at me. I could feel the coffee and blood mix through my body.  
>"Thanks for bringing me back last night." I quietly said to Damon. He gently put his hand on my knee.<br>"You're welcome." Damon said, looking into my eyes with a small smile. He looked to his pocket in slight disappointment when his phone vibrated. He slowly pulled out his phone and answered it.

"What do you want Elena?" He asked, without taking his eyes off of me.  
>"We need to talk." I heard Elena say as I took another drink from the cup.<br>"I'm busy."  
>"It's important."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Just get Stefan and come over to my house."<br>"Okay." Damon reluctantly said before hanging up on Elena.

"Hurry up and take a shower." Damon stood from the bed. "You're coming with." I looked up at him.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm not leaving you out of my sight." I opened my mouth to speak but Damon started to speak again. "And don't argue." He walked to my dresser and looked at it. I knew he was probably looking at the picture that Klaus drew of me. He looked away and walked out of my room.

I took a deep breath before finishing the cup that Damon had giving me. The blood and coffee flowed through me, making me more awake. I got out of my bed, picked clothes from out the dresser, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs, into the living room. Damon was waiting for me.<br>"Are you ready?" He asked me.  
>"I guess. I don't have much of a choice now… do I?"<br>"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.  
>"Where's Stefan?"<br>"He'll meet us there." Damon said as he held the door open for me.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into Elena's house. Stefan was already there, waiting for us. We walked into the kitchen where Elena and Stefan were waiting for us.<br>"Didn't know you were coming." Stefan said as he saw me.  
>"I didn't have much of a choice." I glanced at Damon before leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.<br>"Are you okay?" Elena asked me.  
>"Just fine Elena. What's so important?" Elena let out a breath.<br>"Rebekah attacked me last night."  
>"Why?" Stefan asked.<br>"Isn't it obvious?" I said. They all turned their head to me. "She stabbed Rebekah in the back. Attacking Elena was payback. She kissed you," I turned to Damon ", and I basically threatened her." I turned back to Elena. "That makes us pretty much even." Elena's eyes went a little wide before taking out a deep breath.

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said to us.  
>"As in Esther, the Original Witch?" I asked as I stopped leaning against the doorway. Elena nodded her head.<br>"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon asked Elena.  
>"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community." '<em>Could my mom have meant Esther?'<em> I thought. "Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena finished.  
>"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said to Elena.<br>"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah." Elena said to us.  
>"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."<br>"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked us.  
>"Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena looked between Damon and Stefan. The doorbell rang and we all turned out head towards the door. "I believe him." Elena said after a moment before walking to the front door.<p>

I looked at Damon as Stefan walked between us towards the front door. I looked at Damon for a moment before following Stefan.  
>"What is it?" Damon asked from behind me as Elena turned around with something in her hand. She opened the envelope and took something out of it.<br>"It's an invitation." Elena looked at the piece of paper. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." She read.  
>"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked.<br>"Who do you think?" Damon and Stefan looked at me.  
>"The Original Family." Elena said so I didn't have to.<br>"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked sarcastically.  
>"Wait, there's a note on the back." Elena said after turning around the invitation around. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." She read before looking up and Damon and I.<p>

We all walked into the living room. Stefan leaned against the doorway facing Elena. Damon stood next to me as I faced Elena.  
>"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena said to us.<br>"Well that's a dumb idea." Damon said. "She already tried to kill you once."  
>"No, Elena is right." Stefan said to Damon. "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan finished as he looked at Elena.<br>"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon asked Stefan. He turned towards Damon.  
>"What for? It's your job now."<br>"Stefan has a point, Damon." I said after a moment. Damon looked at me, almost glaring. "Esther is a witch. There is no way that the spirits are going to let her off easily for turning all her family into vampires." Damon and I looked at each other. What I said is true. The spirits of the dead witches don't like it when the balance of nature is tipped. When Esther turned her family into vampires, it went against the balance of nature.  
>"I should find out what she wants." Elena said, breaking the silence.<br>"You can't protect yourself." Damon said to Elena.  
>"Okay fine, then I'll go." Stefan said.<br>"And I'll go with him." I said.  
>"No." Damon said looking from Stefan to me. "You've both pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime." I rolled my eyes. "I'll go." Damon snatched the invitation from Elena hand.<br>"Hey!" Elena said when Damon took it from her hand.  
>"End of story." Damon said as he looked into her eyes. He turned to me. "I'll be on the porch when you want to leave." He said before walking out the house.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna go." I said as I looked at Elena before walking out the house.

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house with Damon right behind me.<br>"What's up with you today?" Damon asked me after closing the front door.  
>"Nothing." I said to him, taking a couple of steps towards the basement. Damon sped in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. He gently put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. His eyes shifted as he looked into mine.<br>"There's something different about you." He said quietly. "Something's changed since this morning."  
>"What has changed?" I asked him. Nothing really seemed different.<br>"You didn't seem like yourself at Elena's." He let out a breath. "You didn't act on your emotions."  
>"Why would I?" I asked him. Damon gave me a small smile before taking his hands off my cheek.<br>"Never mind." He said quietly. I looked at him before walking around him to the basement.

* * *

><p>I walked up to my room, drinking from a blood bag. On my bed there was a box with a blue ribbon on the top. I walked up next to my bed and saw that there was an envelope. It said my name on it. I carefully set the blood bag on my bedside table before opening the envelope. It was an invitation to the ball. I turned it over and saw that there was a message on the back.<p>

'_I thought you might like the dress. There is a bracelet to replace the one you gave Caroline. Hope you will save me a dance tonight. ~Klaus'_

I put the invitation on the bed and looked at the box. I opened it and on the top was the bracelet. It looked like a charm bracelet. I picked it up in my hand and looked at it. It was sliver with heart charms hanging from it. I gently sent in next to the invitation before looking at the dress. It was a darker blue color with things embroidered into it. I left it in the box as I pulled out my phone to look at the time. It was nowhere near seven. I put the bracelet and the invitation back on the box before putting on the cover. I picked up the blood bag and started to drink from it.

I walked downstairs to see Damon sitting on the couch. He looked at me before I walked into the library. I set the empty blood bag on the table before relaxing on the couch. Damon walked in and sat next to me.  
>"Chelsea." Damon said. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine." I said to him. "You worry too much Damon." I smirked at him before moving my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Damon moved his arm on top of me.  
>"You should do this more often." He whispered to me before giving me a kiss on the head.<br>"I'm just a little tired." I honestly said to him.  
>"Then sleep." He whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, reading a book. The dress that Klaus gave me was in its box, hidden in my closet. Damon walked in front of my doorway, wearing a tux.<br>"So, you're okay with not going?" He skeptically asked me.  
>"Yeah." I said to him, lifting my head from the book. "You know I'm not much of a dancer anyway."<br>"Okay. I'll be back before you know it." I nodded my head before he walked away. I stayed on my bed, listening to him leave. Once I knew he was out of earshot, I closet the book and went to my closet. I took out the box with the dress and put it on my bed. I took the dress out and laid it on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know Chelsea is acting differently, or at least different that she has will be answered in the next chapter.<br>~ I tried to not ruin the moment that Chelsea and Damon had at the beginning, but Elena did have to talk to Damon.  
>~ Please let me know what you think.<br>~ The next chapter will be on (or the day before) April 17th.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
>Chelsea and Klaus will have many moments together in the next chapter. :)<em>**

**R&R 'till the next update  
><strong>


	30. Dangerous Liaisons part 2

**~ This chapter is longer than the last one, but it's better. If I do say so myself :)  
>~ I tried to get this done before I start my homework that due for school. But if how fast I am able to type for these stories are any indication, I can finish what I need to get done within an hour :)<br>~ Some of this went a little different than planned, but it might be for the best. **

_Psycho17: Klaus finds out about the dream in the next chapter. I'm thinking that Damon might find out about it within the next two chapters... maybe. Damon might be distracted by her when she shows up. Possibly the same way he was in the episode when Elena showed up. There will possibly be a surprise Chelsea/Klaus scene at the end of the chapter ;_)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked up to the mansion wearing the dress that Klaus had given me. There was no use letting a good dress go to waste. I took a deep breath as the door in front of me opened. I walked in, looking at all the people inside. Everybody was dressed in fancy, expensive looking clothing. It still took me by slight surprise of how big it looked inside.

"I thought you told Damon you weren't coming." I turned to see Stefan walking up next to me.  
>"I lied." I said to him. "I couldn't let this dress go to waste." I said, giving Stefan a small smile.<br>"Damon's not going to be happy when he finds out you're here." Stefan said to me.  
>"I can take care of myself." I said before turning my head towards the people inside. I spotted Damon staring at me. He was just staring at me with wide eyes. I let out a breath before walking towards him.<p>

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Damon said with a smirk as I stepped up towards him.  
>"So, you're not surprised that I'm here?" I asked him.<br>"I thought that you might not listen." I gave him a small smirk.  
>"Not when I have a chance to wear a dress like this."<br>"You look stunning by the way." Damon said with a smile.  
>"Same to you." I said before someone walked up to us.<br>"You must be Chelsea." I turned to face the person. "I'm Kol Mikaealson." Kol took my hand and kissed the back of it.  
>"Klaus's brother." He gave a nod.<br>"And you're the one that he can't stop talking about." Kol gave a smirk.  
>"Damon Salvatore." Damon said, interruption me and Kol. He held out his hand. "Have we met?"<br>"I've met a lot of people." Kol said, looking at Damon. "And you don't particularly stand out." He looked back towards me. "Would you like to be my first dance partner?"  
>"I'm already dancing with her." Damon said. I tuned my head to him.<br>"You never asked." I said before turning back to Kol. "Sure." Kol gave a smile before walking behind me, towards the stairs. I faced Damon, who was almost giving me a glare. "He asked first." I said to Damon as Stefan walked up next to us.

"If everyone could please gather please." I turned to see Elijah standing on the stairs with a glass of champagne. I could see Klaus standing to Elijah's left. Next to him was Kol.  
>"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."<br>"Do you see who I see?" I heard Damon ask out loud as a woman walked down a few stairs.  
>"Oh, yeah." Stefan said to him. '<em>Esther.'<em> I thought. It had to be. We locked eyes and I felt that it was her. '_I have to talk to her.'_ I thought.  
>"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz," Elijah continued ", so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."<br>"Chelsea," I turned to Stefan ", want to be my partner?" Stefan asked me.  
>"Sorry Stefan." I said to him. "I already have one." I turned around and started walking towards the stairs.<p>

"What's this about you already having a dance partner?" Klaus asked me.  
>"You were eavesdropping." I said to him before Kol stepped up to us.<br>"Hello brother." He said with a smirk to Klaus. "Ready love?" Kol asked as he held out his arm to me. I gave him a smile as I took his arm. Klaus looked at me with a slight flash of jealousy in his eyes before I walked off with Kol.

* * *

><p>Kol and I walked into a huge room with other couples.<br>"I'm not that good at the waltz." I whispered to Kol.  
>"Just follow my lead." He said to me. I let him take control. Before I noticed we were in the middle of the room with all the other couples. We were dancing in sync with them.<br>"I can see why he can't stop talking about you." I looked at Kol. "You look stunning." He gave me a smile.  
>"It helps with the dress." I told him.<br>"I wonder.." Kol slightly leaned in ", how would you look out of the dress?" Kol looked at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.  
>"You won't know." I said to him and he faked a frown. Kol spun me around and my hand was grabbed by someone else.<p>

"Klaus." I said as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Hello love." He said with a smile. "You look stunning," I looked at Klaus ", if it isn't obvious."<br>"You're the one that gave me the dress." I said to him. "Besides, it's not like I had any other dresses fit for a ball."  
>"What about the bracelet?" I looked at it for a minute before looking at Klaus.<br>"I couldn't have it gathering dust." He smirked a little.  
>"I'm glad you came."<br>"It's like I said to Stefan and Damon, I couldn't let such a good dress go to waste." I gave Klaus a smirk.  
>"You know," He said after a moment ", you're quite the dancer."<br>"It helps to be dancing with a thousand-year old hybrid, and your brother isn't that bad of a dancer himself."  
>"I hope Kol behaved himself." Klaus said with slight concern in his voice.<br>"Besides implying that he already wants to see me without the dress on, pretty good." Klaus spun me and my hand was grabbed by yet another person.

"You're getting friendly with the enemy." Damon said to me as we started dancing.  
>"You sound jealous Damon." I said to him. He gave me a smirk.<br>"Just worried." We looked into each other's eyes as we danced. "I'm surprised that you aren't getting more attention because of how gorgeous you look in that dress."  
>"Thanks." I let out a breath.<br>"You're welcome." Damon said with a smile as the song ended. He took my hand and gently kissed it on the back before looking into my eyes.  
>"Hello Damon." We heard from behind me. Klaus walked up to my side and grabbed my hand. "I hope you don't mind if I steal Chelsea from you." It sounded like he meant more than just for tonight.<br>"Sure, no problem." Damon said after a moment, before looking at me. He reluctantly gave a small smile before walking away.  
>"I would like to show you something." Klaus said to me as he held out his arm. I looked at him for a moment before I linked my arm with his.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked with Klaus to a room that was far away. We couldn't hear the music anymore.<br>"So what did you want to show me?" I asked him as we stepped to the middle of the room.  
>"One of my passions." Klaus gestured towards a landscape, hanging on the wall.<br>"Impressive." I turned my head to him. "I take it the curators at the Louve aren't on vervain." I finished to him. He chuckled.  
>"Yeah, well that's their mistake." He turned his head towards me.<br>"Did you steal this?" I asked, pushing my wrist towards him.  
>"Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." Klaus looked into my eyes. They shifted, like Damon's did this morning. I looked away from him, towards the table. Different sketches were lying on top of each other.<br>"Did you do these?" I asked, looking at the drawings.  
>"Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"<br>"I've never been away from the states."  
>"I'll take you." I looked at him. "Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?<br>"Before I was a vampire, I always wanted to go to Japan." I honestly said to Klaus as we looked at each other. "They started my favorite cartoon."  
>"I'll take you."<br>"I'll think about it." I said after a minute of thinking. Klaus let a smile appear before looking behind me. I turned to see Stefan, standing at the doorway.  
>"Chelsea, mind if we talk for a minute?" Stefan asked me.<br>"Sure." I turned to Klaus. "I'll be back." I said before walking off with Stefan.

* * *

><p>When Stefan and I were out of Klaus's earshot we stopped walking.<br>"What's up?" I asked Stefan.  
>"I need help distracting Damon." Stefan said as he looked at me. "Elena needs to speak with Esther…"<br>"And Damon won't let her." I finished for him. He gave me a nod.  
>"Will you help?" I gave Stefan a nod.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood, looking out the window.<br>"I got your text." I turned to see Damon walking into the room. "What are we doing here?"  
>"We need to talk." I said to him.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped up next to me.  
>"Nothing." Damon looked at me skeptically. "It's just… I wanted to see you in the tux again." I said before I looked into his eyes. Damon gave me a small smile.<br>"You just can't stay away, can you?" He asked before he gently cupped my cheek in his hand.  
>"Are you sure it's not you that can't stay away from me?" I asked him in a whisper. Damon started to lean in, with his eyes on my lips. Our lips almost touching. I let out a breath as his lips touched mine. Damon's hands gently rested against my neck as we kissed. He slowly pulled away and brought his hands down to mine. I stared into his eyes before Stefan flashed behind him and snapped his neck. Damon's body fell to the ground.<br>"I'll take care of him." Stefan said before I looked up at him. "You just get back to Klaus." I gave Stefan a nod before walking towards the hall. "Chelsea." I turned back to face Stefan. "Be careful." I looked at Stefan before turning back to leave the room.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall, towards the stairs.<br>"Chelsea." I heard from behind me. "Esther wants to talk to you."  
>"Why?" I asked her.<br>"She didn't say." I gave her a nod before taking a step to where she came from.  
>"By the way," I said, turning back towards Elena ", Damon won't be happy when he finds out that you talked to Esther."<br>"That's just something he's going to have to deal with." She said with a deep breath before turning towards the stairs. I turned around and continued walking.

* * *

><p>I eventually found the room where Esther was in.<br>"Hello Chelsea." She said after I stepped into the room. My eyes went to the table behind her.  
>"This must be important if you're burning sage." I said when I noticed it burning.<br>"Please sit," She gestured towards the couch ", so I can explain." I walked around the couch and sat down. Esther walked around and sat on the other side of the couch. "I understand Rebekah told you the story of my family." I gave her a nod. "I upset the balance of nature by turning my family into vampires. This is why I have to talk to you."  
>"Because you upset the balance." She gave me a nod.<br>"I'm sure you are aware that one cannot be witch and a vampire." I gave her a nod. "I allowed you to keep you're power in hopes that one day I would come back and be able to undo what I did a thousand years ago."  
>"How were you able to let me keep my magic when I turned? Why not just pick someone else?"<br>"Because of your ties the witch Ayanna and the Bennetts. Your bloodline intertwines with theirs. I'm channeling all living and dead decedents of the Bennett blood line."  
>"But not the living dead."<br>"Exactly. You're witch side, by being a servant of nature, made complications for you."  
>"What type of complications are you talking about?" I asked.<br>"How many times have you turned off your emotions and never was able to keep them buried? Being a witch won't allow you to completely turn off your emotions."  
>"Is that why everyone is saying that I seem different? Because my emotions are off?"<br>"I'm surprised you are first noticing this." Esther looked at me curiously. "Yes, they are off. Trust me when I say it would be harder to deal with losing your powers with your emotions. Now you are simply just a vampire with no magical powers."  
>"Mother." A voice came from the doors as it opened. "It's time."<br>"Thank you Finn." He gave a nod before walking back out the room. "Our conversation has reached its end Chelsea." Esther stood up from the couch. "You should join the rest of the guests downstairs." I stood up and looked at her for a minute.  
>"Thank you for telling me." I said before walking out the room and joining the rest of the guests.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs, to where everyone was gathering.<br>"Hello love." I heard Klaus say as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "What did my mother want?"  
>"Just witch stuff." I lied to Klaus before he took my arm and we walked onto the floor. A waiter stopped by us with champagne glasses on a tray. Klaus grabbed two and handed me one.<br>"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman." I turned to see Esther stand at the top of the stairs, facing everyone. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Klaus turned to me.  
>"Cheers." He said as he raised his glass.<br>"Cheers." I said before clinking our glasses together.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you and Elena both talked with Esther." I heard Damon say from behind me. I turned to see him walking up next to me.<br>"Yes, we did." I said to him.  
>"You can tell me on the ride home. We're leaving." Damon grabbed my arm.<br>"So, you are still trying to be the boss of me?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"Why would you ask that?" He asked me with a slightly hurt expression. "I love you."<br>"Maybe that's the problem." His eyes widened before looking down. "Damon,"  
>"No, I got it, Chelsea. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?" Damon said, looking into his eyes. I knew what he was feeling, but I didn't feel bad about it.<br>"Have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline said as she stepped up to us.  
>"Last I saw he was with Rebekah." I said to Caroline before walking away from them.<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to walk back into the room where Klaus had brought me to earlier. My eyes went to a piece of paper that looked new. I stepped up to the table and saw that it was a drawing of me.<br>"So," I turned my head to see Klaus walking in ", this is where you're hiding."  
>"When did you draw this?" I asked him as I held up the drawing.<br>"Earlier, when you left with Stefan." I faked a small smile, knowing it would please him.  
>"Do you always do your best work so quickly?" Klaus let out a chuckle.<br>"It helps when you can't get the person out of your mind." His eyes went to the drawing. "You can keep that." Klaus looked up at me. "You can put it with your other one."  
>"Thanks."<br>"No problem. How about I make sure you get home okay?" I looked up at Klaus for a moment.  
>"Sure." I said before our arms intertwined and he led me out.<p>

* * *

><p>I let Klaus follow me up to my room. The picture went right next to the other one on my dresser. Klaus's reflection appeared in the mirror hanging above my dresser.<br>"You'll have to hang those up." He said before I turned around towards him. Klaus looked me in the eyes as I stepped up to him. His eyes drifted to my lips before I sped behind him, closed the door, and laid my lips onto his. The next thing I know, we were on my bed, his hands in my hair. His hands quickly tore off my dress before I took off his tux.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hopefully I answered some questions you were having and hopefully created some new ones.<br>~ I wanted Chelsea to see when Damon is punching Kol, but I decided to leave that out. Also, originally, Elijah was going to talk with Chelsea before she talked with Esther.  
>~ Please let me know any of your thoughts about the story. I love seeing all of your reviews.<br>~ The next chapter will hopefully be up before 'Heart of Darkness' airs on Thursday. **

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>_Klaus is going to leave something in Chelsea's bedroom. _**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	31. All My Children part 1

**~ So, I was right. This is up before '_Heart of Darkness'_ airs. lol I am looking forward to the episode. For two reasons, Delena and Kol! :)  
>~ If I get the next chapter up after the episode airs, I might have a spoiler for the what happens in the story for that episode.<strong>

_Katy: It was explained in the last chapter why Chelsea was a witch and a vampire. I can confirm that Bonnie's mom will still be turned into a vampire. And to be fair, I started the story before they told us that a person couldn't be a witch and a vampire._

_flowergirl123: I like Klaus and Chelsea to. Why else would I write it? lol Damon doen't like the two of them together though..._

_Psycho17: One of my favorite Kol lines from that episode is "I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." I had to find a way to include that. I was going to have Klaus find out about the dream in the last chapter, but by the time I posted it, I noticed I forgot to add it. So, I'm making sure it's in this chapter. Chelsea being just a normal vampire only lasts only so long ;)_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I was lying on my bed, not really tired. His arm wrapped around my waist. Our hands were intertwined. I tried to slip out of his grasp, without waking him up. I gently moved his arm off of me and slid off the bed. I put on an oversized t-shirt before leaving my room.

I walked downstairs to the basement and grabbed a blood bag.  
>"Chelsea." I heard Damon say before I was able to get to my room.<br>"Good morning." I said to him as I turned to face him.  
>"Hey," He started softly ", about last night…"<br>"It's okay." I said. He eyes widened a little in surprise.  
>"It's not. I shouldn't have tried to boss you around. Sometimes I just lose control of myself when it comes to you." I faked a small smile for him.<br>"While we are on the topic," I started to him ", I shouldn't have said what I said last night." When and if I turn my emotions back on, I have to deal with what I said with them off. I have to try and think about the consequences.  
>"I just have to ask you one question." Damon took a deep breath. "Do you still love me?" <em>'Honestly? No.'<em> I thought. That's because love is an emotion. I know the hurt that he would feel if I said that. The longer I figure out what to say, the worse he'll feel.  
>"I think that we have had our fair share of problems. Our kind of love never dies." I looked into his eyes. "One day, maybe I'll love again." I said to him before slowly walking to my room.<p>

When I walked into my room I saw Klaus putting his pants on.  
>"So, you can only do it at night?" I asked as I set the blood bag on my table. Klaus sped towards me and gently placed his hands on my hips.<br>"I could do it all day if you wanted to." He whispered to me before he kissed me down my neck. "But I have to leave." He said, after stopping. "My brothers will worry if I don't show up."  
>"They'll worry? We must be thinking about different brothers. Yours would defiantly throw a party." I said to Klaus. He smirked.<br>"Well, that might be true. I'm not going to let them throw a party without me." We looked at each other for a moment.  
>"So, I should probably tell you something about the other night." I started to say. "The night you healed me from the bite, I had a dream about you."<br>"I'm not surprised. I was wondering when it was going to happen. It was only a matter of time until you had a real dream about me." He said with a smirk.  
>"I'll let you get ready." I said before picking up the blood bag and leaving my room again.<p>

I drank from the blood bag as I walked down the stairs.  
>"Let's not make a big deal out of this." I heard Rebekah say.<br>"My thoughts exactly." I heard Damon say. I sped to be behind them.  
>"Rebekah." They both turned around with a slightly surprised look on their faces. "Surprise to see you here." I said to her.<br>"Chelsea," Rebekah started, but I interrupted her.  
>"Don't worry about it." Rebekah looked at me with slight surprise. "Damon and I aren't together, so we can sleep with whoever we want." I looked at Rebekah before looking towards Damon.<br>"Rebekah, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus said as he walked up behind me.  
>"Nik." She said in slight surprise. I looked at her again before looking at Damon. There were so many emotions mixed in his eyes. Anger, jealousy, love.<br>"Damon." Klaus said after he put his arm around my waist.  
>"Klaus." Damon said with his teeth clenched.<br>"Shall we go Nik? I'm sure they could use some privacy." Rebekah said to Klaus.  
>"I'll call you later love." Klaus said to me as we walked to the front door. I opened the door and saw Elena standing there. Surprise was written on her face when she noticed Rebekah and Klaus standing behind me.<br>"Busted." I said before glancing back towards Damon. "We're going to get an earful."  
>"We better leave before you get it." Rebekah said to me. "Come on Nik." She said before she started walking out, past Elena. I took another sip from the blood bag I was still holding as Klaus walked out of the boarding house.<p>

"Did you two stop taking your vervain?" Elena asked as soon as I shut the door.  
>"You think we had to be compelled? You underestimate us Elena." I said to her before walking into the living room.<br>"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked us as Damon walked into the living room. "Rebekah tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago."  
>"Not everything is about you Elena." She took a deep breath, calming herself.<br>"You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one happens to all of them." She looked between me and Damon.  
>"That's great." I turned to look at Damon. "Klaus will finally be dead. We win." Damon looked at me.<br>"You're just jealous."  
>"Can we get back to the point?" Elena asked which made us both look at her.<br>"What problem are you having with that plan?" I asked her.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked defensively.<br>"You look like someone just shot a panda bear."  
>"Well in order to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah." Elena looked towards Damon. "He doesn't deserve this!"<br>"We're supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon asked her.  
>"I see her point." I said. Damon and Elena both looked at me with slight surprise. "Elijah tried to save her life and she feels bad that she's getting him killed."<br>"So, on other words you want to save Klaus's ass." Damon said to me. I rolled my eyes. Elena started to walk away before Damon sped in front of her. I turned to face the both of them. "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena." He said to Elena.  
>"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.<br>"He's right, you know." Stefan said as he walked into the room. "Klaus has to die. They all do."  
>"See? It's democracy in action." He said, glancing back towards me. Elena shook her head and walked past Damon, straight out the house.<br>"Well, I'm going to change." I said before speeding to my room.

I got into my room and immediately saw that he left a shirt of his, laying on the ground. I tossed into my closet before grabbing a shirt out. My bed was slightly messy, but I wasn't going to make it neater right now. I grabbed some other clothes from my dresser and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room to find that Damon was standing with two glasses in his hands.<br>"Join me for a drink?" He asked me, holding a glass out towards me.  
>"Sure." I said as I took the glass from him.<br>"I have to ask you something." Damon quietly said to me. "Why did you turn it off?"  
>"You want the truth?" He nodded his head. "I didn't exactly turn it off. It just did it by itself." He looked at me with slight confusion on his face. "I just happened yesterday and I didn't know until I was told it happened."<br>"How does that work?"  
>"You think I know Damon? All I know is I had emotion yesterday when I woke up and then by the time we got to Elena's I didn't." I took a sip from the glass he gave me.<br>"So that's what you meant by when you said you might love again." I gave him a nod. "Just to let you know," Damon started to say after a moment ", I'll still be here for you. I'll help you deal when your emotions come back."  
>"If they come back." I said before taking a few steps behind him. I turned to him. "And if you actually stay." A flash of sadness flashed in his eyes before I walked away.<p>

"Hey Stefan." I said as I walked into the library. "Did you hear our conversation?"  
>"I wasn't listening. Why?" He asked without turning around.<br>"No reason." I said before sitting on the couch.

"Brother," Damon said as he entered into the library ", care for a victory drink?"  
>"We should wait until Klaus is dead." Stefan said, barely looking back towards us.<br>"Why are you so extra broody? Did you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you two on my team. Must have driven her nuts." I rolled my eyes.  
>"You still think she's gonna screw this up, don't you?" Stefan asked, finally turning around to face us.<br>"I think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say and Chelsea's in no shape to help."  
>"What's wrong?" Stefan asked me.<br>"Nothing. I just don't care." I said before taking a drink from my glass. Stefan gave me an understanding look.  
>"Then what are we gonna do with her defending Elijah?" Stefan asked.<br>"Nothing." I said to them. "Elena won't listen to anyone, so we don't do anything."  
>"Knowing Elena she'll find some way to save him."<br>"And it will bite us in the butt." I said before standing up from the couch. "I'm not going to be here when that happens." I set my glass on the table before walking out of the room.

I was in the hallway when my phone vibrated.  
>'<em>We need to talk. Meet me in the woods. ~Elijah'<em> I walked out of the house and sped towards the woods.

* * *

><p>I stopped running when I saw Elijah there.<br>"Elijah." I said. He turned around to face me.  
>"Chelsea." Elijah said to me.<br>"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
>"I want to know why my mother would have been burning sage. I know you and her talked last night. I want to know what you talked about."<br>"Well, it's not really anybody's business." I looked straight into his eyes. "I know she was burning sage, I smelled it. What we talked about was obviously private, otherwise she wouldn't have been burning it."  
>"I believe that my mother is lying about her attentions." He said, slightly changing the subject.<br>"She obviously wants her family to be whole." I said, lying to Elijah. "What else should she want?"  
>"We're about to find out." Elijah said. I turned to see a car pulling up. Elena got out of the car and walked up towards us.<p>

"Chelsea, what are you doing here?" Elena asked me.  
>"Elijah suspects his mother of lying." I said before turning to him.<br>"All your mother wants is a new start." She said to Elijah. I knew she was lying before I heard her heart start to pump faster.  
>"You're lying Elena." Elijah said to her. "You're heartbeat jumps when you are being dishonest. You lied to me last night and you're lying now." Elijah took a few steps closer to Elena. "Tell the truth." Elena looked at me and took a deep breath.<br>"I never wanted this to happen." She said, looking back towards Elijah.  
>"What, Elena?"<br>"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think."  
>"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again."<br>"She lied." I said. Elijah looked at me. "Your mother is lying."  
>"When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." Elena said to Elijah.<br>"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" He said in realization. "She wants to undo the evil she created."  
>"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help." She said to him.<br>"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth," Elijah looked to me and then to Elena ", be careful what you wish for." Elijah kicked a hole into the ground, grabbed Elena, and jumped down into the hole. He appeared in a moment next to me.  
>"Are you going to tell anyone where she is?" He asked me.<br>"Not unless they ask me, but even then, I don't think so." Elijah looked at me curiously.  
>"You seem different." He said to me.<br>"I am… at least for now." I said before walking around, leaving him in the woods by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I have some more options when it comes to making thing happen since now Chelsea actually has the switch off. Right now, there are only about five people that know that her switch is off. Esther, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Chelsea herself. Elena doesn't know for sure though.<br>~ Hopefully the chapter will be up tomorrow before the episode airs. If not, I'm having a spoiler about what something that might happen in the story for the episode.  
>~ Please leave your thoughts and ideas in the reviews! :) <strong>

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>_Chelsea sees her mom again. _**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	32. All My Children part 2

**~ I would have finished this last night, but I couldn't get the new episode out of my head. There are only three words that I could use to describe 'Heart of Darkness' _It..was...Epic_. I planned the chapters for the story that will be based on the episode. :) There will be something about that at the end of the chapter.**

_flowergirl123: I saw the canadian promo before I had posted the chapter. I could barely hear it, but it was still awesome. I loved the episode. _

_Psycho17: Klaus learns more about the dream in this chapter :) I'm not exactly sure, at this point, when Damon will learn about the dream. Two chapters ago it was, in a way, explained to Chelsea from Esther about her current 'situation'. Kol will definatelly do some flirting with Chelsea... and in front of Klaus. :) _

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked into the boarding house to see Damon lying on the couch.  
>"Where have you been?" He asked me when I closed the door.<br>"Taking a walk." I said before I went towards my room.

When I got into my room my phone rang.  
>"Klaus." I said when I answered it.<br>"I said I was going to call love." He said.  
>"I know. I never doubted that." I said as I walked closer to my bed. I held the phone between my head and shoulder as I tried to make the bed neater.<br>"How would you like to join me and my brother for a drink?"  
>"Well, that depends. What brother?" Klaus gave a small chuckle.<br>"Does it really matter?"  
>"Not really." I said to him as I walked over to the other side of the bed. "But knowing your brothers, it's defiantly not Elijah and I don't see you having drinks with Finn." I stood up straight and looked at my bed. "So, using the process of elimination that only leaves one brother. Kol."<br>"Aren't you a smart one."  
>"I'd think you'd know that after spending the whole summer with me."<br>"So, what about those drinks?"  
>"Sure." I said before stepping towards the hallway. "I'll meet you at the Grill." I hung up on him and started my way out.<p>

I walked in front of the living room and saw Damon, still on the couch.  
>"So, I know who called you." He said before standing up.<br>"Let me guess, you don't want me hanging out with Klaus." I said as he walked up to me.  
>"I don't trust him."<br>"I know you don't, but you can trust that he won't hurt me." I said before turning towards the door.  
>"Chelsea." I turned around to face Damon.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Take care of yourself." I nodded my head before walking out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill and saw Kol sitting at the bar, by himself.<br>"So Kol," I started as I walked up to him ", did Klaus leave you all alone?"  
>"He deserted me." Kol smirked at me.<br>"That sounds like him." I gave him a smirk before sitting next to him.  
>"Can I get you a drink?" I took his drink.<br>"Thanks." I said before taking a sip.  
>"You've got attitude." Kol leaned closer to me. "I like it." He whispered.<br>"It's relatively new." I said before giving him and empty glass. "And you need a new drink." I gave him a smirk.  
>"Is my brother bothering you?" I heard Klaus say form behind me.<br>"Not exactly." I looked at Kol before turning my head towards Klaus. "I stole his drink." Klaus gave a little chuckle.  
>"She seems like a fun one Nik." I turned my head to Kol.<br>"Only when I want to be." I gave Kol a smirk.  
>"How fun can you be?" Kol asked me with a smirk.<br>"Just ask your brother." I heard Klaus chuckle.  
>"Don't even bother Kol." Klaus said.<br>"Come on brother. Let me have some fun."  
>"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus slid me a glass. "Join me in a drink?"<br>"I've already had two, but another one won't hurt." I said before picking up the glass.  
>"You always get the good ones Nik." Kol said before walking towards the bathroom.<br>"So," I looked at Klaus ", tell me more about his dream of yours." He said with a slight smirk.  
>"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I took a sip from the glass. "It was you and me, on a couch, and we were making out."<br>"Sounds like it was fun."  
>"Well, that's a matter of opinion." I said just as Kol walked back to us.<br>"Are you two having a lovers quarrel?" He asked as he back down.  
>"No, we're not." Then my phone started to ring. "I'll be right back." I said before walking away from them.<p>

I walked near the bathrooms and answered my phone.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<br>"Elijah took Elena." Damon said to me.  
>"That doesn't sound like him." I said to him.<br>"Do you know where he could have taken her?" He asked me.  
>"No." I lied.<br>"Chelsea, if you know where she is…."  
>"I said I don't know where she is Damon. Do you think I'd lie?"<br>"No, but with your switch off, I can't tell."  
>"…Do you trust me?" There was a moment of silence on his end.<br>"Yes."  
>"You hesitated."<br>"Chelsea,"  
>"Good bye Damon." I hung up on him before slipping my phone in my pocket and walked back towards Klaus.<p>

I walked back to Klaus and Kol.  
>"Miss me?" I asked before sitting back down between them.<br>"Immensely." Kol said to me.  
>"Oh, shut it Kol." Klaus said to him. Kol just smirked at me.<br>"What about you?" I turned my head towards Klaus.  
>"What about me?" He asked me as he slid his glass towards me. I stared at him before taking a sip from his glass.<br>"I remember her from last night." Kol said, interrupting us. I turned around to see Caroline walking in the Grill. "She looks like a tasty little thing."  
>"That's Caroline, taken, and defiantly not your type." I said to Kol.<br>"Would the lovely Caroline join us for a drink?" Kol asked her, holding up his glass.  
>"I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." She said before looking to me. "I want to talk to you."<br>"Or do you want to ditch her and come with me?" Klaus asked. I looked to him.  
>"No and no." I slid off the barstool and started to follow Caroline out of the Grill.<br>"Isn't she stunning?" I could hear Klaus ask Kol.  
>"She certainly looks good walking away from you." I heard Kol say to Klaus before I walked out of the Grill with Caroline.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline and I walked up to a bench across the street from the Grill.<br>"What are you doing with those two?" Caroline asked me.  
>"Having a few drinks." I answered her.<br>"Yeah, with Klaus."  
>"Who cares if I'm drinking with Klaus besides Damon?<br>"I do," Caroline started to say ", and you should."  
>"But I don't." Caroline was about to say something before looking behind me.<br>"Chelsea." I turned my head to see Klaus coming towards us.  
>"Are you serious? Take a hint, she walked away."<br>"That doesn't mean anything." I said to Caroline.  
>"Fine. I give up." Caroline said before walking away.<p>

"Let's talk." Klaus said as he sat down on the bench.  
>"About what?"<br>"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." I looked at him for a moment. '_Should I tell him?'_ I thought. '_He probably already knows.'_ "Come on, take a chance, Chelsea."  
>"Okay." I sat down next to him and a smile came across his face. "Where should we start?" I asked him. His smiled slightly grew larger.<br>"Favorite Color?" He asked me as I let out a breath.  
>"Blue. You would think you would know after spending the whole summer with me."<br>"We were quite busy, if you've forgotten." Klaus paused for a moment. "Since I have completed what I was trying to do all summer, I have time to get to know you." He looked straight into my eyes. "I fancy you Chelsea. All I want to do is get to know you. So, what's your favorite season?" I looked at him slightly skeptical.  
>"Summer." I answered after a moment of thinking. "When I was human, me and my friends would go down to the beach and hang out. We would make sandcastles and bury each other in the sand." I stared at the tree behind Klaus. "Sometimes we would stay there for hours, just laying on our towels, listening to music. I forgot to put sunscreen on and I got a bad sunburn." I looked at Klaus. He had a small smile on his face as I told him the story.<br>"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself."  
>"I did. Then we moved here and nothing's been the same."<br>"Things can be like that." Klaus said to me quietly. "If you want. You just have to make it happen." He was looking into my eyes before his expression changed. His hand went to his heart and he stood up.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up next to him.<br>"What did you do?"  
>"Nothing." I said before he turned towards the Grill.<br>"Kol." He said before going towards the Grill. I followed behind him.

I could hear people moving, then I could recognize a voice.  
>"Tell your sexy doctor, good work." I could hear Damon say. Only guess is that he was saying it to Alaric. Klaus sped down the stairs. I stood at the top and watched as Klaus took the dagger out of Kol and knocked Alaric against the wall. Klaus went towards Stefan and I flashed to the bottom of the stairs. Damon looked at me, slightly surprised. Klaus turned his head towards Damon.<br>"I should have killed you months ago."  
>"Do it." I looked straight at Damon. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." He said glancing back at me before looking back towards Klaus.<br>"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked Damon, taking a few steps closer to him. I stepped closer to them.  
>"You didn't know we were friends with your mummy?" Damon asked Klaus before glancing back towards me. "Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."<br>"Don't." I said when Klaus sped in front of Damon. He stopped at they both looked at me.  
>"You still would save him?" Klaus asked me, almost angrily.<br>"Yes." I said without hesitation. I looked to Damon, who looked surprised. Klaus sped in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Leave them alone." I looked away from Klaus's stare to see Elijah standing at the top of the stairs. "We still need them, Niklaus."  
>"What did mother do?" Klaus asked Elijah, who just stood at the top, looking behind us at Damon. "What did she do, Elijah?" Elijah walked down the stairs, ignoring Klaus's question. He took out a phone from his jacket pocket and walked towards Damon.<br>"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah said to Damon.  
>"We don't know where they are." I said, which made Klaus looked at me.<br>"And besides," Damon started to say, adding to what I was saying ", you told me we had until after nine."  
>"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Damon's eyes glanced from Elijah to me.<br>"There is one spot where they would be." I said. Stefan stood up and walked next to me. "The witch house." Klaus turned to me. "Where we hid the coffins."  
>"Well come on then." I heard Kol say from behind us. I turned to face him. "Let's go save our lives brother." He finished to Klaus, who looked to me. Klaus walked past me and up the stairs, Elijah followed. "What about you sweetheart, coming with us?" Kol asked before I looked to Damon.<br>"I'm just gonna go." I said to Damon, who looked slightly disappointed. I turned around and started following Elijah and Klaus with Kol by my side.

* * *

><p>I walked between Klaus and Kol, with Elijah on the other side of Klaus. We were walking towards where I thought Esther might be. It only made sense that they might be there.<br>"Did you know what they are doing?" Klaus asked as we walked.  
>"Yes." I said honestly. "I didn't think that she was planning to do this so soon."<br>"You didn't think our mother would kill us on a full moon?" Kol asked.  
>"I've had a lot of things on my mind and besides with the two of you flirting, I didn't really have time to say anything."<br>"What she really means is for you to stop flirting with her Kol." Klaus said.  
>"Simmer down brother." Kol said with a slight chuckle.<br>"Jealousy doesn't suit you Nik." I said to Klaus.  
>"I don't get jealous." Klaus said to me.<br>"If you say so."  
>"We're here." Elijah said as we saw the clearing.<p>

Esther stood with Finn, inside a circle of salt. A star was drawn inside with five torches at each point, around the circle.  
>"My sons, Chelsea," Esther glanced at me ", come forward."<br>"Stay beside me, Mother." Finn said, holding out his arm behind him. Esther stepped into the circle, closer to Finn.  
>"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther said as she looked from Klaus to Elijah. Klaus, Elijah, and I stood still as Kol stepped closer to the circle. The flames grew bigger, making him step back.<br>"That's lovely." Kol started. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb." He stepped to the side, still close to the circle. "How pathetic you are, Finn."  
>"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther said.<br>"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah said to his mother.  
>"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."<br>"Enough. All this talk is boring me." Klaus said. "End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell."  
>"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you." Esther started to say, looking straight at Klaus. "Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." She looked to Elijah. "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you," Esther glanced at me ",are a curse on this Earth." She looked between her sons. "Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."<br>"You know as well as I," I started to Esther ", with a spell this big, there are going to be ripple effects that you don't see coming."  
>"I know what I'm doing Chelsea. You may not feel the need to help the balance of nature, but you were still born a witch." She locked eyes with me. "I know the effects of the spell and I am prepared to face the consequences."<p>

Klaus stood next to me, holding my hand. He must fear that he won't survive. I let out a gasp as I looked at Esther.  
>"NOOO!" I heard Esther say before I fell into Klaus's arms.<br>"Chelsea." Klaus said to me. He looked at me with concern and sadness in his eyes. I looked into them before my eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I stood, with nothing but the color white surrounding me again. My eyes blinked a couple of times before my mother appeared in front of me again.<br>"Hello Chelsea." She said with a smile.  
>"Hi mom." I said as she stepped towards me.<br>"Chelsea, I know you are aware that Esther was channeling all living and dead descents of the Bennett blood line." I nodded my head.  
>"She said she has my powers." My mom gave me a small sad smile.<br>"That is true. But something happened, that severed her connection. Abby Bennett, Bonnie's mother," She clarified for me ", was turned into a vampire in an attempt to stop Esther." My mother stood in front of me and grabbed my hands. She looked straight into my eyes. "She no longer has her powers and yours were taken from you." My mother took a deep breath. "The spirits of nature are giving you your powers again."  
>"But they wouldn't be mine, they would be Abby's."<br>"It doesn't matter. Our bloodline comes from the Bennett's, even though it's mixed with another bloodline. We are still connected to them. We all share the same power."  
>"So then, I'll have magic again?" I asked.<br>"Yes, but there is a catch. Right now, with the way you are, you wouldn't be able to access them."  
>"Why not?"<br>"The spirits and I have talked. As long as your emotions are off, you won't be able to access your powers. We have agreed that it's a way to help the balance of nature. This way you don't misuse the power. It's going to be different for you Chelsea." She took a deep breath and gave me a small smile. "You must decide for yourself."_

* * *

><p>I could tell I was being carried, but I didn't know by who.<br>"Here you go." I heard a voice say as I was laid onto a bed. My hand was behind held, but it was slipping away.  
>"No." I managed to say quietly. Somebody laid down next to me.<br>"I won't leave." The voice said to me before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ I have somethings planned for 1912, but it's not very much. I might watch the episode again to write more plans out for the chapters.<br>~ I gotta say that I am actually excited to write the chapters for '_Heart of Darkness_', but sadly that won't be for a while :( (about five weeks) I believe that time will seem to go quick until then. ****

_*Spoiler Alert*_  
><em>The chapters for the episode 'Heart Of Darkness' there will be Damon and Chelsea scenes that impact the DamonChelsea/Klaus triangle._

**~ So I have to say something about 'Heart of Darkness'. I don't care what Kol did do Damon in the episode, I still love him. And the Damon and Elena scene at the hotel? If Jeremy wasn't there to interrupt them, who know what could have happened? ;)**

**~ The next chapter will be up around April 29th.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	33. 1912 part 1

**~ I finished this chapter in two days, which I thought I might not be able to do.  
>~ I had some of the beginning of the chapter planned in my head when I ended the last one.<strong>

_Psycho17: Despite Klaus not being in the episode for 1912, he will be in the chapter and have a moment with Chelsea, along with two other Orginals. I have decided what chapter Damon finds out about the dream and Chelsea is with him with Klaus tells him about it. I'm going to leave that a surprise until it happens ;)_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I was laying my head against a pillow as I started to open my eyes. The room around me looked unfamiliar. I sat up on the bed and looked around.  
>"You're awake." I turned my head to see Klaus lying on the bed, over the blankets.<br>"Yeah." I looked up from him. "Is this your room?"  
>"Yeah." He said as he sat up next to me.<br>"It's extravagant."  
>"It's nothing compared to you." I looked at Klaus.<br>"You know, you are a bit of a flirt." He gave a small smirk.  
>"That shouldn't be news to you love." He quietly said to me. His hand rose to my ear, brushing some hair behind it.<br>"It's not." I said as our heads got closer. My eyes couldn't help but drift to his lips as he came closer to me. "I have to go." I said in a whisper with our lips almost touching. Klaus gently kissed me on the lips for a quick second before looking in my eyes.  
>"I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind lending you some clothes."<br>"That's a nice offer but I'd rather wear my own clothes," I took the blankets off of me ", and use my own shower."  
>"Well, I can assure you that mine is much nicer."<br>"It probably is, but I would like to arrive back at the house." I got out of his bed and stood facing towards him. "Thanks for what you did last night."  
>"Anytime love." He stood up from the bed and walked in front of me. "It's the least I could do for you." Klaus gave me a small smile. "I'll text you later, just to make sure you're okay."<br>"You don't need to do that." I said to him.  
>"I know." He looked at me for a moment before I walked out of his room.<p>

I was walking down the hall, towards the stairs when I noticed Elijah walking out of a room.  
>"Elijah." I said. He looked at me.<br>"Chelsea. Are you okay?" Elijah asked me.  
>"Yes. Are you going somewhere?" I asked him as I noticed that he was carrying a suitcase.<br>"I'm leaving. I was going to last night, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay before I left."  
>"That's considerate of you."<br>"I must leave now Chelsea. We will meet again someday." I gave him a small nod before he sped away.

I walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door.  
>"Chelsea." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Rebekah walking down the stairs.<br>"Hi." I said as Rebekah got to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Leaving already? I was hoping you'd stay a while."<br>"I have to change and shower."  
>"You can do that here." I gave her a small smirk.<br>"You aren't the first one to offer." A small smile appeared on her face. "I'd prefer to use my own shower and dress in my own clothes."  
>"You can always do that here whenever you want." I gave her a nod before turning back towards the door. "Let me drive you." I looked at her. "I'm heading out anyway."<br>"Sure." I said before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>We were pretty much close to the boarding house when I decided to pull out my phone. I didn't notice that I slept with it in my pocket. From Damon I had 3 missed calls and about 5 missed texts. Stefan called once and I had a text from Tyler. I lifted my head as Rebekah pulled up to the boarding house.<br>"There you are." Rebekah said as she put the car in park. "You should let Nik know you got back safely."  
>"You could always tell him." I said to her.<br>"He'd much rather hear it from you." I looked at Rebekah before opening the car door. "See you later?"  
>"Sure." I said before closing the door. Rebekah drove off before I turned to the front door of the boarding house.<p>

I walked into the boarding house and surprisingly wasn't bombarded with questions from Damon. He wasn't even on the same floor as me. There was no doubt that he knew I was back. I sped up to my room to find him not there either.

I opened a drawer and immediately sensed someone behind me.  
>"I thought I heard someone." I turned to see Damon standing at the door way. He looked at me before a moment before walking closer to me. "I was worried when you didn't return any of my calls."<br>"I had my phone on silent since you called yesterday." I put some stuff into the bathroom before coming out to go to my closet.  
>"Where were you?" I thought for a moment. Telling him the truth might make a small thing seem too big.<br>"I was with Rebekah." I said to him as I opened my closet.  
>"Oh, Barbie Klaus." Damon said as I picked out a shirt and some jeans that were hanging up. "Were you with him to?" He asked after a moment. I could tell that Damon wouldn't like it if I told him the truth.<br>"Yes." I turned to see him after tossing the clothes onto my bed. There was jealousy in his eyes as I looked into them. "Nothing happened between me and him. He just brought me to his house after something happened last night and I fell asleep."  
>"What happened?" Damon asked with a concerned look.<br>"I don't want to go into the details." I looked into Damon's eyes. "But I found out about what you did with Abby." His eyes slightly widened. "How did you know that it was going to work?"  
>"We didn't. It was just luck. How did you know?"<br>"Us witches have our ways." I said, not giving him the full story. "She's not going to keep her powers, even if she is of the Bennett line."  
>"But you are and you still have them."<br>"Yeah, well that's a complicated story." I looked at Damon for a moment. "I need a shower." I said to Damon. He slightly nodded his head and gave me a small smile before slowly walking out of my room. I picked up the clothes that was on my bed and walked into my bathroom.

* * *

><p>I put my hair in a ponytail, but let my bangs down. I could hear Damon and Stefan's voices coming from the other room as I put my phone into my pocket.<p>

I leaned against the doorway to Stefan's bedroom. Damon looked from Stefan to me. Stefan turned to see me standing, looking at the both of them.  
>"Good thing you're here." Stefan said to me. "Maybe now Damon will stop worrying." I looked from Stefan to Damon. He just looked at me, slightly ignoring Stefan.<br>"I'm fine." I said. "What are you two talking about?"  
>"The latest serial killer of Mystic Falls." Damon said to me before turning his head to Stefan. "What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?"<br>"I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend's in jail, you're girlfriend switched her emotions off," '_Did Stefan just refer to me as Damon's girlfriend?'_ I asked myself ", and you don't have anything better to do with yourself." Damon glanced to me.  
>"Well, there's that," Damon said after a moment before looking at Stefan ", and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder." He stepped closer to Stefan before taking a book from his hand. Damon stood in front of me, looking into my eyes. "You can tag along if you want to." He said before walking past me, brushing his hand against my hip.<p>

"Stefan." I said which made him turn to me. "I'm not anyone's girlfriend right now." I turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Chelsea." Damon said as I stepped into the living room. He stepped closer to me, almost standing within arm's length away. "Would you like to come with me and Stefan to the Grill?" I thought for a moment as I looked into his eyes.  
>"Yes." Damon gave me a small smile.<br>"Damon," I let out a breath ", would you mind if I tried something?" He looked at me slightly confused. I cupped his cheek with my hand before slowly bringing my head closer to his. Damon gently moved his hand so ours were touching. I brought my lips closer to his, before gently kissing him on the lips. The last time I turned it off, he was the one to help me get it back. Maybe it would be the same this time, or maybe it would take something more to bring them back. We parted and he just looked into my eyes, slightly surprised.  
>"Chelsea," He said in a whisper. We were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching us. I turned to see Stefan looking at us. He looked at us with a slightly awkward look in his face.<br>"How about those drinks." I said as I turned to Damon. Some sadness appeared in his eyes.  
>"Sure." He said with a small smile before he started towards the door.<p>

* * *

><p>On the car ride to the Grill, nobody spoke. I think Damon's mind was on our kiss, while Stefan's was probably on Elena or something not related to blood. My mind was on three different things. One thing was getting access to my powers. Right now I have no problem with my emotions being off, except my lack of magic. My magic is a part of me and I feel like I should be able to use it. I thought maybe the kiss with Damon would switch them on, like the last time. He was the other thing on my mind, him and Klaus. Technically speaking, I've spend two nights sleeping with Klaus. To be fair, one of them I was slightly drunk and the other I was vulnerable. I fainted and he held me in his arms. He carried me to somewhere I was safe. Damon would have overreacted if he found out that Klaus carried me to his house. That is something that I would eventually have to deal with, but just not right now. Damon parked the car and we all got out and entered the Grill.<p>

I walked in between Damon and Stefan. I immediately noticed Rebekah, sitting at a table with the mayor. She gave me a small smile before she saw Damon, then it dropped.  
>"Oh, She-Devil at nine o'clock." Damon said to Stefan as he looked at her. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Be nice Damon." I said as we walked closer to the bar.  
>"Being nice is overrated." He smirked at me before we sat down at the bar. I sat between Damon and Stefan.<p>

"So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon asked after looking back towards Rebekah. Stefan started to continually tap his ring against the top of the bar. "Come on, knock it off." Damon said to Stefan. Stefan grabbed a bottle and poured himself a drink.  
>"You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit.<br>"They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon." Stefan said as he looked at Damon. "That's what they all have in common." Stefan took a drink from his glass.  
>"But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families."<br>"But they were on the council." I said, interrupting Damon. "A council that hunts vampires."  
>"Who's to say that the killer is a vampire?" Damon asked. "If you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore." Damon started to pour himself a drink.<br>"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asked as she stepped up behind us.  
>"Rebekah, it's been too long." I said to her. She gave me a small smile.<br>"It has only been a couple of hours." She said before looking between Stefan and Damon. "What is this you three are talking about?" She asked as she sat on a stool, next to Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I re-watched most of the episode so I could plan this chapter and the next one. Some stuff I wanted to put into this chapter, but it's going into the next one.<br>~ I also have _'Do not go gentle'_planned, but some of it could change...**

**~ What do you think? Do you think Chelsea will be able to access her magic again? When/if her emotions come back, will she chose Klaus? Or Damon? How will Damon react when he hears about the dream? All this will be answered in the next chapter. Not really. I'll save those for other chapters... ;)**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
>In the next chapter, Damon and Chelsea sort of have a moment before Stefan interrupts. <em>**

**~Please check out two of my other stories. 'You Can Never Forget' and 'The Salvatore Sister'. **

**~The next chapter will be May 1st**.

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	34. 1912 part 2

**I almost had this chapter up before I went to school, but I didn't want to be late. I ended up finishing it at school, because I had nothing else to do.  
>~ In this chapter, I'm adding a little bit of what people like, a jealous Damon.<strong>

_JasmineChyanne: I had already choosen who Chelsea is going to end up with, but I'm not so sure anymore. Right now, it depends on how the season ends. Depending on how the season ends, she 'might' just chose the one that will let me continue the story for the inevitable season 4._

_Psycho17: Klaus is also in this chapter :) I can say, without ruining when, Klaus mentions the dream because he get's slightly pissed. You're right, Chelsea can't be claimed, but that won't stop Damon or Klaus._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

Rebekah sat down next to Stefan and looked at me and Damon. He explained why they came back to Mystic Falls in 1912.

"So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah asked.  
>"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon explained before taking a drink from his glass.<br>"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah asked Damon.  
>"You're full of a lot of questions."<br>"I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all."  
>"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives… if you want more sex, all you have to do is ask."<br>"There's not enough liquor in the world."  
>"It couldn't have been that bad." I said as I looked at Rebekah. She grabbed the bottle that was in front of me and Stefan.<br>"Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile." Damon said to Rebekah. Without looking, I knew Damon was probably smirking. Stefan picked up his glass and the bottle that Rebekah was holding and walked around Damon, sitting on the other side of him. "You'll have to excuse my little brother. He's jonesing for some O positive."  
>"I'm not jonesing." Stefan said to Damon before taking a drink from his glass.<p>

Rebekah moved to the seat next to me.  
>"So, did they ever catch the killer?" She asked Damon.<br>"Nope." Damon said, popping the 'p'. "Wrote it all off on vampires."  
>"Maybe it was a vampire."<br>"That's my thinking." I said, looking from Rebekah to Damon. "It makes sense if it is considering who the victims are."  
>"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan said, which made Damon look at him.<br>"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But those murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then." Damon said before taking a drink from his glass.  
>"Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?"<br>"Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex." Damon turned his head towards me. He was smirking and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
>"You better include me on that list." I said to him.<br>"If I don't, would you be jealous?" Damon asked me in almost a whisper.  
>"I knew a Sage once." Rebekah said, but Damon continued to look into my eyes. "Trashy little thing." After a moment, Damon looked at Stefan.<br>"You really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?" Damon asked.  
>"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"Woman are just as dangerous as men." I said to Damon. "People were just sexiest back then."  
>"Some still are." Rebekah said to me before taking a drink from the bottle.<p>

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives." Rebekah asked after finishing the bottle. She set the empty bottle on the bar and the bartender took it away. "I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town." The bartender put a full bottle down. Rebekah went to grab it, but Damon got to it first.  
>"Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's boy's plus Chelsea," Damon nudged me with his elbow ", night and you weren't invited." Damon stood up and walked away with Stefan.<p>

My phone vibrated as I got up. I pulled it out and noticed that he was calling. Rebekah stood up next to me and looked at my screen.  
>"Oh, it's Nik." I glanced at Rebekah, who seemed to have a smile on her face. "I guess he wants to talk to you." She said before walking towards Stefan and Damon.<br>"I thought you were just going to text." I said when I answered.  
>"I couldn't help but want to hear your voice." Klaus said to me. My eyes were on Damon, who gave me a jealous glare. I started to walk towards them.<br>"Missed me that much?" I heard a slight chuckle on the other end.  
>"Just making sure you're okay."<br>"I'm fine." I sat down next to Stefan. "Your sister gave me a ride home. I'm with her right now if you two want to talk." I looked at Rebekah.  
>"I'll see her when she gets home, but what about you?"<br>"Stop it Nik, you're going to make Damon jealous." Rebekah said, as she stood behind me.  
>"That's just a little extra that I get out of this." Damon turned away and started to throw darts at the dartboard. "I'll check up on you later love."<br>"Bye Klaus." I said before hanging up

"So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912." Damon said, without looking back towards me. "Who the hell is doing it now?" Stefan started to rest his head on his hand. "It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman."  
>"So you're saying that woman can't kill people?" I asked him before taking a sip from Stefan's drink before giving it back.<br>"There's no way she could stab three grown men." Damon said, ignoring me. He threw a dart at the board, but it was caught by Rebekah in between her fingers.  
>"That's a bit sexist." She said, taking a step towards Damon.<br>"Thank you." I said. Rebekah looked back towards me before looking to Damon.  
>"A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation." She said to him.<br>"You just, uh, don't give up, do you?" Stefan asked, with slight annoyance in his voice.  
>"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked as she looked at me and Stefan.<br>"He's on a master cleanse." Damon turned towards me and Stefan. "Trying to be a better man and all." Damon glanced at me before looking to Stefan.  
>"You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s." Rebekah said as she looked at Stefan. Damon poked her with his elbow.<br>"Don't rile him up." He advised before stepping up to the table and grabbing the bottle. "He's testy when he's being self-righteous"  
>"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon." Stefan started to say to Damon. "I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore."<br>"Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake." Damon took out a book from his jacket which was lying on a table near us. "You use to be self-righteous." Damon opened the book and started to read from it. "_Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his_." Rebekah took it from Damon.  
>"Ouch." She started to read from it. "<em>His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile<em>." She gave it to me. "Oh, judgy." I looked at it.  
>"Should I tell him the truth?" I said, pretending I was reading from it. "I've felt it ever since I arrived back. The way he makes me feel. I shouldn't feel this way about my brother but," Stefan snatched it from my hands, closed it, and set it on the table.<br>"This Chelsea is funny." Rebekah said with a smile.  
>"I try." I smirked at Rebekah.<br>"Well, this is fun." Stefan said with sarcasm in his voice.  
>"You know, if I'm being honest," Rebekah turned to Damon ", you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon."<br>"I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years." Damon said.  
>"She was out, but didn't want you to know." I said to Damon.<p>

"I wasn't having any fun at all." Damon said after taking a drink from the bottle. "Sage showed me a way to enjoy feeding from humans, a way to relish in the ways of being a vampire. She said to pick out the ones that secretly craved attention. It made for a more satisfying meal."  
>"That sounds like Sage alright." Rebekah said as she looked at Damon.<br>"How did you know her?" Damon asked.  
>"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago."<br>"Eww, Finn?" Rebekah gave me a nod. "Gross."  
>"Wait, Finn?" Damon asked. "As in creepy suicidal guy?" I noticed that Stefan was hitting the table with his ring again.<br>"You're doing it again." I said to him.  
>"Alright, you know what," Stefan got up and took his coat off the back of the chair he was sitting on ", I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here."<br>"Sure." Damon watched Stefan. "First, admit you're jonesing."  
>"Damon, I'm not…" Stefan couldn't finish before Damon rushed to him and held him by the collar.<br>"Admit it." Damon said, with his face in front of Stefan's.  
>"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out." Stefan pushed Damon's arms off. "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?"<br>"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." Damon said before Stefan walked away, making his way to the back door.

Damon and Rebekah started to follow Stefan out the back door and I decided to follow them.  
>"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Rebekah asked after a moment.<br>"He has an eternally guilty conscious." Damon said to Rebekah.  
>"Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn't have any conscious at all." Rebekah said. "One of the things I liked most about it. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding."<br>"You underestimate him Rebekah." I said to her. "The whole time before your brothers showed, he mainly fed on animals."  
>"He's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other." Damon explained to Rebekah. "He's a stubborn one, my brother." Damon stopped and looked at a woman who got out of a car. "Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one."<br>"I'm gonna go." I said which made Rebekah turn to me. "I may feed on humans, but I'm not going to help you guys with this." Damon glanced at me before I sped away, leaving them to whatever they were going to do.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, playing tetris on my phone. A pop up opened on the screen saying that I had an incoming call. <em>'I'll just start another game later.'<em> I thought before I answered.  
>"Another call Klaus?" I said into the phone. "I'm beginning to think you're obsessed with me." I heard him chuckle on the other end. "And what happened to the text?"<br>"I could always send you one after we're done talking." Klaus suggested to me.  
>"Well what's the point of it then? You've already called me, twice."<br>"Well, what can I say? I like talking to you."  
>"Or you're just bored."<br>"You should know me better than that love." I knew on the other end that he had a small smirk. "I wanted to talk to the woman I fancy."  
>"Even with my emotion's off, you still like me?" I asked after a moment.<br>"Of course. What kind of man would I be if I ignored you when they were off?" '_If they were on, I'd defiantly fall for that.'_ I thought.  
>"Thanks." I said before I started to hear the sound of a piano playing. "I have to go."<br>"Good night Chelsea."  
>"Good night." I said before hanging up. I put my phone on my bedside table before getting off my bed to head downstairs.<p>

I walked downstairs and saw Damon sitting at the piano, playing it.  
>"I honestly thought you didn't play that." I said as I walked up behind him.<br>"Nobody asked if I played." He said as he continued to play it.  
>"People don't think you have a classy side to you." I said as I sat down next to him on the piano bench. "That's why nobody asked."<br>"Are you one of those people?"  
>"No." Damon looked at me without taking his hands off the piano. "I'm one of the only people that you've shown it to." He smiled before turning his head back towards the piano. "It's a nice side to see."<br>"When are you going to show you're classy side?" Damon asked me as he continued to play.  
>"We both know that I don't have one." I said to him. He started to slow down his playing.<br>"You do." Damon stopped playing and turned his head towards me. "It's just hidden." He brushed some hair behind my ear. "Most of your sides are hidden." There was sadness and a touch of guilt in his eyes. "You just have to want to show them."  
>"Easier said than done." I said quietly to him.<p>

There was footsteps coming from behind us. I turned around to see Stefan standing with a book in his hand.  
>"So I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s." He said, ignoring how Damon was looking at me.<br>"So now you decide to try and be helpful?" Damon asked him.  
>"Want me to go back to being mad at you?" Stefan took a step closer to us.<br>"What'd you find?"  
>"Well, nothing from 1912," Stefan stood between us ", they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders." He opened the book and placed it on top of the piano, in front of me and Damon. "But, they did get a confession ten years later."<br>"They did?" I asked. "Who?"  
>"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha." I looked up at Stefan. "They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum."<br>"Then what?" Damon asked Stefan.  
>"Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own."<br>"Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird." Damon said before looking up to Stefan.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her." I turned my head to Damon.

"So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?" Stefan asked Damon.  
>"It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?" Damon suggested.<br>"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life." Stefan started to say. "I mean she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations."  
>"Those rings don't protect a person from old age." I said to Stefan.<br>"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings." Stefan said as he started to pace. "Jeremy has one of them and the other's…."  
>"Alaric's." I said when I realized it. "Alaric is killing council members."<br>"But why?" Damon asked.  
>"Every spell has a consequence." I started to explain to Damon. "Maybe the ring that Jonathan, Samantha, and Alaric have worn makes the wearer start killing if they are killed a certain amount of times." I looked towards Stefan. "It's Emily's spell, but she might have known that something like this would happen at some point." I stood up from the bench and looked between the both of them. "I'll help in the morning. Right now, I'm going to bed." I turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.<br>"Chelsea," I turned to Damon ", good night."  
>"Good night Damon." I looked at him for a moment before looking to Stefan. "Good night Stefan." He gave me a nod.<br>"Good night." Stefan said to me. I looked back towards Damon before turning back towards the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Is jealous Damon good? I felt like I had to put that in there.<br>~ Any ideas on some things I could do in the next two chapters? Should Damon tell Chelsea that he knows there is a way they could kill Klaus (when he finds out), or should she find out from Sage? or even Rebekah? I have some stuff planned for the next two chapters, but feel free to share your ideas.**

**~ I was thinking, over the summer that I might write the story of what happened between The original and this story. How Chelsea came to fall in love with Damon and how she impacted everything that happend in season 1 and 2. Would you read that if I did that? I already have some ideas on what I could do, but I'm only going to do it if you are willing to read it. I would probably post the first chapter for that the same day I post the last chapter for this.**  
><strong>~ Speaking of the end, I was thinking. I know some of you want ChelseaKlaus to be the end and others that want Chelsea/Damon. I was thinking about writing the end, but two different ways, as two chapters. One where she ends with Klaus and the other where she would end with Damon. If you guys like that idea, let me know in the reviews and I'll share more about what I was thinking about that in the next chapter.**

**~The next chapter will be May 3rd.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
>In 'Do Not Go Gentle', Chelsea dances with two different people. <em>**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	35. Break On Through part 1

**~ I managed to get this uploaded before tonight's TVD episode :) The second to last episode of the season... I can't be the only one who doesn't know if they'll last the summer without new TVD goodness.  
>~ I managed to squeeze a little Klaus and Chelsea into this chapter, but I don't think they will have a moment in the next chapter... I'm still debating that. <strong>

_Psycho17: I think I mentioned a few chapters back in a spoiler, that Chelsea won't like Sage. That doesn't mean that she won't 'behave' in her own way. I know in 'The Murder of One' there will be both Klaus and Damon Jealousy. I do have some stuff about Chelsea already up in the story called 'New Girl in Mystic Falls' which isn't the best, but it only was my second story. What I would be writting over the summer would be where that left off. I wrote a summary what I'm going to include and I sort of have a title for it._

_supernaturallover1098: It's hard to say which one I prefer. I love Klaus, but I loved Damon first... at this point, I'm not sure who she will end with. That's sort of why I kinda want to write the ending two ways. I will try to work in some Klaus and Chelsea within the next chapters while Klaus is out of Mystic Falls._

_Nymartian: I'm going along the story line, so whatever happens to Jeremy is what happens in the show. I'm not going to say if Damon and Elena kiss again... I'll leave you to find out when I post the chapters for 'Heart of Darkness' *insert evil face here*_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

_I was laying on a bed with a warm feeling on my face. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining in onto me. The room around me started to look familiar. An arm moved over me, making it almost impossible to move. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free, but I didn't even want to. I knew who was lying next to me on the bed. His body moved closer to mine and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Are you awake?" He asked me in a whisper, into my ear.<br>"If I wasn't, that would have woken me up." I smiled as he kissed me on the back of my neck. I turned enough so we were facing each other.  
>"Good morning." He said to me.<br>"Good morning." I said back before we kissed. "I love you Damon." I said with a smile as I stared into his eyes.  
>"I love you to." He smiled before pressing his lips onto mine. I started to pull away from him. "I have to go to school." I whispered to him before bending over his bed to pick up a shirt. He pulled me back and I couldn't help but giggle. Damon started to kiss me up my neck.<br>"You can always stay and spend the day with me." He looked into my eyes and smiled before kissing my lips.  
>"I haven't been to school all week." I managed to say to him. "My mom would freak if she found out." Damon continued to kiss me.<br>"What's the worst she could do?" I couldn't resist giving him an 'are you kidding?' look.  
>"I hope you're not forgetting that she's a witch."<br>"So are you." He whispered into my ear.  
>"Damon, seriously I need to get to school." I said after a moment of him kissing me.<br>"So you don't want to spend all day with me?" He pouted to me and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"You know me. I'd rather go to school than spend all day with handsome vampires." I said sarcastically. I smiled and gave him a kiss before playfully pushing him off of me. He watched me as I picked up my clothes from the floor.<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room.<br>"Have you been forgetting to take vervain?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned my head to see Damon sitting on the chair.  
>"Why didn't you just ask me instead of giving me a dream?" I asked him as I sat up.<br>"I was feeling a bit nostalgic for the good old days." Damon said to me in almost a whisper. I felt a small smile appear on my face. He looked at me with slight confusion and hope on his face.  
>"What?" I asked him, wounding why he was looking at me that way.<br>"Nothing." Damon said to me in disappointment. "I gotta go meet Rick at the hospital." He stood up from the chair and faced me. "There's a vile of vervain on your dresser, so just make sure you take some." He started to walk towards the door.  
>"Damon?" He turned around and looked at me. "Thanks." He flashed a small smile before walking away.<p>

I sat on my bed for a moment. '_I must have forgotten to take some the other night.'_ I thought to myself before getting off my bed. The small vile of vervain was set on top of the drawings that Klaus gave me. I picked up the vile and put the drawings neatly into the top drawer. I twisted the top off of the vervain and drank it. It burned in my throat and made me cough. I wish I didn't have to take vervain, but it was a precaution so I won't be compelled again.

My phone started to vibrate, so as soon as I was done coughing, I picked it up. I looked at the caller ID before answering.  
>"Hello Rebekah." I said.<br>"Wrong person love." Klaus said on the other end. I could hear Rebekah on the other end, trying to get her phone back from him.  
>"Give me my phone back Nik." She almost yelled.<br>"Why do you have your sister's phone?" I asked Klaus.  
>"The battery died on mine."<br>"No it didn't." She yelled to him. "He is just messing with me."  
>"I just wanted to talk to Chelsea dear sister."<br>"You know where I live."  
>"Is that an invitation?" Klaus asked me. I heard slight struggling on the other end.<br>"Finally." I heard Rebekah say with relief. "I hope you don't think Nik wasn't too bad."  
>"Why did he take your phone?"<br>"He's just felt like being an annoying big brother for once."  
>"I don't expect that to last that long." I honestly told Rebekah.<br>"I need someone to spend the day with…."  
>"And you want to know if I have anything to do."<br>"Before I do anything I just need to take a shower."  
>"Great." Rebekah said. "I'll just meet you at your house then. I'll come in an hour or so…. I have some stuff to do at home first."<br>"See you later then I guess." I hung up and put my phone on my dresser. I got some clothes from my dresser and closet before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I let the water run over me. The dream felt more like a memory. It made me feel…I shook my head. I couldn't feel, but it felt like it did something to me. If they were on, I would be able to know. The last time I knew right away, maybe it's different this time. Maybe I won't be able to tell it will come back or it will come back slowly. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the water and the smell of shampoo.<p>

I could hear footsteps coming into my room. There could only be two people that it could be and I didn't think that it was Stefan. I slightly hurried to wash everything out of my hair and got dressed before walking out of the bathroom.

Rebekah was lying on my bed, looking at me.  
>"Finally." She said with a small smile.<br>"You weren't waiting that long." I said as I walked in. "What did you want to do?" I asked as I slipped my phone into my pocket.  
>"I was gonna go to the Wickery bridge restoration fundraiser and I don't want to go alone."<br>"What about your brother?"  
>"He's out trying to find Finn." Rebekah stood up off my bed. "So what do you say?" She asked with a small smile.<br>"Why not." Rebekah gave me a small smile. "It's not like I had anything planned."  
>"Great, let's go." She started walking towards the door. I stood for a moment and couldn't help but think about what happened earlier. "Chelsea." Rebekah looked at me. "What's up?"<br>"Nothing." I lied. "Let's just go." I walked towards the hall and we left the boarding house.

* * *

><p>I walked with Rebekah to the bridge. A lot of people were gathered a majority of them human. I couldn't help but notice Damon, walking towards a redheaded woman.<br>"_Damon Salvatore, my favorite student."_ I heard her say to him as I listened in on them.  
>"<em>Sage, my old teacher<em>." He said to her. I nudged Rebekah and pointed in their direction.  
>"Oh it's her." Rebekah said before we started walking towards them.<p>

"Look what the cat dragged in." Damon and Sage looked at us as Rebekah spoke.  
>"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport." He said to Rebekah while pointing at Sage.<br>"She always was quite common."  
>"You really don't like her do you?" I couldn't help but ask Rebekah.<br>"This is Chelsea." Damon said as he introduced me to Sage. "This is…"  
>"I know who she is." I said, interrupting Damon. "I was eavesdropping before." Damon looked at me, into my eyes.<br>"What are you doing here Sage?" Rebekah said which made me turn my attention to Sage.  
>"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in."<br>"Finn, you just missed him." Rebekah said. "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."  
>"He probably went looking for me." Sage said with a smirk.<br>"Or he forgot all about you." I said to her.  
>"I doubt that."<br>"Are you sure? Because he didn't seem to mention you, or anyone for that matter."  
>"Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Rebekah turned around and walked away from us.<br>"You're wasting your time with Finn." I said to Sage.  
>"Oh? And why's that?"<br>"Well, for one he has a death wish and plus he has other brothers. Take Kol for example." I could tell that Damon was almost clenching his fists. "He doesn't have a death wish, he's exciting, and he's hotter."  
>"Please don't tell me you have a thing for Kol." Damon said to me.<br>"Well, we both know he has a thing for me." I couldn't help but smirk at Damon. "Are you jealous?"  
>"I don't get jealous."<br>"You just keep telling yourself that Damon." I said to him before walking away.

* * *

><p>I walked up behind Rebekah, who was at a table with food on it.<br>"Why don't you like Sage?" I asked.  
>"I don't think there's enough time to tell you the whole story." Rebekah said to me. "What do you think of her?"<br>"Well, I just met her….but I don't really like her so much."  
>"Something else we have in common." Rebekah said to me. I could feel someone walking up behind me.<br>"Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Damon asked the both of us before put his hands on my hips from behind me.  
>"We're talking now, are we?" Rebekah asked Damon. "Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog."<br>"Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me." Damon said to her. "Besides I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it."  
>"You were mean."<br>"He always is." I said.  
>"Not always." Damon whispered into my ear. "What about this morning?"<br>"Okay, I'll give you that one." He raised his head from me and walked so he was in front of both me and Rebekah.  
>"Don't you like mean?" He asked Rebekah.<br>"No, I don't."  
>"No?" Damon asked her. "You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?"<br>"Maybe a little." Rebekah said after a moment.  
>"See? Mean." Damon looked between me and Rebekah. "Can Sage and I interest the two of you in a drink back at the house?"<br>"Not a chance in hell."  
>"Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a crowd but four's a party." Damon winked at me before looking at Rebekah. "Fine." He said before bending towards the table, picking up a cup of lemonade. As he backed away from the table, he somehow managed to rub against me and Rebekah. He looked at the both of us before walking away.<p>

When Damon was out of earshot, Rebekah turned her head towards me.  
>"Are you thinking about taking him up on his invitation?" She asked me.<br>"Well, I do live there you know." I said before picking up some lemonade. "It beats doing what I had planned anyway."  
>"Which was?"<br>"Absolutely nothing." I took a drink from the cup. "Besides, what's a few drinks between vampires?" Rebekah looked at me for a moment.  
>"Are you sure this has nothing to do with being jealous of Sage?"<br>"Why would I be jealous?"  
>"Well, it's just that Sage and Damon have history together, since before you were even born. For all you know, he might have feelings for her."<br>"He doesn't." I looked straight at Rebekah. "When he first met Sage, he was in love with Katherine and her only. When he found out that she didn't love him, he moved on." I drank some more from my cup. "I'm not jealous." I emptied the cup. "I have no reason to be." I set the cup down. "I'll just see you later. I need to get something to eat." I walked away from Rebekah.

* * *

><p>I was on my way, walking back to the boarding house. '<em>I just need some blood.'<em> I told myself. It's all that it was. I'm just a little hungry and that's why I think their coming back. At least that's what I'm telling myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I couldn't resist making Damon jealous. *insert evil face*<br>~ What do you think will happen considering Chelsea's switch? What about what happens between Rebekah and Damon in the next chapter?  
>~ Please leave your ideas and thoughts in the reviews.<br>~ The next chapter will be May 5th.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*_**  
><strong><em>Somebody get's mad at Chelsea...<em>.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	36. Break On Through part 2

**~ So, because some of you do like Chelsea and Klaus I managed to put a little of them in here. There is also sort of some Chelsea and Damon for those of you that are rooting for them.  
>~ I was going to try and get this up yesterday, but my head is full of things that happened in 'Before Sunset' and what could happen in the season finale. I'll have some stuff about that at the end of the chapter. <strong>

_Psycho17: I want to say the dream is a flashback because it seems like something that would have happened. It actually makes a bit more sense to say it was because of what I have planned in the next few chapters_**.**

**As we get closer to the end of the season, for the story, the spoilers might be a bit broader so they don't give too many things away. When it comes to the season finale I am going to do my best to leave that spoiler free, which will hopefully make it more ecxiting.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked into the boarding house and went straight to the basement. I could smell blood as I turned the corner. Stefan was bent against the freezer, drinking from blood bags.  
>"Hey." He turned his head to me. "Save some for the rest of us, won't you?" I tried to joke with him as I stepped to him. "Can you give me one or do I have to scrape out what's in these?" I asked as I pointed to the bags on the floor. He reached his hand in the freezer and tossed me a bag. "Thanks and go easy on those." I started to drink from the bag. As the blood flowed down my throat, it gave me warmth. It made me feel better, calm. I noticed I finished the bag, so I reached in and grabbed another one.<p>

"You're not such a good influence on the younger generation, are you brother?" I looked and saw that Damon was looking between me and Stefan. His eyes looked at the ground, at the mostly empty blood bags. He looked at Stefan, who was drinking from another bag. "Oh, come on. Slow down, brother." He walked up to Stefan before reaching to take the bag from his hand. "Woah. Control, remember?" Damon asked after he had the bag in his hand. "Doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply." Stefan sighed.  
>"He's right." I said to Stefan.<br>"I'm always right." Damon said to me.  
>"What did you say to Elena this morning?" Stefan asked without even looking up from the blood bags in the freezer.<br>"Oh, you're stress eating. Sublimating." Damon said as he looked at Stefan. You two deserve each other with all your pining and moping." Damon tossed the bag onto a nearby shelf. Stefan stood up and stepped towards Damon.  
>"I asked you a question, Damon." Stefan asked, staring at Damon.<br>"I told her what she already knows." Damon said as he looked at Stefan. "You're a vampire and you drink human blood and to get over it." He turned to the freezer and shut it. "Which is the same thing I'm telling you. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are." Damon turned around but stopped and looked back to us. "And I suggest if you don't want to be caught in the middle of a very kinky foursome," Damon looked at me with a smirk ", that you make yourself scarce." He looked at Stefan before walking away.  
>"Hey," I said to Stefan after Damon went upstairs ", if Elena can accept Damon for his dark side, she will accept you for yours." Stefan turned to me. "It's only a matter of time and last time I checked, you have a lot of it." I turned around, grabbed the blood bag that Damon had his hands on before, and went upstairs.<p>

I walked into the living room and saw that Sage was sitting on the piano bench, next to someone who was playing the piano.  
>"Oh, you're here." I said with almost no enthusiasm as I walked towards the couch.<br>"Nice to see you to." She sarcastically to me as I sat on the couch. I heard a quick sound and the front door closed. '_Stefan must have left.'_ I thought before taking a drink from the blood bag. "Why are you here?" Sage asked me.  
>"Well, I live here and I had nothing else planned."<br>"Are you two getting along?" Damon asked as he walked in carrying two bottles.  
>"I can get along with people I don't like..." I turned my head towards Damon ", I got along with you in the beginning."<br>"Yeah, after you made my head explode."  
>"Only because you tried to kill me." Damon filled some cups. "Then you did kill me later that night."<br>"But you came back…"  
>"…and conspired with Stefan against you."<br>"You two seem like an interesting couple." Rebekah stood a few feet behind Sage. Damon and Sage both turned their heads to her. "I stole it from Nick who stole it from a queen." Rebekah held up a bottle of champagne. "Not sure which one." She stepped into the room. "Well, this is depressing." She looked between all of us. "What happened to the party?"  
>"It heard we were boring and ran away." I said which made Rebekah smirk.<br>"You aren't that boring." Rebekah set the bottle next to Damon's and sat next to me on the couch. "At least, not what I hear from Nik."  
>"It's not going to be that kind of party." Damon said as he handed Rebekah a drink.<br>"Says the guy who implied a four way." I said as I took a glass from Damon.  
>"If you get Stefan instead of Sage that might be a good idea." Rebekah said as she glanced at Damon.<br>"I'm not getting in a four way with my brother."  
>"Party pooper."<br>"How can he be a party pooper if the party isn't here?" I asked Rebekah.  
>"Well, then we bring the party here." Sage said before standing from the piano bench. She grabbed a bottle and started drinking from it.<p>

* * *

><p>I was dancing with Damon and Sage. It was mainly because I was pretty much drunk. The only times I dance is either when there is a school dance, I am really bored, or I had a few. Damon turned to me from Sage and basically rubbed his body against mine. He worked his way up from my stomach to my head. I looked into his eyes before he twirled me. I came back and he held me, like he used to. It almost felt like time stopped as I looked into his eyes. His hands slowly moved down to my hips before he slowly spun me away. I smiled at him before he turned back towards Sage.<p>

I walked over next to Rebekah.  
>"Come on Bekah, join us." I said as I stood next to her. "Have some fun." She turned her head to the guy playing the piano before she bit into his neck. I turned my attention to Damon before I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone and saw that he was calling. Damon was looking at our direction as I headed towards the door.<br>"Can you wait five minutes?" I asked into the phone as I walked out of the house. I ran a little ways away from the house, so the music wasn't heard. "Now we can talk."  
>"What was the music?" Klaus asked me.<br>"Just a party with your sister." I said to him. "And Damon and Sage."  
>"Just the four of you?" He asked suggestively.<br>"Oh, no." I groaned. "Not you to." I shook my head. "What did you want?"  
>"Just checking up."<br>"Aww…. you miss me?" I heard a slight chuckle.  
>"Just making sure that you aren't bored without me."<br>"Of course I'm not. Everybody is throwing a party without you here."  
>"It's nice to know I'm missed."<br>"Yes, very much." I sarcastically said to him. "I should get back to the party." I ended the call and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

The house was quite a ways back, so I was standing alone in the woods. There was a slight breeze of wind and it felt calming, like it was helping me. It felt good to be by myself in nature again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I actually felt like myself, before he came into town. That feeling that started after spending so much time with him changed things. I could feel it, the same feeling for both of them. For one stronger than the other, but it was enough to make things complicated. I took another deep breath, calming myself as the wind gently blew. I let out a sigh before starting to walk back towards the boarding house.

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house and noticed that nobody was in the living room. There was something that I could feel behind me.<br>"You know it's funny." I turned around and saw Sage. "Damon's pretending to be in love with you and you can't even see it."  
>"Damon is in love with me." I said to her.<br>"You really believe that, don't you?" She shifted her eyes.  
>"Yes, I do." I took a breath in. "I believe it just like you believe Finn still loves you." Sage's expression started to change. "He obviously doesn't want you if he….." She grabbed my throat and started to choke me.<br>"Don't talk about Finn like you know him." Her veins started to show.  
>"Don't think you can attack a hybrid." I said to her before her grip loosened. She groaned in pain before her hand dropped from me and went to her head. "You may be 900 years old, but I can still take you."<br>"As much as I like the sight of this," I stopped the pain on Sage before seeing Rebekah standing by the front door ", we need to get going."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I'll tell you on the way." I looked back at Sage before following Rebekah out the door.

* * *

><p>I sat in the passenger seat as Rebekah sped down the road.<br>"The underbelly of the Wickery Bridge is made of the wood from a white oak tree." She said to me.  
>"And they could be used to make a weapon that could kill you." I looked at Rebekah. "That's why you've been hanging around Damon."<br>"Why did you want me to come along?"  
>"The wood can be destroyed quicker if there is more than one person and I honestly don't want to be alone."<br>"All that pent up rage isn't good you know." I glanced out the window and saw that we were getting closer to the bridge.  
>"I've always have quite the temper." She parked the car and got out. "Come on," She started to say as we got out the car ", we have to get this wood gone before Damon shows up."<p>

I knew it would upset Damon, but I helped Rebekah destroy the wood that could kill her… and Klaus. They were still linked so if one died, they all would. In my mind I was telling myself that I was destroying the wood because it would kill Rebekah and she's my friend. By extension, her brothers would also die. Elijah was the nicest one in comparison to Kol and Klaus. What would Damon do when he found out I was destroying the wood? Would he think I'm only doing it to protect Klaus?

I turned my head when I started to hear a car.  
>"He's here." I said to Rebekah who was watching the wood burn. '<em>He's gonna be pissed' <em>I thought. The car came to a halt before Damon came out. He let out some frustration as he basically shut his door. His eyes were full of anger, betrayal, and surprise when he saw me standing.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Helping me." Rebekah stepped into Damon's view. "Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" She said to him. "Sorry to disappoint you. Again." Rebekah looked at me before speeding away.  
>"Why did you help her?" Damon angrily asked me.<br>"She's my friend Damon." I said to him as calmly as I could. "I help my friends."  
>"That doesn't mean that you have to." He sped in front of me and looked at me. "This is about Klaus, isn't it?" He asked me after a moment.<br>"Would you stop trying to be jealous? We can't be jealous of each other." I took a deep breath. "We can't afford to be jealous of each other." I swallowed before looking behind him. There I saw Sage, staring at us. Damon turned his head around and I sped away.

* * *

><p>I walked into the library and saw Stefan sitting with a glass in his hands. We didn't say anything to each other as I plopped backwards onto the couch and let out a sigh. What I said to Damon is true. We can't afford to be jealous, even if we can't help it. With everything that's going on, we can't be distracted with each other. I could hear his footsteps, but I didn't move. My eyes stayed on the ceiling.<p>

"Little early in the day for you, isn't it?" Damon asked. '_He must have noticed Stefan.'_ I thought.  
>"Just having a little toast." Stefan answered Damon.<br>"To what?"  
>"Control."<br>"If you're happy, I'm happy." Damon's footsteps stopped and I took a deep breath, still staring at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence. "Chelsea." Damon said quietly. I could feel his eyes looking at me. "Are you okay?" I took a deep breath.  
>"Yeah." I said before slowly moving into a sitting position before standing up. "I'm just gonna go to bed while you two bond." I avoided looking at Damon as I started to walk away.<br>"Chelsea." I stopped and turned to Damon, reluctantly looking into his eyes. "Good night." I gave a small nod before walking to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I can say that I partially have the season finale for the story planned. I'm not going to say much, for those of you that haven't seen 'Before Sunset' but I still can't get what happened to Klaus out of my head. I can say that Chelsea won't like it, but there will be surprising conversations in the chapters for the story that involve KlausChelsea/Damon. I hope that they do something to bring him back in the finale because I have an idea on what I could do with it. I can say that the way that it's looking, I will more than likely continue this story into season 4, when it comes in September. **

**~ So, what do you think of this chapter? I tried to add some humor into it to sort of balance the rest of the chapter. What Chelsea said about when she conspired with Stefan against Damon, will be something that will be explained in the prequel of the story, which I might start sometime in June or early July to fill the gap of no new TVD episodes, and to give a look into what happened in season 1 and 2 with Chelsea. **

**~ The next chapter will be May 13th. **

***Spoiler Alert***  
><strong>Klaus and Chelsea will share more than one kiss before the season finale.<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	37. The Murder of One part 1

**~ I actually can't believe that this story has reached 37 chapters. That's the most, so far, written for any one story. It's all thanks to all the people that read and review the story.  
>~ I have planned the finale for the story and there will be two different endings. I'm not going to say were it splits, but I can say that the two endings should satisfy the people that want KlausChelsea as well as the people who want Damon/Chelsea. Either end would allow me to continue into season 4. **

_flowergirl123: So am I :) lol but there is always going to be some sort of Chelsea and Damon._

_Psycho17: I'm pretty sure that if Chelsea knew that Klaus was going to rip Damon apart, she wouldn't let it happen._

_storylover3: I actually have it sort of planned out. I actually want to write it, but it makes me feel like I'm doing the same thing that they did with Star Wars._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

_Chelsea walked with him up to his room, not knowing what he wanted. He opened the door and led her to the center of the room.  
>"I got something for you." He said before he walked over to his dresser and picked up a box. Chelsea watched as he turned around and walked back to her. "It's something simple, but I thought you might like it." He handed her the box. She opened the box and looked at what was inside. "It's a case for your phone." She took it out the box. "It's just something simple, but I saw it and…"<br>"I like it." Chelsea said before looking up to him. He gave her a small smile before his gaze went towards her lips. She stood there as his head came closer to hers, closing in on her lips._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I knew it wasn't a dream or a memory. It felt more like a vision, for something that might happen, like when Damon killed Tanner. '_Would it happen today?'_ I asked myself. He would actually get me something like that?

It took a couple of minutes before I noticed that I wasn't alone on my bed. I let out a breath before slowly opening my eyes.  
>"Don't you have your own bed?" I asked Damon before he gave me a smirk.<br>"It's lonely in my bed." He said before turned my head away from him and flipped the blankets onto him.  
>"Well, maybe if you didn't lie to Rebekah, it wouldn't be so lonely." I said as I got off the bed and went to my closet. "I didn't think you would be talking to me so soon."<br>"We live in the same house we're going to talk to each other sooner or later." I turned to see him standing at the side of my bed. I started to walk towards the bathroom. "Why did you really help Rebekah last night?" I stopped and turned towards Damon.  
>"Because she's my friend Damon." '<em>And because…'<em> I thought but I pushed that thought back for the moment.  
>"Okay." He said to me, which caught me slightly off guard. "I won't go after Rebekah." Damon took a step towards me. His eyes looked into mine for a moment before he spoke again. "I have to go watch Ric." I watched him as he left.<p>

I went into the bathroom, took a shower, and couldn't help but think about last night. I meant what I said to Damon. Rebekah is my friend and that's why I helped her, but I couldn't help but think. Is it the only reason I helped her? My mind flipped to the dreams, Chicago, and the ball. There were feelings there, towards Klaus. I know that I shouldn't feel it towards him, but I can't help it. He acts like a different person around me, much like Damon. Klaus appears to be a sadistic, homicidal, maniac who doesn't care, but there is something else to him. Nobody really sees it, because it never comes out. He shows it to me though. I can't deny to myself that I like to see that side. It was nice to know that there was something underneath that shell. Klaus sort of reminds me of Damon in that way. I stepped out of the shower and checked the time on my phone. Thirty minutes past since I entered. I put my clothes on and went to the Grill for breakfast.

* * *

><p>I ate at the Grill, just some basic breakfast food, and then I sat across the street at the park. The sun shined down on my. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, and took in a deep breath as I felt the sun on me. Darkness started to come over me, blocking the light of the sun. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me.<br>"Were you thinking about me love?" Klaus asked with a small smirk.  
>"Actually no." I honestly said to him. "I was just taking in the sun." He gave me a small smile.<br>"Why don't you come with me?" He held out his hand. "I have something for you at my house." I looked at him, debating rather or not to take his hand and go with him. I stood up and took his hand and started to walk with him to his house.

'_It's going to be like what I saw'_ I thought. There was almost no doubt in my mind that we were gonna go up to his room and he was going to give me a case for my phone.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Klaus into his house. There were a couple heartbeats, but I figured that it was probably his family or some people that he was going to feed from. I followed him up the stairs and a feeling of déjà vu came over me as we walked up to the door to his room. We entered it and I followed him to the center. '<em>Just like before'<em> I thought before he turned to me.  
>"I got something for you." Klaus said to me before he walked over to a dresser. He picked up a box before walking back towards me. "It's something simple, but I think you might like it." He held out the box and I took it from him. I opened it up and my mouth opened a little. Inside was the same case I saw. It was black with pink swirls on it. "It's a case for your phone." I took it out the box, took my phone out my pocket, and put the case on my phone. "I know it's a simple thing, but I saw it and…"<br>"I like it." I said to him before I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I looked up to Klaus and he had a smile on his face. My eyes were looking into his before they shifted. I couldn't help but look at his lips. His head started to get closer to mine and I could feel my head operating by its self as it moved closer to his. Before I knew it, our lips were touching. I didn't pull away. I just let the whole thing happen. His hands moved to my face, cupping it. My hands moved automatically to his, holding them around the wrist. He slowly pulled away after a minute and looked into my eyes.  
>"You're welcome." He gave me a small smile. "Can you meet me downstairs?"<br>"Sure." I slowly took my hands from his wrists.  
>"Go to a room that should be in the middle once you are off the stairs."<br>"Okay." I said before I started to walk away from him. He started to walk behind me and followed me down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I walked into a room and saw Bonnie sitting, with an open grimoire in front of her.<br>"Bonnie." I said. She turned her head and looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Klaus wants me to break the bond between him and his siblings." She said before turning her head towards the grimoire.<br>"Is that the spell?" I asked as I stepped up to her.  
>"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"<br>"Boredom." I just said to Bonnie before sitting on the arm of the chair.

I sat for a minute, looking at the spell in the grimoire before I started to hear footsteps coming into the room.  
>"Tick tock." I looked and saw Klaus walking in. "I should hear chanting by now."<br>"I'm still studying the unlinking spell." Bonnie said without taking her eyes off the grimoire. "It's not that easy, especially under duress." I let out a small chuckle.  
>"You've been warned." Klaus moved his head between me and Bonnie. "If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." He whispered into Bonnie's ear.<br>"Even Chelsea?" I stood from the chair and looked at Bonnie.  
>"I can't really come to your rescue if I'm already here." I could tell Klaus was looking at me. "I'm not exactly on anyone's side right now Bonnie." I reluctantly said. It is true, in a way. I wasn't really taking Damon's side because I keep overreacting to things he does. I'm not really on Originals side because I just haven't exactly decided if I wanted to side with them.<br>"I just don't know if I'm strong enough to do the spell." Bonnie said before she stood from the chair and took a couple of steps away.  
>"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie." Klaus walked in front of me towards Bonnie. He brushed against me before standing next to Bonnie. "I'm sure if Chelsea helped you," Klaus glanced at me ", you could unlink us." He said as he looked back at Bonnie. She looked back at me and didn't say a word. "Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I don't think someone is trying very hard." Bonnie didn't even make a sound. "Very well." Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed a number.<br>"Kol."  
>"<em>Hello brother." <em>I could hear Kol say on the other end.  
>"How's the weather up there in Mile High City?"<br>"_Pleasant."  
><em>"And how's our friend?"  
>"<em>Loving life."<em>  
>"May I see him?"<br>"_Sure thing brother."_ Klaus walked the phone over to Bonnie.  
>"There's Jeremy," I stepped up next to Bonnie so I could look at the screen ", playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Klaus pulled away the phone and my hand went softly on Bonnie shoulder. "Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch." I looked back towards Klaus. "So, Bonnie, how 'bout that spell?"<p>

Bonnie took a deep breath before picking up the grimoire and moving it to a bigger table. She looked at it and I walked up behind her.  
>"I'll help." I gave her a small smile before glancing back towards Klaus. He was wearing a smile as he looked at me. I just looked back at the spell in the grimoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ It's a bit shorter, but I didn't want to take away too much from the next chapter.<br>~ Chelsea will defiantly be picking a side before the finale, even though one of the endings goes against what she chooses. **

**~ I've started to write what happened in season 1 and 2 with Chelsea. So far, the first chapter is more of an intro/overview of what will happen from Chelsea's POV. I hope to get that chapter up before I end this one, so you would be get a hint of what to expect. **

**~ How will Chelsea react when she finds out that Rebekah is torturing Damon? Will Chelsea help Damon? They will be answered in the next chapter :)  
>~The next chapter will be up 515/12.**

***_Spoiler Alert*  
><em>****_ Klaus brings up the dream within the next few chapters. _**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	38. The Murder of One part 2

**~ So, The Murder of One part 2. A part of the 18th episodes. Almost to the finale... can you believe it?  
>~ I actually start the chapter off with the dream that Rebekah compels with Damon.<br>~ I have the first chapter of '_Into The Darkness' _done, but I'll have more about that at the end of the chapter.**

_Psycho17: Damon will defiantly be trying more with Chelsea, especially within the next two chapters... but we know that for everything good that happens, something bad does as well._

**~ There are both Damon/Chelsea and Klaus/Chelsea moments in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

_He was hanging from the ceiling, bear traps digging into his wrists. The pain that he was put through made him weak. He could faintly hear footsteps approaching him. His eyes barely opened and he could barely figure out who was walking to him.  
>"Chelsea?" He managed to ask. Chelsea gave him a small sad smile before looking at the traps around his wrists. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Shhh." Chelsea said to him. She cupped his head and looked sadly into his eyes. "Rebekah and Klaus will be back soon." She let out a breath. "Just tell me what to do Damon." He managed to look up at his wrist and she followed his gaze.  
>"<em>_Open them. Carefully." Chelsea reached up and opened the trap around his wrist. Damon hissed in pain before his arm fell to his side. She went to the next one, opened it, and Damon's body dropped to the ground. He was so weak that he couldn't stand by himself. Chelsea bent down, put an arm of his over her shoulder and held him up. _

_Chelsea held Damon up and carried him through the hall. His feet dragged against the floor.  
>"Damon." Chelsea said when Damon started to drop to the floor. "Come on we have to keep going." Damon did his best to stay up as Chelsea carried him. After a few steps, he dropped to the floor and Chelsea went down in front of him.<br>"I need a minute." Damon said almost like a whisper. Chelsea put her hand on his face and looked him straight in the eyes.  
>"Look at me, Damon." Chelsea said, almost pleading. "Look at me." She put her other hand on Damon.<br>"Don't be an idiot, Chelsea." She moved Damon's face so they were looking at each other. "Save yourself."  
>"I am not going to leave you alone." She looked into his eyes.<br>"But what about what I've done with you?"  
>"I don't care about that Damon. I love you, forever." He managed a small smile, which matched the small smile on her face.<br>"What about Klaus?" Damon managed to ask as he kept growing weak.  
>"He's nothing to me. I love you and nobody else." Damon's head started to lean down onto Chelsea's wrist. A worried look appeared on her face. "Damon?" She gulped, brought her free wrist to her mouth and bit into it. Blood started to flow out of where she bit." Hey." Damon's eyes barely opened. "Drink." She pushed her wrist to his mouth and he let his fangs descend before he started to drink. It didn't matter what type of blood he drank, he needed it. Chelsea let out a slight gasp as his fangs pierced the skin that she had just bit. Their eyes never broke from the other. Damon's wounds started to heal, but his mind was on Chelsea. She couldn't help but give him a small smile before they both leaned in and their foreheads touched.<br>_

Damon's eyes opened and the pain in his wrist started to register again. He looked and didn't see Chelsea anywhere. Then he felt another presence in the room.  
>"Uh, you bitch." He said, not moving his head.<br>"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" Rebekah said as she walked in front of Damon.  
>"Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there." Damon managed to say with a slight smile.<br>"I'm sure Chelsea wasn't." Rebekah started to say to him. "She's moved on from you."  
>"No, you're lying."<br>"Really? You haven't seen the way she looks at my brother? The way he gets to her? Face it, she's moved on from you."  
>"You're just petty." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him before stabbing him in the stomach. He let out a scream.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I heard a scream and turned my head towards Klaus, who was leaning against a door.

"What was that?" I asked as looked at him.  
>"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Klaus said without moving his gaze from me.<br>"Well, it bothers me." Bonnie said before turning to look at Klaus. "You bother me." I couldn't help but smirk, but I held back a chuckle. "You use people to get what you want," Bonnie emphasized 'use' ", it's not right."  
>"You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again." Klaus stopped leaning against the door and started stepping towards us. "It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want." I looked at Klaus, wondering if he was being honest. "I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back." Bonnie backed away from Klaus.<br>"I can always find her to." I said to Bonnie, who gave me a small smile. Klaus looked at me before he slowly looked back at Bonnie.  
>"Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell?" He turned around and started to walk to a table. "Now, I know it's in the grimoire," He pointed back towards us ", and I know it requires the blood of my siblings," Klaus picked up a small case and carried it over to me and Bonnie, "so here we are." He opened it up and revealed four small bottles of blood. "Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn." He pointed at each one of the bottles. Klaus opened his mouth and let his fangs come down before biting into his wrist. Blood dripped from his wrist before he made a fist over the floor. "Where do you want us?" Bonnie turned around and walked towards the table. She picked up a cup and brought it over to Klaus.<p>

He let his blood drop into the cup before Bonnie turned around and placed it at the center of the table. Klaus handed me the bottles and I placed them, one by one, on the table.  
>"I'll do the spell if you pour them in the cup." Bonnie said to me. I nodded my head.<br>"I'm going to help with the spell to." Bonnie looked at me. "It will be easier with more than one witch." She gave me a nod and looked back at the grimoire, which was on the table. We both started chanting the spell. I poured a bottle of blood into the cup, joining it with Klaus's.

Bonnie and I continued with the spell. I poured the rest of the blood in the cup, the remaining three, one by one. I chanted the spell with Bonnie as I took the cup and poured the blood onto the table, one large blob. Klaus stepped up behind us. I knew he was watching the blood on the table. Bonnie and I continued the spell and the blood started to change into five separate sections.

The flames on the candles flared up as the as each section started to move farther from each other. I looked at the blood on the table when we finished the spell.  
>"It's done." I said in almost a whisper. I could tell that Bonnie was upset.<br>"Thank you love." Klaus said, almost whispering in my ear. I let out a breath before wiping the blood up in a rag. Bonnie picked up the grimoire and placed it in her bag. I left the bag on the table and followed Boonie and Klaus out the room.

* * *

><p>Klaus's hand was basically around my waist when we walked out of the room. Bonnie was on the other side of me.<br>"Nice to see you Chelsea." Rebekah said as she walked out of a room with a rag in her hands. Her head turned and looked at Bonnie. "Leaving so soon?"  
>"Sister. Be nice." Klaus said before he moved his hand away from me.<br>"Thank you, Bonnie. See you in Physics class." She walked away from us and I saw what was behind her.

I froze in my spot. Damon was hanging from the ceiling with bear traps in his wrists. Blood was dripping from his chest and neck. Dry and fresh blood mixed together. '_How could I not smell this?'_ I thought. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.  
>"Oh my God." Bonnie said in a shocked whisper.<br>"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess." Klaus turned his head towards Bonnie. "Apparently Damon hurt her feelings."  
>"Why aren't you doing anything?" Bonnie asked me.<br>"I didn't know." I said in a whisper, not taking my eyes off of Damon.  
>"Go on," Klaus urged Bonnie ", help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire." Bonnie slowly looked at Klaus before turning her head back towards Damon.<br>"Just get me out of here."  
>"Very well." Klaus and Bonnie started to walk out of the mansion. My feet were still stuck in place.<p>

* * *

><p>The next thing I know I'm holding Rebekah up against the wall.<br>"What the hell?" I yelled at her. She looked at me surprised. "Why are you torturing someone I care about?"  
>"He used me." Rebekah managed to say, even though I had my hand against her neck. "I'm just repaying the favor." She took her hand and took my hand from around her neck.<br>"I helped you." I took in a deep breath. "I helped you get rid of the wood, despite the fact that I didn't have to. I could have stalled and let Damon get the wood so you guys would be dead."  
>"Are you two fighting?" I head from the door way. Klaus was standing, looking at us.<br>"Shut it Nik." I said and his expression was almost hurt, but it was quickly pushed back. "Did you know she had Damon in there?" He didn't say anything, which told me he knew. I took a deep breath.  
>"A little torture is good every so often." I looked at Klaus, trying to hide the fact that I was upset and mad.<br>"If I had tortured Damon every time he hurt me, he wouldn't be in Mystic Falls." I said as calmly as I could.  
>"You seem to forget that I have a temper." Rebekah said, stepping towards me.<br>"Rebekah…" Klaus said, which made her turn to him ", you can't touch her." I couldn't help but look at Klaus in slight surprise. '_He's defending me even after I attacked his sister.'_ I thought.  
>"I don't see why you fancy her. She attacked me Nik."<br>"I don't care Bekah." Klaus said as he stepped towards the both of us. "You won't lay a hand on her." I let out a breath as Rebekah sped out the room.

Klaus turned to me and just stared at me.  
>"Why are you being upset that he is being tortured by my sister?" He asked me curiously.<br>"Because," I reluctantly let out a sigh ", even though I can't help but be mad at him, I don't want him to be tortured."  
>"Why don't you want him to be tortured?" He stepped closer to me. "He lied about your parents, your best friend, and not to mention he's furious at you for helping my sister." I took a deep breath and slammed him against the wall.<br>"Don't you dare use my parents against me." I said, my fangs hanging down. He flipped me, so it was him holding me to the wall.  
>"You know you can't take me." He looked straight into my eyes. My fangs weren't showing anymore. I managed to breath with his hand grasping my throat.<br>"I could if I…" My words were cut short as he slammed his lips onto mine. His hand moved from my throat, letting me breath. They both moved to my hips, holding me as we kissed. '_This is wrong._' I thought to myself. '_We can't'_ I thought before I noticed that my arms were wrapped around his neck.  
>"I could still take you." I said in a whisper.<br>"I know." Klaus whispered into my ear.

"Klaus." I heard being shouted from another room. It was Stefan. "I'm here. Let's do this." I looked at Klaus, who looked at me slightly disappointed. He flashed out of the room and left me alone. '_What would have happened?'_ I thought before speeding to the room where Damon was in.  
>"What do you want?" Klaus asked Stefan as I appeared at his side. Damon looked at me with surprise and hurt written on his face. Stefan tossed a bag on the ground and looked at Klaus.<br>"I'm here to make a deal."  
>"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan. My eyes were on Damon, examining the damage.<p>

"Eight stakes made of white oak." I reluctantly looked at Stefan. "The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Klaus looked between me and Rebekah.  
>"That's impossible." Rebekah said. "We got rid of all of it."<br>"Actually you didn't." Stefan said to Rebekah. "Finn is dead."  
>"You killed my brother?" Rebekah said in slight disbelief before Stefan looked at Klaus.<br>"Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you."  
>"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked Stefan curiously.<br>"Because there aren't." He adamantly said to Klaus.  
>"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus walked over to Damon and I couldn't help but start to tense.<br>"Leave." Klaus said to Damon.  
>"No." He managed to say.<br>"Go on. Leave." Klaus said again to Damon.  
>"Nik, he's my play thing not yours." Rebekah wined. I rolled my eyes and stared at Klaus and Damon.<br>"I said, go home." Klaus said, looking into Damon's eyes. He took a couple of steps back, away from Damon.

Damon started to pull his wrists from the traps. I just stared at him, not knowing what I could do to make it stop. His skin started to peel and he screamed in pain. I couldn't take it. I didn't want him to be in pain.  
>"Damon." I said in almost a whisper. He didn't deserve this. "Stop Damon." I said with power, loud enough for everyone to hear. I felt something and the others must have felt it to. Damon started to stop, which made me surprised. '<em>Does my magic allow me to stop compulsion?'<em> I couldn't help but ask myself. Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon looked at me with surprised expressions.  
>"How did you do that?" Klaus asked me.<br>"I don't know." I said in a whisper without taking my eyes off of Damon. After getting off the initial shock, Klaus faced Damon.  
>"Well, seeing that the vervain is out of your system and you can be compelled." Klaus took a step closer to Damon. He grabbed Damon's face and looked into his eyes. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" Klaus let go of Damon and stepped back again.<br>"Eleven." Damon said from the compulsion.  
>"Eleven!" Klaus turned his head towards us. "Really? So, not eight then."<br>"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah said to Stefan.  
>"I'll get you the other three." Stefan said to Klaus.<br>"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Klaus said to Stefan as he glanced back at Damon.  
>"Just let him go." I said to Klaus. "You won't hurt him." Klaus and I stared at each other.<br>"Oh won't I?" He said, just staring at me.  
>"No, you won't." I said with determination in my voice.<br>"How do you know I won't?"  
>"Because if you do, I'll never speak to you again." Klaus's expression turned furious<br>"What happens if you have another dream about me? Will you continue to ignore me then?" I started to take deep breaths, to calm myself.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan angrily asked Klaus.  
>"What is wrong with you?" Klaus turned his head to Stefan. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger," He pointed to himself ", so you don't have to turn it on yourself." Klaus stepped closer to Stefan. "I have given your life purpose, as your friend." I rolled my eyes. He was no friend to Stefan. Klaus let out a chuckle before walking behind Stefan. "I really think you should be thanking me." Stefan rushed against Klaus and revealed a hidden stake in his sleeve.<br>"Step down or you both die." I gulped as Stefan held the stake above Klaus's heart. Klaus slowly reached up towards the stake and grabbed it out of Stefan's hand. Stefan let go of the stake and stepped backwards. "There. Now you only have to get me the other two."  
>"This is ridiculous." Rebekah said to Klaus before turning back towards me. "Help me Chelsea." I knew what she was going to do by her expression. We both walked towards Damon and released him from the traps.<br>"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as he walked up to us. I bent down next to Damon and started to put his arm over my shoulder.  
>"I brought him here. I get to release him." Rebekah said to Klaus as I rose up with Damon, holding him so he wouldn't fall. "My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." Rebekah walked to the bag, picked it up and left. Klaus looked at me for a moment before looking back towards Stefan.<br>"Bring us the stakes." He said to Stefan. "All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love." He started walking towards Stefan. "I hope I'm being clear." Klaus didn't even look back towards me before leaving the room. Stefan started walking towards me.  
>"No." I said. He stopped and looked at me. "I'll bring him home myself." I gave a small smile to him. He stood there for a moment before giving me a nod and speeding out the room.<br>"Thank you." Damon managed to say.  
>"Thank me again when you get some blood." I said as I started to carry him out of the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>I carried three blood bags to Damon. He was lying on his bed with no shirt. His wounds from earlier barley healed with dried blood sounding them.<br>"Here," I said as I gave Damon a bag ", drink." I sat the other bags within his reach before I went into his bathroom. I grabbed a couple of rags and wet them before returning to Damon. He finished with the bag and looked at me.  
>"Why are you helping me?" Damon asked me before biting into a second bag.<br>"Because," I started to say as I wiped the blood of his chest ", while it's partly my fault it's the least I could do. I never really did anything in return for all the times you made sure I was healed, so I thought I should make sure you were for once." I slowly finished wiping the blood off his chest. His bare chest, hairless and perfect. '_Not now.'_ I thought to myself before looking at Damon's face. He was looking at me with slight surprise and happiness in his eyes.  
>"Thank you." He said. I stood with the bloody rag in my hand.<br>"You're welcome Damon." I gave him a small smile before picking up the empty blood bags and turned towards the door.

I tossed the empty blood bags away, put the rag in the laundry basket, before I started to head to my room.  
>"Chelsea?" I turned to see Elena, looking at me.<br>"Elena." I said to her.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked.<br>"Yeah. I wasn't the one that was tortured." She looked at me with a sad look before I turned away.  
>"Chels?" I turned back around to face Elena. "I was wondering, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately but I was," She let out a breath ", would you want to take a trip with me and Damon?" I looked at her, actually thinking about it. "I still have to talk to him about it, but…."<br>"Sure." I said to Elena. "I need a break from Mystic Falls." She gave me a small smile before I turned away from her again and headed towards my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Almost double in length from the last chapter, but I personally think it's better. :)<br>~ I felt like I had to put the Chelsea/Klaus kiss in this chapter, because it would help with what happens in the next chapter.  
>~ What do you think about Chelsea basically attacking Rebekah and Klaus? What about Chelsea calling Klaus 'Nik' for the first time? What do you think might happen in '<em>Heart Of Darkness'?<em>**

**~ Like I mentioned in the beginning, I finished the first chapter for '_Into The Darkness_'. The first chapter is an intro to what happens in the story and ends up summarizing this story as well. It all ready to be posted, but there is one problem. I don't know if I should post it while this story is still going. The chapter for that summarizes the ending for this, which would be a major spoiler. It describes the actual ending for this story, which I want to leave it spoiler free.**  
><strong>~ What do you think of me posting it when this story gets 100 reviews?<strong>

**~ The next chapter will be 5/17/12.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>_Chelsea get's a call from someone who is in Mystic Falls in the next chapter. _  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	39. Heart Of Darkness part 1

**~ I can't believe I'm at Heart of Darkness already. Although this is only the first part I'm liking this so far.  
>~ I added a little bit of Damon flirting... I couldn't resist.<br>~ I wanted to add a little bit of Klaus/Chelsea in this chapter... but that's just going to be in the next one :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I put some clothes into a suit case. Two t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, light green pajama pants, a light pink tank top and a couple of other necessities for a trip. I felt like I needed a little break, to figure stuff out, getting away from him felt like a good idea. He started to make things feel difficult.

"Hey." I said as I felt a presence by my doorway. I didn't look back as I closed the suit case and locked it.  
>"Got everything?" Damon asked me.<br>"Pretty much." I said before turning around with the suit case in my hand. He looked at me, slightly concerned.  
>"Why did decide that you want to come with?"<br>"I've never been to Denver and I thought that it would kind of be a nice break from everything going on here." He flashed me a small smile.  
>"Are you sure it isn't just so you can spend more time with me?"<br>"Why would I want to spend more time with you if we already live in the same house?"  
>"Because I'm irresistible." Damon said with a cocky smirk.<br>"If you say so." I said, kidding with him. "We should go downstairs." I suggested to him.  
>"Yeah." He said quietly before I followed him out my room and down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and placed the suit case on the floor next to the bags that were packed. Stefan was standing, staring into the fire place.<p>

"Have you heard from him yet?" I asked Stefan, not wanting to say Klaus's name.  
>"Not yet. I'm sure I will soon though." Stefan turned towards us and picked up a stake that was sitting on the coffee table. "He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one."<br>"Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him." Damon said as he stepped closer to Stefan.  
>"Or you could always lie and say that you destroyed the other one." Stefan and Damon both looked back towards me.<br>"Assume we do that and they believe us, there would be one stake to kill three Originals. There is still a one and three chance that we all die." Damon said to me.  
>"True, but there are two witches on your side." I said before looking between Stefan and Damon. "There could be a spell that would save us, if you would pick the wrong original." I saw Damon wearing a smirk before I looked at Stefan, whose expression didn't change.<br>"I'll get it out of Alaric." Stefan said to me. Damon turned to Stefan. "I just need some time."  
>"We might not have a lot of time." I said to them.<br>"You should have some confidence Chels." Damon said before he turned back towards me.  
>"Once we know we are safe I'll be a bit more confident." Damon took a couple of steps to me. His head turned to Elena, who was coming up from the basement.<br>"Have you ever flown first class?"  
>"Who did you have to compel for that?" Elena asked.<br>"Please, I used miles." Damon smirked and walked to me. He bent down, picked up the duffle bags and looked at me for a moment before walking to the car. I looked between Stefan and Elena.  
>"I'll give you guys some time." I said before picking up my suitcase and walking to the car.<p>

The trunk was open so I just put the suit case in there. I closed it, thinking everything was in there, before opening the door to the back seat.  
>"You don't want to sit with me?" Damon asked from the driver's seat as he looked back towards me.<br>"If I would sit in the front, I wouldn't have this whole seat to myself." I gave Damon a small smirk before setting my legs up on the seat.  
>"No shoes on the seat." He groaned. I kicked them off onto the floor before putting my feet back on the seat.<br>"Better?"  
>"Not really, but at least your feet don't stink." I rolled my eyes before Elena opened up the passenger door and sat in the car. "Her feet don't stink, right Elena?" Damon asked, catching Elena slightly off guard.<br>"I can't smell anything." She said.  
>"There, your feet don't stink." Damon said before turning the keys.<br>"They never do." I said before I pulled out my phone to play some music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In Denver~<br>**_  
>We walked, Damon between me and Elena, towards some batting cages. So far, Denver seemed like an okay place, despite the things that were lurking around in secret.<p>

I saw Jeremy with a baseball bat in his hand.  
>"There he is." Elena said as we walked up towards where he was.<br>"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said as we stood on the other side of the cage, watching Jeremy miss the baseballs.  
>"You are the one that compelled him." I said to Damon as Elena walked up to the cage.<br>"Hey Jer!" She said, getting his attention. He turned around with a smile on his face.  
>"Elena?" Jeremy asked when he turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked after looking at her for a moment. Jeremy walked out of the cage, with the bat in his hand and started walking towards us.<p>

"So Jer, long story short," I said, before explaining what he has missed ", the family that Klaus carried with him are up and about, with the exception of the one Matt killed. Bonnie found her mom, but then her mom was turned into a vampire, the Originals held a ball and we found out that if an Original dies all of the vampires that were created from their bloodline dies along with them."  
>"That's the short story?" Jeremy asked as he put the bat away with the others.<br>"I could have gone into the details, but that pretty much sums up what happened since you left." I said to Jeremy.  
>"The point of our visit is we need your help." Damon said to Jeremy. "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose."<br>"Anna sired me, who was sired by Katherine, and you know the rest." I said to Jeremy.  
>"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"<br>"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." I rolled my eyes at Damon's remark as Jeremy put away the helmet he was wearing.  
>"I can't." Jeremy said before turning to us. "I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."<br>"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?"  
>"Be nice Damon." I said to him before looking at Jeremy. "Rose spent a long time running from Klaus." I let out a breath. "She and Damon were close at one time, so maybe we can use him as a connection." When I finished, I felt something behind me.<br>"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here..." I looked behind us, with a good feeling of who it was. '_Kol.'_ I thought when I saw him starting to walk towards us with a smile and a baseball bat. I stopped listening to Jeremy and started walking towards Kol.

"Hello." He said with a smile when I stood in front of him.  
>"Hey man." I could hear Jeremy say from behind me. "Chelsea this is…"<br>"I know who is Jeremy." I said looking at Kol. "He likes to flirt."  
>"You like it." I rolled my eyes and Kol gave me a smirk.<br>"Aren't you worried about your cover being blown?" Kol's expression slightly changed before he looked behind me where Damon and Elena were.  
>"I see you brought them along. It could have been so much more fun without them." I rolled my eyes before Kol sped to Damon and hit him with the bat. Damon was hit so hard that he fell to the ground and the bat broke in half.<br>"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked in surprise.  
>"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original." Elena said as she took a step back.<br>"What?"  
>"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." Kol said to Jeremy as he walked to the baseball bats. My eyes went to a piece of the broken baseball bat.<br>"You know," Kol started to say as he took out a bat ", I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." Kol was about to hit Damon with the bat in the air when I sped to the broken piece lying on the ground and stabbed Kol in the chest. The aluminum bat fell from his hand and he fell to the ground. I bent down next to Damon.  
>"You realize that this is basically the second time I've saved you from an Original?" I asked him as I helped him up.<br>"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Kol's body.  
>"No." I said.<br>"But it'll give us a head start." Damon looked from Jeremy to Elena. "Come on." I helped Damon as we walked to his car.

* * *

><p>Damon parked the car in the parking lot of a hotel. He got out first and went to the trunk and opened it so we could get out stuff out. I walked to the trunk to get my suit case out, but Damon already had it in his hand.<br>"Here you go." He said with a smile before handing me my suit case.  
>"Thanks." I said to him before walking around him.<br>"For the record, they are the ones who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon said to Jeremy.  
>"Yes Damon, blame the girls. There is nothing wrong with that." I said<br>"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Corner of somewhere and nowhere, where Kol can't find us." Damon answered Jeremy before we reached the bottom of some stairs.<br>"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy said as we walked up the stairs.  
>"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon asked.<br>"Not helping_._" Elena said after giving Damon a stare.

We walked up to a room and Elena opened it.  
>"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena asked as we walked into the room.<br>"Yeah, doesn't really matter." Jeremy said as I closed the door behind me.  
>"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon closed the curtains and turned to Jeremy. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?" I went started to walk over to a bed.<br>"That's not how it works." Jeremy said to Damon. I sat on the closest bed.  
>"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon said to Jeremy as he took off his leather jacket.<br>"Alright, you uh, you got a picture of her?" Jeremy asked as he sat down on a chair by the table.  
>"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland?" Damon sat down next to me on the bed. "Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me." Elena and I both scoffed. She sat down next to her brother while I move to I was sitting against the bed rest. I had nothing against Rose, but I didn't like the little fling they had.<br>"Alright, uh, tell me something about her."

Damon scooted closer to me, without looking at me.  
>"Well she does this little thing with her tongue." He looked back towards me after a second. I rolled my eyes and looked straight at him.<br>"Something that matters, Damon." I said. His eyes shifted over my face before slowly looking away. Damon slightly bent over with his arms resting on his legs.  
>"She spent her last day in paradise." I looked at Damon, slightly confused. "Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it." That, for some reason, reminded me of how his face looked after her death. It also made me have a feeling of nostalgia about being human.<br>"We were with her on her last day," I glanced at Elena before looking at Damon ", and she definitely wasn't in paradise." Damon didn't move.  
>"It was in the dream he gave her." I looked at Jeremy, who blinked a couple of times. "She's here." I took in a breath and couldn't help but look around. I felt like something or someone was with me and Damon on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Can you believe that the story is basically 7 chapters until the end? 3 episodes and the second half of this one.<br>~ I would never have gotten this far without your favorites, story alerts, and most of all your reviews. Thank you for taking your time to review and helping this story get this far. **

**~ Chelsea is slightly telling Damon the truth about why she is going with to Denver. We all know that she isn't going to tell him the real reason. **

**~ The next chapter is 5/19/12**

_***Spoiler Alert*  
>Two Originals are going to give Chelsea some problems soon.<strong>_

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	40. Heart Of Darkness part 2

**~ So, it's a couple of hours late, but I hope you don't mind.  
>~ This chapter is making rethink the ending that I have planned. Although I am going to do two endings, one for if she would choose Klaus and the other if she would choose Damon, I can't decide anymore. I had it picked out and slightly planned, but as I get closer to it, the story is making me rethink the <em>real <em>ending for the story.  
>~ Five more reviews until the story reached 100. Do you think we would be able to reach 100 before the next chapter?<strong>

_Psycho17: Rose will have some intreasting things to say about Chelsea and Damon... and maybe Klaus as well, which Jeremy might mention to Chelsea._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I was sitting on the hotel bed with my back against the bed rest and my legs against my chest. Damon was sitting in the bed, close to me. Jeremy and Elena were sitting on chairs by a table. Jeremy was looking past Damon at where I thought Rose was. We needed to know who turned her so we don't kill the wrong Original.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked Jeremy. He moved his head, like he was following someone.  
>"She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy said.<br>"Is she still hot?" Damon asked which made me roll my eyes.  
>"She misses you." Jeremy said after a moment of staring behind Damon. "She uh, she misses both of you." Jeremy said as he looked at me. '<em>What is he not saying?'<em> I thought to myself. "You to Elena." He said after a minute, as he glanced back at her. "She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." Jeremy said, after listening to what Rose must have told him.  
>"Uh, Scary Mary." Damon said.<br>"I take it you know her." I said to Damon.  
>"We were just friends." Damon said as he looked towards me. '<em>Just friends, yeah right.'<em> I thought.  
>"Do you know where she is Rose?" I asked, knowing she could hear me. Jeremy stared at where Rose might be for a minute before looking between me and Damon.<br>"She said that she doesn't know." Jeremy started to say to us. "But she'll find out."  
>"All we have to do is sit here and wait." Elena said.<br>"While you guys sit here, I'm going out." Damon said as he stood from the bed.  
>"Really Damon? Kol is out there and you are going out?" I asked him. He turned and looked straight at me.<br>"Relax. I'm only going to get something to snack on." I gave him a '_really?'_ look before he spoke again. "Just some ice cream, relax."  
>"You can't just leave." Elena said to Damon.<br>"You have to relax Elena. Chelsea will be here incase Kol decides to show his face again."  
>"I'm not worrying about Kol." I said before I looked to Damon, catching his gaze. "I can take him."<br>"Don't get too cocky, he's an Original." I gave Damon a small smile.  
>"In case you have forgotten Damon, I've taken him a total of two times now." I explained to Damon. "Besides, if you didn't think I would protect them, you wouldn't be leaving me with them." He looked at me for a moment before he picked up his jacket.<br>"Hope you miss me." He said to me with a smirk before he started towards the door.  
>"Watch out for Kol." I said before he walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the bathroom at the same time I stood from the bed. I walked over to the window and peaked out the curtain. I was actually hoping to catch a glance of Damon on his way back, but he wasn't within sight range.<br>"So," I turned to Jeremy ", what's up?" He asked me.  
>"Not much besides what I told you." I said to him as I walked towards him. "Why?" I couldn't help but ask, slightly curious.<br>"Just something that Rose mentioned." I sat on the edge of the bed that Jeremy was sitting on.  
>"What did she say?" I asked before laying backwards, my head over the edge of the bed towards the TV.<br>"Just that she likes when you and Damon are together."  
>"Damon is…" I started to say, but let out a breath before finishing.<br>"A dick." I couldn't help but chuckle when Jeremy finished my sentence.  
>"Yeah, but that's not it." I thought for a minute, wondering if Jeremy should know that Elena had kissed Damon. "It feels sort of weird talking to you about Damon."<br>"I talked to you about Anna and Bonnie." Jeremy said quietly. "You can pay me back for those times I bored you."  
>"You didn't bore me Jer, It's that I didn't pay much attention because they had already talked to me about it."<br>"So, you won't bore me with your drama, but I can bore you with mine?"  
>"If you want, I'll talk about it."<br>"I don't want to…" I quickly sat up and playfully hit him with a pillow.  
>"Don't hit Jeremy." Elena said as she walked out of the bathroom.<br>"Relax Elena, it was just a pillow." He said looking at her before looking at me. "As I was saying, it's better if you talk about it." I took a deep breath before hanging back over the edge of the bed with my head towards the TV.  
>"Basically Damon kissed someone," I didn't tell him that it was Elena ", and my emotions have basically been slipping back and forth. They've been more wacko than normal."<br>"Maybe it has something to do with Klaus." Elena suggested.  
>"Oh, great." I groaned. "Damon told you."<br>"What about Klaus?" Jeremy asked.  
>"He's been flirting with me." I said to Jeremy. "He thinks since Damon and I aren't together at the moment, he can just come in and try to sweep me off my feet."<br>"I can't think of him flirting with anyone, especially you."  
>"Be careful Jer. If Elena wasn't in the room, I'd hit you with the pillow again." I took a deep breath. "I don't know why he thinks that he can just make me like him."<br>"Do you?" Elena asked. I didn't have time to answer because my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sat up and pulled it out.  
>"Oh, no." I said after seeing who was calling. "Speak of the devil."<p>

"What do you want?" I asked into the phone as I got up from the bed.  
>"<em>I'm just wondering w<em>hy_ you went on a secret trip to Denver love."_ Klaus said on the other end. I walked by the window by the table, away from Jeremy and Elena.  
>"I don't have to tell you everything." I said before leaning against the wall. "By the way, your brother flirted with me again."<br>_"Well, you stabbed him, so that stops me from tearing out his liver."_  
>"He deserved it. If I didn't stop him, more than likely you would be down a brother."<br>"_You wouldn't have killed him."  
>"<em>No? And why wouldn't I?"  
><em>"Because you know there is a chance he started your bloodline."<em> I let out a breath.  
>"Let me guess, you paid Stefan a visit."<br>"_I had to do something when I couldn't find you in town."  
>"<em>I'm slightly surprised."  
>"<em>Oh? And why is that?"<br>_"I attacked you and your sister and then you call me because you can't find me."  
>"<em>I fancy you. I'm not going to give up because of a little minor things get in the way."<em> I could hear the doorknob start to turn.  
>"Well, you're just gonna have to deal without me." I turned to see Damon walking into the room. I hung up and slid the phone into my pocket.<br>"Everything okay?" Damon asked as he looked at me.  
>"Yeah. Fine." I easily lied to him. He stepped towards me and placed a bag on the table.<br>"Okay." He said, like he wasn't convinced. "Well, I'm gonna freshen up." He looked towards Elena and Jeremy. "You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back." He looked back at me before turning towards the bathroom.

"You two can share that bed." I said to Elena and Jeremy as I pointed to the bed he was on.  
>"Why do I have to share a bed with my sister?" Jeremy asked. Elena playfully slapped him.<br>"Because I'd rather share a bed with Damon than you two… no offence." I said before going to my suit case. I pulled out the light green pants and the tank top before laying them on the bed.  
>"You're not going to change in front of us, are you?" Elena asked.<br>"Not technically." I stood in front of the clothes, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I imagined the clothes on me and snapped my fingers. My eyes opened and the clothes that I was wearing before were now on the bed and the other clothes were on me.  
>"How did you do that?" Elena asked.<br>"I'm a witch, duh." I said as I looked at Elena. "It was something I was taught over the summer by another witch." I put the clothes in the suitcase before putting it at the edge of the bed. Jeremy and Elena were already in the other bed, with their eyes closed. I slid into the empty bed, the side farthest away from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I was lying on my side, trying to go to sleep. If Kol was out there, I would need my energy to protect us. Even with my eyes closed and my body tired, I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't let me. Jeremy and Elena's heartbeats were steady, which didn't help me. It only made me feel hungry.<p>

I could hear Damon's footsteps coming out the bathroom, but I kept my eyes closed. He came closer and stood for a minute before walking again. I opened my eyes to see his bear back going towards the table. He slipped on his shirt before looking out the window. '_Probably watching for Kol'_ I thought before he poured some whiskey into a plastic cup. He sat down on a chair and put his feet up. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. All I could think about was how he looked with his perfect and smooth abs showing. I followed his hand as it brought the cup closer to him mouth. He drank it and held it there for a minute before looking at me. Our eyes connected but I quickly closed mine. I hoped that he would look away, maybe take another drink, but I could still feel his eyes on me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Our eyes connected immediately. We just stared at each other. Part of me wished that he would come over and join me, but the other part just wanted him to continue sitting there, to have him look away.

Damon set the plastic cup on the table, without looking away. He got up of the chair and made his way towards me. I watched him as he walked to the bed and laid down onto it, next to me. His eyes connected with mine.  
>"You never told me about that." I said in a whisper. "What you did for Rose." He turned his head towards the ceiling and let out a sigh.<br>"It wasn't about you." He said to me.  
>"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" I knew there was good in him, I've seen it.<br>"Because when people see good, they expect good." I let out a sigh as he turned his head and looked at me. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." I looked at him, thinking about what he just said.

I turned onto my back and let out a sigh. My hand went in between us, almost touching his. I should have everything figured out. Who I want to be with for the rest of my eternity. No matter what I feel for Damon, the love that we share, I have feelings for Klaus. I know now that there is no denying it. With Damon right next to me, it makes me with that Klaus wasn't in the picture. I felt Damon's hand gently grab mine, intertwining his fingers with mine. His thumb started to rub the back of my hand. My heart started faster as I turned my head towards him. I looked down at our hands together before I looked up to his face. It almost made me feel like we were together, like old times. '_You're not.'_ My mind reminded me. I looked at the ceiling and tried to push that thought away. Damon's hand with mine was nice, but I needed time to think. I took a deep breath and got out of the bed. I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I walked out of the hotel room.

Once I was outside, I put my hand on the railing and took a deep breath. '_When did my feelings get so complicated?'_ I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the light breeze. It helped a bit, but not as much as it did before. I took a deep breath before hearing footsteps behind me.  
>"Damon," I let out a sigh ", we shouldn't." I said in a whisper, although I know he could hear me.<br>"Why not?" He asked softly. "Chels…" I took a deep breath, turned around, and went towards Damon. My lips basically attacked his. Together, with Damon, my worries went away. His hands held me at the waist and my hand instinctively went around his neck. We moved together, like we did before. I broke away for air before our lips touched again. He gently guided me to a pillar, my back was supported by it as Damon's lips touched my neck. I moved my head to the side, giving him room on my neck. He tried to move down, but I raised his head to our lips could touch. I couldn't think of anything else right now but Damon. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and I couldn't help but smile. Our lips touched again and put my arms around his neck again. The feeling of my arms around his neck and his lips on mine was enough to make up my mind.

There was a sound of a door opening, but we didn't care.  
>"Chelsea?" I looked and saw Elena standing at the doorway, looking slightly shocked.<br>"Hey." I said with a small smile. Damon slowly turned around and faced her, but his hand went down to mine, our fingers intertwining.  
>"Jeremy said Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Elena said to us.<br>"Okay then." Damon looked back towards me for a moment before looking to Elena. "Let's go." Damon started walking away, his fingers slipped from mine. I looked at Elena for a moment before making my way slowly inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Outside Mary's house~<strong>_

Damon parked the car away from an old, creepy looking house. We all got out of the car and stood together, looking at the house.

"This is the address." Jeremy said as we looked at the house.  
>"Looks about right." Damon said.<br>"A creepy abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, nothing's gonna go wrong." I said sarcastically.  
>"Wait here." Elena said to Jeremy before I walked with her and Damon towards the house.<p>

"I've seen enough horror movies to know nothing good is going to happen." I said before we walked towards the house.  
>"If something bad happens, I'm blaming you then." Damon said to me as we got closer to the house.<p>

Damon opened the door and we walked into the house. Elena turned on a flashlight and everything was visible. There were piles of books all over the place.  
>"Oof, like Vampire Hoarders." Damon said before we started to walk more into the house.<br>"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked as she shined the flashlight in front of us, so we could see our path.  
>"Scary Mary." Damon said, answering Elena. "She's really old, super creepy."<br>"And how do you know her?" I asked Damon, even though I had a feeling about the answer.  
>"I dated her."<br>"Of course." I said, with basically no enthusiasm in my voice.  
>"What?" Damon asked me. He looked back at me for a moment before looking in front of him. "I said creepy, not ugly." I turned my head when I heard a loud noise, like something crashing.<br>"Please tell me I wasn't the only one that heard that." I said as Elena shined the light into the room where the noise came from. We didn't see anything until the light showed a body, staked to the wall.  
>"Mary." Damon said. A light turned on and we all turned around. There, he was sitting in a chair holding a baseball bat.<br>"Quite contrary." Kol said, looking at us.  
>"Kol." I said.<br>"Miss me already love?" He asked with a smirk before getting up from the chair.  
>"You wish Kol." I said before he stood up from the chair.<p>

Kol walked up to Mary's body, holding the bat in his hand.  
>"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast." He said. "Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."<br>"And were you her favorite?" I asked.  
>"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol asked. "I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was obviously stalling. "There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair." Kol looked to me. "I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will know." He stepped up to Damon. "So, where did we leave off?" Kol asked before hitting him with the bat. Damon fell to the ground.<br>"Chelsea, Elena, get out of here!" I started towards the door with Elena, only to get her out before coming back myself. Before we could get to the door, Kol blocked out path.  
>"According to my brother, you two are off limits." Kol said to Elena before looking at me. "Please don't test me." He threw Elena to the ground and I tried to pin him to the wall. Kol bent my arm backwards, making me basically scream from the pain before hitting me in the legs with the baseball bat. "That's what you get for testing me." He said as I fell to the ground. Damon rushed to Kol, holding him by the neck.<br>"Don't touch her." Damon said. He was thrown across the wall, hitting the wall where Mary was hanging.  
>"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve" Kol said. My eyes were on Damon. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Kol started to hit Damon with bat.<br>"Damon." I said worryingly as Kol continued to hit him.  
>"There, now we're even." Kol said to Damon before turning to me. "Sorry about the arm love, it'll heal." He said with a smirk before speeding out of the house.<p>

I tried to get up with one good hand. Elena helped me up.  
>"Thanks." I said before she went to Damon, helping him up.<br>"Are you okay?" She asked Damon.  
>"Yeah." He said before popping his arm back in place. "That's better." He said before walking over to me. "Need help?" I nodded my head before he put his hands on my arm. "This is gonna hurt." He said before bending my arm back to its normal place. I hissed in pain as he did it.<br>"Thanks." I said to him before looking to Elena. "You're bleeding." I said as I smelled her blood.  
>"I'll be okay." She said to me. I took a deep breath.<br>"Elena, would you mind waiting in the car for us?" Damon asked which made me curious. She didn't say anything before walking out of the house.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked me.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." I said before taking a deep breath. I started towards the door.<br>"What are you doing?" Damon asked me. I turned and faced him.  
>"Going to the car."<br>"I ment with this trip." I looked at him slightly confused. "With kissing me." I took a deep breath. I didn't want him to be in pain.  
>"I needed to make sure of my feelings." I told him honestly. "I needed to make sure that I still love you."<br>"Do you?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out."  
>"Damon, don't make this into something it's not." I quietly said to him.<br>"Did you want me to make the decision for you?" I took in a deep breath. "Maybe you were hoping that I would just screw up."  
>"Damon…"<br>"Is it true?" I hesitated with my answer. It wouldn't be good if I lied, but the longer I wait to answer, the more it hurts.  
>"It's what you do, Damon." His eyes didn't move from me. I just couldn't look him in the eyes as I talked to him. "Every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out."<br>"What if I didn't?" Damon stepped closer to me. "What if there was no bump?" I let out a deep breath.  
>"Then things would be too easy." I said, holding back tears that wanted to gather in my eyes.<br>"I'm sorry, Chelsea." I looked at Damon, finally meeting his eyes. "This time…" Damon didn't finish before he walked out of the room. I stood there, surprised and shocked. Tears started to break from my eyes and flow down my face. I wiped them away before walking back towards the car.

* * *

><p>I sat in the car, with my phone in my hand and my head leaning against the window. I was looking at the trees that passed by. We were basically halfway back by driving and it felt like we weren't going to be there for a while. Time felt like it was moving slow and it was all because of what happened in the abandoned house. I told Damon that I love him, which is a clear sign of my emotions being back and they were basically stomped on. They weren't going away again, I promised myself that. Without them, no magic and I wasn't about to be without my magic again.<p>

I didn't even look at Damon. I felt like if I looked at him, the tears would come back. My mind kept thinking about what happened what could happen, no matter how hard I tried not to. '_It was like an actual fight.' 'Just another bump in the road' 'If we can get through this, that's a sign that we belong together.' 'You can give Klaus a try now.'_ I pushed that last thought out of my head. Right now I want to deal with what's going on with me and Damon. I don't want Klaus to get in the middle of it. My phone vibrated and I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was. I pressed ignore and continued to look out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>~ You better review this chapter. I'm mainly saying that because I stayed up after midnight just to make sure that this chapter got up. I would really appreciate it if this story could get 100 reviews before the next update. Over 100 would be awesome, if you really want to make the author happy. :)<strong>

**~ Please share who you want Chelsea to be with and whatever you think about the chapter. I would like to read your thoughts.**  
><strong>~ What will happen at the 1920's decade dance? Will Chelsea give into Klaus a little? Will her and Damon make up?<strong>

**~ The next chapter is 5/27/12.**

**_*Spoiler Alert*  
><em>_Chelsea will talk with Damon about their conversation._**

**~ Please check out my stories _Deep Within _ and _Underneath It All_, which I will be updating this week.**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	41. Do Not Go Gentle part 1

**~ Over 100 reviews. Thank you. **

**~ The chapter starts out with a flashback to what happened when Chelsea and Damon return back at the boarding house. Also a little Klaus flirting with Chelsea.**

**~ I want to say that if it comes to the point where Chelsea picks Damon, that doesn't mean Klaus will stop trying... and vise versa. I want to do season 4 with Chelsea after it airs... which will be awesome.**

_susl, BlueEyedGriyffindor, VampirePrincessGirl1309: If it comes to the point to where Chelsea doesn't choose Klaus well, we'll just have to see. I'm writing two endings. One where she ends with Damon, and the other with Klaus._

_grapejuice101, wildkat395: When I wrote the last chapter, that's what I was leaning towards. The moment when they were making out was making me think that is how season 3 should end... with Damona and Chelsea. I guess we will just have to see._

_holly: I do have a couple of other stories right now... and one of them the OC is going to end with Damon._

_Psycho17: I thought Jeremy should have something to say... he usually doesn't, so I thought that he should get some time. Chelsea is going to let Klaus know what Kol did... and he won't be happy about it. If there is one thing that Damon and Klaus can agree on is punishing Kol for what he did. Damon is Damon. Chelsea will talk to Damon and it 'might' get better between them. Klaus won't like it though, but that won't stop him from going after Chelsea._

_storylover3: Klaus actually is going to get more personal with Chelsea.._.

**~ After reading the reviews, the chapter ended up changing a bit. I had it all planned out, the chapter, who Chelsea would end with, but this chapter and the reviews has changed. I will still include an alternate ending, but I'm not going to tell you what is the real ending until after I post it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

_I walked into the boarding house, with my suitcase in my hand. On the way back from Denver, Damon and I didn't speak a word to each other. There were times when I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. I didn't say anything to him, but that was mainly because I was thinking. I thought of the other times we fought. He would flirt with me and I would ignore it and I kept telling him that I wasn't coming back. Damon would never give up, even when Rose and Andie came into the picture. Thinking about the past and now makes me think I changed. The whole time I spent with Klaus over the summer I never stopped thinking about Damon. I kept thinking about being in his arms again, feeling his touch, and hearing his voice. That time was different, we were different. _

_After being back I went straight to Damon, even with the flirting from Klaus persisting. Damon and I together felt like old times, when we didn't fight. I was ignoring my other feelings though, the ones that were starting to develop for Klaus. I think that the reason I kept going back to Damon was because there was nobody else that was like that to me, no one I could go to. There is someone now. I should at least give him a try…. right? _

_I kept thinking about it as I walked into my room before setting my suitcase at the edge of my bed. I walked over to my drawers and opened one. The pictures that Klaus drew for me were the only things in it. I held then in my hand and looked at them. They were perfectly drawn and beautiful in every way. I put both of them on my mirror, between the frame and the glass. Every time I would walk in my room, I would be able to see them. _

_I could see his reflection in the mirror, but I looked away and pretended I didn't see him. I opened up a different drawer and pulled out a light pink tank top and dark pink pajama pants. For a second I considered changing in front of him. I started to walk towards my bathroom, but he appeared in front of me, blocking my path.  
>"Chelsea." He said, hiding the obvious hurt. "I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay." I said as calm as I could.  
>"No, it's not Chels. I overreacted."<br>"Yeah you did Damon." I reluctantly looked in his eyes. "I'm not sure it matters though."  
>"Of course it matters." He gently cupped my cheek with his hand rubbed his thumb against my skin. "I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just when it comes to you I can't control what I say." I let out a breath and gave Damon a small smile. "I love you."<br>"I love you to, but…" I took my free hand and held his wrist "…I don't know if we can be together right now." Sadness appeared in his eyes as he looked into mine. I took a deep breath and slowly took his hand from my cheek. "There are too many things going on right now. We just need a break Damon. Just from all the kissing and me waking up to you in my bed."  
>"I get it," I let go of Damon's hand ", but I do love you. Even though I don't like the idea, if you need a break then I'll let you have one." All I could do was give him a small smile. He gently kissed me on my forehead before looking in my eyes. "I hope you come back to me in the end." I didn't say anything as he walked out of my room. I let out a deep breath and decided to take a bubble bath before I went to sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed with my eyes closed. My body was awake but I didn't want to move. I tiled my head to the side and lazily picked up my phone. There was a voicemail from Klaus and a missed text from Caroline. I decided to listen to the voicemail.<br>'_Hello love. I'm just checking up on you to make sure that my brother didn't hurt you. Let me know when you get this, I have something I want to ask you.'_  
>After listening, I kept the message, but didn't return his call. Instead I looked at the text from Caroline.<br>'_Call me when you wake up.'_ I let out a breath before dialing Caroline.  
>"<em>Hey Chels. Where are you?"<em> She asked when she answered.  
>"In my bed. I just woke up." I told her.<br>"_Well come to school_." She said, almost like she was bossing me.  
>"Why? We don't even have school today."<br>"_Hello…You need to help set up for the decade dance_."  
>"Another one? Haven't we learned from the last two?"<br>"_I will make sure no one dies, okay?"_ I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "_Just come to the school before I come over and drag you out of bed."_  
>"Okay, fine. Let me have breakfast and let me do other morning stuff and I'll be there to help you."<br>"_Good. See you soon_." She said in a cheery mood before hanging up. I set my phone on my bedside table before forcing myself to sit up. '_Not another decade dance'_ I thought to myself. The only part about the dances I like is dressing up. I don't really like to dance much and when you add in the fact that dances in Mystic Falls have something bad happens at dances.

I stood up from my bed, grabbed my phone, and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen, placed my phone on the kitchen island and started making a pancake. It's something quick that I can technically eat with my hands, if I didn't put syrup on it. I made sure chocolate chips were in the mix before I put in on the skillet. My phone vibrated and I picked it up.  
>"<em>Have you been avoiding me love?"<em> Klaus asked when I picked up.  
>"Ignoring one call and not calling back hardly counts as avoiding." I turned to the pancake, keeping my eyes on it. "By the way, you might want to punish Kol."<br>"_Why? What did he do?"_  
>"Oh nothing, just break my arm and hit me in the legs with a baseball bat."<br>"_Remind me to tear out his liver."  
>"<em>I'd rather break his arms and then leave him by himself in the woods." Klaus chuckled as I held my phone between my cheek and shoulder as I checked the pancake.  
>"<em>I should give you tips on torturing."<br>_"I'd rather watch than do the torturing." I flipped the pancake. "Besides, if I ever did torture someone, I think I've watched enough horror movies to know what to do." At that moment I could tell Damon was standing at the doorway, looking at me. I could feel his eyes, but I chose to ignore it.  
>"<em>I didn't know you had a dark side."<br>_"Apparently you weren't paying attention much over the summer." Klaus let out a chuckle and I looked for a plate. "Killing those people and helping with those werewolves in Tennessee is a bit into my dark side…that you brought out I might add."  
>"<em>I do bring out the worst in people." <em>  
>"Not all people." I looked for pancake syrup.<br>"_Now that we have that out of the way, I have to ask you something."  
>"<em>Is it the same thing you left the message about?"  
>"<em>No. I wanted to ask if you were going to the decade dance or not."<br>"_Well, Caroline is making me help decorate, so she will probably make me go to the dance." I said as I put the pancake onto the plate. "Why are you asking?"  
>"<em>Rebekah convinced me to go. Guess I'll see you there."<em> Klaus said before hanging up. I felt a smile on my face as I hung up. All of a sudden my thoughts were on what I should wear. Should I try to find a dress similar to what Rebekah was wearing when she got out of the coffin, or should I find something different? I almost forgot about the pancake before the scent of chocolate chips wafted up my nose. I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent before turning off the stove.

"You're not going to make me breakfast?" Damon asked.  
>"No." I put some syrup on the pancake. "I almost forgot you were there."<br>"I figured that." He said quietly. "You're going to the dance?"  
>"Yeah. Caroline is going to force me if I didn't anyway." I reluctantly looked at Damon. He was giving me a look that made me think he didn't believe me.<br>"Haven't you learned from the last two decade dances?"  
>"That's what I said to Caroline. She promises that no one will die this time." I said as I took a fork out of the drawer. I picked up the plate and was going to walk out the kitchen, but Damon blocked my path. "Can you please move Damon?"<br>"I just want to talk."  
>"We can't right now. If I don't get to the school, Caroline is coming here and dragging me there." Damon looked at me, with sadness in his eyes. After a moment he gave me a small smile before stepping aside. "Thanks." I said quietly before walking to my room.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the school gym, drinking from a thermos. It was filled with a mixture of blood and orange juice. I saw Caroline look at me.<br>"You're here." She said with a smile on her face. I closed the thermos before giving Caroline a one armed hug.  
>"Well, I didn't want you to drag me out of the boarding house to here."<br>"I would have done it to." She said with a smile before looking behind me.  
>"What are you doing?" I looked and saw Jeremy and Matt. They were hanging cardboard stars from the ceiling. "You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down."<br>"Trickle?" I asked Caroline.  
>"Yes, trickle." I just rolled my eyes as I walked with Caroline to Elena, who was standing at a table.<br>"Hey." Elena said to me.  
>"Hey." I said as I set my thermos down.<br>"Look at them all bromancy." Caroline said to Elena.  
>"Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust." Elena said to us. "He got him his old job back at the grill."<br>"That was nice of him." I said to Elena before looking at the stuff on the table.  
>"Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out." There was a silence between us as Elena and I looked through the stuff on the table.<p>

"So who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline asked both me and Elena.  
>"What do you mean? I thought maybe you, Bonnie, Chelsea, and I could go as girl dates." I let a small smile appear on my face when Elena said that to Caroline. Caroline let out a small chuckle.<br>"Bonnie has a date." Caroline said.  
>"What?" Elena asked.<br>"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him." Caroline said to Elena before she turned her head to me. "What about you? Are you asking Damon to the dance."  
>"No, actually I'm going with someone else." I said, avoiding, looking at Elena or Caroline.<br>"Who is it?" Caroline asked, in her gossip voice. I didn't look at her, which probably made it worse. "Is it who I think it is?" I knew Caroline more than likely had a small smile on her face.  
>"Maybe."<br>"It's him, isn't it?" I looked up at Elena. "You're going with Klaus."  
>"About time." Caroline said.<br>"What?" I asked, slightly shocked. "He caused everything bad. The sire bond made Tyler bite you, he turned Stefan into a ripper…"  
>"And you like him." I looked at Caroline. "You know you do."<br>"Okay, so I do."  
>"You admitted it. That's the first step." I gave Caroline a '<em>really?'<em> look.  
>"Why are you supporting me and him together?"<br>"I never said I did, but it's only fair. You've been with Damon since like forever and you're not now. I've watched The Bachelor, fair is fair. It's Klaus's turn. Though, I'm always going to be biased for you and Damon." I gave Caroline a small smile.  
>"Why don't you ask Stefan?" I asked Elena, changing the subject from me and Klaus.<br>"I can't ask him on a date." Elena said.  
>"And why not?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, why not?" Caroline asked Elena. "You have to ask Stefan, he's your epic love."  
>"I agree with Caroline." I said before picking up my thermos.<br>"Okay, relax." Elena said. "I'll ask him after we are done decorating." Elena said to Caroline as I took a drink from my thermos, almost emptying it.  
>"Stop drinking and help us." Caroline said. I closed the thermos, set it on the table and helped them decorate the gym for the 1920's decade dance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ What do you think of the chapter? I honestly didn't really know what ending I wanted more, Chelsea with Klaus or Chelsea and Damon. After reading the reviews... I think it might have made me more for one. I'm not going to say what one though *insert evil face here*<br>~ The conversation between Chelsea and Damon at the begging may not have gone completely the way I wanted it to, but I was thinking. For the prequel 'Into The Darkness' Chelsea acts a certain way with Damon, and that made me think about how she should act in this. I hope to get the first chapter of that up within a week of the last chapter of this story, which would be the middle of next month or so. **

**~ What will Chelsea wear to the dance? Will something happen between her and Klaus? What will Damon's reaction be seeing Chelsea and Klaus together? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?  
>~ I'm on the edge on how I want the next chapter to end. It will either end with Chelsea and Klaus or Chelsea and Damon... please tell me how you think it will end.<strong>

**~ The next chapter will be 5/29/12**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	42. Do Not Go Gentle part 2

** The story is nearing the end. Two more episodes, 4 chapters, and alternate ending, plus a possible summery chapter.  
>~ The first chapter for '<em>Into the Darkness'<em> which is the prequel to this story is up. I was going to wait until I posted the last chapter for this story, but I decided to put it up early. Please check it out and review if you like this story.  
><strong>

_storylover3: That's how I feel to... lol But I am satisfying both needs because of the two endings that I'm doing. I think it's just doing to depend on how the next chapters will go..._

_Psycho17: There might be more Damon/Chelsea scenes... mainly because I can't resist giving them at least one scene per chapter... same with Klaus/Chelsea. _

**~ I was going to have Chelsea dance with more than one person. She only dances with one, but the other person I had planned to dance with her, talks with her.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I walked into the boarding house and saw Stefan walking up from the basement.  
>"Hey Stef." He turned around and faced me. "Are there any dresses from the 1920's packed away? I don't want to go shopping for a dress."<br>"Yeah, there should be some packed away in my room." He said to me.  
>"Thanks. I'll see you there then." I said before turning towards the stairs. Stefan's phone rang. "That should be Elena." I said without turning back towards him.<p>

Instead of going into Stefan's room to look at the clothes, I went into my room. For a minute I was going to look through the photo album again, but I stopped myself. Looking at the photos won't do any good for me. Even though I can control my emotions, they do have their times of getting the best of me. Instead of doing anything, I went to my bed and plopped backwards onto it. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and decided to call him.

"_Hello_?" He asked after answering the phone.  
>"Hey. How's my big brother doing?" I asked into the phone as I stared at the ceiling.<br>"_Better now that I know you're not dead_." I smiled. "_Where are you?"_  
>"Mystic Falls. I've been back for a while now. So much has happened."<br>"_Klaus didn't do anything bad to you, did he?"_  
>"Not physically. Over the summer though…. he made me feed from people, he also made Stefan do it to. He has it worse than I do." There was a pause between us.<br>"_Chels…"  
>"<em>Yeah?"  
>"<em>Do you know what happened with mom and dad?"<em>  
>"Actually, yeah. There was an incident here that allowed ghosts to become visible to everyone. I saw mom and she told me. I was happy to see her, but…" I could tell tears were gathering in my eyes ", I didn't want it to be true. Everybody had hid it from me when I got back and I was so upset when I found out that it was a secret." I took a deep breath. "I miss them Dylan."<br>"_I do to Chelsea. I'm glad that you're okay."  
>"<em>As much as I can be." I said, trying to joke with him.  
>"<em>Chels, before I go I want to tell you something."<br>"_What is it?"  
>"<em>Well, over the summer I tried calling you, so I never had a hold of you, but happy birthday."<br>"_It's a little late, don't you think?"  
>"<em>Better late than never."<em> I smiled. "_I'm glad you called."  
><em>"Me to. So… just to let you know I'm staying at the boarding house now."  
>"<em>With Damon?"<em> He asked suggestively.  
>"Yes, but not like that. We, uh… broke up not long after I came back." I let out a breath as I looked at the ceiling. "I need to explore other options. I think I owe it to myself since I have eternity now."<br>"_As much as I would love talking longer with my baby sister, I have a date soon."  
>"<em>So, we both have dates today. Is that coincidence?"  
>"<em>Who's you date?"<br>"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But let's just say he's very artistic and a good dancer."  
>"<em>Does he make you happy?"<em>  
>"Kind of…. Yeah."<br>"_Then it shouldn't matter if I like who it is or not."  
>"<em>Promise you won't freak out?"  
>"<em>Promise."<br>"_It's Klaus. I have a date with him. But before you say anything…. It's technically our second date."  
>"<em>Klaus."<em> Dylan said in disbelief. "_Well, I can say I didn't see that coming."_  
>"I gotta go. The decade dance is tonight and I still haven't found a dress or even got ready. I just wanted to call."<br>"_I love you."  
>"<em>I love you to." I said with a smile before hanging up. Talking to my brother made me feel better.

There was a presence by my doorway and I sat up.  
>"That was just my brother Damon." I said when I saw him standing there with a look of jealousy. "I missed him." I said before sliding off the bed. I walked towards the hall but he didn't move.<br>"I have something for you." He said to me.  
>"Gifts aren't going to make anything better."<br>"Then, consider it a loan." He brought his hand out from behind him revealing a green dress. It was perfect for the decade dance. "Wear it for the night." I looked at him with slight disbelief. He was letting me wear a dress that he picked out, on my date with Klaus. "Just don't wreck it. It's pretty old."  
>"I don't know what to say."<br>"Just promise me something." I looked at Damon with slight confusion. "Never forget about me." I couldn't help but give him a smile.  
>"I will never forget anything about you." I gave Damon a hug. I could tell that he took in a deep breath before I pulled away. "Thank you." I said, looking at him before taking the dress.<br>"You're welcome." He said quietly before walking away. I carefully placed the dress on my bed and looked at it. It was around the same length as the dress that Rebekah was wearing when she got out of the coffin. My phone, which was next to the dress, started to ring. I looked and it said it was Caroline.  
>"Hey Care." I said when I answered.<br>"_Can I come over by you to get ready for the dance?"_ Caroline asked me.  
>"Does it really matter what my answer is?"<br>"_Not really, but I wanted to be nice and ask_."  
>"Yes, you can come over Care."<br>"_Great_." She said in a cheery mood. _"I'll be over there soon_."  
>"See you later then." I said before hanging up.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked with Caroline into the gym.<br>"We did a good job." I said to her as I looked at all the decorations.  
>"Yes, I did a good job." Caroline said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Look over there." I whispered to Caroline while pointing in the direction of Tyler.  
>"What is he doing here?"<br>"He is your boyfriend after all." Tyler came up to us.  
>"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked Tyler.<br>"I'm here to dance with my beautiful girlfriend."  
>"What if Klaus find out that you're here?"<br>"Who cares." I said to Caroline. "If you're not going to dance with him, I will."  
>"I never said I wasn't going to dance with him." She said with a smile before looking to Tyler.<br>"Let's go then." Tyler held out his hand and walked away with Caroline.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I tuned to see Jeremy.  
>"Hey. Do you think we are going to have any bad dance karma?" I asked him.<br>"How can we not?" Jeremy stood next to me and we watched everyone dance. "With all supernatural people around something bad is bound to happen."  
>"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence." I jokingly said to him. "Caroline said that she will make sure no one dies. Besides, it's not like there is any unknown supernatural person lurking in the shadows." I turned my head and spotted him walking towards us. "Spoke too soon." I said as Klaus walked to us. His eyes didn't even move towards Jeremy.<br>"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Klaus.  
>"Relax Jeremy. I'm not going to harm anyone." I took a step to Klaus.<br>"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked me.  
>"We have a date." I said, looking back at him. Jeremy's eyes went a little wide before I turned back towards Klaus.<br>"Shall we?" He asked before holding out his hand. I let out a breath before grabbing it with mine.

Klaus and I walked to the middle of the room before a slowly song started to play. He gently brought my hand to his waist before placing his on my shoulder. My free hand moved to his shoulder as he placed his free hand on my waist.  
>"You look ravishing." Klaus whispered into my ear. "You would've loved the 1920's, Chelsea. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped."<br>"Are you saying that I'm not sexy or fun?" I sarcastically asked him.  
>"Quite the opposite love. I think quite a load of fun and drop dead gorgeous." I smiled and almost didn't know what to say.<br>"Thank you." I said in a whisper.  
>"Anything for you." He gently whispered into my ear. "I love you." My eyes shot wide open. '<em>He loves me?'<em> I thought in disbelief. '_Klaus, the thousand year old sadistic, homicidal, hybrid, loves me?'_ It was an understatement so say I was in shock. I never thought I would hear those words from him. I knew he could tell I was in shock.  
>"You do?" I asked in a quiet voice.<br>"Of course. How can I not? You're beautiful, strong, and full of light. I enjoy you." He whispered into my ear as we slowly danced together. Another smile appeared on my face. "I should tell you though, I'm leaving town tomorrow." '_Leaving?'_ I thought to myself. "I'd like you to come with. We could travel the world together. With my hybrids as your savants." I let out a breath. "You'd be living in the lap of luxury. Boredom never being a problem." '_Oh, my gosh.'_ I thought. '_Leave town with him? The two of us, with his hybrids traveling the world?'  
>"<em>I'd have to pack." I mumbled.  
>"So, you're coming with?" He asked with hopefulness in his voice.<br>"I don't know. I mean, it's a tempting offer and I would love to travel the world but," I let out a sigh ", it's not something I can completely answer right now." I could tell that he was disappointed. "You could ask me in the morning." I said with a small smile as I looked into his eyes.  
>"At least that's something." He said with a smile. I spotted Elena and Stefan walking out of the gym, following Damon. '<em>Damon'<em> I thought.  
>"Something's wrong." I whispered.<br>"What?" Klaus asked me.  
>"I don't know." I looked into Klaus's eyes. "I think we should find out, but knowing the dangerous dance karma this school has, we'll find out anyway."<br>"So, in other words, you just want to dance with me." He said with a smile. I didn't say anything as we continued to dance.

Klaus and I danced together. My head resting on his neck.  
>"You know," Klaus started to say ", girls didn't wear green much back in the 20's but you pull it off."<br>"Thanks." I said before noticing Damon walking towards us with jealousy in his eyes. When I stopped moving so did Klaus. He turned, with his hand still in my hip, facing Damon.  
>"We got trouble." Damon said to me before looking at Klaus. "Your mother is back." I could feel Klaus slightly tense, but Damon didn't seem to notice. He turned around and started to walk out the gym. Klaus and I started to following him. His hand moved from my waist to my hand, grasping it. He held it like we wasn't going to let go so he could keep me close.<p>

We ended up following Damon into the history classroom. The only classroom where anything really happens. Bonnie was setting candles on the table with Jeremy, Stefan was sitting on the desk and a person I didn't recognize was watching Bonnie and Jeremy. I'm guessing that was Jamie.  
>"What's up?" I asked as we walked in. Bonnie looked up and her eyes went straight to my hand with Klaus's before looking to me.<br>"Esther put a boundary spell on the school. Vampires can't leave until it's broken." Bonnie told me before standing towards us from behind the table.  
>"And Elena is with Esther." Jeremy said to me.<br>"That's not good." I said as Bonnie made the candles light up.  
>"I'm going to undo the boundary spell." Bonnie said before closing her eyes.<br>"Wait." I took a step away from Klaus, who kept holding my hand. "I can help. The sooner it's down, the sooner we can go after your mom." Klaus looked at me hesitantly before releasing my hand. "Thank you." I said before walking to Bonnie. I grabbed her hands and we both closed our eyes and murmured the spell.

We drew power from each other and the candles.  
>"She does this all the time, right?" Jamie asked out loud as Bonnie and I murmured the spell.<br>"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked after what felt like five minutes. "All boundary spells have a loop hole." I opened my eyes and looked back at him.  
>"Learn some patience Nik." Out the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk on Damon's face. Klaus gave me a small smile before Matt walked into the room.<br>"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." He said to us.  
>"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves." Jeremy said. "We just gotta find out where she is."<br>"That's suicide." I said as I looked at him. Before I knew it, Klaus had his hand wrapped around Jamie's neck.  
>"Suicide would be disappointing me!" He said angrily. "Now work your magic, Bonnie or I'll start killing people you fancy." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.<br>"Let him go!" Bonnie said to Klaus.  
>"Not until you get us out of here."<br>"Oh, just let him go Nik. You threating people won't get us anywhere." I said, looking straight in his eyes. After a moment he loosened his grip and let Jamie go.  
>"And while you're at it, why don't you tell him to roll over." Damon remarked.<br>"Not helping." I basically snapped at him. He and I looked at each other as Klaus slowly walked out of the room. I went back towards Bonnie and took off my necklace. "Use this as a talisman." I said as I handed Bonnie the necklace that Damon had given me when I got back to Mystic Falls. After she had it in her hand, I turned around and went in the direction that Klaus went. I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I left.

* * *

><p>I ended up walking out the school. Klaus was standing outside.<br>"Nik." I whispered to him as I stood close to the school.  
>"Why are you protecting them?" He asked before turning around to me.<br>"Oh, as maybe because they are my friends and you were threatening Bonnie's date for no reason."  
>"Stopping my mother is a reason."<br>"Yeah, but it would not have done anything." He looked at me for a moment before speeding towards me and laying his lips onto mine. His hands cupped my face as I brought my hands to his wrist. '_Wow'_ I thought before he slowly took his lips off mine and looked me in the eyes.  
>"Yes." I said in a whisper. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "I'll leave with you tomorrow." He smiled.<br>"If I knew a kiss was all it took, I would have kissed you the moment I saw you in that dress." I gave him a small smile before hearing footsteps. We turned our heads to see Damon coming out of the shadows.  
>"Bonnie needs some help." Damon said to me before looking at Klaus. I took a step forward before feeling Klaus's hand join mine again. He walked with me, back into the school.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in, holding Klaus's hand. Damon walked up to Bonnie and gave her a small vile.<br>"Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." Damon said to Bonnie, who looked back at me and Klaus. Her eyes stayed on Klaus.  
>"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" She asked.<br>"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby." She looked at Damon as he spoke. "Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."  
>"There's always a choice." Bonnie said, momentarily glancing back towards me before looking back at Damon. "Whenever you make one someone else suffers."<br>"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Klaus asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes before taking a step towards Bonnie. Klaus didn't let go of my hand before I looked back at him. For a moment, I could see concern in his eyes, but he let go again. I stepped up to the table and looked at Bonnie. She gave me a small nod before pouring Jeremy's blood onto a map. I chanted the locater spell with Bonnie. The blood formed a circle, but didn't move anywhere on the map.  
>"Esther is fighting us." Bonnie said.<br>"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power." Klaus stepped up to me and Bonnie. "Unless…." I looked up at him. "She's channeling something." We both said at the same time.  
>"A hotspot." I said when I realized it. I looked at Klaus for a moment before he looked at Damon.<br>"Get the humans ready, I know where she is." He looked at me for a moment before stepping out of the classroom.  
>"Bonnie, can I have my necklace back?" I asked before she gave me a nod.<br>"Sure. I might not need it to find a way around the barrier." She said to me before I walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>I walked outside of the school and saw Klaus staring out towards space. I walked towards him.<br>"You don't have to leave with me you know." I stopped in my tracks.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked before he turned around.<br>"If you're happier here, with your friends. You don't have to come with me." I was shocked.  
>"I want to though." I found myself saying. "Tyler technically, I'm assuming, would be coming with. Caroline would probably come so she wouldn't have to be away from him. Stefan and Damon live forever, Bonnie will probably find some way to slow down her aging unless she's forced into being a vampire and we all know that even though Elena doesn't want to be a vampire, she's going to be one eventually. More than likely after she has children so you her imitate family doesn't get harmed. As for Jeremy, I don't know. He'll probably become a vamp so he can spend eternity with his sister." I stepped closer to him. "I will always be able to see them in the future. Right now, I want to take up your offer and travel. After all, it's better to travel with someone instead of by yourself." He smiled. I turned my head towards the school and saw Bonnie walking out.<br>"It's done." She said. "Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken."  
>"Thank you, Bonnie." Klaus said.<br>"I didn't do it for you." She basically spat at Klaus before turning back into the school.  
>"Let me take you back to your house." Klaus said to me before picking me up bridal style and speeding to the boarding house.<p>

He stopped right when he reached my room.  
>"Here you go." Klaus said before setting me down.<br>"Thanks." I said before I found myself giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"I'll be back in the morning." He said before speeding away.<p>

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to sleep. I knew where everyone was, because Caroline texted me. Damon was losing his best friend because Esther wanted to get rid of vampires. The image of Damon's face with tears wouldn't get out of my mind. I took a deep breath before jumping off my bed and leaving to where I knew he would be.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked closer as Damon started to walk out. He looked at me with shock, but it was hidden behind his sadness.<br>"I'm sorry." Those were the only words that came out of my mouth. He gave me a slight nod.  
>"You should go." He barely said. "I just lost Ric and I don't want to see you because I know I'm losing you to." I let out a breath.<br>"You're not losing me Damon."  
>"I'm not? I've seen how you have been looking at Klaus tonight."<br>"Can you please not talk about him for five minutes?" I asked as quietly as I could. "You are not losing me. Just because we aren't together like we were before, doesn't mean you lost me." Our eyes didn't leave each other. "We live forever Damon. There is always going to be a chance, even if I am having feelings for someone else." At that moment we heard steps coming from behind us. Against what my mind was saying, I turned my head to see who it was. Bonnie was walking, still wearing her dress, right towards us.  
>"What are you doing here?" Damon asked. Bonnie ignored him and kept walking. "Hey Bonnie, what are you sleepwalking or something?" Bonnie ignored him.<br>"Bonnie?" I asked before she turned around. She lifted her hand and before I knew it, Damon and I both fell to the ground, screaming in pain. '_Esther.'_ I thought. She must be possessing Bonnie. All I could see was black before I could do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I wrote the ending for the chapter how I had it planned, but I slightly changed it.<br>~ This chapter didn't go exactly as I had planned. I didn't have it planned for Klaus to say '_I love you'_ until almost right before he gets desecrated.  
>~ I know those of you that love KlausChelsea should be happy with this chapter. For those of you who like Damon/Chelsea check out '_Into the Darkness'_because that will eventually have Damon/Chelsea. It's only on the first chapter, but I have plans.**

**~ Please review and tell me any thoughts you have on the chapter and your possible predictions for the end of the story.**

**~ The next chapter will be 5/31/12.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	43. Before Sunset part 1

**~ OMG, with how I have it planned, the final chapter will go up next week! Can you believe it? This is the longest I've gone with a story. Thank you for everything that has brought this story so far. Without you, I honestly would have killed Chelsea off... and it would never have gotten this far. **

**~ When I post the endings, for 'The Departed', should I post the alternate ending first, or the real one? Tell me what one you want first. The one who get's the most people for it will be posted first. **

_psycho17: Chelsea always had a brother. It's just I never really had him in this story. I mentioned him a while back, but I thought that I should have had Chelsea talk to her brother in the story. They never listen to the universe about the dances... lol Glad to put something unexpected in it. I don't know if Damon is getting screwed over... but with eternity you never really know who you are supposed to be with if you stay with one person all the time. Chelsea is just going to see what it might be like with Klaus by giving him a try. There is a possible chance of the Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle going into season 4. He is going make an apperance in Mystic Falls in ' Into The Darkness'._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

My head pounded. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was at the cemetery. I turned my head and saw Damon on the ground. He wasn't moving. I took in a deep breath before moving towards him.  
>"Damon." I basically whispered as I shook his body with my hand. "Damon." I said a little louder. He let out a groan.<br>"What happened?" He asked in a groan.  
>"Esther possessed Bonnie." I said before I remembered Bonnie went where Alaric would have been. "Bonnie." I got up and managed to walk where Bonnie went. I could smell blood '<em>Bonnie's blood'<em> I thought as I entered. There was Bonnie, lying on the floor in the dress that she had worn to the dance. I bent down next to her and put hand on her back. "Bonnie." I said as I gave her a little push. She groaned and I was relived. '_She's alive.'_ I thought.  
>"My neck." She said in a whisper before trying to move. "What happened?"<br>"Esther happened." I looked around and saw that Alaric wasn't there. Bonnie tried to get up, but I quickly fed her some of my blood to heal her neck wound.  
>"The stake." I said in a whisper before getting up and looking on the floor. "It's gone." I looked at Bonnie, who was now standing, facing towards me.<br>"Let's go." Damon said from the entrance. "We have to let Elena know."  
>"You take Bonnie. I have to do a few things and then I'll catch up." I said to Damon before turning to Bonnie. "I'll bring you some clothes." I sped out leaving Damon with Bonnie.<p>

* * *

><p>I went to the place closest from the cemetery. I just opened the door and went right in. His voice came from a room and I followed it.<br>"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring…" I recognized the voice as Rebekah.  
>"At least now I know where he went." I said as I walked into the room. Both Rebekah and Klaus turned towards me.<br>"Chelsea." Rebekah said when she saw me. "Your hair's a mess."  
>"What happened?" Klaus asked, with slight anger in his voice.<br>"I just spend the whole night on the ground in the cemetery." I said looking between Klaus and Rebekah. "I'm just checking if you found out about your mom's creation and to warn you."  
>"We have to leave." Rebekah said to me. "He's strong and the stake won't kill him."<br>"Then I'll get Bonnie. She'll help me do something about it to protect Elena."  
>"We won't have time if we leave now." Klaus said to me.<br>"You're going to need Elena for more hybrids, which you know they won't let happen. There is probably a spell that could increase any certain amount of blood. I could find it and you would only need a bag of her blood."  
>"You're coming with?" Rebekah asked.<br>"Didn't Nik tell you?" I asked Rebekah before looking at Klaus. "I have to get my stuff and I'll be at Elena's." I said before speeding away from them.

* * *

><p>I had stopped at the boarding house, for ten minutes to put some stuff in a suitcase, which I left at the edge of the bed. As I walked up the steps of Elena's house I had clothes for Bonnie in my hand.<p>

"So, where's the stake now?" I heard Stefan ask.  
>"With Alaric…" I said as I opened the door ", more than likely." Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie all looked at me as I walked into the kitchen. I tossed the clothes onto the table in front of Bonnie.<br>"And we don't know where he is." Damon said, looking to Bonnie and Stefan. "He can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires."  
>"Which puts all of us in danger." I said looking from Bonnie, to Stefan, and then to Damon.<br>"I should have killed him instead of letting him die with dignity." Damon quietly said.  
>"Letting him die with dignity was probably one of the best things you could have done for him." I said to him.<br>"So how do we kill him now?" Stefan asked after a few minutes.  
>"Chop his head off or pull out his heart and that's assuming we can get close enough to him to do that." I said.<br>"A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell." Bonnie said.  
>"So, what's the witchy work around?" Damon asked.<br>"That's the problem. I don't know." Bonnie said to him before looking at me.  
>"What Esther did was dark magic. To create a truly immortal creature goes against the balance of nature." I looked from Damon to Bonnie. "We could always turn him into a human. It's possible that he would go back to his old self and if not, we could always lock him up."<br>"Even if we knew how to do that, with the two of us together we still wouldn't have enough power."  
>"What's the point of you two being witches if you can do a spell?" Damon asked with irritation in his voice.<br>"It doesn't help with you snapping at us." I said to him, looking straight in his eyes. "I'm going in the other room." I said before I turned around and walked into the living room.

I laid backwards onto the couch and looked at the ceiling. '_I should stay and help them kill Alaric.'_ I thought. They were talking in the kitchen, mainly about Alaric, but I heard my name a couple of times. There was also mention of Klaus, but I kinda tuned out. To kill Alaric we would need to harness a great amount of power or just have a really great plan to chop off his head. There is also the option to rip his heart out, but I doubt we could get that close to him. If he is as strong as Rebekah meant, then we would have better luck with magic. To do any dark magic would mean tapping into places that we might not be able to handle. I've always been able to handle my magic, but I never tapped into the dark side of it. We would need to do that though in order to live. '_We could desiccate him.'_ I thought. I got up from the couch to tell them my idea, but then the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and answered it. When I opened it, I saw Klaus with a smirk, standing on the porch.  
>"Hello love." He said to me, looking into my eyes. "Got everything ready?" He asked before Jeremy joined me at the door.<br>"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy angrily asked.  
>"Now is that anyway to treat a guest?" Klaus said to Jeremy, after looking away from me.<br>"You did almost kill him." I said to Klaus.  
>"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked as he stepped up behind me and Jeremy.<br>"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside." Klaus said as he looked at Stefan.  
>"That's not going to happen." I said.<br>"Well, they could always come outside." Klaus said as he looked at me. I could feel Damon walk up behind us.  
>"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested to Jeremy.<br>"Now." Damon basically ordered Jeremy. I took a deep breath as Jeremy walked up the stairs.  
>"Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." Klaus said as he looked between Stefan and Damon.<br>"Be nice Nik." I said to him.  
>"He can't be nice." I rolled my eyes at Damon's remark. "Something happened."<br>"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here." Klaus said to Damon before glancing at me. "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities." He looked at Stefan. "Spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger," He looked at me with a slight smirk ", Chelsea."  
>"Sorry, can't help you there." Damon said.<br>"Well, technically you only need to get me the doppelganger seeing as Chelsea is coming willingly."  
>"What?" Damon asked in slight shock.<br>"She didn't tell you? How many things haven't you told them?" Klaus asked me before I closed the door in his face.  
>"Since when were you going to tell us?" Damon asked, looking into my eyes as Stefan walked upstairs.<br>"Relax Damon, it wouldn't be the first time I left Mystic Falls with him." He let out a breath. "Besides, I was going to come back for birthdays and holidays anyway. So, it wouldn't be like I wasn't going to visit."  
>"But I wouldn't know if you were okay or not."<br>"Then I'll call you just so you won't go on a reckless mission just to make sure I'm okay."  
>"Is that the best I'm going to get?"<br>"Elena's gone." Stefan said as he walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen with Damon. Bonnie looked at us with a concerned look in her face.  
>"What's going on?" She asked me as Damon looked around.<br>"Klaus was here. He's leaving town and wants Elena." I explained to her.  
>"And you." Damon said.<br>"Now's not the time Damon." I said to him. Damon walked back into the living room and started to talk with Stefan.  
>"Where is she?" Damon asked.<br>"She's not here. I've checked everywhere inside." Stefan explained to Damon as Bonnie and I walked up behind him.  
>"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?"<br>"Narnia." I said which earned an '_Are you kidding?'_ look from both Stefan and Damon. My eyes went to the window, where I could catch Klaus pacing in front of the house. I walked to the window and looked out the blinds. He had a newspaper in his hand and a pissed off look.  
>"What's he doing?" Bonnie asked as Damon walked up next to me. He stood next to me, looking through the blinds.<br>"Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out." Damon said.  
>"You could always let him in." I said. "Less damage that way."<br>"Could you make it any clearer that you're on his side?" Damon asked me without looking at me.  
>"You know, if I was in his side, I would have brought Elena straight to him." I said, glancing at Damon before I returned my eyes to Klaus. He moved his arm like he was going to throw the newspaper.<br>"Duck." I said before ducking down onto the ground. The newspaper flew through the window, shattering the glass. I looked up and saw that Stefan was on top of Bonnie, protecting her. Damon was lying on the ground, next to me.

After a minute on the ground, I figured that Klaus wasn't going to throw anything so I got up.  
>"I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" Klaus yelled from outside as Damon, Stefan and Bonnie stood up. I stood in my spot for a minute, looking through the broken glass before following the others into the kitchen. Stefan looked out the window as Jeremy joined us.<br>"Elena's car is gone." Stefan said before looking towards Jeremy.  
>"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked. The next thing I know a soccer ball blasts through the front door, breaking it off the hinges. It bounced off the kitchen table, making fruit fly off. Stefan pulled Bonnie and Jeremy out of the way.<br>"Get down." He said and they hid behind the counter with Stefan next to them. A white fence post flew through the door and I ducked. It missed both me and Damon's head before sticking into the wall.  
>"Missed me!" Damon yelled back at Klaus before pulling the post out of the wall. He chucked it back at Klaus.<br>"Can't say I didn't warn you." I said to Damon before another post was thrown in. It shattered the glass of a picture, and stuck into the wall.  
>"Missed me again!" Damon shouted to Klaus. Stefan's phone rang just as Klaus threw another post into the house. We stayed on the ground for a minute before knowing that he wasn't going to throw anything else. I rose up and looked at the surrounding area. Broken glass laid on the ground along with some broken wood. The others stood up and observed the surroundings.<br>"Bonnie," I said as I reached for the clothes that I had brought with me ", you should go change." I said as I handed her the clothes. "Leave this to the vampires." I glanced at Jeremy, who ended up walking up the stairs with Bonnie.

I closed my eyes and focused on the picture, the things that were on the table and the door. I took deep breaths, thinking about them fixing themselves. Slowly they started to mend, at least that's from what I heard. When I opened my eyes everything was fixed, except for the front window.  
>"You couldn't have fixed the window?" Damon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.<br>"Too many pieces," I said to Damon ", it would take too long. We don't exactly have time on our side right now."  
>"And whose side is that?" Damon asked. I just looked at him, taking in a deep breath.<br>"Obviously yours, otherwise I'd be out there with him throwing things." I could hear Klaus walking onto the porch. I sped towards the door and opened it.  
>"I see you fixed the door." Klaus said to me. He was holding a newspaper in his hand that was on fire and a propane tank in the other hand.<br>"Are you going to set us on fire?" I asked as I stood inside the house.  
>"Only the house." I just looked at Klaus. "I'm sure you would have protected yourself."<br>"I would have stopped the whole fire." I said to him.  
>"Put it out." Stefan said as he walked up behind me. Klaus looked from me to Stefan.<br>"Come outside and make me." They eyes connected for a minute before Stefan took a step onto the porch.  
>"Elena's not here." I looked at the back of Stefan's head. "Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." '<em>They're at the school.'<em> I thought as Klaus tossed the newspaper to the side and set the propane tank down.  
>"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Klaus said to Stefan as I took a step onto the porch.<br>"I really wish we could." I held back the urge to roll my eyes. "But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too." I could hear Damon walk up behind us.  
>"I'll take those odds." Damon said, looking from Stefan to Klaus.<br>"You would." I murmured, but they all heard me.  
>"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"I'm good with that too." Damon said.  
>"I'm not." I said, looking at Damon.<br>"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Klaus squinted his eyes at Stefan before turning around.  
>"Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" Klaus suggested without looking at me.<br>"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon asked.  
>"Nothing."<br>"You two stop being jealous." I said which grabbed both of their attention. "I could try to immobilize him and then somebody and go in and snap his neck. While he's down we could chop his head off or tear out his heart." I looked between Stefan, Damon, and Klaus. "Problem solved. The only person that would die would be Alaric."  
>"I might have an idea." Bonnie said as she stepped out of the house. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."<br>"That's a good idea." I said.  
>"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence." Klaus said to Bonnie.<br>"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours." Klaus looked at Bonnie before looking at me. He let out a breath before turning around, taking a step towards the stairs.  
>"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours." Klaus said as he turned to face us. "If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, we'll be gone," He glanced at me ", and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."<br>"Actually if we don't succeed, then I'm staying here." Klaus looked at me with slight shock in his eyes. "I'm not going to let any of my friends to die because of a vampire slayer." I said to Klaus, without glancing to anyone else.  
>"Let's go." Klaus said to me and I knew where he meant. I started to follow him.<br>"Where are you going?" Damon asked me.  
>"The school." I said, turning back towards Damon. "That's where Alaric is. We can wait outside until we Bonnie gets the spell, assuming we get it before sunset." Damon just looked at me, trying to hide the emotions in his eyes. I could see right through them.<br>"I'll go with you." Stefan said before taking a step towards us.  
>"The more the merrier." I said with a small smile to Stefan before looking to Damon. I gave him a nod before turning around to follow Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I had this chapter all planned out, but what I typed wasn't what I planned. When I watched the episode I had it exactly planned where I was going to split it into two chapters. How this chapter ends, wasn't it. It's still a good ending though.<br>****~ So, Chelsea had a little visit with Rebekah and Klaus. I wasn't originally going to have that in there, but as I was writing it, it just came out. **

**~ Please keep on reviewing this story until the end. And if you haven't already, please check out the prequel to this story '_Into The Darkness'_. **

**~ The next chapter is 6/2/12**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	44. Before Sunset part 2

**~ OMG! I can't believe that the next chapter will bet the first part of the season finale!. I can tell you know, it's going to be a bit shorter, because it's going end where the alternate ending and the real ending split. The next chapter will be the same for both of them. Each ending gets it's own chapter, plus the next chapter.  
>~ I will try to get the next chapter up 64/12, but I do have to go to my high school graduation in less than 14 hours... but on the plus side, chapters after today might come a bit faster since it's technically my last school event...ever (:**

_JasmineChyanne: *shifts eyes* Maybe... maybe not... *insert evil face here* Let's just say that whatever happens, Chelsea won't like_it.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I rode along with Stefan and Klaus to the school. Klaus drove, Stefan sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back. On the way, I just looked out the window, but I could tell that Klaus was glancing back towards me. I could see his head move out the corner of my eye to look at me through the mirror. If it didn't go our way, we could all die. If we got rid of him for good, the only thing we would really need to worry about would be Klaus's need for Elena's blood…. and not to mention I would have to deal with Klaus and Damon being protective and possessive of me.

Klaus pulled into a parking space of the school parking lot and I was the first to get out of his car. My phone vibrated as soon as I closed the door.  
>'<em>Abby just got here. ~Damon'<em> I looked at the text and had a sense that he wanted to say more.  
>"Abby just showed up." I said after a second before slipping my phone back into my pocket.<br>"Good." Klaus said as we walked in front of his car. "Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all."  
>"Not all of our plans are epic failures." I said.<br>"You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena and Chelsea."  
>"I'll go with you." Stefan said without looking back towards us.<br>"Really?" I asked.  
>"What's the catch?" Klaus asked Stefan before I could say anything else.<br>"There's no catch." Stefan said as he turned his head and looked at Klaus. "I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe." "_I knew he still loves Elena.'_ I couldn't help but think.  
>"And that is what makes you her better option." Klaus started to say. "It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon."<br>"Just because you think that doesn't mean that Stefan's the better option." I said which made both of them look at me. "No offence or anything to you Stef but you know what I feel when it comes to Damon." I turned to Klaus. "It's never wasting time with Damon, trust me." His eyes were looking into mine, locked with them.  
>"You know," Stefan said, which made Klaus break his contact with my eyes ", all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other." I took a step back, away from the two. "It's actually had the opposite effect."<br>"Has it? Has it really?" Klaus said with a slight chuckle. I turned from them and started to make my way to the closest picnic table. "Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close." I sat on the top of the table.  
>"Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you." Stefan said to Klaus and I couldn't help but smirk. I looked at Stefan as he walked away from Klaus.<p>

"If I had to pick a Salvatore to come with us," I said as Klaus walked closer to me ", I'd actually pick Stefan."  
>"Really? I'd thought you would pick Damon," He said as he stepped up to the table ", seeing as you two have history together."<br>"It would be too awkward." I said before laying onto the table, looking up at the sky.  
>"I wouldn't let Damon come near you if he came with us anyway." I held back the urge to roll my eyes.<br>"You are too protective." I said before turning my head to him. "It's not exactly attractive." He smirked and I looked back at the sky.  
>"So, what exactly is attractive to you?" He asked with a smirk.<br>"Humor, thoughtfulness, road trips with the other person and them only," I paused for a moment, just to give him a moment to think ", I could go on but it would just be listing things that you don't have." I turned my head to him with a smirk. "Or at least that you haven't shown."  
>"Why don't you tell me and I'll show them."<br>"Then it wouldn't be fair. You have to guess because, I did already give you some idea." Klaus sat on top of the table, almost intentionally placing his hand on top of mine. Our eyes connected for a minute before I turned back to the clouds.  
>"You know I don't like to be fair." He whispered as he leaned closer to me, whispering into my ear. "It's boring." He placed a kiss on my cheek before sitting on the bench of the picnic table. I put my hands underneath my head, looked up to the sky and closed my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I just laid on the top of the table, soaking in the sun. I tried to take my mind off of things just so I could have a moment of peace. All of a sudden I got a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen. I pushed it away, but it still was there. I removed one of my hands from under my head and placed it next to me. Klaus gently held it and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.<br>"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.  
>"Nothing." I said without even opening my eyes.<br>"That's not true." Klaus said to me like he didn't believe me.  
>"Okay, so it's not completely true." I said, deciding to tell him the truth. "I just have a bad feeling." I said, opening my eyes. "Usually if I have a bad feeling something bad happens."<br>"Nothing bad is going to happen."  
>"Suurree." I said sarcastically. "The last time I had a bad feeling like this you showed up in Alaric's body….. and then Bonnie temporally died."<br>"That doesn't mean something bad is going to happen this time."  
>"You never know." I said, turning my head to him. He looked at me with a slight smile. I could tell that the others were arriving. I slowly moved my hand away from him and sat up. "If everything goes according to plan, I'm coming with." I said before hanging my legs over the opposite side of the table. "But if something bad happens, I might stay, depending on what happens." Klaus walked around the table and stood in front of me.<br>"I will make sure nothing bad happens."  
>"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said before getting off the table. Klaus walked around and stood in front of me.<br>"I will make sure nothing happens." He said as he stared into my eyes. I stood, looking in them, almost forgetting why we were here. Then I could faintly hear Bonnie and Damon, which brought me out of it.  
>"They're here." I quietly said. I looked away after a second and started to walk towards them.<p>

I walked towards Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon while purposely trying to avoid physical contact with Klaus.  
>"Look at this, one big, happy family." Klaus said as Stefan joined us. I looked at Damon before looking at Bonnie. She was pulled out a vile of blood.<br>"Drink this." Bonnie said. "It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart," Damon took the vile from Bonnie and took a sip ", you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." Damon handed the vile to Stefan.  
>"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other three, hold him down." Stefan said before looking to Klaus. He took a sip of Bonnie's blood before handing it to me. I quickly took a sip before handing it to Klaus.<br>"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we?" Klaus asked as he looked between all of us. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline," He looked to Damon ", therefore I am responsible for your lives ", and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life," Klaus looked to Bonnie ", should anything go wrong."  
>"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon said.<br>"I'm not lying." I looked at Klaus, trying to read his expression. "But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." '_I don't think he's lying.'_ I thought as he drank the remainder of Bonnie's blood.  
>"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asked before walking towards the school. I stood for a second as Damon and Klaus followed.<br>"Will this work?" I asked Bonnie.  
>"That's what Abby says." Bonnie said to me. I took a deep breath and looked towards the school.<br>"Let's hope nothing goes wrong." I said before going towards them, using my vampire speed to catch up.

We broke in groups. Damon went with Stefan and Klaus went with me. I kept my mind focused on getting to Alaric, not wanting anything to distract me. Then Caroline rushed in our direction.  
>"Caroline." I said in almost a whisper being careful so Alaric couldn't hear me.<br>"Chelsea?" She asked in the same whispered tone. I nodded my head.  
>"You have to get out of here." I whispered to her. "Go home and stay there. The four of us will make sure Elena is okay. She shook her head and gave me a small smile before speeding away. I looked at Klaus before we carefully continued where Caroline came from.<p>

I could hear Stefan and Damon getting a hold on Alaric. I stepped forward, but Klaus protectively put his arm out in front of me.  
>"Do it now!" Damon yelled before I heard banging. I moved Klaus's arm from in front of me and sped to where they were. I saw Alaric snap Damon's neck and I let out a gasp. Alaric turned to me with a pissed of look before speeding towards me. Before I could do anything his hands were on my head and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>I could feel where I was, but it was like I couldn't wake up. My head felt like it did this morning, only slightly better. It wasn't pounding, but it felt slightly heavy. I could barely tell that I was laying on top of something, or someone. My eyes slowly started to open and I could make out the face of someone above me.<br>"Nik?" I asked, almost in a groan. He quietly shushed me and brushed his hand down my forehead and down the side of my face.  
>"You're okay." He quietly said to me. I could sense two other people as my body started to function more.<br>"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. '_I know that voice.'_ I thought before turning my head. I saw Elena, tied in a chair.  
>"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus said in a monotone voice.<br>"What?" I asked in a gasp before looking to Klaus. He didn't answer me. His eyes watched Elena. I heard footsteps as I sat up on the couch next to Klaus.  
>"Elena?" Tyler asked. I changed my position so I could see him. He was holding a box of stuff as he stared at Elena.<br>"Tyler, help me!" Elena said. Tyler put down the box and started to go towards Elena.  
>"He can't." Tyler stopped in his tracks when Klaus spoke. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags." Tyler's glanced looked at me with a concerned and conflicted expression. "About three liters worth, please Tyler." He glanced at Klaus before looking back towards Elena.<br>"Tyler, please." Elena said and I looked at her. "Get Stefan, please."  
>"No, Tyler, get the bags." Klaus said. Tyler stood for a moment, probably contemplating what to do. He glanced to his side towards me and Klaus before going towards Elena. Klaus sped off the couch and blocked Tyler from going any farther.<br>"Forget the girl and get the bags." Klaus said, staring at Tyler. "Now." Tyler looked at Elena before turning around. As Tyler walked out of the room he glanced at me. There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes before he walked out of side.  
>"So you're just going to bleed her dry?" I asked Klaus.<br>"Yes." He simply said as he walked behind Elena.  
>"But why?" They both looked at me with slight confusion. "I know you need her blood for hybrids, but why don't you just do what Rebekah did to Damon? Drain the vervain out of her system and then compel her to come with." Elena looked at me with shock and Klaus looked at me with slight satisfaction.<br>"Why are you siding with him?" Elena asked.  
>"Hey, at least my way you won't die." I said, looking at her eyes. "You know what? I need some air." I said before getting up from the couch and walking out of the room.<p>

When I got outside, back of the mansion, I took a deep breath. I was basically knocked out twice in less than twenty four hours. The second time I woke up on Klaus's lap. He could have left me at the school, in the hallway with Damon and Stefan. I could have woken up there instead of here and finding out about Elena. I sat down on the ground, with my back against the mansion. Klaus walked next to me, but I didn't do anything right away that acknowledged him there.  
>"Why do you want to kill Elena?" I asked, not looking at him.<br>"Esther binded her life with Alaric's." He said to me. "Killing Elena is the only way to unsure our survival."  
>"No it isn't." I said as he surprisingly sat down next to me. "We can desiccate him. Elena stays alive and human, you get your blood, everyone lives happily ever after."<br>"Do you really believe that?" Klaus asked me.  
>"Well, not exactly." I looked at him. "It never hurts to think that." I found myself moving closer to him and placing my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as he brought his arm over me. "Thanks for taking me away from Alaric."<br>"I wasn't going to have you stay there. Besides," He leaned his head closer to my ear ", I thought you would have liked it better waking up to me instead of waking up at the school." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but smile a little.  
>"It is better than waking up at school." I said before opening my eyes and moving my head up to face him. He brought his head closer and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Will she be in pain?" I couldn't help but ask.<br>"No. When the last drop is drawn, she will simply fall asleep."  
>"At least that's something." I said before sitting up by myself. "She won't be in pain." I let out a breath. "Can I have some time alone?" I asked as I looked at him.<br>"Of course." He said to me before standing up. "I'm going to check on Elena." I gave him a small nod before he walked back into the mansion.

I still had that bad feeling like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>After spending time by myself outside, I made my way back inside the mansion. '<em>Something doesn't feel right.'<em> I thought as I ended up walking slowly to the room where Elena was being held. When I got there I saw Klaus holding Tyler against the wall.  
>"Goodbye, Tyler." Klaus said as he brought his hand out.<br>"Don't." I said which didn't do anything. Tyler twisted Klaus's arm about and bent it behind his back as Stefan and Damon arrived.  
>"I'm sorry." Damon whispered into my ear. I could hear the sorrow in his voice before feeling my legs snap. I held in the pain as I fell to the ground. '<em>Why?'<em> I thought as I watched Damon grab Klaus's other arm. Stefan put his hand on Klaus's chest, right where his heart was.  
>"No." I said in a whisper as I saw the shocked expression on Klaus's face.<p>

Tears started to roll out my eyes when Klaus managed to look at me.  
>"Nik." I said in a whisper, not being able to say anymore because I was trying to fight back the tears. "No." I couldn't do anything but watch as veins started to appear up his neck. He managed to glance towards Stefan. "How could you?" I asked Damon as he stepped in front of me with Elena.<br>"He was going to kill me." Elena said as they walked out. My eyes went back to Klaus, whose heart stopped. I pulled myself closer to him because my legs were broken. Tyler and Stefan gently laid his greyed body on the floor.  
>"Nik." I said as I looked at his face. He was no longer alive, but not technically dead. "Take me away." I said after a moment, swallowing sadness. "Stefan, can you take me away?" I turned my head towards him. "Back to my room?"<br>"Sure." He said quietly before picking me up. My arms went around his neck, so I wouldn't fall off before he sped away.

* * *

><p>I was at the boarding house, by myself. Stefan had snapped my legs back in place before leaving to check on Elena. I took a shower and all I could think of was Klaus. How his body looked all desiccated, the look in his eyes, the feel of him underneath me. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head. I made my way to the basement to grab a blood bag, hoping it would help me deal with what happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I already have an idea on how I want Chelsea to act when it comes to season 4 *insert evil face here* it's actually slightly hinted at the end. Chelsea will not be turning off her emotions, because she doesn't want to lose access to her magic.<br>~ The next chapter is going to start with a flashback to something that happens almost after this chapter ends.  
>~ Please review. It would mean a lot. Not just because this story is almost near the end, but just because I like to read what you thought of the chapter. Also, if you want to, tell me what ending you want to read first. The alternate ending or the real ending. Whatever one get's the most people for it, will be posted first.<strong>

**~ Please check out my other stories that I will be writing after this one is done. (until season 4)**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	45. The Departed part 1

**~ This is about have the length of the other chapters... but that's only because the ending for this story is being split into three. This chapter will be how both the alternate ending and the real ending begins. I tried keeping it neutral, so it would fit both... but I almost wrote it to go along with just the real ending...  
><strong> **I'm hoping that you share your thoughts about what the real ending could be and what the alternate ending could be. ****  
><strong>

_flazzy cullen: That actually is one of the endings that I have planned... but I'm not going to say if it's the real ending or not because then that would spoil the other ending. I actually have a few stories up that involve Klaus with a different character. 'Underneath it All, You Can Never Forget, (eventually) Deep Within, The Salvatore sister... when that reaches the season 3 timeline.' I also have a list of ideas where some of them Klaus is in and some of them he's not. The list of stories are on my_profile.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

_I was home alone. The only thing I had to comfort me were my thoughts, even though they weren't very comforting. I walked down to the basement for blood, which would help because I didn't have one since last night. Since then I was knocked out because of witch spell, my neck was snapped, and my legs were broken. I felt that the blood would help the slight pain from what happened, physically and emotionally. _

_I laid helplessly on the floor as they desiccated Klaus. I know that I could have done something, that I could have stopped Stefan from what he did. At the time I was just in shock and didn't believe that it was happening in front of me. Damon could have snapped my neck so I wouldn't have to witness it, but he had broken my legs instead, and I watched the whole thing happen. I internally kicked myself for not using my magic to stop it. _

_I took a deep breath before opening up the freezer. My eyes looked at the blood bags and I didn't look away. My hand went straight for a bag, taking it out of the freezer. I looked at the bag for a moment before starting to drink from the bag. The blood flowed down my throat. It healed me more physically than emotionally. Sure Klaus could always be awoken with blood or with a spell but I don't think I can make that decision right now. I don't want to do something and then regret it later. I finished the blood bag and grabbed another one out of the freezer. For a second I was going to drink it just like I did the other one, in front of the open freezer full of blood bags. Instead I grabbed about two more and carried them upstairs with me. _

_My plan right now is just get to tomorrow without breaking. I got the blood because it would help. 'The blood makes it easier to let go.'_ _Klaus's voice said in my head. It was something that he once said to Stefan. I set two of the bags on my bedside table and held the other one as I got into my bed._

* * *

><p>My phone had been ringing non-stop for the past half an hour. I was ignoring it because I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I tossed the three empty blood bags away before taking a shower.<p>

I stood with the water just washing over me for five minutes before I even went for my shampoo. I tried to convince myself that everything was going to be okay. Things have a way of working themselves out.

I stepped out of my bathroom to see Bonnie sitting in the chair.  
>"You're finally out." She said before standing up.<br>"Yeah." I said. "Not to be rude or anything Bon, but why are you here?"  
>"I need your help."<br>"With what?"  
>"Just get dressed, meet me in my car, and I'll explain on the way." '<em>Um…. Okay.'<em> I thought before giving her a slight nod.

I dressed in a red tank top, jeans, and a beanie hat. I slipped on my flip-flops before making sure that I had everything.  
>"Hurry." I hear Bonnie say from her car. She didn't yell it, but she knew I heard it. I made sure I had my cell phone before speeding to Bonnie's car.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was driving, I didn't know where to.<br>"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "With what happened?"  
>"Does it really matter Bonnie?" I asked before turning my head to her. "I don't want to talk about it and not to mention I didn't sleep much."<br>"Okay." She said before focusing more on the driving.  
>"So, where are we going?" I decided to ask.<br>"To a storage unit. Damon needs us to place a protective spell over Klaus's body so Alaric can't find him."  
>"Oh." I said, in almost a whisper.<br>"He's concerned about you."  
>"He should. He is the one that broke my legs."<br>"That's not what I meant."  
>"I know." I looked out the window as Bonnie continued to drive. It became quiet between us.<p>

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a warehouse and I saw Damon. He was leaning against the back of his car, watching as Bonnie parked in a parking spot. I let out a sigh before opening the door and getting out of the car. Damon looked at me with sadness in my eyes before I looked away.<br>"So he's in there?" Bonnie asked Damon.  
>"Yep." He said. I could still feel his eyes on me.<br>"Let's go in then." I said after letting out a breath.

I followed behind Damon as we walked into the warehouse.  
>"How are you?" Damon asked as Bonnie closed the door behind us.<br>"Fine." I said without looking at him.  
>"Are you sure?" He cautiously asked.<br>"Damon." Bonnie said quietly, telling him to stop persisting. He grew quiet as we walked to the elevator.

"So, Elijah's back." He said as we all walked in.  
>"How do you know?" Bonnie asked.<br>"He wanted to make a deal with Elena." Damon started to explain. "If they can get the stake away from Alaric and we give them Klaus, then Elena and Elena's children are safe."  
>"Did you let her?" Bonnie asked.<br>"Stefan said it was her decision." I could hear the irritation in Damon's voice.  
>"It's her life." I said before the elevator stopped.<p>

Damon walked out first with me and Bonnie behind him.  
>"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals." Damon said as we walked past some storage units.<br>"It was her call." Bonnie said.  
>"You know what else is her call?" Damon asked. "Everything bad ever."<br>"Not everything." I said to Damon.  
>"Where's the body?" Bonnie asked. "As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it."<br>"Hidden." Damon said. "I was gonna use unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious." Damon glanced at me. "So," We stopped in front of a storage unit ", 1020." Damon turned and faced us. "Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys," Damon looked at me before turning towards the unit ", One beef jerkified Original." He said as he brought the door up. I couldn't contain the gasp as my eyes went to the coffin that was in the middle of the unit. '_Klaus is inside.'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Originally I was going to split it when they look at Klaus's body inside the coffin but I decided that for each ending, Chelsea's reaction to seeing him is going to be different.<br>~ I will try to get both endings up on the same day, if not they will be posted a couple of days apart.  
>~ I'm thinking about having a epilogue at the end of the story, which will mainly summarize this story, give a little insight on why Chelsea moved to Mystic Falls, and say what the real ending is. I will say what the alternate ending is and what the real ending is at the end or begging of the chapter when I post it. <strong>

**~ I hope you share your thoughts on what you think the endings are. I actually want to see how many of you get it right.  
>~ More than likely I will be posting the real ending first.<strong>

**~ I actually post these chapters almost right before I go to bed. I wake up to seeing reviews and alerts in my e-mail, which is a nice thing to see in the morning. Please don't forget to reviews this story.**

**~ The next chapter is coming 6/6/12. **

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	46. The Departed part 2 Klaus Ending

**~ The chapter is a little late because I spent the last two days in the sun and got a sun burn.  
>~ The first paragraph is the last paragraph of the last chapter, which is also shared with the other ending.<br>~ I'm not going to say if this is the real ending or alternate ending until the end of the chapter.  
>~ I kinda have two more chapters planned yet before we can call season 3 for Chelsea complete. <strong>

_storylover3: In one of the endings she will be... in the other one she leaves the unit before Bonnie says anything to Klaus's body._

_Psycho17: In one ending she talks to Klaus and possibly reveals something to him. In the other she talks with Damon and kind of has a heart to heart conversation._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

Damon walked out first with me and Bonnie behind him.  
>"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals." Damon said as we walked past some storage units.<br>"It was her call." Bonnie said.  
>"You know what else is her call?" Damon asked. "Everything bad ever."<br>"Not everything." I said to Damon.  
>"Where's the body?" Bonnie asked. "As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it."<br>"Hidden." Damon said. "I was gonna use unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious." Damon glanced at me. "So," We stopped in front of a storage unit ", 1020." Damon turned and faced us. "Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys," Damon looked at me before turning towards the unit ", One beef jerkified Original." He said as he brought the door up. I couldn't contain the gasp as my eyes went to the coffin that was in the middle of the unit. '_Klaus is inside.'_ I thought.

I took a deep breath before slowly following Bonnie and Damon into the unit. I have to hide my emotions just to make sure that nothing goes wrong while Damon is within distance. I stood in front of Bonnie as she opened the coffin. His face was grey, covered in veins, and chains covered his entire body. It was almost like he had been daggered. '_He can't die'_ I thought as he eyes opened.  
>"Oh, creepy." Damon said.<br>"I need a minute." Bonnie said.  
>"Me to." I quietly said, not taking my eyes away from Klaus.<br>"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it." Damon's hand gently rested onto my shoulder, like he was trying to comfort me.  
>"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him." Bonnie said. "Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire." She said almost quietly. "Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" I could sense something from Bonnie, that she wasn't telling Damon the whole truth. Damon's hand slowly left my shoulder.<br>"Sure." He said quietly before walking out of the unit. Damon closed the door and Bonnie started to lean over Klaus. My hand instinctively went to his face, but I pulled it away. I didn't want to touch him when he looked like this.  
>"You should burn in hell." Bonnie said to Klaus. My ears were on her and my eyes on him. "But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother and Chelsea." I let out a breath. "What am I supposed to do about that?" There was a silence from both of us before the idea hit me.<br>"Possession." I said in almost a whisper.  
>"What?" Bonnie asked. I turned to her, taking my eyes from Klaus for the first time.<br>"Possession." I said as I looked at her. "He did it when he first arrived in Mystic Falls with Alaric. If we can find another hybrid we can transfer Klaus into the other hybrid. If something were to happen to this body," I pointed to Klaus's body ", then me, your mom, and everybody else would still be alive."  
>"You're willing to protect him despite what the others will think?"<br>"I was ready to leave town with him Bonnie. It doesn't matter what others think because at least all the vampires will be alive. I don't know about you, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure we survive."  
>"I'm not going to get in your way because I'm going to help you." I looked at Bonnie with slight confusion. "I was going to protect him to protect all of you." I gave her a small smile.<br>"So, then how do we do this?"  
>"We need to get into physical contact with Tyler, which means leaving Damon here alone."<br>"Okay." I said before looking back at Klaus. His eyes were still open, which was almost creepy.  
>"You need to talk to Damon before we leave though. Just for five minutes." I nodded my head before turning to Bonnie.<br>"I'll meet you in the car." I said before walking around her. I opened the door and started to walk in the direction Damon would be in, but Bonnie stayed in the unit.

I saw Damon leaning against the wall. He turned his head towards me and a concerned look appeared on his face.  
>"Bonnie is doing a protective spell over his body." I said, lying to Damon. "No other witch will be able to find him."<br>"Thank you." I gave Damon a slight not as he stepped towards me. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier."  
>"You were protecting Elena." I said, hiding emption from him. "But you know if Klaus would have killed her, then we wouldn't have to worry about Alaric killing us."<br>"Then she would be dead."  
>"I know." I heard footsteps behind me and saw Bonnie stepping behind us.<br>"It's done." Bonnie said. '_Now Tyler.'_ I thought before turning to Damon.  
>"I'm gonna go." I said to him.<br>"You're not going to stay?" He asked with some sadness in his voice.  
>"No, I just want to sleep some more." I said, lying to him.<br>"Okay." He said quietly before I turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie and I got into her car before she spoke.  
>"Tyler called. He's going to meet with us." She put the keys in the car.<br>"I take it he doesn't know what we are going to do." I said as I sat back.  
>"No. If he knew, he wouldn't let us do this." She pulled the car out of the parking spot.<br>"So, what did you do in there?"  
>"I put a protective spell over him just to be safe. It should buy us a little time before we can get to Tyler."<br>"Good. If Klaus dies, then we all die and we can't let that happen."  
>"I'm only doing this for you and my mom. The only two Bennett's I know that are vampires."<br>"I'm only part Bennett, but thanks."  
>"You're welcome, but you can thank me again once we know you guys are safe."<br>"You couldn't have done this without me." I said, leaning my head on the back of the seat.  
>"I would have found a way. I just got my mom back and I'm not about to lose her again. Not to mention all my friends would die."<br>"It's easier on you though with me to help."  
>"You love him. You probably would have helped anyway." I let a small smile appear before looking out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked in the woods to where Tyler was going to meet us. Bonnie and I didn't bring our grimores because we didn't need them. I turned my head to where I could hear his footsteps.<br>"Chelsea, Bonnie," He said as he walked up ", why did you need to meet?"  
>"It's just five minutes." I said to him.<br>"We need to do a spell that will protect you from Alaric." Bonnie lied to Tyler. He gave a slight nod. "We just need to hold one hand each. If the both of us do it, the better the protection." He held out his hands. Bonnie took one and I took the other. I looked at Bonnie before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. We were both experienced enough so that we didn't have to murmur this spell out loud. All of a sudden I could feel his grip on me start to change. '_It must be working.'_ I thought.  
>"Chelsea." I head Tyler's voice say before opening my eyes. I could immediately see out the corner of my eye, that Bonnie was no longer holding his other hand.<br>"It worked." Bonnie said as I looked at Tyler, or really Klaus. His hand held me like the last time, before they desiccated him. In my mind I see Tyler standing in front of me, not Klaus.  
>"You have to get to Caroline." I said to him before slowly taking my hand away from him. "She'll be expecting her boyfriend."<br>"She should be in the Lockwood cellar." Bonnie said which made Klaus glance at her before turning to me.  
>"Thank you." He said before turning around. I watched as he walked in the direction that Tyler had come from.<p>

"How long do we wait?" I asked Bonnie.  
>"Until we know Caroline's not there anymore." Bonnie started to say. "She has to think Tyler is dead so she won't think Klaus is in him."<br>"Okay." I said before I leaned against a tree and waited.

* * *

><p>We had been waiting for a while before my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Caroline.<br>"Caroline?" I asked.  
>"Chelsea." She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "It's Tyler." She took a deep breath. "Tyler's dead." I turned my head to Bonnie, who was looking at me. "Alaric got to Klaus. He's dead to."<br>"Are you okay?" I asked Caroline. "Do you feel anything?"  
>"No. Do you?"<br>"No. I feel fine."  
>"I can't talk anymore." I head her sniffling on the other end and felt bad for causing her the pain. "I gotta go."<br>"Okay." I said quietly before hanging up. "Let's go." I said to Bonnie before we walked in the direction he went in before.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked in the cellar first. I could hear his heartbeat as I walked in front of Bonnie.<br>"We know you're here." I said before standing still, slightly in front of Bonnie. Klaus walked out of the shadows, but I saw Tyler. My mind had to remind me that we put Klaus inside of Tyler.  
>"I must say you two really did that spell brilliantly." He said as he looked between me and Bonnie. "I didn't think you had it in you." He said as he looked to Bonnie.<br>"She didn't do it alone." I said to Klaus. His expressions were different in Tyler's body.  
>"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus." Bonnie said. "Not you. Although, I can't say the same for Chelsea." I glanced at Bonnie,<br>"The spirits won't be happy with you." Klaus said to Bonnie.  
>"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore." She said as she took a step closer to him. "I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to." Klaus turned his head and looked at me with slight curiosity.<br>"The spirits don't exactly like me anyway, so it doesn't matter what I do." I walked to Bonnie's side. "And I was the one that gave the idea to her about putting you in Tyler."  
>"I wonder what the others will think about your part in this." He said as he took a step closer to me.<br>"It shouldn't matter. They'll all alive so they should be happy that I had a part in saving their lives."  
>"You know they won't see it that way."<br>"They should."  
>"Something's changed Chels."<br>"Not really Nik. I'm just looking out for me and those I care about, including you." A small smile appeared on Tyler's face, which reminded me that Klaus was in there.

* * *

><p><strong>~ It took me a little longer, but I hope you like it.<br>~ So this ending is... *drum roll* the real ending for season 3. I have some stuff planned for season 4 (when it airs in October) for what Chelsea might do and if she get's jealous when seeing Klaus/Tyler with Caroline... and other stuff. I'm not going to start that until a few episodes into the new season, four months from now.  
>~ I will try to get the alternate ending up by 69/12, but if I don't, I will have it within the week. I also have a epilogue planned (which is already written) that I might put up. It summarizes what will happen/has happened in season 1 and 2 with Chelsea. It also summarizes this season along with a few other things. Please tell me if you would like to see it. **

**~ How many of you guessed before the end that this might be the real ending? The alternate ending is with Damon. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	47. Update & Author's note

**~ Some of this was as a Author's note, but I deleted that and decided to put this in it's spot. Some of the information at the end is the same as what was in the last part, but this is more of a prologue (For Season 4)/epilogue (For season 3) chapter.**

**1-To be honest, I was working on the Alternate ending, but somehow it disappeared. It sucks because I was about half-way through it and I wanted it to be posted before I started season 4 for the Klaus/Chelsea/Damon triangle. If enough of you request the alternate ending, I will re-start it and try to get it posted as soon as possible.**

**2-If you wanted to read more about this Chelsea, I have 2 other stories with her. One is '_Into The Darkness'_, which is going to be seasons 1 and 2... which would be like a prequel to this. The other one is '_Changes Within'_, which is season 4 for this Chelsea.**

**3-I have an idea for a story, that would be an alternate version of season 4... which would take place not long after the season 3 timeline. It's about if Chelsea got transported into an alternate universe. The idea came to me when I watched a Doctor Who Episode where The 10th Doctor, Rose, and Mickey got stuck in an alternate universe. The story would be Klaus/Chelsea/Damon, but with things that didn't happen in this story. Many things would be different. I want to post it, but I already have about 10 current stories, and I want to wait until that number lowers down before I start any new stories.**

**~ I hope that you aren't too upset that this isn't the Alternate ending and hopefully you are at least semi-okay with the fact that I'm letting you know why it isn't up.**

**~ This is a slight summary of what will happen from Chelsea's POV (in the story (for season 1&2) but has already happened because this story is from the season 3 timeline) and what has happened (in this story). I had this typed up months ago, but I'm posting this just so I can have the author's note and it goes along the guidelines of the site.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

In not even two years, a lot of things have changed.

It all started when my boyfriend broke up with me. We should have broken up a while before we did, but that didn't make me feel any better. He tried to get me to do something I didn't want to do, and I refused. The next day I saw him kissing another girl and he broke up with me, right in front of her. We were together for three years before anything like this happened. I can't change what happened, but I can learn from it. I think I did.

Everything was normal before we moved. I had three best friends, Elizabeth, Alexandria, and Annabell. Elizabeth and Alex were normal, or at least normal compared to me and Anna. Nobody knew our secrets except for my family, which is how it should be. Lizzie and Alex did tease me once and awhile for me being a little weird and I was. It wasn't because of what I was, because of how we acted when we were together. We would make the weirdest jokes, take the funniest pictures, and even eat food in weird combinations. It all changed though. Lizzie and her family moved to California which, for some reason, made it weird between me and Alex. We were still friends, but it was different. One day her and her brother came over while I was hanging out with Anna. I didn't really mind it, except I was in a slightly bad mood that day. Alex and her brother were doing something and I couldn't take it. I broke. I yelled at them and they left. She never talked to me again after that.

Anna stayed with me through everything. Even when I did get mad at her and when she got mad at me, we stayed together. I think it's because I knew here ever since I was a toddler. She came around every once and awhile, just to visit. We both knew a lot about each other, including what we were. I knew that Anna was a vampire and she knew I was a witch. We knew everything about each other and I mean everything. I knew when she was turned, who turned her, what kind of things she's experienced, what she really wanted most. Anna knew that I had an obsession with vampires, mainly the fictional type. She knew what I wanted to do when I grew up, the places I wanted to travel to, the thing I wanted to become, and even how I came into my powers. When my powers started to show themselves, she was there. She knew what was going on because she knew a few witches. It also helped me because my mom was a witch as well.

My mom told me she was a witch when I was young. I never told anyone because they thought I would be making it up, or that I was crazy. It was sure fun watching her do tricks at my birthday's when she used her magic. Everybody just thought it was magic, but like the type you get from magicians that go to parties. They never knew the truth.

My family was pretty tight. My mom was married to my dad for at least 23 years. I didn't keep track of how long most of the time, except when it came to their anniversary. They had a son, my older brother. They named him Dylan. They had me when Dylan was five. We did a lot of things together... and with Anna. She was basically my moms adoptive daughter, considering where Anna's mom was. All five of us would go to Wisconsin Dells and stay there for a day, sometimes even a whole weekend. We went to zoo's together, shopping trips, and even sometimes camping trips. I wasn't the biggest fan of camping trips, but I like the smores and the smell of the bonfire. Anna and I would spend time looking up at the stars and we would talk. We were friends for life. For her, that was forever.

Anna told me that she was going to New York for a bit, but she left me her phone number and everything so we could still talk to each other. It was boring after she left. The school year ended, I was only in my Sophomore year and would soon be 17. My brother came to visit and we spend the whole day together, as a family. To my surprise, Anna showed up later that night. She stayed for the night and we spend it talking. It was three weeks at that point when I had last seen her. We stayed up until three in the morning before going to sleep. She left again, after we had breakfast, but we kept in touch.

Dylan was able to stay for a week and I got him caught up on a lot of things. I told him what happened with my ex, what happened with Alex, and everything else that he should know about his baby sister. Dylan went back to his apartment for the summer so he would be ready for the next school year.

So, I haven't said too much about my witch side. I started coming into my powers at the age of 15. My mom taught me about magic, as much of the history she knew. She showed me the Grimoire, which contained a list of spells that have been passed down through her side of the family. My dad was just a normal human, so he didn't have any knowledge of the supernatural besides what my mom told him. Sometimes I would use my magic for little things like opening doors at home, turning on lights, even starting the fire in the grill when my mom and dad would fry out. I never really used my magic that much besides that because there was no need to. However, before Anna left for New York, she told me about something witches could do. She said that we could harm vampires if we were in danger. Witches could cause the blood vessels in a vampire's brain to go pop and we could do it over and over again. Technically we would be giving them aneurysms, but they would heal fast so we are able to do it over and over again. Anna, for some reason, volunteered to be my practice dummy when it came to that particular spell. It came in handy after we moved to Mystic Falls.

The fact that the word 'Mystic' was in the town name should have been a clue to me. We moved there because my mom started to learn more about the supernatural world. She knew a lot about witches, because she was one, but didn't know much about the other parts of the supernatural world. My mom somehow came in contact with a vampire, who knew a lot about the supernatural world. He told my mom about a tomb in Mystic Falls that held vampires. We ended up asking Anna about it and found out that there are 26 vampires in the tomb, including her own mother. She told us that back in 1864 a vampire by the name of Katherine Pierce faked her own death to run away from someone, but Anna didn't know who, at least she never told me. I met Katherine once and she was nice to me. I sensed that she didn't always act that nice to people. It was probably only because I was a witch.

Going to Mystic Falls was the biggest thing that impacted my life. I didn't know it right away, but I found out in less than two months. The move there was like any other move. We moved to a house that my mom and I picked out in late July early August. It was bigger than the house we had in Wisconsin, but it was great. I loved my room because it was bigger than my old one. My closet was basically a walk in closet, there was a seat by my window, so I'd be able to sit and look outside, and it basically had its own bathroom. It was shared with the room next to it and had a door that went into the hall, but it was still connected to my room.

Within my first week in Mystic Falls I ran into a vampire, that ended up feeding from me. After a while of getting over what he did to me, I fell in love with him. His name, Damon Salvatore. He is one of the most selfish, arrogant, and dangerous vampires. He can also be caring, sweet, and thoughtful. I didn't know that until months after what he did to me. One day, on a friday, he attempted to kill me. I gave him aneurysms and sent him to the ground. Later that night, he found out where I lived and gave me a visit. He didn't know it at the time, but I had some of Anna's blood in my system. I made the mistake of going on my porch, alone with him. For some reason he kissed me and I actually liked it, but then he killed me. The next thing I knew, I was on the porch bench with Anna and my mom. My mom offered me her blood, so I could complete the transition. My mom made me a daylight ring, which let me continue to go to school.

After I was turned, I went straight to Stefan. Damon's expression when he saw me at his door was priceless. Stefan helped me with managing my hunger and my emotions. Anna did as well, but Stefan didn't know that. After the little plan the two of us had against Damon, he actually helped me to. I didn't know why though. He showed me the perks of being a vampire. The speed, strength, enhanced senses, and compulsion. Anna also helped me with that at my house. I was able to control hunger, for the most part, pretty quickly. Although I got the hang of the super speed pretty fast.

On Stefan's 162nd birthday I saw Lexi again. Her and I hung out a little, but it wasn't until later that night she was killed. I found out that it was Damon who killed her and I thought I was beginning to see a good side of him. The glimpse, or whatever I saw became buried after he killed Lexi for no reason. He continued to flirt with me and I continued to ignore them because, at the time, I was dating Tyler. I knew Damon was in love with Katherine, so it didn't really matter. I didn't tell him that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, but he found out when he went in there. It was around that time when I broke up with Tyler. I just didn't feel like being with Tyler anymore. It wasn't anything he did or I did, it was just that my feelings changed. I didn't really feel anything for Tyler besides friendship, but I did start feeling something towards someone else. Damon.

Damon was starting to show that side of him, that I slightly saw before he killed Lexi. Although he did get drunk to get over the pain of Katherine, it didn't feel good to see him like that. I actually wanted to comfort him or at least try to get him over Katherine. He did, or at least I thought he did. When she returned, I found out that they kissed I couldn't help but feel hurt. I thought he moved on from her, but I was wrong. He tried to show me that he was over Katherine, but it took a while. My mom let me go with him, Alaric and Elena when they went to Duke. He kept flirting with me and I tried to ignore it. It kept going on at the barbeque that went on at Elena's house. He kept it up even up to the point when Mason turned him and Stefan into the sheriff. Then something just happened which made me want to be with him.

Everything was going fine until Damon made a mistake. He slept with Rose. Damon insisted that it was just a mistake, but I couldn't let it slide. I know that he was upset about it, that he didn't mean it, but it's not something I could overlook. It was like Damon to do something like that, but it still hurt. I did my best to ignore him, hoping that it would show him that I didn't want anything to do with him. I was trying to show myself that I could do good without him, but I was just lying to myself. I started to want to spend time with Damon, even if it was just a couple of minutes. No matter how hard I tried, he kept invading my mind. He didn't make it easy for me. Every time we were together he tried to flirt, rub against me in some way, and tried to make me smile. I was able to resist most of the time, which I could tell hurt him, but the other times, I just couldn't help myself. He started to get under my skin again. He started to remind me why I fell for him in the first place.

It went fine for a little while, until the Andie incident. It was almost Rose all over again, except Andie was human. Damon could tell I didn't like it with the two of them together and I could tell he was hurting. He was hiding it well, but I could see it. Damon cornered me one day and I couldn't escape. He poured his feelings out to me, which I know was hard for him. At that moment, I caved and gave into him and my feelings. We had a little bit of trouble after that, but nothing I couldn't handle. By the time of the 60's decade dance, the two of us were back to normal. He still had Andie, but he only used her for her blood. I could deal with that, even though I didn't like it that much.

When we found out Klaus was in Mystic Falls, he became more protective of me. I could take care of myself, but I didn't argue that much with him. It was sort of sweet to see him be protective, it showed he cared. I didn't tell Damon, but I helped Stefan try and negotiate with Klaus when it came to saving Jenna from dying in the sacrifice ritual. Klaus stabbed him in the back, literally. Klaus, for some reason decided to snap my neck. I woke up at the abandoned witch house before Elena did. Elena woke up and stayed human because her father, John, gave his life to save hers.

Despite the people that Elena lost, we were both on the verge of losing someone. The night of the ritual, Damon was bit by Tyler, who was a werewolf. There was no cure, at least we didn't know it at the time. Stefan told me and Elena and I decided to do something. I went straight to the place where I thought there might be something helpful. Alaric's loft, where Klaus was staying with Katherine as a prisoner. She thought by now that she would be able to get out, but he wasn't dead. Not long after I was there, Stefan arrived, hoping that Klaus would have the cure for the werewolf bite. He did. The cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite is Klaus's blood. Stefan and I reluctantly made a deal with Klaus so Damon could be cured. I know I should have been with Damon, but I wanted to find the cure, so he could be healed.

You know what happened after that. I spent the next few months with Stefan and Klaus, traveling along the coast, trying to find werewolves. The whole time, Klaus thought Elena was dead and I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. I sometimes wished he would call, just to make sure that I was okay. Sometimes I wish that I had a moment, even 5 minutes when Klaus wasn't around me so I could have called Damon. Thinking about Damon, everything that he meant, got me through the summer. Despite the fact that Klaus tried to get me to kill, to rip apart people, I didn't. I did feed from people, but I mostly used Damon's method 'snatch, eat, erase.' Most of the time that kept my hunger in check and I was able to control it. Sometimes I just cracked and killed people.

Everything after Klaus had found a werewolf, sort of went downhill. We ended up returning to Mystic Falls where we found why his hybrids weren't surviving the transition. They needed Elena's blood. Damon and I sort of returned to normal, except Elena tried to move in on him. Telling him to let go of me and kissing him the night that she gave Rebekah back to Klaus. I stopped trying with Damon after that, but I also ignored the flirting that Klaus did almost every time I was around. Although one night Klaus and I did spend the night together, in my bed. I don't feel as bad about it as I should because that same night Damon slept with Rebekah. After that Klaus and Damon both kept flirting with me and got jealous. Klaus kept giving me gifts while Damon and I had conversations. Even though I am a girl and I like getting gifts, I like the conversations between Damon and I better than most of the things that Klaus gave me.

At the 1920's Decade dance Klaus asked me if I wanted to leave town with him. If I wanted to leave everything in Mystic Falls behind and travel with him. Then to my surprise, he dropped a bomb on me. It was something I never thought I would hear from him. He asked me for my answer. I didn't tell him right away. We just danced and talked. Then we found out that his mom was back. He wouldn't let me leave his side. After stopping him from harming Jamie, we talked. I told him yes, I would leave town with him... after he had kissed me. Even though I was going to leave, I couldn't leave Damon without seeing him. Alaric died. He was Damon's best friend. For Damon to lose someone like that. it wasn't something that he could handle. I had to see him before I left. I was going to say that I was leaving, but the look on his face made avoid telling him. He thought he was losing me, but I told him that there will always be a chance for us. I never told him I was leaving. Then a Esther possessed Bonnie knocked us both out.

When I woke up Alaric and the stake were gone. I quickly paid a visit to Rebekah and Klaus before going to Elena's house. Klaus came to get Elena, but Jeremy wouldn't let him in and he started throwing things in the house, damaging the house. Eventually Stefan found out that Alaric had Caroline and Elena at the school. He went there with me and Klaus while Damon went with Bonnie to the boarding house. Klaus flirted with me and I honestly didn't mind. When we got into the school, Alaric snapped my neck. I woke up in Klaus's mansion, with my head on his legs. He was having Elena's blood drained. I didn't stay in his mansion long before going outside. Klaus and I talked a little, he kissed me before going back inside. I spent some time by myself outside, sitting on the ground. When I went back in, Klaus was about to kill Tyler, but it didn't happen. Tyler got the upperhand before Damon came behind me and broke my legs. I was unable to help as they dessicated Klaus.

Time after what happened seemed to go slow. I didn't turn off my emotions because I wanted access to my magic. Instead, I just drank more blood than I normally would. I started to burry my emotions by drinking more blood.

Bonnie came to visit the morning after what happened with Klaus. She said that Damon wanted us both to meet him where they had placed Klaus's body. He wanted us to place a spell over Klaus's body so Alaric couldn't find it with a witch. Damon was concerned about me, but I was distant with him. My mind was Klaus. I found out that Bonnie and I had the same idea. The both of us worked together to transfer Klaus into Tyler. If Klaus's body was destroyed, he would still be alive. I wasn't the only one saved by this. Bonnie's mom, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Katherine and every other vampire I know, that's not an Original, would be saved.

Even through everything that has happened, I still care for Damon. I think a part of me always will. It's not going to be the same now. I also have feelings for someone else, Klaus. I know everybody will think I saved Klaus because of the feelings... but everything is telling me that's not the reason. My mind and my heart are confusing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Some of the things above I'm changing a bit as I write it, but the season 1 and 2 events will somewhat go along what I have summarized.<strong>

**I hope you read my other stories, which I am currently working on (names and very brief summary):**

**-Deep Within: If Klaus had loved a girl (Jessica) so much, that he compelled her to forget him, just to keep her safe. They meet up again along the season 2 timeline, when she has entered a relationship with Damon.**

**- Changes Within: The continuation of this story, but along season 4. **  
><strong>- Into The Darkness: What happens before this story. It goes along seasons 1 and 2. <strong>

**- The Salvatore Sister: If Stefan had a twin sister. Currently along the season 1 timeline**

**- Past Temptations: Takes place along the season 3 timeline. Lillian is a trybrid (Witch/Sorcerer/Vampire) and has a past with both Damon and Klaus. She bumps into them after five years.**

**- The Other Hybrid: Klaus had turned Luna about two year before he broke his curse. Somehow she became a hybrid. Along the season 3 timeline.**

**- You Can Never Forget: If Elena was turned into a vampire, but has no memory of her human life. Klaus decides to take advantage of this. Damon and the gang try to get her back. Slightly season 3 events.**

**- Things Change: If Elena didn't forget Damon's confession in 2.08 Rose. Slight change with Elena's character. Starts with the end scene from the episode. **

**- Becoming Reality: Two fangirls get transported into the world of Vampire Diaries at the beginning of season 2. Some changes to the past of the Salvatore's and Katherine with some changes when it come to breaking Klaus's curse.**

**- Funny TVD on Facebook: If the characters of Vampire Diaries had a facebook. All funny and not along any storyline.**

**~ I hope to hear if you want the alternate ending or not. Also I hope you check out my other stories... especially '_Changes Within'_, _'Becoming Reality' _and '_Deep Within'_.**

**R&R**


End file.
